Naruto: Land of Darkness
by Kanius
Summary: COMPLETE. AU. Final act posted! Adam has unleashed the inner demon: the Seven Tailed Demon Bat! Naruto and company must stop the unleashed demon and Damien. Please, read and review!
1. Prologue

Well, you know the drill, folks. It's annoying but it is necessary. Disclaimer time. I do not own Naruto. I **_REPEAT_**. I do not own Naruto. Kishimoto-san owns Naruto, the characters and everything associated with the series.

Just a few days ago, I started on my Sailor Moon story. This is my first shot at a Naruto story. So, go a little easy on me. ;)

This story retcons the anime continuity. In fact, this premise will be set within a AU. It will take place between the events of the _Tsunade Arc_ and _Save Sasuke Arc_.

12/9/06 update: Decided to completely retcon the _Tea Country Race Arc_ filler out of this AU storyline. Some events will be altered from the original manga timeline.

And so we begin!

xxxxx

_**Naruto: Land of Darkness**_

**_Prologue_**

xxxxxx

**Outskirts of the abandoned Yamigakure/Darkness Country/Forest**

A pursuit was taking place. A lone figure raced across the deep, underbrush of a dark forest. No signs of light penetrating through except the ghoulish, illuminating aura of an otherworldly aura. The long figure was concealed underneath a black ninja outfit, including the face. Only eyes were visible as they turned to scan the surroundings. A pair of shadows jumped across the branches in pursuit of this black-clad ninja.

The black ninja's eyes narrowed as the shadows quickly vanished.

Suddenly, three shadowy figures appeared in front of the ninja and standing in a straight-line formation. Each had a pair of eyes giving off gleaming, crimson eyes. The ninja stopped dead with a hand to the right side of the waist. The figures extracted claws out of their hands and launched themselves at the ninja, who pulled out a blade out of a sheath.

_**SWISH! SWISH! SWISH!**_

Hacked pieces of the mysterious shinobi dropped to the ground like rain. The lone ninja stood over the slain enemies with the sword in one hand. They each exploded into dust. Blood stained with the blood of the slain shinobi as the lone ninja glanced over the right shoulder to scan around the dark forest. Another pair of gleaming red eyes were visible behind a some bushes.

The ninja scowled and quickly dashed ahead in order to lead the pursuer out of the hiding. However, this shinobi had other plans as it vanished out of sight.

Racing across the forest, the black-clad ninja panted heavily as thoughts came to mind. _"I've got to lead them out. I've got to send a distress to Konohagakure. I know this is going against my own shinobi code but I will need help. This is a endless struggle I don't think I can survive on my own for long."_

With that, the ninja hopped onto a tree branch and repeatedly jumped across the canopies to escape from the shinobi on the prowl.

But, why ask for the help from Konohagakure? And how would this lone warrior send the distress message out?

Speaking of Konohagakure...

xxxxx

**Outside Konohagakure/Fire Country/Near the Gate of the Village**

Having returned from another one of their assigned missions, Team 7 arrived neat the gate of Konohagakure. Amongst the four individuals walking were three youths and a man. Each carried the trademark headband protectors with the symbol of the 'leaf', which represented the Konohagakure or the 'Village Hidden in the Leaves.' One of three youths stretched out and yawned loudly after a long day's mission.

"Ahhh, man, I can't wait to get back and get some ramen," the cheerful adolescent grinned sheepishly. "Can anyone tell me why we were given an easy mission? Where's the fun in that?"

This brash and loudmouth youth was a Genin and the village's 'Number One Loudest Ninja.' His name is Uzumaki Naruto. His spiked, blonde hair stood straight with pointed ends. The outfit Naruto wore was an orange parka jacket with white tuft around the collar, blue underneath the collar, a blue belt around the waist, orange pants, a_ shuriken_ holster around the right side of the leg, the headband was blue with the silver metallic forehead protector and the symbol of the leaf embroidered on it. His face had the notable triple 'whiskers' on the cheeks and his eyes were blue. Naruto's feet were covered with blue _zori_ (traditional Japanese sandals) that covered everything from his ankles down to his feet while exposing his toes. On his back he carried a small brown travel bag he used during his mission.

However, hidden inside and lying dormant inside this boy was the spirit of the _Kyuubi no Yoko,_ the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox, that once attacked Konohagakure. Since then, the spirit has been sealed inside Naruto by the _Yondaime Hokage_ (Fourth Hokage who died saving Konohagakure) but has on occasion released a dose of its power through Naruto.

"Naruto, you _bakano_," the girl of the group muttered, sighing deeply. "And to think he wants to be a Hokage..."

The girl has short, pink hair that went down around her neckline and her eyes were green. She was intelligent member of Team 7 and known for her great control of_ chakra _(the biophysical energy residing inside the body). This was Haruno Sakura and known for her infatuation for one of her team mates. She wore a red short-sleeved, dress-like shirt and the same blue pair of _zori_s covering her feet. On her right leg was a shuriken holster. Tied around her right arm was a wrap of bandages to cover she received prior to her mission. Over the top of her hair was her headband with the symbol of the leaf on it.

Naruto grinned as he turned and glared at the girl. "Just you watch, Sakura! You're going to be looking up to me when I become Hokage!"

"When pigs fly..." she scoffed as the Inner Sakura (who looked like Sakura but was entirely white with the words **_Inner Sakura_** written on her forehead) within her yelled out and pointed two thumbs down. _("OH HELL NO! LIKE I'M EVER GOING TO LOOK UP TO YOU!")_

"Humph," the third Genin of Team 7 mumbled and looked away.

This was the boy that Sakura had always been infatuated with despite his continual denial of showing her any affection and complete non-interest in her feelings for him. This broody adolescent has midnight black hair with 'spikiness' at the back of his hair and a pair of bangs on the sides of his face. His eyes were black. This was Uchiha Sasuke and one of the last two surviving members of the near-extinct Uchiha Clan. He wore a dark blue shirt with the symbol of the Uchiha clan on the back, which appeared to look like an upside-down fan (colored red at the top half and white at the bottom). Sasuke's short pants were beige and reached down below his knees. Wrapped around both his arms and legs/ankles were bandages covering the sections. On the right side of his leg was his shuriken holster. He, too, wore the same pair of _zoris_ as his team members. Covering his forehead was his headband protector with the leaf symbol.

Sasuke was born a natural genius offspring from the once powerful Uchiha Clan. Like many of his clans members before him, he possessed the _Kekkei genkai _(the bloodline limit) technique called the _Sharingan_. Since being a part of Team 7, he has developed a one-sided rivalry with Naruto. Overall, he initially looks upon Naruto and Sakura, with smug distaste, and only viewed them as annoyances. But slowly his relationship with Naruto had developed into a more mutual, positive rivalry.

"Well, it's about time we got back," the Jounin and instructor of Team 7 sighed, pacing towards the gate.

This was the Jounin who was also known by many as _The Copy Ninja_. The man's name was Hatake Kakashi. He wore a green vest over his dark body outfit. On his forehead also sat the forehead protector and it covered his left eye. Sitting at the top of his head was a mass of spiky, white gray hair that seemed to point toward the left side. Only his right part of the face was visible but only exposing the eye.

He, like Sasuke, possessed the Sharingan on his left eye. However, it's been said that the eye doesn't really belong to him. Which makes the team wonder where and when he received the ability since he is not related to the Uchiha bloodline. He must keep it covered in order to conserve his chakra after the Sharingan is activated.

"Home sweet home," Kakashi mumbled, glancing at the gate.

Just then, the massive gates started to open up for Team 7 to enter. Naruto was more than excited to get home and then go out for ramen.

"Another D-ranked mission complete," Sakura sighed, fixing her headband. "Hey, Sasuke, I was wondering if you wanted to take a walk around the village with me?"

"I've got other plans," Sasuke responded, walking past Sakura. "Naruto, for once you didn't fool around in a D-ranked mission. I hope stay serious from now on when our next mission comes up."

Naruto nodded. "Well, I was just disappointed we got another lame mission. I mean I want some action! I haven't had any since coming back from find Tsunade-baa-chan! Where's the fun in manual labor!"

"Look on the bright side. At least we're back and it only took us a day to spare," Kakashi reminded the blonde-haired Genin. "We'll be lucky when the Godaime-sama (the Fifth) gives us an above C-rank mission."

"Well, at least I'm back in time to chow down," Naruto licked his lips. "Sakura, how about you join me?"

Glancing over at Naruto, the pink-haired Genin scowled and her eyes narrowed darkly. This managed to scare Naruto as he walked back and nervously chuckled. Sasuke simply walked off from his group and headed back to his solitary home.

"I best be going now. Take care, you three," Kakashi bid his farewell and walked the other way.

As those two departed, Sakura and Naruto walked down opposite paths. The blonde-haired Genin sniffed the air as the aroma of fresh ramen filled his nostrils.

"Mmmmm, man, that smells good! I haven't had good ramen in two days!" Naruto chapped his lips and daydreamed.

xxxxx

"_Hi! In case you were wondering who this is... It's me, Konohagakure's Number One Loudest Ninja, Naruto Uzumaki! We just got back from another low-level mission and as usual I was let down. Though, for once, I didn't make a fool out of myself. I don't know what but I think that was a sign of things to come cause I usually pull off something stupid on a mission. Eh, but that's just me. Anyway, recently Tsunade-baa-chan was inducted as Konohagakure's Godaime Hokage (the Fifth Hokage) after we brought her over prior to me and Ero-sennin finding her. We had stopped Orochimaru and Kabuto during our mission to find her. Luckily, we managed to come in one piece and everything's been fine here. Well, at least until later tonight..."_

xxxxx

Naruto looked ahead and raised an eyebrow. "Eh?"

Looking ahead through the crowds of villagers, he spotted who appeared to be a larger, older man. It was none other than the 'Ero-sennin' Naruto always referred him to as. It was Jiraiya, one of the Legendary Sannin. He wore red and green robes with a long, white mane covering his head and hair stretched down his back. A large, horned forehead protector adorned his head with kanji lettering written on it, which read _Abura_ (presumably meaning oil as in frog oil). On his back was a large scroll case. He wore green pants and red _Geta_ (Japanese footwear that resembled flip-flops), which was elevated with a wooden base held onto the feet.

And like always the Toad Sennin was doing what he does on his free time: _collecting data_ for his _novel_.

No, it was not any ordinary kind of novel. Naruto knew this too well as he walked over toward Jiraiya.

"Hey, Ero-sennin!" the youth called out.

The older man glanced over his shoulder. "Erm...? Naruto?"

"What you doing? _Researching,_ again?"

"Sssh! I told you not to call me 'Ero-sennin'!" Jiraiya retorted, closing his notepad. "Well, I see you just came back from your mission?"

"Yeah and it was another sucky one, too," Naruto replied. "But, I'm going to drop my things at home and then go out for some ramen. So, what are you going to be doing in the meantime?"

"What do you think? Since you've just interrupted my research," Jiraiya said, scanning around the crowds for beautiful young women locales. "Ah, the hot springs right this way! How about joining me, Naruto?"

"No way! I'm hungry! I haven't eat anything good all day!" Naruto backed away and feeling his stomach rumble.

"Humph, fine, have it your way but I'll be at the hot springs if you want to join me," Jiraiya grinned. "That and get some sake!"

"_Yep, that's Ero-sennin. He's the super-mega-pervert, but if it wasn't for him I wouldn't have improved. Ironically enough, I first met him near the hot springs in the village. He trained me to tap into some of the Nine-Tails' power at will and even taught me the Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique). That and gaining the technique more powerful than the Chidori: the Rasengan."_

"Look, we can catch up another time, Ero-sennin! I'm starving! Later!" Naruto called out, running off past the Toad Sennin.

"Hey, Naruto!" the older man tried calling out to the Genin. "Heh, that Naruto..."

xxxxx

Meanwhile, as Naruto came running through the crowds, he spotted more familiar faces. He spotted Team 10, a.k.a. Team Asuma or "InoShikaChou," at the local restaurant they would always go. Naruto passed along by as an adolescent male wearing a green jacket-vest watched him with a bored and lazy look on his face.

This was Nara Shikamaru, the only Genin to have been promoted as Chunin prior to the Chunin Exams by Tsunade the Godaime Hokage. He had black hair tied up with spiked ends, black pants and the green jacket. The Konohakagure headband hung around his arm. He had his right hand under his chin and tapping his left hand on the table. Shikamaru was the self-proclaimed 'genius' of his team. In fact, he is a genius but he was usually very unenthusiastic who would rather take a nap than get overly excited. His usual remark when told to go into action-laden situations (or even uncomfortable ones), would be 'How bothersome.' Despite being a lazy and easy-going genius, he has a strong moral compass and a powerful sense of commitment when it comes to his team mates or other Konoha comrades.

In addition, Shikamaru comes from a family of manipulative shadow users and would apply the _Kagemane no Jutsu _(Shadow Imitation Technique) as his main technique.

Sitting beside him was his sensei, Sarutobi Asuma. On the other side of the booth table were a girl and a 'big-boned' male.

Asuma appeared to be a man in his late-twenties. He had black hair that stood up and appeared to be tilting to the right side. He wore a dark beard that ran down around the sides of his face and around the chin area. He, too, wore a green vest-jacket and dark pants. The most notable feature of Asuma was that he always had a cigarette in his mouth.

The girl was Yamanaka Ino. She was the 'loud mouth' of Team 10. Ino's hair was blonde and tied back into a short ponytail with a long bang hanging across the right side of her face. Her outfit consisted of a purple dress-like shirt, gray long arm bands covering her arms, her legs covered with bandages and the headband worn around the waist. Ino's eyes were green in contrast to her other team members. She is a very skilled _kunoichi_ and daughter of the Yamanaka family. Her main jutsu usually involved the mind-altering type. Ino was the friendly rival of Sakura but have since then rekindled their friendship since the Chunin Exams.

And the hungry boy currently eating a plate of Korean barbeque beef was Akimichi Choji. His hair was brown with a blue cap covering most of the upper part of his head (with the headband on the forehead section). He wore a white scarf around his neck, a green opened up shirt with a white t-shirt underneath with the Kanji lettering literally meaning 'food.' His arms and fists were taped up as were his legs. Covering the lower part of his body were a pair of dark gray shorts. His slightly pudgy face had swirly circles adorning his cheeks. Choji was a member of the Akimichi family, one of the four noble clans in Konohakagure. He is undoubtedly highly motivated with food and becomes seriously annoyed when called 'fat' or even 'fat ass'. Since he is an Akimichi family member, he learned their clan's secret jutsu known as the _Baika no Jutsu _(the Art of Expansion or "Multi-Size Technique).

The trio were referred to as 'InoShikaCho' since their fathers were given the same title name before their births.

Ino watched Choji stuffing his mouth with a forkful of Korean meat and sighed in annoyance. "It's times like this I'm glad I'm on a diet..."

"How bothersome," Shikamaru remarked, looking out the window with a bored look. "And Naruto's already back. Oh well, it doesn't look like Choji will be finished anytime soon. Might as well take a nap."

Choji's ears perked as he thought he had heard someone calling him 'fat' and looked over behind him. "Hmmm?"

"Relax, Choji, you were just hearing things," Ino said, fixing her hair.

Choji looked back to Ino and swallowed a mouth full. "You're not going to eat, Ino?"

"Since you've practically eaten most of the beef, no and I thought I told you I am a diet. You know I've got to maintain my girlish, model physique for cute boys like Sasuke-kun," she responded, striking a model-like pose and winking.

"Feh, I don't see what you see in a guy like him," Shikamaru replied, glaring at Ino.

Ino retorted, raising her voice. "Hey, am I sensing jealously from you? He's at least a heart-throb while you're too unmotivated!"

"But, Sasuke never became Chunin and Shikamaru did. That has to count for something, Ino," Choji pointed out.

"Well, I suppose you're right but he has yet to be assigned any mission since becoming Chunin. We'll see how just how motivated he becomes," Ino said.

"You're on and I know Shikamaru won't let us down!" Choji exclaimed.

Asuma sighed as he watched Choji and Ino preparing to berate each other again. _"Again like I've always said. I'm stuck with a glutton, a loud mouth and a slacker."_

"_Choji, you're a wonderful and honest guy," _Shikamaru thought, once again turning back toward the window.

xxxxx

As Naruto ran by toward his home, he stopped and saw another familiar face. A young man with midnight black hair, which was shaped with a bowl-top style, stood with his left arm and leg bandaged up and holding himself with a crutch under the arm.

"Thickbrow?" Naruto said, looking toward the young man.

The most notable features of this adolescent were his thick, black eyebrows (hence where he gets his nickname 'Thickbrow') and his wide eyes. This was Rock Lee. He wore a green body suit outfit with an orange-like stocking on his right leg and his left leg inside a cast. His hands and wrists were taped up. Lee was a truly spirited specialist in the _taijutsu_ style and an example of 'hard work and dedication'. Through this, Lee believed he would become an excellent shinobi. He spent all of the time on learning under the guidance of his sensei and a man he respects, Maito Gai. Lee has also been able to use what he calls his 'greatest trump cards': five of the eight _Hachimon Tonku _(the eight chakra gates) and the only one below Jounin-level to open these gates.

Recently, however, he had been severely injured since the Chunin Exam preliminaries at the hands of _Sabaku no Gaara _(Gaara of the Desert). It was thought that he would never heal again or even take part in any form of combat. However, there was hope as Tsunade announced that Lee would be given an operation to repair his broken bones in his leg and arm. The estimation that the operation would be a success would be 50 percent (later changed to 58 percent) but Lee was determined to go through with it.

"Naruto, I heard mission went well."

The blonde-haired adolescent nodded. "Yeah but another crappy D-rank mission. So, you're actually going to go through the operation?"

"Yeah, I had a talk with Gai-sensei. Tsunade-sama is already doing research now and just told me the chances of success are now 58 percent," Lee informed him.

"Really? But I thought it was 50 percent before I left..."

"He chances have increased but I am still willing to go through this operation. Just you wait I will be back on my feet in no time!"

Naruto smiled and nodded. "That's great. Well, I have to get back to my place and then go out for some ramen! Later!"

Lee grinned (with a sparkle from his teeth) and flashed the 'nice guy' thumb-up using his right hand. Naruto acknowledged the injured Genin by waving out and heading toward his home.

"Oh yeah! Home sweet home!" Naruto called out, laughing along his way.

xxxxx

**Ouskirts of the abandoned Yamigakure/Darkness Country/Forest**

It was already dark with the half moon looming in the background of the night skies. Having escaped the dark shinobi, the lone ninja stood on top of a hill with one hand stretched out. A brown, red-tailed hawk flew by and landed on the ninja's hand. There was a notable, messenger carrier attached on its right leg. The ninja slipped a folded piece of paper with an urgent message inside.

"Tori-chan, please send this message to Konohagakure and make sure the Hokage receives this. I'm counting on you," the ninja ordered the messenger hawk.

With that, the bird cried out and flew off the ninja's hand. It took flight across the skies and toward the east side of the land where the Land of Fire and Konohagakure were located.

As the ninja watched its messenger flew off, a shinobi appeared behind the ninja and immediately slit the throat of the black-clad ninja.

_**SLIT!**_

The ninja gasped as 'his' neck was cut open. However, just as the shinobi thought had successfully assassinated the ninja, a explosion of smoke puffed out where the ninja stood and was quickly replaced by a log.

"What! A _Kawarimi no Jutsu_!"

Just then, the real black-clad ninja instantly appeared behind the assassin shinobi. The ninja removed 'his' mask and revealed to be a female. Her eyes were glistening blue and her hair was brown (also tied up into a bun hairstyle). Her face was stoic but then her eyes narrowed and quickly pulled out a wood-carven kunai out of her shuriken holster. As the shinobi turned, she jammed it through the heart and watched as it exploded into dust. All that was left were the pair of shinobi clothing and a pile of dust.

The female ninja stood with her body entirely garbed in black ninja shinobi clothing, black _zoris_ and a shuriken holster on her right leg. She kneeled down beside the dust remains of the shinobi.

"That's just one but I can't fight the 'blood-suckers' all by myself. I will need help. Tori-chan, please get to Konohagakure as soon as you can," she whispered under her breath.

xxxxx

**Office of the Godaime Hokage/Konohagakure/Fire Country**

It was already near 4:30 a.m. It would seem the Godaime Hokage would be hard at work filling out paperwork but rather... Tsunade was asleep on the pile of paperwork!

Just then, with a window left open, the messenger hawk referred to as 'Tori-chan' flew in and landed on Tsunade's office table. The cries of the bird immediately awoke the Godaime Hokage. She gasped out as she came face to face with the bird and nearly jumped out of her seat.

"You nearly scared me there!" the Godaime Hokage barked out, her eyes glaring directly at the bird. "Damn hawk...! Wait, a hawk...?"

The Godaime Hokage, despite being near 50 years of age, looked like a young woman in her twenties (thanks to her _Henge no Jutsu_) with an ample figure. Her hair was blonde with hints of a brownish tint within the hairlines. Her eyes were noticeably brown. The Godaime Hokage wore a green robe with a greyish top underneath. On her forehead is a diamond-shaped emblem is a seal where she stores the _chakra_ for her henge. She is one of the Three Legendary Sannin (along with Jiraiya and Orochimaru) and inducted as the Godaime Hokage recently. Tsunade was also well known as an expert, genius medical ninja.

"No, it's a messenger hawk but who would have sent you to me?" Tsunade wondered, opening the case and pulling out the paper-written message.

As soon as she scanned through it, she gasped and slammed the note down. "What...! From the Darkness Country! I thought that land was abandoned! No... I have heard of tales of 'Midnight Blood Feeders' roaming those lands and lately there have been missing shinobi crossing those territories. One has to wonder whether the Yamigakure was destroyed by these creatures. This is an urgent matter considering the Darkness Country is a strip of land between the Wind and Fire Countries. This will be an urgent matter if we don't get to the bottom of it right away. Shizune!"

With that, the office door opened with a dark-haired young woman sticking her head out with her eyes noticeably tired. "Tsunade-sama? What is it?"

"An urgent matter. I've received a letter from an anonymous source coming directly from the Darkness Country..."

Shizune blinked in confusion. "Darkness Country...! But I thought..."

"Yes but there are apparently survivors. Listen, I hate to do this but I need for you to summon forth Naruto and the rest of Team 7. Since every other Team already have missions assigned to them, only Team 10 is available and we might need to send them, too."

"Wow, this is serious..."

"You really have no idea what lurks within the Darkness Country. You ever heard about the stories involving the 'Midnight Blood Feeders'?"

Tsunade's attendant nodded 'No' in reply. "I don't so...?"

The Godaime Hokage's face frowned. "Well, I'm afraid these are enemies we must deal with quickly before they manifest into a major threat to our land. Please, quickly and summon forth Team 7."

"Yes, Tsunade-sama!"

As she said that, Shizune closed the door and left Tsunade to think about dealing with the Darkness Country. She felt bad for forcing to send Naruto onto another mission so soon but she was left with no other option.

Tsunade contemplated her decision._"No, we will need more than just two teams. The enemies they face are not only a serious threat to our land but to every other neighboring country. Naruto, I'm counting on you and your friends to stop these blood-sucking fiends."_

**(Fade to Black)**

End Prologue

xxxxx

**_Next Time_**

_**Sally Forth, Team 7! Begin the Journey to the Darkness Country!**_

xxxxx

And that ends the prologue for my Naruto story. I hope I got their characters right (even after watching the sub & dub versions not to mention reading the manga and reading several fanfics).

The villains for this story are no doubt vampires but they will not be referred to as vampires but rather 'blood suckers'. I just thought I'd be a little creative. Please, go a little easy on me since this is my first shot at a Naruto fic and want to see how far I can go with it. Call it an experiment if you will. ;)

Also, excuse me for the excessive descriptions but I will end up having readers who may have seen little or no Naruto. So, this story maybe their first experience to the series. Looking at you, _Belletiger._ ;)

Remember, this is an AU and is practically non-canon. So, please don't jump on me for making this premise setting out of continuation. I have spoken! All references to the 'blood suckers' Yamigakure and the Darkness Country belong to me. The ninja girl who slain the 'blood sucker' is a character made by Belletiger and credit goes to her.

And the ninja slayer girl we've seen will play a big part in this story once she meets Team 7 at some point. Don't worry, I will not detract from the canon characters. You'll be seeing the likes of Neji, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, etc. as this story progresses.

Anyhow, leave a review and maybe even nitpick for any mistakes I may have made. I want to do the best that I can with this story.

That's it. Be sure to leave a review for me. I'm out:P

_Update: July 2, 2006: A new edits here and there. That is all. :P_


	2. Sally Forth Team 7!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its properties. All royalties go to Kishimoto-sensei. Wish I had thought of such a concept myself though. :(

Onto business, I'm glad to have received seven reviews for chapter one. I know a prologue is supposed to be short but what the heck... I had a lot to put down on paper. Glad to know there's positive feedback. ;)

Along with this story, I have my Sailor Moon and Digimon stories. So, I've been pretty busy. But, now we return back to Naruto _Land of Darkness_. After this chapter, who knows.

Begin chapter two!

xxxxx

**_Naruto: Land of Darkness_**

_**Sally Forth Team 7! Begin the Journey to the Darkness Country!**_

xxxxx

**Office of the Godaime Hokage/Konohagakure/Fire Country**

Upon receiving Shizune's messages, the trio consisting of Team 7 arrived at the office of the Godaime Hokage, Tsunade. Needless to say, they were still dead tired after having to travel and work on a mission earlier in the day. Naruto was visibly tired as he was losing focus and about to asleep standing up. Same with Sakura. Sasuke slightly yawned and awaited for what the older woman was about to inform them.

Tsunade looked at each of them and sighed. This was the team she had reluctantly chosen with every other team, minus Team 10, out on important mission and training assignments. She noticed Naruto barely even awake and groaned.

"Will somebody wake him up?" the Godaime Hokage asked of the other two members of Team 7.

Sakura raised her hand while rubbing her eyes with her other hand. "Allow me."

With that, the pink-haired kunoichi smacked the sleepy Naruto in the back of the head. The boy reeled from the blow and yelped out. A bump was formed from the exact spot Sakura had struck him.

"**_YEOW!_**"

"You awake now?" Sakura asked, glancing at Naruto with a grin.

"Ow! Did you have to go and do that, Sakura-chan! I was going to stay awake!"

"Yeah, sure," she responded cynically and rolled her eyes.

"Anyhow, I'm glad you three would come here on such short notice. We have an urgent matter at hand," Tsunade informed the trio. "I just received a letter from this messenger hawk sitting behind me. It would seem there's a problem within the Darkness Country..."

"What kind of problem? Is it that Orochimaru again?" Naruto asked, raising his voice.

"I can't say for sure but there is trouble brewing in the Darkness Country. However, I do know there are fiends who refer to themselves as 'blood suckers' roaming that region. No one, who has ventured into those darkest and mote remote regions have escaped alive."

"Wait, but isn't Darkness Country supposed to be abandoned? That's what I've heard from stories in my time in the academy," Sakura pointed out. "There shouldn't be anyone living there. Now, you say there are people currently living there?"

"Blood suckers? That's not what they were referred to from what I know," Sasuke spoke up. "They were called _night walkers_."

"Humph, and you know this how?" Naruto scoffed, glancing over at the Uchiha child in annoyance.

"Unlike you, I paid attention in class. You were probably asleep as usual, loser."

This insult quickly offended Naruto as he attempted to charge out at Sasuke but Sakura was quick to restrain him. Tsunade cleared her throat and everyone all directed their attention back on her.

"Now, before I continue on, where is your sensei? Kakashi..."

"Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura reminded herself and wondered. "Well..."

Before she could finish, the door opened and everyone glanced around to see the 'Copy Ninja' himself standing out waving to Team 7. Sakura and Naruto sweat dropped at once as their sensei arrived... late as usual.

"Hey! Where the heck have you been, sensei! We've been waiting here for thirty minutes!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Sorry, guys but I had fallen out of bed and had to clean my room," Kakashi shrugged, grinning under his mask.

"**_YEAH RIGHT!_**" Sakura and Naruto exclaimed simultaneously, pointing their fingers at the masked Jounin.

"_Late as usual. I'm not surprised," _Sasuke thought. "We were just receiving our mission orders, Kakashi-sensei."

"I see. Hokage-sama," Kakashi acknowledged the presence of Tsunade. "Pardon my tardiness."

"It's a bad habit of his. Trust us on that," Naruto muttered.

"In any case, I'm glad you were able to make it on such short notice, Kakashi," Tsunade nodded, tapping her fingers. "We have a situation over at the Darkness Country. A messenger hawk arrived just now and sent me this letter. Kakashi, please take a look at this."

As she handed him the message, Kakashi took the piece of folded paper and opened it to begin reading carefully. His eye moved after each and then they narrowed. He faced Tsunade and crumpled the paper in his hand.

"Darkness Country... So, there are apparently still survivors there," Kakashi said. "I'm surprised. I had thought their villages had become abandoned many years ago. These _blood suckers_... If there are any, they are the ones currently occupying that territory."

"This possibility is very likely. No one has ever ventured into the most remote areas for years," the Hokage stated, pointing out the obvious fact.

"So, you want us to go there and scope this out?"

"That's right, Naruto. And I want you to find the messenger. Ask him or her about the current situation. We need to know who or what we will be dealing with. Now, Kakashi, can you and Team 7 carry out this mission? I know you've just returned from one yesterday and you are not fully rested up. But, we're currently low on efficient teams and manpower as we speak. There's a chance I might send Asuma and Team 10 to possibly assist you."

"Hmmm, I think we can manage this ourselves," Kakashi stated, smiling under his mask. "These three are qualified to undertake such a dangerous mission. Naruto has already been under Jiraiya's training and uses the _Rasengan_. Sasuke has his _Chidori_ and Sakura has improved since her preliminary match with Ino. We are willing to accept this mission."

"You bet! Count me in! I haven't had a challenging mission or even an above C-rank mission!" Naruto exclaimed, grinning. "How about you guys?"

"Count me in, too," Sakura replied, nodding her head.

"Might as well. I want to see what we'll be dealing with," Sasuke responded to the female Hokage. _"And I'd like to know if _**_he_**_ is there."_

Tsunade nodded her head and turned around to place a reply letter into the hawk's carrier. The hawk cried out and flew straight out the open window to return back to the Darkness Country. Sitting back down on her seat, she glanced back at Team 7 to give them the approval to take the mission.

"Very well then. You are to immediately go. Be careful since you are entering uncharted territory. Naruto. Sasuke. Sakura. Kakashi. Good luck and be on your guard. You have my blessings."

"We're right on top of it, Tsunade-baa-chan!" Naruto grinned, hand saluting the Godaime Hokage respectfully.

Upon hearing 'baa-chan', the Hokage tried to calm down and not let her anger get the best of her. Naruto noticed a bit of agitation on her face and slowly backed away. He walked out with his other two team mates and Kakashi out of the room. With that, he closed the door behind him and let out a sigh of relief.

"That... was close..." Naruto said under his breath. _"If I had stayed in there, she would have knocked me the heck out!"_

"Naruto, you shouldn't address to Godaime-sama like that!" Sakura scolded the fox boy. "Call her Godaime-sama, Hokage-same or even Tsunade-sama. But the first two would be more preferable!"

"Now, now, at least we managed to get out of there," Kakashi assured them. _"Naruto's even lucky not to face the wrath of the Godaime-sama since she has a soft spot for the boy."_

Sasuke glanced out the window and noticed the sun rising above the Konohagakure. His eyes narrowed as thoughts of the 'man' who has been searching for came to mind. The image of his one and only brother, Itachi, came to mind.

Just then, Sakura's voice interrupted Sasuke's frame of thought as she approached him.

"Sasuke-kun? You ready to go?"

He merely acknowledged her with a nod. "Yeah..."

"Ha! Darkness Country, here we come!" Naruto declared, running down the hallway.

The trio watched their fellow team mate quickly run down the hallway and back to fetch his belongings for the journey to the mysterious Darkness Country. Sweat drops dripped down their foreheads.

"Um, well, I suggest we get ready then. Meet me at the front entrance you two," Kakashi stated, walking down the same hall Naruto used.

"Yeah..." Sasuke and Sakura responded at once.

xxxxx

**Naruto's Home**

As he entered his solitary home, Naruto sat down to grab the items he would need for the trip to the Darkness Country. This included his pajamas, snacks, bottled water, a survival and medical kit and lots of ramen packages. Yes, he really needs his ramen for his trip.

"There we go! Ramen and lots of it!" Naruto grinned, stuffing the packages into his backpack. "Let's see. Am I forgetting anything?"

Observing his entire home, he noticed how much of a mess it was. Scattered clothes on the floor and empty ramen boxes left sitting all over the den. Needless to say, Naruto hasn't had the time or put any effort to cleaning up his home (considering the missions he's been on). Then, he had just noticed garlic sitting on his kitchen counter.

"Heh, I almost forgot the garlic for my ramen!"

As he snatched the garlic, he opened up a plastic bag and placed it inside to keep it nicely tucked. He dropped the bag into his backpack and headed out the door.

"Hmmm, these blood suckers... Oh, why didn't I pay attention on that stupid lecture? Ah, oh well. I'll know what they are when I get there!"

Walking out the door, he put on his shoes and closed the door behind him. Naruto locked it up and started downward toward the village's entrance. The sun was already appearing in the horizon with its radiant rays shining down across Konohagakure.

xxxxx

**Elsewhere in Konohagakure**

Kakashi had gathered his belongings and was preparing to move out to the entrance. He hopped down from the top of a roof and swiftly landed without injury. He stopped and felt the presence of a man whom he was familiar with. It was Jiraiya.

"A-ho, Kakashi! I heard you and your team were going to the Darkness Country. I overhead the conversation she gave you and those kids when I was outside."

"Yeah, we're on our way over there now. First, I have to get there before I do..."

Nodding his head, the Toad Sennin responded with a serious look. "Kakashi, you and your team must be careful upon entering that land. Recently, before returning here, I crossed near the darkest and most remote areas of where shinobi were reported to have disappeared. I don't know whether Orochimaru or even Akatsuki members will be around there but these _night walkers_ are not toe be overlooked. If what the rumors are said to be true, they will no doubt seek you out."

"Yeah and we've just received a message from an apparent survivor. We have to get there to find this individual to get some answers before anything happens."

"Then, you and your team must hurry then. I have no doubt Naruto will hold his own with the _Rasengan_ technique. If these night walkers are anything like the Akatsuki, Naruto's life will be put at risk since he does possess the Kyuubi inside of him. Don't forget that."

"Well said. You seem to know a lot about the Darkness Country. What did you see upon entering the land?"

Clearing his throat, Jiraiya answered and explained the sightings on his journey across that land. "Well, for starters, I saw no activity from shinobi. The land was tranquil and peaceful at day. However, by night, I've felt uneasy and demonic activity. Nothing even remotely human. I was lucky to have passed that land."

"Did you get a good glimpse of these creatures of the night?"

"No but I can say that I saw eyes. Red, flaring eyes... They look at you with hungrily."

"I suppose they knew you were one of the three Legendary Sannin. They didn't want to mess with the great Jiraiya."

"You bet'cha!" the Toad Sennin grinned, proudly pointing a thumb to himself. "Even a bunch of night freaks are ever going to mess with me, Jiraiya-sama!"

"That's good to know. Oh, well. Look at the time. Those three must already be at the entrance and they're going to jump on me for being late again. Take care," Kakashi said, waving out to the older man and jumping on top of a roof.

Watching the _Copy Ninja_ hopping across neighboring roofs, Jiraiya maintained the serious look on his face and looked up at the rising sun.

"_Hopefully, they can make it there before sunset..."_

_xxxxx_

**Entrance of Konohagakure**

Team 7 stood waiting together with their belongings for their sensei. Once again arriving tardy, Kakashi jumped off a tree and waved to the three Genin.

"Sorry I'm..."

"**_DON'T EVEN GIVE AN EXCUSE!_**" Naruto and Sakura exclaimed at once, their eyes angrily narrowing at their sensei.

"Sorry, sorry!"

"Can we get going now?" Sasuke spoke up, glancing ahead at the forest. "Approximately how long will it take to get us there?"

Kakashi rubbed his chin and 'Hmmed'. "We'll be going west from where we're currently positioned. The Darkness Country comprises a small section of territory between the Wind and Fire Country. The area we will enter will be down south. This will our first time to enter this land. So, I suggest we stick together. Naruto. Sasuke. Sakura. Are you three prepared for the journey we will embark?"

"Like I said before, I'm ready and willing, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto replied.

Sakura smiled and answered without hesitation. "No arguments there."

Sasuke merely smirked and 'Hmmmed' in response. Kakashi knew that what this kind of response meant.

"Good, now, Team Kakashi... **_LET'S MOVE!_**"

With that, the Jounin and the three Genin vanished from the spot. They quickly jumped out into the forest and jumped across the tree branches. Their perilous journey into the Darkness Country now commenced.

xxxxx

**Bat's Canyon Ridge**/**Darkness Country**

Meanwhile, sitting near the ledge of a gorge of a near 20-foot tall canyon, the female shinobi looked down at the deep valley. Deep down the gorge was a beautiful flowing river that gradually carving out the valley. Across the top of more canyons were arid areas. The winds blew against the land with dust collecting in the air.

The girl felt the cool winds blow against her face as she closed her eyes. Untying the bun on her head, she let loose her hair and allowed the powerful winds to blow her hair back. She deeply sighed and removed the black outfit top to reveal a dark purple sleeveless, silk orange shirt and long, black fishnet arm sleeves on both sides. As she took off her pants, the girl revealed a pair of black krew pants with holes around the knee area.

Kneeling down, she opened up her bag and pulled out a pair of wooden shuriken. These were crafted by her own hand but now she was running low on the weapons. More vulnerable than ever, she was left with no choice but to call for assistance. She knew that this was going against her own honor code to ask for help, especially from Konohagakure. But, there was no other choice.

"Oh, Tori-chan, I hope you'll get here soon," she sighed, sitting down with her arms hugging her legs. "I can't believe I am actually going against my own code. I'm the only survivor since the fall of Yamigakure but I suppose faith has managed to keep me alive for this long. If only my family had lived on but they had to keep me alive for a reason. Why?"

Reminiscing her painful past, the female put her hands over her head and tried to clear away all of the negative memories. The deaths of her entire village massacred. Since then, the night walkers have been hunting her and she had managed to survive after each encounter. Until today. She knew that her time had come and death would soon to seal her fate.

"If I'm to die before Konohagakure can send anyone, then so be it. I just feel terrible for having them to waste their time to find me."

Deeply sighing, she lied back on the rocky surface of the gorge and looked up at the beautiful blue skies. During the day, she was safer and could easily move out to the forest to search for food. She would do this nearly every three days before dark. Before the night walkers would roam the dark land for their fitting meals. By hiding within the caverns and setting up traps, she would remain safe. If there was one advantage she had over these creatures, it was her wits and ability to think ahead.

"Oh, geez, I'm so hungry," the female grumbled, rubbing her stomach. "Well, it is safe. It won't be until another thirteen hours before nightfall comes. It wouldn't hurt to actually move out... No, then there's the darkest remote regions. They can still lurk within those areas. Damn and that's where I can find my favorite meal, the Yamigakure mushroom. Good thing they're the most edible mushrooms one could find and they're not poisonous either. Eh, well, there's always the fruits from the trees."

She slowly got off the ground and looked out into the distance. Flocks of beautiful blue birds flew across the skies over the lush forest. Her eyes observed the scenery and sighed deeply. Picking up her bag, she reached down and pulled out a _kodachi_.

"Well, might as well begin harvesting for fruit and get it over with. Until then, maybe, I could run into the Konoha ninja team sent to find me. Time to eat!"

As she said that, the female jumped off the ledge and dropped down to the canopy of a nearby tree to begin finding the available fruits growing. She had plenty of time and no need to worry with nightfall only a long time to come. However, she still remained cautious and unaware of what truly maybe lurking within the darkest remote areas of the land.

xxxxx

**Dark Remote Area in the Southwest/Darkness Land**

At least 15 miles from where the female was currently located, there was activity brewing in the darkest remote areas of the forest territory. A group of black clad shinobi jumped down and stood standing ahead of a cavern. The area was haunting and not exactly a place where anyone would want to live ideally. However, for some, it was a suitable pocket remote area and protected them from the rays of the scorching sunlight. This was an isolated territory currently occupied by the proclaimed _night walkers_, or _blood suckers_, as people refer to them.

The five black clad men walked forward into the cavern and unaffected by the eerie darkness. They narrowed their eyes and stopped to find a figure standing out in front of them. They kneeled down and bowed their heads.

"We apologize for being late, Mikon-sama," one of the shinobi spoke up with nervous guilt.

"You understand how bothersome the retched sunlight can be when we're not careful?" another shinobi spoke up.

Stepping out of the darkness, a slightly buxom-shaped female appeared before the five shinobi. Her skin was delicate and pale. Her lithe body was one of the most notable features of her figure. Adorning below her neck and shoulders was a black tube top with her 'busty' bosom pushed up. Her legs were tightened with purple silk-material tights (similar to panty hose) and black boots adorning her feet. Her hair was long (reaching down her back and past her shoulders). Her eyes were golden and flaring with thin irises dilating. She wore black lipstick and her long fingernails painted the same dark color. Protruding the sides of her head were a pair of bat wings with another pair folded up behind her back.

The woman spoke in a seductive manner while kneeling down with a hand on her chest. "Mmmm, yes, that sunlight can be very bothersome. Indeed... Here, here, allow me to comfort you."

As she pressed herself against the second shinobi, she swiftly grabbed his neck and...

_**SNAP!**_

The mistress named Mikon dropped the lifeless shinobi and delivered a crushing blow by stomping his head using the heel of her boot. The other shinobi murmured amongst themselves and slowly started backing away. Mikon glared menacingly toward them and licked her lips.

"I hope you aren't thinking of abandoning us. You surely still serve a purpose. Now, be good little boys and follow me."

Turning her back on the shinobi, the mistress noticed sixteen torches tilting on the sides of the wall (eight on each side). She grabbed a torch and started walking down the dark path. The ninja crew accompanied the mistress down the hallway and turned left to walk down a long stairwell.

Deep underground, and below the stairwell, was a damp lair. The lair was nearly shrouded in darkness if it had not been for the flickering torches siding several wall sections.

There was a throne sitting at a corner with a pair of red eyes flaring. They looked up and noticed Mikon leading the band of shinobi. A smile twisted across the shadowy figure with a pair of long, hyper thermic fangs revealing.

The seated figure, who apparently appeared to be the headmaster, remained silent. "..."

Mikon noticed the 'figure' and jumped down from the stairwell. She stepped forward and kneeled before the headmaster. "Father, there have been no day walkers for the past three months. We are running low on blood meals. Feeding on wild animals in the forest will not be enough. Even you, as strong as you maybe, still need the best nutritional blood to maintain your good health. Now, there are rumors that shinobi from other lands maybe arriving in the Darkness Land."

Upon hearing this, Mikon's father tapped his fingers together and smirked. "Is that so? Do you know from which lands they will be coming from?"

"Rumor has it that a band from the Fire Country, specifically Konohagakure, are southeast from our current location. Yes, and there is supposedly more coming this way. Father, do you possibly think they may find our underground lair?"

"I doubt it, my daughter. However, they just may find our brethren roaming the forests. Nevertheless, this is our land and we have the home field advantage. You at least know that much, Mikon?"

Nodding her head accordingly, Mikon responded. "Yes, father. I should never doubt our own race."

"Besides, I doubt even the Konohagakure are aware of my existence. They would only be aware of the activity from our shinobi. Now, the way I see it... These will be fitting meals..."

"How about a suggestion, father? Why don't we feed on them and make them one of us. With Konoha ninjas on our side, we can build a stronger army."

The headmaster thought this idea for a moment and realized how much better it would be to employ potential shinobi from Konohagakure. He acknowledged his daughter's idea.

"We'll do just that but let's wait for our prey to arrive. We'll attack them when they least suspect it. You understand?'

"Of course, it would be foolish to attack head on and without a plan. Do not worry, father. You leave everything to me. I will not let you down."

The figure kneeled down, still remaining concealed in the shadows, and lifting her chin up with a finger. She looked up into his flaring crimson eyes and heavily breathed. Closing her eyes, her father kissed her on her forehead.

"You will not let me down. For you will be the next to ascend my throne for I decide to step down, Mikon."

"Father..."

"Now, with my permission, I will allow our very own day walker subordinate to accompany you. Do make sure he finds potential ninja prey..."

Mikon glanced over to a corner and scowled at the presence of a young boy standing at the corner of an column. "You mean **_HIM?_** Father, why should I lower myself to leading a pathetic and soft-hearted coward like him? He clearly has no business being one with us!"

Chuckling under his breath, the headmaster glanced over at the boy. "That's the fun of it, my daughter. Don't you see? He has been cursed being related to our blood kin and I am forcing this against his own will. It's either serving us or watching his beloved mother being tortured. Now, which do you prefer?"

"Humph, I'd rather see that whore scream out in writhing agony than spend two minutes wasting my time with this disgrace of our race."

"Please, Mikon, this boy is special for one reason. He is one of us but at the same time he isn't a full blood. He has the ability to walk amongst the light and the darkness. Sunlight is no mortal enemy to him. We are cursed to never walk amongst the day walkers but just think how easily it will be for him to mate with the day walker females. They'll be giving birth to a new race of our kind."

"Yes, father but what about obstacles in our way? There's still the matter of the Orochimaru and of course the Akatsuki."

"Give us a little time to build our new army and they, too, will be dealt with."

"Yes, father..."

"Now, let's wait until dusk comes. Adam, will you come forth?"

No reply came from the boy standing within the darkness. Mikon became offended with this lack of respect displayed, stepped over and delivered a slap across his face.

"Answer my father, you pathetic disgrace!" she hissed, baring her fangs and sharpening her claws. "**_ANSWER HIM!_** Answer him or I'll slit your throat!"

"Mikon, that's enough. Please, let your 'brother' speak."

"Humph, whatever you say, father," she reluctantly gave in and stepped back.

The figure stepped out from the shadows and revealed himself. He appeared to be a young boy, possibly the same age Naruto and his friends (13 years old). His hair was light brown with tints of golden locks and green pupils made up his eyes. His facial features resembled femininity but he was still a physical male. His body was covered by the same black shinobi outfit as the others serving under the headmaster wore. Like the other shinobi, he wore a pair of _zoris_ for his feet. Attached on his right leg was a shuriken holster. By looking into his eyes, there were hints of sadness, despair and inner turmoil.

"Adam, are you ready for tonight's hunt? There will be some shinobi coming from the Konohagakure. Are you willing to carry out the hunt and bring back meals to feast upon?"

The boy merely nodded reluctantly. "Yes..."

"Good and this is perhaps your most important assignment. Do not fail me. My daughter will accompany you and watch you. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Damien-sama."

"And you had better not hold me back! After all, I am second in command after my father!" Mikon scowled once again, grabbing the back of Adam's hair and whispered into his ear.**_ "If you weren't so special, I would have torn that pretty girly face off a long time ago."_**

"Mikon, enough!" Damien bellowed out in order to his daughter.

She released her grip on the boy and scoffed. "Yes, father dearest..." Mikon crossed her arms.

The concealed Damien sat back down on his throne and chuckled. "Ke, ke, ke ke. Let's make no mistake. This is a hunt we will never forget. Now, to wait until dusk and the feasting shall begin, my children."

xxxxx

**Outskirts of Darkness Country/Near the Forest Area/Southern Region**

At least fifteen hours had passed since Team 7 had departed from Konohagakure approximately at 6:00 a.m. It was now 8:17 p.m. according to Naruto's watch. The team settled near the forest area and decided to camp out to rest for the night. Kakashi kept an eye for any suspicious activity. Sasuke collected wood for set up the fire while Naruto and Sakura pulled out food packages from their bags.

Holding a bag of ramen, Naruto drooled and hung it overhead. "Oh yeah! This is going to hit the spot!"

Sakura opened her soda can and drank down the contents of the orange-flavored beverage. _"Mmmm, good thing I brought my favorite flavor drink!"_

"The fire wood's ready," Sasuke said, performing a hand seal and blowing out a tiny dose of his _Goukakyuu no Jutsu_ to torch the wood pile.

"Ah, yeah! Now I can heat my ramen up!"

Sakura noticed Kakashi staring out into the forest and approached her sensei. "Kakashi-sensei? What's the matter?"

"Just keeping an eye out for any suspicious activity. Don't forget we're entering uncharted territory. Which is why we should rest tonight and head out tomorrow morning."

"But that survivor. Who knows if he or she..."

"I wouldn't worry. If this messenger had been living out here this long, I have no doubt he or she has adapted to this type of environment. We're the ones who should watch our backs," Kakashi stated.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Sakura! How about sharing some ramen with me!" Naruto called out to the pink-haired kunoichi.

Deeply sighing, Sakura glanced back at her team mates and smiled. "I'll be right there, you two!"

"_No, somehow I get the feeling someone is watching us," _Kakashi thought, his eye observing the dark forest. **_Who_**_ is the question..."_

Watching Team 7 from within the forest was a black clad ninja. The eyes of the ninja narrowed directly at Kakashi's team and pulled out a pair of shuriken. In a split second, the lone shinobi vanished out of sight.

Once Kakashi turned his back, he walked over to meet with Team 7 to discuss their plans for tomorrow. Before he edged closer to the camp, four shuriken came hurtling toward him. He quickly reacted to the incoming spinning blades and pulled out a kunai to block out the incoming shots. His eye narrowed forward to find a shadowy figure. Team 7 jumped out in front in alert to join Kakashi in defending their camp site.

"Kakashi-sensei! What is it?" Sakura asked, reaching down for a kunai.

"We're under attack, aren't we?" Naruto said, his face tensing up and holding a kunai in his right hand.

Sasuke glanced at the shadowy presence ahead of them. "Look ahead, everyone!"

They spotted the black clad shinobi swiftly moving around and blending in with the shrouded darkness. However, the ninja was unaware of whom 'he' was dealing with. The ninja quickly performed a hand seal and appearing around the shinobi were five more exact replicas of the original.

"This one can do the _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_!" Sakura exclaimed.

Naruto growled angrily and performed a hand seal. "No way! Two can play it that game! **_KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!_**"

"Naruto, wait!" Kakashi called out to the fox boy.

"_Another Kage Bunshin no Jutsu user?" _Sasuke thought, watching the Naruto clones closing in on the shinobi's clones.

"Everyone, in case Naruto is in trouble, we will spring in and lend him a hand," Kakashi ordered. "But then again..."

"Then, again, what, Kakashi-sensei? We don't know if Naruto can handle this by himself," Sakura said.

"_That shinobi was able to perform the Bunshin no Jutsu. But he would lack the near unlimited chakra supply Naruto possesses due to having the Kyuubi inside of him. However, if my suspicions are correct, this shinobi is the messenger that sent the letter... Naruto, doesn't even know yet!"_

"Ha, you think you can perform a Bunshin when I'm around!" the Naruto clones called out at once. "Why don't you show me what you've got!"

The shinobi and his clones smirked underneath the masks while each clone performed a hand seal. Each of the fists were channeling a form of chakra, which transformed into the apparent form of a owl.

"**_ATEMI NO ZUKU!_** Strike of the Owl!" the shinobi howled out.

With that, several of the shinobi's clones took out several of Naruto's clones with quick succession with the owl-shaped chakra. Naruto retaliated by charging out with his remaining clones and striking down the shinobi's clones. Each of them clones exploded into clouds from each other's attacks. As the clones were busy fighting one another, the real Naruto and the shinobi jumped up into mid-air.

The shinobi hurled out two shuriken at the fox boy, who countered them using his kunai. Naruto cried out and immediately grabbed the shinobi by the wrist. Just as he was about to punch the ninja, the black clad shinobi wrapped 'his' legs around Naruto's neck and came dropping to the ground while slamming the Genin to the ground. Naruto gasped out as his body slammed with tremendous force. He struggled once the shinobi applied a tight grip around the boy's neck with 'his' legs.

"Ack... Let... go... you..." Naruto choked out.

Before the shinobi could deliver a final neck snap to seal Naruto's life, a kunai was tossed directly for the enemy by Sakura. The ninja rolled to the side as the kunai landed inches away from Naruto's head. The fox boy freaked out and kicked away madly.

"HEY, WATCH IT!"

"Get away from Naruto, you!" Sakura called out, dashing across and glaring at the lone shinobi. "Who are you?"

As the shinobi tried running away, he was stopped once finding Kakashi standing in front of him. The Copy Ninja looked down at the shinobi and crossed his arms. The ninja looked the other direction and saw Sasuke preparing to attack. There was nowhere for the lone ninja to go. The clones had already dispersed after clobbering one another.

"Looks like there's nowhere for you to go, my friend," Kakashi stated, his right eye looking down at the lone ninja.

"Looks like those night walkers are onto us. I say we interrogate him and force him to talk. He probably knows the whereabouts of the messenger," Sasuke said.

Sakura helped Naruto to his feet. "Whoever he is, I don't like him! Trying to kill me like that!"

"Yeah and for using one of my favorite Jutsus!" Naruto pointed out, looking at the ninja.

Kakashi cleared his throat and put his hand over the ninja's head. "Actually, that **_HE_** you guys are referring to is actually a **_SHE!_**" The Copy Ninja removed the mask off the shinobi's head and revealed her to be the brown-haired girl from earlier.

A shocked expression crossed Naruto's face as both his eyes and mouth gaped open. **_"WHAT! THAT NINJA IS A GIRL!"_**

"Another kunoichi?" Sakura gasped, glancing over at the girl. "So, she's the survivor who sent that message but she... she's our age it seems."

"Well, this is interesting and she survived out here this whole time?" Sasuke stated.

"Tell me. Who are you and what is your name, miss?" Kakashi asked the girl. "Apparently, you are the one who sent that messenger hawk?"

Nodding her head, the girl sighed. "Yes, it was me. My messenger hawk, Tori-chan, came back with the reply letter from your Hokage. I'm sorry for attacking you but... It was the boy with the blonde hair I aimed to attack."

"Huh? Come again?" Naruto was clueless.

"Why Naruto though?" asked the Copy Ninja. "Is there any reason?"

"I am taking precautions. I can't be sure whether he or you three are night walkers. You see I am a demon slayer," the girl said, introducing herself. "My name is Hayabusa Ai. I am the last survivor of the now extinct Yamigakure. Yes, as you can see, I have been living out here since the destruction of my village seven years ago. The night walkers were the ones to destroy my village and that has inflicted wounds to my heart that have yet to be healed. I've grown to despise them and all demons, including the ones hidden inside the bodies of those like this boy over here!"

As she pointer at Naruto, the fox boy scowled and retorted at Ai. "Look! Don't you go blaming me for what happened to your village! It was not my decision to be one with..."

"Naruto, that's enough!" Kakashi scolded his student.

Without any hesitation, Ai seized the opportunity and charged directly at Naruto with a kunai in hand. She pushed past Sakura and tackled Naruto down with a kunai inches away from his throat. Naruto was taken back by the overwhelming physical strength the girl had but it was no surprise considering the training and demon slaying she had accomplished over the last few years.

"GET OFF OF ME!"

"_Not until I kill you. Your kind is a plague to this world,"_ Ai screamed out and leaned closer to him while whispering into his ear. She made sure the others did not hear but herself and Naruto. _"You're a demon since I've heard of a yellow-haired boy with a Kyuubi sealed inside his body! You are that boy."_

Naruto gasped as he noticed the sorrow and burning hatred in her eyes. He somehow could understand the sorrow she had to endure. _"Sadness? She has sadness in her eyes... She also knows about me having the Kyuubi inside of me? She... She's looking at me with those hateful eyes the people used to give me!"_

Just then, before Ai could slit the boy's throat, Sakura rushed out behind her and applied a full nelson hold to restrain her (wrapping her arms from under Ai's armpits and holding her up).

"Leave him alone!" Sakura exclaimed, restraining Ai. "Please, Ai-chan, we're not the enemy. Naruto is no enemy. He came here to help you!"

"Let me go!" Ai screamed, kicking away and elbowing Sakura in the gut.

Kakashi quickly appeared beside Ai and put a hand behind her neck. "That's enough. We did not come here to start a conflict. You sent us the message. Now we expect you to at least cooperate and explain what you know about these night walkers. Oh and don't even think about attacking Naruto or you'll be dealing with us."

Sakura coughed, holding her gut. "You got that right... Shoot, that girl has some strength in her."

"That's expected of a demon slayer," Kakashi replied. "Isn't that right, Ai-chan?"

Ai looked away and scoffed. "That isn't any of your business."

"Tell us about these night walkers," Sasuke spoke up. "Tell us everything that you know."

Naruto looked at Ai and dusted himself off. "I don't care whether you like me or not but I came here to help you since you asked us."

Ai eventually gave in and sat down. "Fine. Since you asked and I did sent that letter, I will explain everything you need to know."

**(Fade to Black)**

End of Act

xxxxx

**_Next Time_**

_**Ai Explains it All! Team Kurenai and Team Gai Encounter Night Walkers!**_

xxxxx

The end of act two. Ai has been introduced in addition to the villains of this story. What are you thoughts on Damien and his daughter, Mikon? I tried to portray Mikon as the revolting, slutty mistress. Damien's real form will be revealed in the upcoming chapters. That and the introduction of Adam, a half breed blood sucker.

Now, Naruto and Team 7 have met the Ai. Not exactly their idea of a first-time greeting. :P

More on Ai and the villains will develop as this story progresses. Speaking of villains, there's a chance we might see Orochimaru and Kabuto appear at some point.

Anyhow, next time, Ai explains her background and the enemy to Team 7. Mikon and Adam prepare their hunt. Also, we'll see Team Kurenai and Team Gai (excluding the injured Rock Lee) appear in the next act. Plenty of more action to come.

That's all. I'll be working on Digimon Fusion next time.

Leave me a review! Peace, I'm out!


	3. Team Kurenai and Team Gai Go All Out!

Once again with the disclaimer. I do not own Naruto, the characters or the canon plot whatsoever. All of that rightfully belongs to Kishimoto. The characters, Adam and Ai, are characters created by my friend, _Belletiger_. However, all other Night Walkers including Damien and Mikon belong to me.

Anyway, it was great to add six more reviews for my story. No doubt this fic will continue. Thank you all for giving me enough motivation to continue this story. :D

Now, we can get all the crazy and exciting ninja action you all have been waiting for! Team Kurenai and Team Gai (minus the injured Rock Lee) will see action against many of Damien's servants. In addition, Ai will reveal more about these 'blood suckers' and her background to Team Kakashi.

Lots and lots of action. You shouldn't be disappointed.

_Naruto: Land of Darkness_ continues with act three!

Start story!

xxxxx

**_Naruto: Land of Darkness_**

_**Ai Explains it All! Team Kurenai and Team Gai Encounter Night Walkers!**_

xxxxx

**Outskirts of Darkness Country/Near the Forest Area/Southern Region**

The tension had calmed since Ai had lunged at Naruto and nearly slit his throat with her kunai. She sat at the center and glanced at the burning campfire. Curled up into a fetal position, she wrapped her arms around her legs and sighed. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi all had their eye on her while waiting for her explanation about the 'night walkers' and her background story.

Ai moved her eyes off the campfire and set them on Team 7. She knew there was no use hiding any detail on the enemy they must encounter and about herself.

"All right, since you guys were the team sent by your Hokage, I can go ahead and explain the situation," she stated, keeping an eye on Naruto. "I deeply apologize for attacking you all. I needed to be convinced that you were indeed the ones sent to aid me and not another group of night walkers."

"Night walkers, blood suckers, monsters. That's all I've been hearing but yet I still have no idea what you're talking about," Naruto scoffed, crossing his arms. "You actually thought I'd be one of those creeps?"

"Look, it is my business to approach strangers to this land. I had to take precautions. You have no idea how long I had to survive out here on my own!"

"It must have been very difficult for you. I mean you said yourself that you are the last survivor of your entire village?" Sakura asked the girl.

Ai nodded. "Yes, I am. That I know of but I'm sure I'm the last survivor of Yamigakure. It's been seven years since then. Since that night..."

"That night?" Sasuke said.

"That was the night when the Night Walkers raided and destroyed Yamigakure. It was an ambush we did not see coming. At that time, I was only six years old. I was beginning to train and would enter the academy at an early. I was gifted intellectually but I had poor performances in my shinobi training. I couldn't even throw a shuriken or a kunai to save my life. Anyway about that night, my parents had managed to get out of the village and made sure that I would survive. They sent me aboard on a boat raft down the local river. Before I was cast away, this was the last thing they said to me: **_Survive my gifted child. We love you._** Since then, that was the last time I've ever seen them. They, too, become victims of the attack. Later, I would find myself swept ashore on a riverbank. I was scared and wanted my parents comfort to keep me safe. I was all alone in the darkness with the beasts. Hiding inside a cave, I slept there and had to adapt on surviving on my own. I hated the idea of doing so but I would vow to survive as my parents told me. I also vowed to avenge the deaths of all of my people. From time to time, I would stop by the abandoned village to repair my weaponry and to seek shelter there.

However, deep down, I have a feeling there just may be a survivor. I hope I'm right. I don't want to be the only survivor of the now-extinct village. At least, I could share the pain I felt from that night with someone who would relate."

"And you've trained yourself in the wilderness on your own, I assume?" Kakashi asked, his eye narrowing.

"Yes but it wasn't easy. I had to adapt to my surroundings and perfect my skills. But, I am a quick learner. Jutsus are just as tough but I learned to get them right. Heh, the hardest one I have to say would be my Bunshin no Jutsu. I have to admit. The first time I used it, I ended up with pretty crappy results. I couldn't even create one single clone!"

Naruto smiled and snickered to himself. _"Oh man! I remember having trouble with that, too! Who would have thought she would have trouble with it the first time?"_

"Yeah, that does sound like somebody we know," Sakura sighed, glancing over at the Kyuubi boy. "Right, Naruto?"

"Uh, uh, what Sakura-chan? Nah, that was a long time ago! I can do that in my sleep nowadays!"

Sasuke nodded and 'Hmmed'. "And the whereabouts of these Night Walkers? A little more detail on them would be nice."

"Well, I don't know about their hideout. I'm sorry to say but I can tell you about them from firsthand experience. They usually only come out during dusk and the later hours. Though, they are known to hide and move about the shadiest areas of the forest when there is little sunlight. So, I'm fighting for my life during both times of the day. They usually weak black clothing and conceal their identities. However, I can recognize their eerie, red glow in their eyes. Filled with hunger and bloodlust. Just like demons... They have incredible agility and have twice the strength of any normal shinobi. Because of this, I had to force myself to strength train by lifting heavy objects and training with weights underneath my clothing. Now, I've got enough strength to lift a large boulder ten times my size."

"Wow, now that's strong!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Yeah and I've worn black myself to mimic their shinobi style. Their weaknesses include a number of things. This includes wooden stakes or any weapon made directly out of wood. I use wooden shurikens and kunais. They have worked against them but I had to make sure they strike their chest. Specifically, it has to be through their hearts."

"Their hearts?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, exactly for their hearts or it will never work. Next, I've learned that sunlight does indeed kill them. This was proven when I've led several into the open sunlight as they chased in pursuit of me. That and a certain brand of holy water I pick up from my abandoned village. That will indeed kill a Night Walker. Unfortunately, now, there is a very short supply left in the village. I have to rely more on my wooden weaponry and the sunlight."

"Well, we're in trouble! All we've brought are metal shurikens and kunai with us," Sakura stated. "Ai-chan, would you lend us some of your wooden weapons?"

"I'm afraid I can't do that. I'm sorry but I need them. However, I can help you carve your own weapons. It shouldn't be too difficult and much trouble for you, Konoha shinobi."

"Yes, that should be no trouble us. Right, guys?" Kakashi asked Team 7.

"Aww but I wanted to borrow weapons from Ai-chan!" Naruto whined and scoffed. "I didn't want to have to make my own weapons."

The pink-haired kunoichi rolled her eyes. "Oh, don't be such a whiner, Naruto. If it's too much trouble, I'll carve one for you to show you how it's done. But, first, Ai-chan, you can show us?"

"I certainly can but I think it's getting rather late and I feel a little tired."

"We understand. Um, well, we only brought four tents. So, Sakura-chan, looks like you and Ai-chan will have to share a tent together. If you don't mind that is."

"Oh no, Kakashi-sensei. I have no problem at all!"

"Thank you, Sakura-chan," Ai bowed her head thoughtfully.

"We did have ourselves a skirmish tonight and traveled here afar from Konohagakure. Sleep would be the best choice," Sasuke said. "But I could stand guard..."

"No, you leave that with me. We can switch places whenever I get tired myself, Sasuke," Kakashi replied.

"All right then. I'm off to bed."

"Oh, oh, Sakura-chan, come over here!" Naruto called over his teammate.

"Hold on just a minute, Ai-chan. I have to go take care of something," Sakura said, walking away from the girl and advancing toward Naruto. "What is it, Naruto? I'm about to hit the sack here."

"Um, I'm just wondering why you're letting Ai-chan sleep with you? I mean she did nail you in the gut when you tried to hold her."

"So? She reacted out of self defense."

"Well, did you see the look she gave me?"

"No, what look?"

Naruto glanced over toward Ai and waved to her. However, the slayer girl turned away from him and gave him a cold shoulder. She already knew that he had the Kyuubi inside of him and realized she has a deep hatred for the demon kind. It all stemmed back to the fact that demonic creatures that killed all of her people and left Yamigakure a ghost town for years.

"What _look_ are you talking about? Naruto?"

"Well, she thought we were those Night Walkers. And the way she attacked me. She accused me of being one of them."

"Like she said, she was only taking precautions. You'd probably do the same if you were in her shoes. I know I would have. Leave her alone, Naruto. She's been through a lot. Now, tomorrow, we've got a big day. Once Ai-chan shows us how to carve our own wooden weapons, we'll be ready for when night falls. She knows a lot about this land and will know where to take us."

"Well, I don't care if she has any problem with me, I'm ready for these Night Walkers and whatever they can throw at me! I won't back down!" Naruto declared. "I'll prove to them why I'm the greatest shinobi! They're in for a big surprise!"

As she watched Naruto walk into his tent, Sakura sighed deeply yet slightly smiled. _"Fool. But I'm glad you feel up to this. If you're brave enough to confront these demons, then I should be, too. It should be interesting, tomorrow."_

Then, after yawning, Sakura walked into her tent and found Ai lying on the left side of the bed. The pink-haired ninja covered her up with a blanket and lied on the right side and looked up at the top of her tent. Thoughts ran through her mind momentarily until she finally succumbed to sleep.

Kakashi remained on guard with his eye scanning the forest. He made sure to stay awake for as long as he could but so far there haven't been any suspicious activity. At least, not for now.

Midnight came and the creatures of the night would become even more active than ever.

xxxxx

**Remote Area in the Southwest/Darkness Country**

The Night Walkers were immediately on the hunt with midnight already passed and a near-full moon looming in the skies. A group of twelve Night Walker shinobi gathered at the end of the forest. They stopped to find Mikon and Adam standing in front of them.

Waving her hand out, Mikon directed the shinobi across the forest and jumped onto a tree branch. Adam jumped up on another branch and glanced over at the mistress.

"Let me give you warning, boy. Do **_NOT_** slow me down while I'm on my hunt. Now, my father expects you to bring him back a meal tonight. I take it you understand what will happen to your dearest mother if you do not satisfy my father's needs?"

Nodding his head reluctantly, Adam replied. "Yes, Mikon-sama. I will return with a victim. I will not let him down."

"Good. I'm glad we're at an understanding. I'm sure your mother would be so **_proud_** of you right now," Mikon giggled, taunting the young boy.

Shuddering to himself, Adam pounced across and disappeared into the forest to begin his hunt. Mikon motioned over to three Night Walkers and pointed toward the direction where Adam had taken.

"Follow him and make sure he doesn't do anything foolish like escaping!"

"Yes, Mikon-sama!"

With that, the three shinobi vanished through puffs of smoke and followed ahead to keep an eye on Adam's whereabouts. The other shinobi were left behind and given new orders by Damien's daughter.

"The rest of you can go hunt for yourselves! Find whatever you can and feast! I will be dining myself. I hope that a lost shinobi is within this territory because it has been a while since I've tasted delicious human blood," she smiled, licking her lips. "This should be quite fun..."

With that, Mikon stood up and extended the wings folded on her back. They covered the mistress and in turn she disappeared out of sight as her body transformed into a horde of bats. The bats took off into the forest toward the southeastern direction. The remaining shinobi spread out and took several directions. Six took the western route and the last six left for the southeastern turn.

However, the bats (once Mikon) could now smell fresh meals toward her direction. She had hoped it would be one of the teams sent by Konohagakure and the thought of feeding on a team was a tasty idea for her. Fortunately, one of her shinobi was on their way toward her same direction.

Because in that direction was one of Konohagakure's most well known teams: the team led by Maito Gai.

xxxxx

**Southeastern Area/Darkness Country**

Already setting up camp were the two members of Team Gai. These two team members were Hyuuga Neji and Tenten. Conspicuous by his absence was the injured Rock Lee. The team had just completed a mission over in a hill country on the eastern border of the Wind Country. They stopped by this area beunknowst of the dangers and would rest up until morning.

Sitting down, Neji was concentrating on some meditation before going to sleep. He had brown hair, the Konohagakure headband around his forehead, a beige shirt, dark brown shorts (that reached above his knees) and his own pair of zoris. On his right leg was his shuriken holster taped down and bandages going down his right leg. The most notable features of Neji have always been his white eye. Using his eyes, Neji has access to the Bloodline Limit of Konoha's Hyuuga Clan: the _Byakugan_. As part of Team Gai, he proven he was the strongest of the Konoha genin (as well as the most talented) and known for his extremely impressive Taijutsu. He had an incredible marking for a 13-year-old and referred to as a "genius." He is related to another Konoha genin, Hyuuga Hinata, as they were both cousins. Since the end of the Chunin Exams, Neji had a major turnaround prior to his defeat to Naruto. Through Naruto's words, he saw the 'light' that destiny was capable of being altered. Since then, while he may never admit it, he was thankful for Naruto showing him a brighter part of life.

The girl looking out at the moon was Tenten. She has brown hair tied up into a pair of buns. The Konohagakure headband adorned her forehead. Tenten wore a pink, Chinese-style (no sleeve) shirt, green pants with a shuriken holster taped around it and a pair of blue zoris. Not much is really known about her techniques, but she is a master of weaponry and an expert in the use of the melee armaments. She feels strongly of her teammates and often admiring them when she's not training. She aims to become a great kunoichi yet is still considered one of the best female ninja in her village.

Their sensei, who was already setting up his tent, was the infamous Gai. He appeared to be in his late-twenties. His face sported thick, black eyebrows, which were his most notable features. His black dome-shaped hair was shiny and he often showed an exceedingly unconventional personality. He wore the same outfit his most favorite student, Rock Lee (currently injured), wears in honor of his great sensei except he adorned a green jacket to show that he was on the Jounin-level. Despite his rather strange appearance, he is the self-proclaimed rival of Team 7's sensei, Kakashi, and often leads to Gai being annoyed by his rival's 'cool attitude.'

"Hey, Neji. It's already getting dark and standing out here is starting to give me the creeps," Tenten spoke out, standing behind her team mate. "I think we should be getting some shut-eye since we'll be leaving on a long trip back to Konohagakure."

"Just a moment..." Neji replied, deeply inhaling.

"Oh, but that's what you said twenty minutes ago. I don't know about you but I'm getting tired. Man, what a day."

"Go ahead. I'll be going to sleep soon."

Tenten merely shrugged her shoulders. "Suit yourself."

As she walked from her teammate, Gai turned and watched Tenten stepping toward her tent. He immediately flashed her the 'nice guy' thumb-up and smile (with the proverbial 'ping' to go along with it).

"Make sure and get plenty of rest, Tenten! You and Neji have the youth and spirit to keep going!" Gai smiled.

Sweat dropping, Tenten chuckled and stepped into her tent. She then untied her buns while stretching out her arms. Gai glanced over at the meditating Neji and sighed. As much as he enjoyed being their sensei, he deeply missed Rock Lee and wished for his speedy recovery. His team hadn't been as active without their most prominent team member.

"Oh, Lee, get better soon. I know your fiery youth will get you back on your feet in no time."

Yawning, Gai felt the need to get inside his tent and rest for the night but continued to keep an eye on Neji. The winds were getting stronger with a high-pitched whistling echoing from the distance. Neji's ears were suddenly picking up on a rustling noise in the forest. He opened his eyes and scanned the surroundings.

The white-eyed Genin _'Hmmed'_ to himself and got off his kneeled position. "What's this disturbance I'm hearing? Looks like we're not alone."

Glancing ahead of him, Neji noticed a pair of red glowing orbs of light. He narrowed his eyes and tried to get a better view of the 'red eyes' but they immediately disappeared. He spun around and noticed Gai standing up.

"Gai-sensei, did you feel that disturbing presence just now?" Neji asked the Jounin.

"Yeah, and you saw those eyes just now?"

Nodding in reply, Neji replied. "I did. I'm going to go wake up Tenten since it seems we've entered uncharted territory. I knew camping here was a bad idea."

"I should have listened to you. All right, go and wake Tenten up. That is if she's not asleep now."

"Right, I'll be right back, Gai-sensei."

As she said that, Neji raced past Gai and poked his head inside Tenten's tent to find the kunoichi setting up her bed. She turned and found her teammate staring at her.

"Neji? What's going on?"

"Trouble. Looks like we've just entered an enemy shinobi's territory. I can't really confirm who or what we're dealing with but come out at once."

"Right!" the kunoichi nodded and tied her hair up back into buns. _"And just when I was going to get my beauty sleep, too."_

Neji returned back and stood by Gai's side. The darkness of the forest was still relatively unknown to them with possible enemy shinobi hiding out and waiting to ambush them at any given opportunity.

"Try finding them with your Byakugan, Neji."

The Genin nodded, closed his eyes and activated his Bloodline limit trait. "**_BYAKUGAN!_**"

As he activated his technique, Neji now had nearly a 360-degree field of vision (with the exception for a small blind spot behind the first thoracic vertebrae) and can spot anything around him within a 50-meter radius. He quickly scanned and located six of the Night Walker shinobi hidden in the forest.

"Got them! There are six of them, Gai-sensei!" Neji confirmed. "They're definitely enemy shinobi."

"Ok then. Tenten!"

As she jumped out of her tent, the female swiftly landed beside her teammate and sensei to face off against the six shinobi. Red eyes flashed through the darkness as they looked upon the trio.

"They're coming this way. I suggest we each take two since there are three of us," Neji stated.

Gai nodded in agreement. "Good thinking, Neji. Tenten, you ready?"

"You kidding? These creeps didn't even allow me to get some sleep. How do you think I feel?" Tenten scoffed and noticeably upset. "I think I'd like to show them just how ticked I can get."

"Here they come!" Neji called out.

Upon his warning, they anticipated for the enemy shinobi to come out of hiding. Two leaped out from the right corner of the forest while two more sprang out from the left side. The last two instantly appeared behind the trio. Gai, Neji and Tenten found themselves surrounded by the Night Walker shinobi.

"Well, well, isn't this convenient!" the dark shinobi snickered amongst themselves and chattered. "To think three from Konohagakure would even show up upon our land!"

"Who are they, Gai-sensei?" Tenten asked the Jounin.

Studying the headband protectors on each of the shinobi's foreheads, they had the symbol of bats on them. "I can't confirm. We are awfully close to the Yamigakure but their symbol is that of the owl. I don't recall bat symbols."

"So, they must be a newer breed of shinobi?" Neji wondered.

"Well, whatever they are, I don't like them."

"And it appears we might have intruded into their land," Gai stated.

Neji frowned. "But we didn't even know this was their land. How do we even know for sure if they have any right claim to this territory?"

"I can't say for sure but no way I'm going to bother asking with those looks they're giving us."

"Who cares? I say we take them down!" Tenten insisted, pulling out a pair of nunchaku. "I'm ready!"

"You're fired up as ever, Tenten! That's what I like to see!" Gai smiled and announced. "Team Gai! Spread out!"

With that, the trio separated from each other and took on two of the six Night Walkers. Neji prepared to battle two, as did Gai and Tenten.

Neji raced ahead at two of the shinobi and caught them off guard by leaping over them. The pair turned and watched as Neji executed a palm thrust and pushing them back with a violent force of his chakra.

"**_HAKKE KUSHO! _**Eight Trigrams Empty Palm!"

The Night Walker duo was sent sailing back by the chakra force until they stopped themselves into midair. Neji watched as they were somehow 'levitating' in mid-air without wings.

"These aren't any ordinary shinobi I've seen before," Neji muttered. _"They're floating into mid-air without the aid of wings or chakra to keep them afloat! What are they?_"

"Well, this is interesting. Our opponent is that of the Hyuuga clan!" the shinobi pair chattered to each other. "Won't Damien-sama be pleased to know?"

"Damien?" Neji whispered.

The dark shinobi swooped down to attack Neji again but the Genin managed to roll away to the side and waited for the moment to retaliate. He jumped back to his feet.

"You won't be flying around me for long!" exclaimed Neji. _"Besides, you can't escape my Byakugan. No matter where you hide!"_

Tenten back flipped and landed swiftly as she waited for the two shinobi to attack her head-on. She spun her nunchaku fiercely and adorned a serious look on her face. One of the dark shinobi twisted around and caught Tenten off guard. The other pounced at Tenten and aimed to take her down with a single blow. However, a sly smirk curled the kunoichi's lips and she dropped the nunchaku. She pulled out a red stick from her shuriken holster and extended it into a staff. Tenten spun it overhead and slammed the long staff against the chest of the shinobi coming from her left side. As the shinobi from the left side came, she whacked the staff across his head and sent him slamming against a tree.

"How about that!" Tenten cried out, spinning her staff overhead and taking a stance.

However, much to her dismay, the two shinobi were getting back up on their feet. The kunoichi was a bit surprised with this and noticed they weren't limping from any injury inflicted by her weapon.

"No way...? What are these guys? Fine, then. You're thirsty for more?"

Tenten took a chance and leaped straight up into mid-air. Reaching over at the pouch behind her bottom, she pulled out a pair of long scrolls and spun around gracefully with the long scrolls encircling in motions.

"**_SOSHORYU! _**Twin Rising Dragons!"

Spinning faster and faster, numerous weapons were summoned including kunais, shurikens, scythes, spears and knives. Tenten used strings attached to the weapons to guide them toward their designated targets. They came raining down at the shinobi pair. They were immediately caught by the incoming weapons and stabbed all over their body. The pair collapsed on the ground and pinned down like pincushions with the knives, kunais and shurikens pierced through their bodies. Tenten landed gracefully with her scroll and smirked.

"Yeah and that should do it!"

Unfortunately, little did she realize, there were a pair of crimson eyes watching Tenten and Neji's performance. The mistress, Mikon, licked her lips as she could sense the beating hearts of the young Genin.

_"Impressive but they lack any knowledge of our weaknesses. That will be their undoing."_

Gai maneuvered around each of the two black shinobis attacking him head-on. He grabbed one by the arm and delivered a fist to send the enemy ninja sailing back. The other tried jumping Gai from behind and choking until the Jounin threw him off. Jumping down on the fallen shinobi, Gai stomped down on the enemy's chest and forced him to gasp. He saw the other ninja attempting to attack him with a shuriken. Tossing it toward the Jounin, Gai simply caught it with two fingers on his right hand. Jumping out at the shinobi, Gai cried out and delivered a basic, flying jump kick to surprise attack the enemy.

"**_DAINAMIKKU ENTORI! _**Dynamic Entry!" Gai howled out.

Delivering tremendous force, the Jounin knocked the shinobi down in one blow. He stood over the two enemy ninja put his foot over one while striking a brief 'nice guy' pose.

Mikon scowled upon seeing Gai's performance and noticed the shinobi were easily beat down by the Konoha ninja. However, she did not seem at all worried.

_"No matter what they do to them, our ninja will not stand down. They can punish them all they want but they do not know their weaknesses. They are only exerting all of their energy and that will render fatigued. Heh, now I wonder how that foolish child, Adam, is doing in finding my father's next meal?"_

_xxxxx_

**Southwestern Area/Darkness Country**

With one battle front taking place involving three members of Konohagakure, four more were preparing to settle down for the night before heading back to their home village the next morning. The team camping out in this section was Team Kurenai, which consisted of the three Genin: Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Hinata and Inuzuka Kiba. Also accompanying Kiba was his trusted dog and friend, Akamaru.

Leaning back on against a tree trunk was Shino. The hair was black and spiked up. His Konohagakure headband adorned his forehead and the sunglasses covered his eyes. Shino's coat was light grayish and larger than his normal-size body frame with the collar. His hands were slid through the pockets of his coat. His pants were slightly dark grayish with his shuriken holster taped around his right leg. He, too, wore a pair of zoris and had a swarm of bugs around his shoulders. His face seemed stoic but rather reserved. Cool, collected and confident, he is usually quiet and keeps to himself but still places plenty of value and teamwork with his teammates. As part of the Aburame clan, Shino had infused with a special breed of insects that feed on chakra at birth. Now, as a result, he commands his insects to attack or do whatever he wishes.

Wrapping up a piece of cloth was the shy and soft-spoken Hinata. Her indigo-colored hair was short with two bang-like strands coming down the sides of her cheeks. Her eyes were pale lavender/white. Around her neck was her Konohagakure headband. Her outfit consisted of a parka-like beige jacket, dark indigo pants (with her shuriken holster taped on her right leg) and a pair of zoris. Despite being shy, Hinata was tough and resolute. She, too, was a member of the Hyuuga clan and a user of the Byakugan just like her cousin, Neji. She often struggled with low self-confidence but kept reminding herself to not give up. Even though, she has had little confidence in telling Naruto her infatuation with him.

Sleeping inside his tent was Kiba and his dog, Akamaru. He wore a dark gray parka jacket with black fur around his hood, his sleeves and waistline. Adorning his forehead was the Konohagakure headband. His mouth had a pair of canines like a dog's. Streaked down across his cheeks were red slightly triangular markings. He wore a pair of black shorts with his shuriken holster taped around his right leg and a pair of zoris of his own. Lying on his stomach was his _ninken_, Akamaru. He was a small, beige-furred dog with a brown, little nose, brown markings on his floppy ears and around his lips. His eyes are almost always closed even when awake. These two are known to communicate with each other, especially since Akamaru has always been useful to Kiba in his missions. As part of the Inuzuka family, Kiba has heightened senses much like a canine and can increase his sense of smell a thousand-fold.

Standing guard and looking out into the moon was their sensei, Yuhi Kurenai. She was the most recent Jounin and little was known about her. She appeared to be a young woman in late-twenties. Her hair was long and black with a pair of crimson eyes, which look similar to the Sharingan minus the _tomoe_ inside the eyes. Her headband protector adorned her forehead. Her arms and wrists taped up with bandages. Her outfit consisted of a white top with that was sleeveless on the left arm side and covered a slightly long red sleeve on the right side. Underneath her long top was tape covering her legs above her knee-line. Her feet were adorned with zoris and more tape around her ankles and calves. She shows deep care for her three students and developed a strong bond with each of them; though she was a lot closer to Hinata.

Kurenai felt the wind's breeze and felt certain uneasiness from her surroundings. "I don't like this. I'm sensing uneasiness in the wind. Hinata..."

"Yes, Kurenai-sensei?" the white-eyed girl asked, approaching the older woman.

"Could you see through the forest with your Byakugan?"

"Sure but what for if I could ask?"

Kurenai looked around her surroundings and slightly frowned. "I think we're being watched somehow."

"What? Who would be watching us?"

Shino overheard this. "What's going on? Somebody's been spying on us?"

Then, almost immediately as if right on cue, Akamaru awoke and started to bark out. Kiba woke up and sniffed the air.

"Yeah, you smell that, too, Akamaru?" Kiba said to his closest friend. "There's definitely someone or something out there watching us!"

As Akamaru ran out of the tent, Kiba raced after his dog companion and joined the rest of his teammates. They gazed out toward the forest as Hinata prepared to use the technique passed down her family. Kurenai waited before reaching for a kunai under her sleeve and anticipated what may attack at any moment.

Hinata called out. "**_BYAKUGAN!_**"

Now her field of vision was almost 360-degrees and she immediately located the whereabouts of the Night Walker ninja. Hinata frowned and pointed toward the direction where the enemy ninja were hidden.

"Over there! Enemies are ahead of us!"

"Heh, yeah, I can smell. Right, Akamaru?" Kiba smirked.

The dog barked in reply and wagged his tail. Shino noticed his insects were buzzing around in alarm.

"And my insects are telling me otherwise," Shino stated.

"There's six of them," Hinata stated. "Kurenai-sensei?"

The woman sneered as the six shinobi hopped right out of their hiding spots and swarmed around the team. Kiba and Shino were ready as were Hinata, Akamaru and Kurenai.

"Well, this should be fun. I call two on the left. Shino, you've got the other two?"

"Whatever you say."

Kurenai nodded in agreement. "Ok then. Hinata, you and I will take the last two by ourselves."

"Yes!" the Hyuuga girl responded.

"Team Kurenai! Attack!" the woman called out.

With that, the four shinobi (and dog) spread out across the forest.

Kiba hopped onto a tree branch with Akamaru as two of the Night Walkers jumped up onto tree branches on opposite ends. The enemy ninja threw pairs of spinning blades across, which Kiba avoided by ducking under.

"Ha! Is that the best you've got? Let's show them how it's really done, Akamaru!"

Barking in reply, Akamaru began spinning around with ferocious speed. Kiba followed the same pattern and spun himself rapidly. The duo came together to create an even more powerful spinning attack and flew directly at one of the Night Walkers. They slammed hard against the shinobi and punished him with a variety of beastlike attacks.

"**_GATSUGA!_** Double Piercing Fang!"

The other shinobi was flabbergasted and tried to get away but not long as the Akamaru/Kiba pair directed their spinning attack at the other fleeing ninja.

_**SLAM!**_

The attack connected and sent the dark shinobi flying back into a tree. Kiba and Akamaru called off their attack while dropping down to take a breather.

"See, I told ya how we do things with creeps like you! Right, Akamaru?"

"Ruff!" the little dog barked in reply.

Then, Kiba stopped and smelt the 'dead' stench from the shinobi he had beaten down. "Geez, they smell like corpses! What's up with this? Are they really walking corpses? Were they revived by some kind of forbidden jutsu?"

Kiba wasn't sure what to think but Akamaru also smelt the stench. They weren't sure whether they were facing any ordinary shinobi.

Then, much to Kiba's grim horror, the two undead shinobi were rising back from their fallen positions. It was as if they were not damaged in anyway from Kiba and Akamaru's attack.

"Hey, what's going on here!" Kiba exclaimed.

Shino stood still as the two Night Walkers he faced stopped. The bugs from Shino gathered around and covered the two shinobi.

With a mere adjustment of his sunglasses, Shino merely uttered. "**_Kikaichu no Jutsu. _**Destruction Bug Host Technique."

The insects immediately started to sap away the chakra from the two enemy ninja. They dropped down to their knees. Shino walked away from the fallen enemy and let his bugs do their work.

"Too easy..."

However, just as he made another step, Shino abruptly stopped and turned to watch as the two shinobi were rising back to their feet. The bug user couldn't believe what he was seeing. He knew his bugs would eat their chakra but they somehow were still managing to stand up not fatigued from the loss of chakra.

"Impossible! They should be weakened from drainage of chakra!" Shino gasped. _"Wait, my bugs are telling me they're not even alive somehow. Are they undead shinobi?"_

Hinata had her 'game face' on as she took a stance and put her palm hands out in front. The stance she took was the Hyuuga family's _Juken_ stance.

As the shinobi came to attack her with a knife in hand, Hinata raced toward the enemy and quickly started to strike across its body using her palms.

"**_JUKEN! _**Gentle Fist!"

She slapped away the knife out of the enemy ninja's hand and struck his chest. The shinobi shrieked from the blow and felt damage being inflicted to the internal organs inside his body. Hinata stood over the fallen ninja with her Byakugan still activated.

"What village did these ninja come from I wonder?" Hinata wondered. "The symbol on their forehand protector... look like a bat..."

Then, without warning, the fallen ninja started to stir about and moved its arms around. Hinata was immediately taken back by this and jumped back in surprise.

"What? But he should be down!" Hinata gasped, her eyes widening.

However, much to her dismay, the undead shinobi was rising back to its feet.

Kurenai back flipped from the shinobi she was handling on her own. Holding her kunai in one hand, she waited for the enemy ninja to continue his attack toward her. The Night Walker pulled out a small kodachi from under his sleeve. As he advanced closer, Kurenai dropped down from an overhead slash and leg swept the shinobi. She lunged forward and stabbed her kunai into the enemy's chest. As the ninja fell back, Kurenai stayed on top of him and pressed her kunai deeper through his chest while drawing out blood.

Clenching her teeth, Kurenai pressed the weapon deeper and twisted it to tear through the flesh. "Now, tell me who sent for you?" The female demanded out of the Night Walker.

Pulling herself off the shinobi, Kurenai wiped the blood from her kunai. She knew somehow she wasn't going to get an answer if she had killed him.

Suddenly, her eyes caught a movement in the ninja's right arm. Then, she jumped back with her kunai in hand and watched the enemy shinobi rise to his feet despite the deep flesh wound on his chest.

"What's going on here? He should be dead!" Kurenai exclaimed, her eyes on the undead ninja and noticed the bat symbol on his headband. _"A bat symbol? But I thought we were near the Yamigakure? Their symbol should that of the owl. Not the bat. Is this a new village we have yet to discover and put in our records?"_

The wound on the undead shinobi was healing, which caught Kurenai completely off guard.

"Whatever the case, they're still an enemy and I can't let them eliminate us."

Watching from afar and sitting still on a tree branch, Adam was impressed with the tenacity of the four Konoha ninja. He also seemed overly impressed with even Hinata's performance.

"Wow, they're much better than Damien-sama had given them credit for..."

"Yes but even they do not have the unlimited stamina we Night Walkers possess!"

Glancing over his shoulder, he came face-to-face with Mikon, who was hanging upside down from another tree branch. He became startled with her entrance and pointed at her.

"Don't scare me like that!"

Mikon busted out laughing. "You're such a little coward, Adam. You get scared by every teensy, weensy little thing that jumps out."

"That's not funny!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. You're right," Mikon apologized until she grabbed Adam by his neck. "No, it's not funny. It's freaking **_HILARIOUS! _**Ha! Ha!"

Releasing her grip on Adam, Mikon glanced over at the battle taking place. She watched the performance of each of Konoha's best.

"Interesting, they don't seem to be giving up. Well, then, I think it's time we spring into action and collect our prize. Now, father expects you to bring him back a tasty morsel. Specifically the blood of a young female. Ah, that young girl shall do!" The mistress pointed directly to where Hinata was fighting the undead shinobi.

"You... You want me to capture her?"

"Yep, that's right. She'll make the perfect meal for father."

Adam didn't feel right about capturing an innocent girl but he had no choice. With his mother's life always put at risk, he was forced to always carry out Damien and Mikon's bidding.

"But... Why can't we capture the woman over there?"

"Because my father wants the blood of a young girl! Besides, I'll dispose of that tramp and her two little errand boys myself. Now, hurry! This is our chance! Do not let us down!"

With that, Mikon cloaked herself with her wings and dispersed into a horde of bats. Adam phased completely out of sight and moved ahead to carry out his mission.

Kurenai sprang forward and knocked the undead ninja back with a flying kick. As he fell back, the woman grabbed the back of his head and prepared to slit his throat with her kunai.

"Now, tell us who you're working for?"

"N...Never!"

Kurenai sighed. "Fine then. Have it your way."

Before she was inches away from slitting the shinobi's throat, the horde of bats came out of nowhere and covered Kurenai. The woman was caught off guard and was forced to roll away. She glanced forward as the bat horde fused together and formed the body of a woman. Mikon appeared before Kurenai with a sly grin on her face.

"Hello there, shinobi from Konohagakure. Welcome to the Darkness Country. I am the land's beautiful mistress, Mikon," the lady bowed slightly. "I take it you've been introduced to our servants."

"Darkness Country? But these men aren't even from the Yamigakure! The symbol of this land should be the owl!" Kurenai spat out.

Mikon smiled and picked the ninja up by his feet. "Yes, yes, you're partially right. You see... We had done a little renovating to this land about seven years ago. The owl was the **_former_** symbol of this precious land but now we decided to change our image so to speak. So, now the bat has become our official new symbol."

That was when Kurenai realized it. "So, you were the ones who destroyed Yamigakure!"

"You're catching on. Wow, you're such a fast learner. You did your research well but you didn't know we'd be the undead," Mikon smirked. "Heh, funny how an undead woman like me turned out to be more beautiful than you mortal women will ever hope to be."

"Kurenai-sensei!" Hinata called out. "Are you all right!"

Glancing over to her right side, Kurenai found Hinata racing toward her. Kiba and Shino were still fighting off the other shinobi.

"Hinata! Stay back!" the Jounin called out in warning. "This is not your fight to get involved in!"

Mikon noticed Hinata from the corner of her eye and smiled. "Well, looks like we've got fresh meat waiting to be lined up."

Blitzing in front of Hinata, Kurenai stood firm and ready to protect the young Genin. "You stay away from her. Your opponent is me!"

"Sure but I doubt you'll even last long with me."

"I'm a Jounin! Don't overlook me."

"Oh is that right? I'm a Jounin-level myself. This should be interesting," Mikon smirked, stepping into an odd Judo-like stance. "Oh, I almost forgot."

Without warning, Mikon grabbed the shinobi servant and snapped his neck with her hands. Then, she ripped the head right off the shinobi's body and held it like a prized possession. "I forgot that I had no use for a failure!"

Hinata gasped and covered her eyes. Watching this act by the mistress made Kurenai thoroughly disgusted.

"Killing your own henchman? You didn't even give him a chance..."

"Who are you to criticize, tramp?" Mikon hissed at the Jounin. "We're all shinobi, aren't we? We treat our fellow shinobi like weapons and nothing more. He outlived his usefulness."

"I'll take you myself..."

"Sure but um... there's just one small problem. You shouldn't leave your student so far open behind you like that. Cause, anything can happen that will catch ya off guard. Like... **_RIGHT NOW!_**"

With that, Hinata felt a powerful gust rush past her and was being lifted right off her feet. She gasped and screamed as Adam flew up with onto a tree branch with the 'meal' Damien had asked for. Kurenai glanced up in utter horror. Kiba, Akamaru and Shino immediately stopped fighting as they looked up at Adam with Hinata held captive.

"**_HINATA!_**" everyone, but the dark shinobi and Mikon, cried out.

"Let her go!" Kurenai demanded, looking up at Adam holding Hinata hostage.

"I'm sorry... but... I have no choice..." Adam sighed sadly, holding Hinata captive. "Forgive me, Ms. Hinata..."

"What?" the white-eyed Genin gasped in shock.

Kurenai had seen enough and jumped out at Adam to attack him. "Let Hinata go!"

Before her kunai could hit its mark, Adam faded out with Hinata. The Jounin gasped and landed on the tree branch feeling anger and regret. _"No! Hinata, I'm sorry!"_

"Awww, isn't that a shame? Losing your precious student must be heart-breaking but from this point on she will serve nothing more than a meal for my father!"

One by one, each of the Night Walker shinobi disappeared as puffs of black smoke. Kiba, Shino and Kurenai took the chance to attack Mikon head on simultaneously.

"You're going to regret doing that, you witch!" Kiba exclaimed, his eyes angrily fueling.

Shino reached out to grab the mistress and make her pay for the crime she had perpetrated.

Kurenai lunged out and performed a series of hand seals. "Get back, Shino and Kiba! I've got her! **_MAGEN: JUBAKU SATSU! _**Demonic Illusion: Tree Bind Death!" In an instant, the Jounin vanished out of thin air and left Mikon completely off guard. Then, a tree formed from out of the ground with branches protruded out to completely bind Mikon. However, Mikon did not even seemed worry about the predicament she was in.

"Hmmm, a nice trick if you were going to use it against someone who doesn't know the tricks of illusions. Unfortunately, I'm a user of the illusion techniques myself and therefore can cancel it out. So, in truth, you haven't really captured me..."

As she said that, Mikon stopped, thereby disrupting, the flow of her own chakra and cancelled Kurenai's genjutsu. "**_GENJUTSU KAI! _**Illusion Technique Cancel!"

Therefore, Mikon freed herself from the tree binding and crossed her arms. "What did I tell you? I'm rather good with dispelling genjutsu. Nice try though."

Kurenai jumped out of her tree illusion and sprang forward to attack. However, Mikon quickly dropped down and delivered a swift uppercut fist into Kurenai's jaw. "**_KOUMORI-KEN!_** Bat Fist!"

As Kurenai was sent flying up, she was sent dropping to the ground. Kiba, Akamaru and Shino raced forward to stop Mikon. Lifting her head up, the Jounin glanced toward Mikon angrily. "Damn it..."

"I've grown bored of this. I have other matters to attend to but I'm sure we'll play again sometime, children," Mikon chuckled, licking her lips. "My accomplice will be taking your pretty little friend to my father. So, I'll be there to watch him enjoy this meal! Until then, ta-ta!"

As she said that, Mikon dispersed into a horde of bats and they immediately took off into the dark forest. The Genin boys stopped as they dropped to their knees. They had failed to stop Mikon and couldn't save Hinata. However, it was Kurenai was the most heartbroken. She was the one who vowed to care for Hinata since taking her into her team.

"Hinata... I'm sorry... I will get you back no matter what it takes!" Kurenai muttered, clenching her right hand. "That bitch had better not do anything to her or she will regret it!"

"Akamaru? Let's go. I can pick up on their scents," Kiba stated, glancing toward the forest. "No matter where she goes, we'll still follow her ugly stench."

"Ruff!" the dog responded.

Shino nodded in agreement. "But, 'how far' is the question..."

"Kiba, Shino and Akamaru! We're heading out now! No matter what it takes, we're taking Hinata back!" the Jounin ordered.

"Right!" they called out in unison.

With that, the remaining members of Team Kurenai sprang forth toward the dark forest and began their rescue mission to save Hinata before Adam takes her to Damien's lair.

xxxxx

**Southeastern Area/Darkness Country**

Standing over the defeated corpses of the undead shinobi, Neji, Tenten and Gai watched as they disappeared as puffs of black smoke. They had done their job of wearing down the Konoha shinobi.

"Well, so much for them. They're retreating?" Tenten wondered. "Darn and just when I was having some fun."

"Odd that they've suddenly retreated," Neji pointed out.

Gai rubbed his chin and grinned. "At least we managed to drive them off. Now, we should be getting some rest..."

Just as he said that, Neji abruptly froze in place and felt his heart suddenly stop cold for a moment. He suddenly visualized Hinata and glanced toward the forest. "Hinata!"

Tenten glanced at the Hyuuga male with concern. "Uh, Neji? Are you okay?"

"It's Hinata! She's in danger!" Neji exclaimed. "Gai-sensei, we did meet with Team Kurenai during our mission."

"Yes, we did and I recall Kurenai telling me that they were taking a route through this same land. They couldn't be too far from where we are at."

Neji frowned and raced toward the dark forest. "Then, I'm going for Hinata!"

"Neji, wait!" Tenten called out. "Gai-sensei? You think she could be in danger?"

"I don't know but the shinobi we've just beaten had suddenly retreated for an odd reason. Something fishy is going on here and something tells me these shinobi have something to do with it. Neji, wait!"

As Gai went after Neji in the forest, Tenten sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Hoo, boy. This is going to be a long night." She followed her sensei and teammate in the forest apparently to save Hinata.

Pouncing across the tree branches, Neji was now on hot pursuit to find his cousin. _"If I find out those shinobi bastards are behind this, I'll take them apart myself! Hinata, I'm coming!"_

**(Fade to Black)**

End of act.

xxxxx

**_Next Time_**

_**Rescue Hinata! Team Kakashi Spring to Action!**_

xxxxx

And it ends with suspense! Hinata's been captured and apparently looks like she may become a Damien's first meal in many years. However, who knows if he'll turn her into a vampire. At least, she won't the shy and not-so-innocent girl anymore. We'll see.

I know Naruto and company didn't get much story here but at least we got to see the other teams in action. This was my first time to actually write all-out Naruto fights. How did I do?

Anyway, the story has progressed and the race is on to save Hinata. Can they save her in time? Plus, Team Kakashi become aware of some commotion and spring to action. And it will be a matter of time before Adam meets with Naruto's group. There just might be more action in the next chapter if I put a little more effort. :D

That's all for this chapter. I'll be working on _Sailor Moon: Galaxy Stars_ next.

Drop me a review. Peace, I'm outta here!


	4. Rescue Hinata!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. The characters, the title and canon plot belong to Kishimoto-sensei. The characters, Ai and Adam, are characters thought up by _Belletiger_. I only own rights over the characters: Mikon, Damien and the other Night Walkers.

I have now 20 reviews for this story. Thank you for those who have taken their time to send me those wonderful reviews (and helping me understand the dynamics of writing a Naruto fanfic). It's a learning experience and I hope to adapt to writing something different from Digimon.

Kudos to _Ultra Sonic 007_ for beta-reading the action scenes for me. He'll be doing this for me when there are action scenes in a chapter. Thanks for the help, 007!

The action last chapter was just a taste of what's to come. Now, it's up to the Konoha teams to rescue Hinata. Can they save her in time before Damien makes a meal out of her? Team Kakashi also will spring to action.

Anyway, that's enough babbling from me. More ninja action coming right up!

Act four is a-go!

* * *

**(Cue Naruto's fourth opening _Go!_)**

**-**

**_Naruto: Land of Darkness_**

_**Rescue Hinata! Team Kakashi Spring to Action!**_

-

-

**Remote Area in the Southwest/Darkness Country**

Having captured Hyuuga Hinata from her team, Adam hops across the branches of trees on his way back to his master's lair. Mikon and the Night Walkers had given him enough time to reach further in the southwest area of the forest.

Hinata slowly came to and regained focus. She quickly realized that everything around her was moving at a rapid pace. Then, she gasped as she felt an arm around her waist. She saw Adam holding her and quickly jumping across the tree branches ahead of him.

_"What's going on here?" _Hinata thought. _"Where is he taking me?"_

Adam answered in reply as if he had read her thoughts. "You'll see soon enough, Ms. Hinata."

"Who... who are you?"

The young vampire did not give a reply to the female. He kept his pace while jumping across another tree branch. At this rate, he would arrive at his master's lair in less than thirty minutes.

"Please... Ms. Hinata. Please, forgive me for what my master will do to you. I didn't mean for this to happen... I swear on my mother's life," Adam whispered, feeling heart ache for carrying out this dark deed.

Hinata had managed to overhear him and gasped to herself. "Mother...? You don't seem like them at all..."

The young boy remained silent and did not answer in reply to the white-eyed genin. All he could ever think about was the safety of his mother and escaping Damien's watch for good. All he could ever ask for was freedom.

_Freedom from the anguish._

_Freedom from the torture._

_Freedom from the darkness._

_Freedom from Damien._

These thoughts ran through Adam's head. He never asked to be a half-breed demon and felt he was a curse to himself. But most importantly, he felt he was a curse to his mother.

Hinata looked ahead and uttered a deep gasp. A group of shadowed figures pounced from out of the darkness and seemed to follow Adam. It appeared the other Night Walkers had been waiting in the wings within the darkness. Each one had demonic red eyes gleaming through the pitch darkness.

Adam ignored the obvious Night Walkers following his every move. However, he felt another presence heading toward his direction. Glancing over his shoulder, he spotted a winged figure coming from above. He moaned in annoyance once he realized who the shadow, winged figure was.

"Well, well, kid! You did well!" Mikon called out to the young half-breed and descended down to fly beside Adam. "Ah, the benefits of flying. It sure beats jumping across tree branches. Don't you think?"

"Look, are you here to taunt me, Mikon? Stop picking on me. I have what Damien-sama has asked for. He wanted a meal and I am bringing him back one."

"Now, now, no need to get so pushy, Adam. Is that anyway to talk to your sister?"

Adam shuddered and did not give Mikon any eye contact. "You're NO sister of mine. In fact, I'd never want a sister as cold-hearted and..."

Mikon frowned and scoffed. "You little snot-nosed punk. I'll never forget what you said. I WILL remember that!"

Ignoring the mistress, Adam once again kept to himself and maintained his grip on Hinata. She had listened to their ensuing argument and did not say a word. She realized just how utterly scary Mikon was.

"Where are you taking me?" Hinata spoke up, slightly raising her voice.

Mikon smiled and licked her lips. "You dear child will be my father's first meal in many years. He will be pleased to know a young girl's blood will be what awaits him. Now, don't you attempt to escape or you'll deal with me. And I also have Adam-chan here to stop you if you even try it. Right, Adam-chan?" The mistress winked to the boy.

"Ye... Yes..." he replied, hesitantly.

Suddenly, Mikon felt the presence of rival shinobi and turned around behind her. She could feel the familiar chakra flow from the three members of Team Kurenai earlier. She frowned and uttered an annoyed sigh.

"So, that tramp and her little errand boys aren't going to give up? Well, looks like I'll have to pay them a visit again."

Glancing over his shoulder, Adam saw Mikon immediately stopping in mid-air and paused. "Mikon...? Why are you stopping?"

"Listen, kid, you and my Night Walkers will have to go on now. That girl's friends are on their way over here. Now, I can't allow anyone to know of underground lair. So, I trust you to take the girl to my father. I'll stay here to deal with the nuisances."

"Yes but..."

"And **_DON'T_** you even attempt to escape! My Night Walkers here will be keeping an eye on you. The minute you try escaping, they will come to warn me and I WILL deal with you myself. Do you understand?"

"Do I make myself CLEAR?"

Nodding his head, Adam sadly sighed and lowered his head in defeat. "Yes, Mikon-sama..."

"Heh, that's a good Adam-chan. Now, be a good errand boy and take her to my father. You don't want to disappoint him or you wouldn't want to find out what will happen to your dear, sweet mother of yours?"

"Ok, ok! I get it! Just let me go before they come here!" Adam retorted, turning his back on Mikon. "I'm off..."

With that, he vanished from the spot and continued his pace toward the direction leading to Damien's lair. Mikon watched as her assistants, too, vanished from sight to follow Adam.

Mikon turned and faced the direction where Team Kurenai was supposedly last seen. Her lips curled with a twisted smile. "Ooo, I'm so going to enjoy this. Now, which genjutsu should I use to punish those annoyances? Ah, yes... That one will do."

-

Meanwhile, in their pursuit to rescue Hinata, Team Kurenai hopped across the trees and followed the trail Adam traveled (thanks to Kiba and Akamaru). They ignored the possible dangers lurking in the darkness.

Kiba picked up Adam and Hinata's scent with his keen nose. "Right. We're getting closer to them. No doubt about it we'll get Hinata back for sure!"

"Ruff!"

"My insects are also picking up the scent of that lady we've encountered earlier," Shino informed everyone.

"Don't let your guards down, boys. If these shinobi belong to the Darkness Country, no doubt they have adapted to their surroundings and will ambush us when we aren't looking," Kurenai warned the boys. "The sooner we save Hinata, the better..."

"Right, and we will get her back!" Kiba declared. _"The question is when will these shinobi strike. If they're truly shinobi of darkness, they can just blend in with their surroundings but they can't hide their scent from us. That's for sure. But, then again, I can't stand the smell of their stench. They smell like corpses!"_

As they continued onward, they narrowed their eyes to notice a something, or rather someone, standing from their distance. It appeared to be a human figure hanging from a tree branch. Kiba and Akamaru were able to confirm that this scent belonged to that same woman as earlier.

"It's her. The woman!" Kiba exclaimed, his eyes dilating and bearing his canine teeth.

Akamaru growled as he hopped inside Kiba's jacket. "Ruff!"

Kurenai was ready to attack and caught a perfect view of Mikon from her vantage point.

Once they came closer, the mistress was revealed and hanging upside down on a tree branch casually. The team quickly stopped as they confronted her from a short distance

Giggling to herself, Mikon spoke out against her adversaries. "Well, well, it seems you won't give up that easily. I thought you would have learned earlier not to challenge us."

"You're the one who attacked us first!" Kiba retorted, growling.

Kurenai pulled out another kunai from her holster. "Where did that boy make off with Hinata? You better answer me or you'll deal with all three of us!" The Jounin demanded out of the mistress the whereabouts of the Hyuuga child.

"Heh, wouldn't you like to know? As we speak, my little brother, as I like to call him, is about to deliver your little princess to my father. Not only will he make the perfect meal out of her but she may indeed become one of us."

"One of you!" Shino uttered a gasp.

Kiba had heard enough from the mistress' mouth. "Sorry but that's not going to happen! We're going through you whatever it takes!"

"I'm giving a final warning. Stand aside and allow us passage! Even you cannot fight me a Jounin, and two genin at once. Underestimating the enemy will cost you dearly," Kurenai stated, making her point across. "Now, what is it going to be? Either way, we're taking back Hinata."

Sighing deeply to herself, Mikon fell off her perched position and stopped half mid-way by flapping her wings in mid-air. "I knew it'd come down to this. But, at least, I will get some fun going."

"Don't **_SCREW_** with us!" Kiba yelled out, getting annoyed with Mikon and leaped out at her.

"Kiba, no!" Kurenai cried out.

Mikon anticipated his straightforward attack and grinned. "Ooo, now that's more like it. I got you riled up. Now, let's start things off with a bang." Immediately, she performed a hand seal. **_"KAGE KUMORI NO JUTSU! _**Shadow Bat Technique."

With that, a pair of condor-sized bats came flying out of the darkness and swooped down to attack Kiba head on. He uttered a gasp and turned as one came flying toward his direction. He managed to jump up into mid-air to avoid being struck down.

"You can try avoiding them but they will not stop until they feed off your precious chakra! And since they are shadow, you have no way of telling where they will attack!"

Kiba landed on a branch and snorted. _"Hasn't she forgotten that I can still smell them?"_

Shino quickly performed a hand seal as Kikaichu (Destruction Bugs) that lived under his skin to summon a barrier of living bugs to shield himself from the incoming bats. **_"MUSHI KABE NO JUTSU!_** Bug Wall Technique."

As the second bat came swooping down at Shino, it made a quick u-turn around the bug user and stopped as it, too, performed a hand seal (in accordance with Mikon's).

_"The bats, too, can perform jutsus!"_ Shino thought, not realizing that these bats had that kind of intelligence.

Mikon and her bat performed the same hand seal before they flapped their wings rapidly to unleash a powerful gust of wind. "**_KUMORI KAZE NO JUTSU! _**Bat Wind Technique."

The force of the wing flapping sent a strong wind across and blew the bug wall-covered Shino right off the tree branch. The bugs were immediately blown away as Shino was revealed. Then...

_**POOF!**_

He vanished and was replaced by a swarm of his own insects.

Mikon smirked and controlled the movement of her bats while waving her hands about. _"A Kawarimi no Jutsu? Such child's play. You can't hide from me forever, boy!"_

Hiding behind a tree, Shino waited for the next opportunity to attack and glanced out of his hiding spot. He noticed Mikon's back was turned and jumped out of hiding to spring an attack on her. As he came nearer, Mikon's ears were able to hear him out and she turned to clench her right fist. She leveled Shino with a vicious uppercut.

**_"KUMORI KEN!_** Bat Fist."

Shino was sent flying back as his chin met with the knuckles of Mikon's closed fist. She smiled with glee and prepared to rip his heart out.

However...

Shino exploded and turned into a swarm of Kikaichu insects. The mistress gasped in utter surprise as she had been duped by the genin.

"A doppelganger technique!"

As she said that, the bug user appeared behind Mikon swiftly and put his kunai knife inches from her throat line. Just one movement and she would end up with a slit throat.

"As I would like to call it: my **_Mushi Bunshin no Jutsu._** Bug Doppelganger Technique," he stated. "Now, you're going to tell me where Hinata is. This game is over."

"I'm impressed. You genin of the Konohagakure are much better than I had hoped. That was a very cunning technique you just pulled off. Then again, we would be considered mortal enemies considering bats feast upon insects."

"And your point?"

"My bats trumps your insects and allow me to demonstrate..."

Then, without warning, Mikon herself exploded and turned into a swarm of bats right before Shino. The bug user tried his best to fight off the attacking bats as they tried biting and scratching him.

"She... She used a doppelganger technique, too!" Shino cried out, fighting off the bats.

"Shino!" Kurenai called out and went to rescue the genin.

Before she could move, however, Mikon appeared behind her and hanging upside down with arms crossed. Kurenai turned and threw her kunai across, which was easily caught with one hand by the mistress.

"Going for the same old kunai throwing? Heh, clearly I've come way prepared for you three. You see I could smell you coming miles away," she stated. "That technique I just performed was my **_Kumori Bushin no Jutsu_**. Bat Doppelganger Technique. Anything you and your errand boys can do, I can do much better."

"You still won't defeat the three of us..."

"You're in denial. Face it. You're going to fall here before me and you'll never save that precious little girl. By now, Adam-chan should be delivered her to him. But, let's not worry about that. All I have to do is take care of you and your other errand boy."

-

Kiba and Akamaru were both catching their breath on the surface below the canopy. The two bats were swarming around like buzzards overhead and waiting for the genin to come out of hiding. He glanced up and waited for the bats to leave.

_"All right, this should give me some time to catch my breath and we'll attack with our..."_ Kiba thought before moving to his right side and stepping on a piece of cloth.

Before Kiba realized it...

_**BOOM!**_

The ground under Kiba opened up as what appeared to be a gigantic hand (made out of clay) emerged to grab the shinobi. Kiba desperately jumped up and landed on a tree branch as the hand transformed into the shape of a dragon's face. The earth dragon opened its mouth and shot itself across at Kiba.

-

Mikon watched as her earth-based ninjutsu technique had Kiba desperately jumping around. "Heh, I like to call this my**_ Doton: Doryuken_**. Earth Release: Earth Dragon Fist. Now, watch this!"

Kurenai had heard enough and jumped out at Mikon to take her down. However, the mistress transformed into a horde of bats and dispersed behind the Jounin.

As the bats came together, Mikon's body was reformed and she yawned out of boredom. "Going for the same old tricks, are you?"

-

Meanwhile, the earth dragon transformed back into a fist and smashed through several trees canopies while in pursuit for Kiba (and Akamaru). The young ninja remained hidden behind a tree to give himself some time to catch his breath.

_"Man, she can manipulate the earth? This isn't looking too good. Not just that but those two bats..." _

Speaking of the two bats, they had found Kiba and swooped down around him. Their eyes glared at him hungrily and licked their lips.

"Great, that means... We're going to have to take them, Akamaru," Kiba said, unzipping his parka jacket. "Ready Akamaru?"

"Ruff!"

"Let's do this!" Kiba announced as he performed a hand seal. "**_JUJIN BUNSHIN! _**Beast Human Clone!"

With that, they both were smothered by an explosive puff of smoke. Taking the place of Akamaru was a Kiba clone. Both expressed angry, beastial face expressions as they pounced at the two bats.

Once again, Kiba and his partner were caught off guard by yet another surprise. The two bats, too, exploded and were covered by puffs of smoke.

"What!"

Emerging from out of the smoke were two exact clones of Mikon. They both flew out at Kiba and his partnered clone (Akamaru). Kiba pounced at the Mikon clone, on the left, and spins himself at ferocious speed.

_**"GATSUGA!"**_

The Mikon clone anticipated the attack and utilized a spinning kick technique (which moved as ferociously as Kiba's attack) to counter Kiba's attack. "**_KAGE-KAZE-KYAKU!_** Shadow Wind Kicks!"

As the two Taijutsu attacks collided, it was Mikon who utilized her attack more effectively and overwhelmed Kiba's attack. Being struck by the multiple kicks from Mikon, Kiba received a great deal of punishment as the mistress pummeled him.

_**WHAM!**_

The Mikon clone dropped Kiba with a heel kick to the genin's back.

The other Mikon clone had made short work of the other Kiba clone (Akamaru) and pile drove him through the ground below. The clone turned into a puff of smoke and turned back into Akamaru.

As both Kiba and Akamaru were both left lying, the Mikon clones chuckled together and glanced over toward where Kurenai was.

-

"See? What did I tell you?"

Kurenai turned as she came face to face with the real Mikon. Suddenly, the earth dragon came out of hiding and spun around Mikon. It turned into a pile of clay and landed into the mistress' hand.

"You've been denied any chance of rescuing that girl. Give it up. You can't win alone. As you can see, I've taken care of both of your little genin boys," Mikon giggled maliciously and extracted her claws.

"No... No matter what it takes. If I have to go through you, I will!" Kurenai declared, charging out at Mikon.

"Ha! Please, you going to try this again? You're so predictable!"

As Mikon charged head, she slashed across at Kurenai...

_**POOF!**_

In place of the Konoha Jounin was a tree stump. However, there was an explosive tag placed on the log. Mikon couldn't stop herself and triggered the explosive tag.

_**BOOM!**_

Mikon attempted to shield herself by closing her wings in front but the explosive force sent her reeling back. The mistress grunted as her back slammed hard against a tree.

_"Argh! Damn that cursed woman... How could I have feel for such an amateurish trick! Once again, I was being way too careless! Now, where are you? You can't hide from me!"_

Looking down, Mikon watched as her clones flew out in search of Kurenai. She knew the Jounin couldn't have gotten far.

Scoffing to herself, the mistress sniffed the air to pick up the woman's scent. Nothing yet. Then, she noticed something touching her. Glancing over her shoulder and behind her back, several branches binded the mistress down and pinned her down against the tree. Mikon tried to break free and realized that her adversary had duped her into another trap.

_"So, she planned this! Going for that damn Magen: Jubaku Satsu! I HAVE BEEN too careless!"_

Slowly emerging through the demonic tree, Kurenai held a kunai in hand and prepared to deliver the finishing blow to the mistress. "To think I'd use this again on you. You must hate me, do you?"

"Cursed whore. You won't get away with this!"

"No. It's over for you!"

As she said that, the Jounin slammed the end of her kunai through Mikon's chest and pierced through her vital heart. The mistress screeched out as she felt the piercing end of the kunai slicing open her heart from the inside. She shut her eyes, let out her last breath and hung her head down. Kurenai drew her kunai out and wiped the black ooze off.

That was it. Mikon had met her fate.

"And that'll put an end to you, you witch."

Then, without warning, Mikon's eyes shot and a big toothy grin formed on her face. "**_PSYCHE!"_**

Then, before Kurenai could utter a horrifying gasp, Mikon exploded into a gust of smoke.

_**POOF!**_

The mistress transformed into a horde of bats and swarmed out to attack Kurenai. Waving her hands out to brush the attacking bats, the Jounin felt the vicious mammals biting and scratching her. But it didn't stop there. More bats flew down and attacked Kurenai. She was forced down to her knees as more bats attacked.

The two Mikon clones vanished into puffs of smoke.

_"If these were clones! Where has the real one been hiding?" _the Jounin thought as she covered herself from the biting bats.

-

Meanwhile, perched in a hidden location, the real Mikon watched the three Konoha ninja being clawed and bitten to near death by her bat hordes. There was something about the mistress' eyes that were very peculiar as they were flashing a purple aura and had spinning irises (almost shaped like a tomoe but nothing like the Sharingan).

"Ke, ke, ke, you poor Konoha shinobi. Now you realize you can't defeat us Darkness shinobi. Stupid woman and her two errand boys, you're just more victims of my... **_Magen Illusion: Kumori Mure Psychosis. _**Demonic Illusion: Bat Swarm Psychosis."

Grinning malevolently, she gained a better vintage view of her three victims.

Rather than being attacked by actual bats, their bodies were pinned by sharp needles across their bodies. They were all desperately trying to get the 'bats' off of them but they were truly experiencing a psychosis and the needles maybe the reason for it.

"Heh, I had this planned the whole time and deployed many doppelgangers. To think it would have worked!"

Mikon flew over to where Kurenai was laying and stood over her. "I hope you can hear me. Eh, I seriously doubt it since you're in my little illusion world now but... Allow me to let you in on a little secret. The psychosis you and your boys are experiencing are induced toxins from the pins I had thrown when your guards were down. Ingenious, don't you think?"

"Get them off! Get off you...!" the Jounin screamed out.

The mistress looked down to observe Shino, Kiba and Akamaru experiencing the same illusions with pin needles covering sections of their body. "The effects will last another thirty minutes but the toxins are not deadly. They will merely just paralyze you.Though, let's see if you can survive thirty minutes of non-stop torture. Ooo, how I love seeing you screaming and writhing in agony from illusions. It really turns me on!"

Kneeling down beside Kurenai, she grabbed the woman by the hair and noticed a trickle of blood from one of the needle wounds. Mikon took a nice lick off Kurenai's face and tasted the juicy and sweet blood from the Jounin. "Yes, so sugary and sweet." _Fortunately, I'm immune to the effects of the toxin since I just tasted the blood from her wound. _"How I love a dash of fear in my blood. But, I think I'd rather go share a meal with my father now. You four take care now and enjoy thirty minutes of fun!"

With that, the mistress dispersed into a horde of bats and flew off toward the direction of her father's hidden underground home.

Team Kurenai were now completely incapacitated and defeated by Mikon. It only took one to defeat the four. Thus, they had failed to rescue Hinata.

Who else could save her now?

* * *

**Outskirts of Darkness Country/Southern Region**

Back at Team Kakashi's camp, the group was still getting their long deserved rest after a long trip from Konohagakure. Kakashi was still at guard as his eye kept guard toward the dark forest.

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Ai were all still asleep.

But, that wouldn't last long as the Jounin sensed a disturbance coming the forest.

_"There's some kind of disturbance out there in the forest. No doubt some shinobi activity. I know we came back from a long trip but now comes the time we move out."_

Kakashi jumped off his post and raced toward the tent where Sasuke was sleeping. "Sasuke, it's time to wake up!"

Stirring about in his sleeping bag, the Uchiha moved about and groaned. "Already...? What's going on?"

"There's no time to explain but it appears we may have shinobi activity. We must take precautions. Now, hurry, Sasuke."

Moving out of Sasuke's tent, Kakashi walked over to Naruto's tent and poked his head inside to find him snoring. _Fast asleep and sounding peacefully, are we? _"Naruto, it's time to wake up! Naruto!"

As the bubble forming in his nose popped, Naruto immediately woke up and rose up moaning. "Kakashi-sensei? It's still late. Why wake up now?"

"We might have trouble if we don't move out soon. I believe we have some enemy shinobi activity."

Naruto lifted his head up and computed this to his head. "Whoa, shinobi activity!"

"Yes, now hurry up and get dressed, Naruto!"

:"Right, got it!" Naruto nodded in response to his sensei's orders.

Last but not least, the Jounin walked over to wake up the two girls. He shook them both and whispered to them silently. "Sakura. Ai. It's time to get up! We have some problems."

Sakura was the first to awake and slowly got up. "Huh? Kakashi-sensei? What's going on?"

"There's no time to explain. Ai, wake up. Ai!"

Lifting herself out of her covers, Ai opened her eyes and yawned. "Huh...? Kakashi-san...? Um, what's going on?"

"We may have enemy shinobi nearby. So, I'm suggesting we move out into the forest and investigate. Ai, I take it you know your way around this forest even late at night?"

"Yes, kind of... I rarely come out late at night since the Night Walkers are most active by then. We must take precautions..."

"Very well then. You and Sakura get dressed then. Sasuke and Naruto should be ready by now. Let's make this quick!"

The girls nodded in reply and started to gather their belongings together in preparations to start the mission earlier than expected. Ai grabbed her wooden kunais and placed them inside her holster.

_"So the time has come. Time to show the Konoha crew just what I can really do in battle with the Night Walkers," _Ai thought while preparing her supplies. _"Naruto, don't even think about getting in my way or you'll be dealt with, Kyuubi boy!"_

Standing and waiting for their sensei, Sasuke and Naruto were both dressed with their equipment. Kakashi prepped himself with the necessary essentials while waiting for the two girls to get out of their tent.

Once Sakura and Ai walked out of their tent, the Jounin finished gathering his weaponry and faced the whole group. "All right, now listen up. Because I'm going to tell you about our mission. As you know Ai here knows her whereabouts since she has lived in the Darkness land and is familiar with nearly all of the territory. Now we're about to enter dangerous and uncharted territory, we will stick together with Ai acting as our 'nose' of the team. We have no idea what these enemy shinobi are capable of and that way we must best be on our guard. Is everyone clear?"

"Clear as crystal, Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura responded.

Sasuke and Ai both nodded in response.

Naruto smiled. "We got it, Kakashi-sensei!"

"Good, now stick together everyone. We can't afford getting lost into land we have little information on."

Giving his final warning, Kakashi sprinted towards the forest with the four young shinobi following him. Now they were about to enter uncharted and dangerous territory where the Night Walkers were the most active.

Damien would know about their whereabouts sooner or later as he already has with the other Konoha teams.

* * *

**Southeastern Region/Darkness Country**

Meanwhile, on their pursuit to finding Team Kurenai (specifically Hinata), Team Gai raced and jumped across the canopies of the darkness forest. They, too, were entering unpredictable and uncharted territory.

However, Neji could care less for the repercussion as he was too focused on finding his cousin, Hinata. He could feel his heart ache as if he knew Hinata were in definite danger. His intuition was what forced him to take this risk and journeying into the Darkness Country.

Following behind him were Tenten and Gai. The kunoichi glanced over toward her sensei and sighed.

"Something wrong, Tenten?"

"Well, we are taking a big risk taking this path through this dark forest. I mean, what if we run into enemy ninja along the way? Hasn't Neji even sat down to realize that?"

"If Neji knows that Hinata is in danger, he will do everything he can to retrieve her from wherever she is. I doubt the Darkness Land even bothers Neji now. He is too driven to be stopped," Gai stated, keeping an eye on Neji. _"And those enemy shinobi we've encountered earlier were simply. I have no way of telling whether they were fighting seriously or not."_

Neji kept his focus while hopping across the canopies with his cousin's life in mind. "Hinata, do not fret. I am coming!"

As Team Gai advanced further into the forest, a pair of yellow orbs appeared from inside several tree holes. They flashed momentarily before fading away.

Then, just as Neji hopped on a branch, he had stepped on a piece of tag paper. He quickly looked down and realized he had triggered a trap.

_**BOOM!**_

The genin was sent flying back from the explosion. Gai and Tenten rushed over to Neji's side after he hit the back of a tree.

"Neji! Neji, are you all right!" Tenten called out to her teammate.

Neji looked across the forest canopies and put his Byakugan to good use. He located several other explosive tags ahead of the forest. _"They must have known we were coming and set all of those explosive tags. I was too focused on Hinata to even think about watching my step. A mistake I will not make again."_

Just then, the trio glanced ahead to find three dark clad shinobi (not the same ones from earlier). One of which wore a white demonic mask with a pair of fangs protruding from the upper and bottom mouth. The eyes of the mask were thin, yellow and ghastly in appearance. His sleeves were embroidered with black and white stripes.

"So, I take it you're here to stall us?" Gai said, eyeing the three shinobi.

"They must have known we were coming somehow," Tenten replied.

Neji picked himself up and growled. "Those three set up those explosive tags all over the forest. They're keeping us out of their village."

Tenten gasped. "Assuming Hinata is there or not."

"Oh, she's there all right... The way they're holding us back. I'd say it's too obvious."

"Get ready you two. They're preparing to attack," Gai instructed the two genin. _"That masked shinobi has to be the leader of that trio."_

The masked shinobi spoke out, his voice deepened and low. "I assume you are one of Konoha's shinobi? You are trespassing on our land."

"No, I think you have someone important to me that you have captive!" Neji retorted, his Byakugan scanning the shinobi. _"What is it with these guys? They have an odd form of chakra flowing inside their bodies!"_

"Well, while we're at it, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Kagemaru. These two are my assistants, Myotis and Guraida. I suggest we three take on you three in a contest of who will advance further beyond this point."

"And we will go through you," Gai said, smirking.

Kagemaru chuckled in slight amusement. "You're a humorous man, but you won't be once I'm finished with you."

"Shall we?" Myotis, the red-banded shinobi, glanced over to his partner.

Guraida, with spiky purple hair protruding out the top of his mask, nodded. "With pleasure..."

"Neji and Tenten, I'll leave those two to you. I'll take this Kagemaru," Gai stated, facing down the leader of the trio.

Tenten whipped out another scroll. "Got it."

With that, both Myotis and Guraida flew out to attack the two genin head on. Guraida glided over Tenten and turned to launch his next attack. Meanwhile, Neji led Guraida down several branches behind him to keep the others occupied in fighting the other darkness shinobi.

-

Kagemaru jumped out at Gai and unsheathed a pair of three claws on both hands. He took a deep slash across and sent a projectile to cut down several branches along the way. Gai avoided contact with the spinning projectile and jumped up. However, Kagemaru immediately responded and flew up to slash Gai.

Gai dodged the head-on attack only for Kagemaru to sheath his claws. Once both men landed down on a branch, Kagemaru charged forward and threw out a punch. Just as Gai sidestepped him, the punch still connected and knocked Gai to the side.

Just as the Jounin recovered from the blow, he was taken back by the shinobi's attack. "A reverse strike?"

Then, Kagemaru jumped out and threw another punch. This time Gai was able to calculate his opponent's move and just as Kagemaru came closer...

_**BAM!**_

Gai executed a kick to Kagemaru's chin and sent him flying up into mid-air. The dark shinobi took the vicious blow and was sent hurtling upward.

"**_KONOHA SENPU! _**Leaf Whirlwind."

But, it wasn't long until Kagemaru extracted his claws and came spinning back down. Gai avoided contact but not long as Kagemaru surprised him by producing numerous claw slash strikes at once.

"**_TATSUMEDAGEKI! _**Multiple Claw Strike."

Kagemaru struck Gai with his multiple claw strikes as the Jounin attempted to block out every single of his opponent's blows. Each claw cut and tear at a piece of Gai's clothing but the Jounin would not take the punishment for much longer.

Gai, showing why he was a Taijutsu master, quickly threw out his punches rapidly (faster than the eye or even Kagemaru could see). "**_URA JINSOKU KUJAKU-KEN! _**Reverse Rapid Peacock Punches."

Kagemaru couldn't believe it as he watched Gai counter EVERY single one of his claw strikes, including one going for the forehead. Gai caught Kagemaru by his right claws and executed an overhead throw toward the ground below. Gai jumped off to chase the dark shinobi in pursuit.

_"To think he could execute a simple Taijutsu attack to counter ALL of my claw strikes! No matter... This has only just begun!" _Kagemaru thought, swiftly landing on the ground and waited for Gai to land.

Gai faced off against the dark shinobi and smirked. "Wish to concede and let us pass?"

"Unlikely."

"Somehow I knew you'd say that."

"Sooner or later, I will strike you down. You're fighting me on my turf: the Darkness Country!"

"We'll see! Soon my name will become known in this land!"

-

Neji raced across the forest ground as he traced the whereabouts of Myotis. He managed to pick up the Night Walker's presence using his Byakugan.

"He can blend himself all he wants but he can't escape my Byakugan eyes!" Neji called out.

Suddenly, his eats picked up the loud high-pitched echoes of what sounded like bats. Neji glanced over his right shoulder and watched as a massive swarm of bats came out of the forest.

"Great! He knows I'm here!"

Jumping out and exposing himself out of the darkness, Myotis widened his mouth and spat out another swarm of bats directly OUT of his own MOUTH. "**_YABUN RAIKOU! _**Night Raid."

Neji anticipated the incoming swarms of bats. _No, nothing is going to prevent me from saving Hinata! Not even these swarms of bats! _"**_HAKKE KUSHO!_**"

The white-eyed genin thrusted his palms forward and swatted aside EVERY bat coming in.

_**Swap! Swap! Swap! Swap!**_

The process continued as the last bat was swatted aside by Neji's chakra-powered hands.

"Not bad, Konoha shinobi," Myotis commended Neji. "You're better than most shinobi that have crossed this land."

"Don't compliment me! What have you done with her!"

"Her, who?" Myotis asked, a perplexed look underneath the mask. "I do not know..."

"Playing innocent isn't going to **_SAVE_** you! Where's Hinata!"

Myotis ran his hand through his hair and pulled out a few strands of his own hair. "Who knows? She's probably being fed to my master as we speak. Personally, I haven't seen her. Then again, neither will you once I'm done with you. Now, pay attention." He blew his hair strands and directed them toward Neji.

Neji anticipated the hairs and swatted them away. They appeared to have formed into needle-like pins (the same material used by Mikon earlier). Neji panted after batting away the barrage of hair needles.

"I told you that nothing was going to keep me back!" Neji exclaimed.

Myotis smiled and waited for the right opportunity to present itself. A single strand of hair was pinned down to the ground. Neji took a stance and put his foot down near the spot.

_**BOOM!**_

A trap was unleashed as an array of needles came shooting out from the ground. Neji twisted around and resorted to one technique where it required to... _"I've got to counter this! Using my solid amount of my own chakra and then..." _

As the needles came nearer, Neji expelled a good amount of his own chakra and formed a blue, dome-shaped barrier that rapidly SPUN around him. "**_HAKKESHO KAITEN! _**Eight Trigram Palms Heavenly Spin."

Myotis uttered a deep gasp as his needles ricocheted right off the spinning barrier and send hurtling at all directions. The Night Walker flew up into mid-air and erected a red barrier around his own body to protect him from the incoming needles.

"Damn! He's managed to counter my needles! My attempt to use my hallucination genjutsu won't work if at least a **_SINGLE_** needle would have struck him at any body part!"

Levitating down to face off his opponent, he watched Neji lower down his barrier and scoffed in annoyance. "You annoying genin! Luck won't save you next time!"

"I hardly... call it luck..." Neji panted. "I'm simply the most talented of my village..."

Myotis flew up onto a tree branch and scowled. "Talented, you say? You are a very interesting fellow."

-

Leaning back against a rock wall, Tenten looked up and found that Guraida was gone from sight. Though, she knew that these shinobi types could perfectly blend in with the darkness in the forest.

As Tenten stepped back, a hand came sticking from out of the ground and snatched the genin by her ankle. She uttered a horrifying gasp and was lifted right off her feet. Guraida popped right out of the ground, shook the dirt off his body and swung Tenten around by the foot.

"Didn't think I could have dug myself underground? Feh, you're fighting me on my own turf!" Guraida laughed, swinging Tenten around. "This was too easy!" Extracting his claws, he prepared to deliver a strike. "You're FINISHED!"

Once his clawed hand impaled itself through Tenten's chest, he drew out his hand and threw her lifeless corpse across. Suddenly, the body exploded...

_**POOF! **_

Substituting in place of Tenten was an array of shurikens and kunais flying out toward Guraida's direction.

"Wha...! How smarts!" Guraida exclaimed and performed a hand seal. He was then covered in an explosive gust of wind and three clones in front of him. The hurtling weapons struck the three clones as they exploded into gusts of wind. The real Guraida flew up into mid-air and watched as the other weapons came directly for him. "Argh! Fine!"

Performing a quick hand seal, Guraida relied on his wind element to summon forth a wind barrier encircling his body. "**_KAZETON: KAZEJINHEKI! _**Wind Release: Wind Encampment Wall."

The remaining kunais and shurikens were caught by the surrounding wind barrier and blown away while keeping Guraida completely protected. He observed his surroundings while still encased inside the wind wall.

_"Ah, the perfect counter against an array of weapons! She's obviously a weapons specialist but that won't do any good against my wind elements!"_

Remaining hidden behind a tree, Tenten watched her weapons easily being stopped by Guraida's wind attack. She couldn't rely more on her weapons considering how ineffective they were against Temari during the Chunin Exams.

Suddenly, the genin felt a swift movement behind her. She turned and came face to face with the dark shinobi. Guraida grabbed Tenten and kneed her in the gut. Feeling the force of the knee driven, she let out a cough and was pinned down against the ground.

"Now, kiss the ground!" Guraida snickered. "This is where you belong. Under my heel!"

Tenten struggled with the shinobi's foot pinning her foot down.

"You have no chance of saving your friend now! It won't be long until my master has feasted on her blood!"

_"Blood! Just how cruel are these freaks!" _the genin thought as she face was driven further into the ground.

As for Hinata...

* * *

**Remote Region/Damien's Underground Lair/Darkness Country**

Deep in the underground lair of the Night Walkers, a pair of white eyes opened as they viewed the candle-lighten room. Regaining her vision and composure, Hinata slowly lifted herself off the ground.

Uttering a silent gasp, she felt uneasy being in this new, dark environment. She looked around her surroundings. The rest of her teammates weren't around.

No Kiba.

No Akamaru.

No Shino.

Not even Kurenai.

She wasn't even anywhere back at her camp site.

"Wh... Where am I?" Hinata wondered, glancing at her surroundings. "Kiba? Shino? Akamaru? Kurenai-sensei?"

As she stepped on a piece of rock, she tripped over and fell flat on her back. Uttering a tiny squeak, the white-eyed genin winced from the fall and ran her hands across the floor. It felt warm and moist.

"Why is the floor so... moist?" Hinata looked down at her hand.

She uttered a horrifying gasp and jumped back. The 'water' she had felt dampening her hand was blood. Yes, blood. Hinata wanted to regurgitate from the grim and nauseating stench of the blood covering the floor.

Hinata covered her mouth and got down on her knees. "Blood... What is this place?"

"Welcome, dear child!" a voice boomed out from the center of the room.

Glancing forward, Hinata watched as a tall figure slowly emerged from out of the shadows. Standing near the throne was a shorthaired, blonde man who appeared to be in his late twenties. He appeared to be at least six-feet and one inch in height. His upper body was well built and had some muscle definition to his figure. The eyes of the man were ice, stone cold blue. He wore a long-sleeve black open-buttoned shirt, dark leather pants and matching color boots. Tattooed on his chest was a red serpentine dragon curled up with spiked designs decorated across the tattooed dragon's back.

However, the most notable features of the man were a pair of fangs exposed. His skin was delicately pale.

Hinata uttered another gasp and leaned back against the wall. She didn't know this man and felt a negative vibe from his presence.

"Relax, child," the man smiled, slowly stalking toward her. "You're in good hands."

"Where... Where are my friends?" Hinata asked, shivering from the presence of the man.

"Not coming but do not worry yourself. As I said, you are now in good hands."

Kneeling down beside Hinata, he stared directly into her white eyes and ran his hand across right cheek. The genin shivered from the icy, cold hand of the man and felt her heart beating rapidly out of anxiety.

"You're... you're hands are too cold... Why? It's so warm in here..."

"Well, that's because my body is unique and different from yours, child. You see..." he lifted her chin up and looked into her eyes. "I'm not technically alive."

Hinata gasped. "But... how is that possible? How can you be dead and alive?"

"My own unique nature, child. By the way, what is your name?"

No answer.

Hinata couldn't even utter a single word as her teeth chattered and her spine tingled from the icy hands of the man.

"Your name, child. I would like to get to know you."

"Hi... Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata..."

"Hyuuga? As in the same Hyuuga clan from Konohagakure?"

Hinata didn't answer. She didn't like the company of being near this man. Backing herself against the wall, Hinata looked up into the man's eyes and felt her mouth dry.

"You may call me Damien, child."

"Damien...?"

Leaning closer toward Hinata, he put his hand against the wall and whispered into her ear. _"Child, how would you like eternal life?"_

"Eternal life...?"

"Father!" the shrilling cry of the mistress called out.

Damien lifted himself away from Hinata and glanced toward the stairway to find Mikon descending down to greet her father. Stretching her arms out, she approached her father.

"Mikon, did you happen to run into any of the girl's friends on your way here?"

The mistress nodded in reply. "Yes but they were easily dealt with, father. By the way, did that little brat bring the girl here?"

"Indeed, he has, Mikon," Damien answered, snapping his fingers.

Emerging from out of the dark shadows was Adam. He lowered his head so he wouldn't make eye contact with either Damien or his daughter.

"Ah, little Adam-chan delivered the goods? Wonderful!" Mikon clasped her hands together and giggled happily.

"Yes, and I'll be having my first meal in many years. I'd say it was about time," Damien smiled, eyeing Hinata at the corner.

"Ooo, daddy! Will you share some with me? Please? Pretty, please?" Mikon squealed with delight and hopped happily.

Adam sighed and kneeled down beside a column while keeping to himself. Hinata noticed the boy and felt pity since she overheard him telling her that he was being used against his will.

_"These people must have done horrible things to this poor boy. I knew that man was terrible from the start..."_

Mikon walked over by Adam and kneeled beside him. Grabbing him by his chin, she caressed his soft cheeks. "Just look at how girlish you look, Adam. I'm surprised you're not a girl! Maybe I can do your hair for you...?"

"Mikon, that's enough. I'm afraid Adam still has some work to do."

"Oh, that's right!"

Upon hearing this shocking statement, Adam lifted his head up and stood up. "What! I still have work? But I just brought you back a meal you were looking for!"

"Yes and your dearest sister, Mikon, is hungry for sure. Have you ever sat down to think about that?" Damien bellowed. "You still haven't shown your 'sister' the love she deserves!"

"When she clearly hasn't shown me any respect...!" Adam spat out before he was SLAPPED across the face.

Mikon had an agitated look on her face as she pinned Adam against the wall and grabbed him by the throat. "Listen, girly boy, you're forgetting about your dear, sweet whore of a mother? If you DARE try defying me or my father again, I will take pleasure in giving your mothera painful and excruciating experience." She leaned closer and whispered in his ear. _"But, the next time you spit out lies about me, I will show you NO MERCY."_

Adam shuddered and was dropped to the floor once Mikon released her grip around his neck.

"Now, you have work to do, Adam. You are the only one of the clan to have the gift to become exposed to the fiery sun without dying. You are both a Day Walker and a Night Walker. Make sure to bring back **_THE_** perfect meal for my dearest daughter."

The boy was hesitant and silently responded under his breath. "Yes... Damien-sama..." All he could think about was his imprisoned mother and her survival. "For sister Mikon, I will..."

Mikon giggled. "Now that's a good boy!"

"Stop wasting time here, Adam! Go now before I send your sister to deal with your mother!" Damien bellowed out, pointing out the stairway.

Nodding his head, Adam raced up the stairs to pursue his next mission. He regretted ever taking anymore innocent victims. But it was either that or seeing his own mother being killed (wherever she was being held captive).

Damien and Mikon focused their attention back on Hinata, who was now more scared than she ever was. The head master sensed the fear radiating from Hinata.

"I had almost forgotten about you, dear child. Mikon, would you be kind enough to bring her to me?"

"Most certainly, father," the mistress smiled, advancing toward Hinata.

_Fear._

_Hopelessness._

These were the exact words to describe Hinata at the very moment. She got up and tried running out the back door.

Before she could reach it, Mikon side stepped in front of the white-eyed genin and pushed her down to the ground. "Get down and be a good little girl." A cruel smile curled across her fanged lips. "She's all yours, father!"

Stepping in front of the kneeled Hinata, Damien placed his hands across her shoulder and caused her to shiver all over. Placing his fingers near the blood veins on her neck, he could feel every pulsating beat and it slowly but surely brought out his primal, animalistic nature out. Hinata couldn't do anything as she continued shivering.

Damien growled as claws protruded out of his fingers and dug themselves into Hinata while drawing out some blood. She didn't utter a single scream as her voice became dry. The dark lord's eyes turned red and the fangs grew as long as hypothermic needles.

Before Hinata could even form words in her mouth, Damien grabbed her shoulders and restrained her from escaping. He pierced his fangs through her neck without restraint.

Not even uttering a single scream, Hinata gasped silently and felt the pointed ends of Damien's fangs piercing through the flesh of her neck. She tried pounding her fists against his back but to no avail. She felt a draining sensation through her own body. Sections of her body, including her fingers and toes were growing cold, with blood flowing down the two flesh wounds formed from where the fangs had punctured.

_"Kiba... Akamaru... Shino... Kurenai-sensei... Neji... Naruto-kun..."_ thoughts ran through Hinata's mind as her blood and energy were being drained by the Night Walker master.

She moaned as her blood was being drained through Damien's fangs. Damien felt Hinata spastically twitching under his frozen grip. Tightening his hold on her, he continued to feed. Purring in delight, he had saved all of this time by not feeding to prepare for this long-awaited meal.

"Well done, father. Enjoying your meal?" Mikon asked, kneeling beside her elder.

Withdrawing his fangs out of Hinata's neck, he glanced over to his daughter. "Would you like a taste of her nectar?"

"Would I? I never thought you'd ask!"

Licking her lips, the mistress crawled over to lick the tiny flow of blood emerging from the two fang wounds. She purred with delight as the delicious, warm nectar from the innocent genin filled her mouth. Hinata continued to violently shake as her heart suddenly stopped beating momentarily. Damien laid her down on the floor and glanced down at her cold, near lifeless body.

"I've not just fed on her blood but her chakra, too. In addition, I have obtained the ability of the Hyuuga clan..."

"What would be the..." Mikon stated as she recalled. "The Byakugan!"

"Correct. If I were to feed on a pure-blooded member with that inherited ability, I can easily obtain that ability!"

"Wonderful. So, how long until you have the Byakugan?"

"In little time. Give it half of an hour or so. But now, this child will soon awaken and become one of us."

Scoffing, Mikon hated the idea of another female on the same side. She already had to deal with other vampire mistresses of the Night Walker clan. "Father, I think you should reconsider. Why should we have her become one of us?"

"Because I wish to build an army of powerful shinobi under my wing. Rather than through the tactics of recruitment, I thought we'd choose our best shinobis by feeding on them. Hinata is merely step one, dear Mikon. Soon, we will have the other Konoha genin on our side..."

"But, father, isn't one of those genin the host for the powerful Kyuubi? Surely you don't think you can feed the blood off that particular one?"

"That one is an exception. The Kyuubi's power is too much even for me to comprehend and control. Tell me, Mikon. Have you encountered the Kyuubi child yet?"

Mikon nodded 'no' in reply. "I'm afraid not..."

"I see. Well, I ask you send more troops to scout the entire region. Search everywhere you can to find every Konoha genin currently on our land. Perhaps, we will know which of them is the one possessing the Kyuubi spirit."

"Heh, don't forget that little brat is out there to do our job. What if he brings back the Kyuubi boy...?"

Sitting back down on his throne, Damien sighed deeply. "Then, we will personally deal with the Kyuubi host. But for now, we will take down each of the Konoha teams one by one."

"That little punk, Adam, had better not fail..."

"If he does, then you have my full permission to do whatever you want with his mother."

Mikon loved the sound of and smirked a toothy grin. "Oh yessss."

Hinata was left lying in the ground and was completely out of it. Her heart rate was slowly fading while her vision was blacking out. She could feel her body undergoing physical and internal changes as darkness swept by.

_"Neji... Naruto-kun..."_

Letting out her final breath, Hinata stopped moving. A single tear poured down her right cheek as it glistened like a crystal.

_"Good, now you shall arise as one of the undead clan, dear Hinata. You will completely forget about your loved ones and pledge your sworn allegiance to me and me alone," _Damien thought, his eyes on the lifeless body of Hyuuga Hinata.

* * *

**Southern Region/Darkness Country**

Keeping a steady pace across the forest, Team 7 was led by Ai. Thanks to her familiarity with the land, she was able to lead them through treacherous spots and avoided as many possible traps along the way.

Sakura looked over to Sasuke and smiled. "Aren't you glad we have Ai-chan to lead us through this forest? Otherwise, we'd be in trouble and would probably end up getting lost."

"Hey, Sakura-chan!" Naruto called out to the pink-haired kunoichi.

"What, Naruto?"

"Well, what do you suppose these Night Walkers are like? Some kind of demons?"

"Why are you asking me that? If anything, you ought to ask Ai-chan that..."

"Well, I kind of tried and she gave me a cold shoulder..."

Sakura was concerned. "Now, why would she do that?"

"Clearly, she would rather wait and show us what we're dealing with. I guess she can prove that we're dealing with supernatural creatures rather than just enemy shinobi," Sasuke stated.

"That I can agree with. However, Ai-chan still claims that they are shinobi," Kakashi reminded them. "Obviously, a different breed of ninja. This will prove to be a challenge."

Ai overheard their entire conversation and spoke out amongst them. "Keep everyone and don't lower your guards. These Night Walkers like planting explosive tags at night and that makes it harder for us to go by."

"Right! Thanks for the warning, Ai-chan!" Naruto smiled, acknowledging the brown-haired kunoichi.

Developing a frown on her face, Ai looked away from Naruto and kept her pace going.

"Hey! What's your problem with me, Ai-chan!"

No response from the girl. Naruto hated when people gave them that 'hateful and spited look'. He was glad that she would keep the Kyuubi revelation between herself and Naruto but he was not pleased with the way she had been treating him.

"Ai-chan!"

"I don't have to say anything to you, Naruto. Nothing!" Ai-chan responded, not bothering to face the Kyuubi boy. _"Not yet at least, Naruto. If you can help me defeat the Night Walkers, then I may consider you a friend. But I can't be convinced otherwise. How can you understand how I felt about the pain I've had to endure? Demons killed my village and you should be no different. Why treat me like a friend? Naruto, there's more to you than meets the eye."_

While continuing forward, Naruto stopped for a moment as he glanced over toward the right direction. He saw movement in the canopies.

"Hey, guys! Stop!" Naruto shouted. **_"STOP!"_**

Before Team 7 and Ai stopped, a dark shadow leapt from out of a tree and immediately speared into the Kyuubi boy while taking him down.

"**_NARUTO!_**" Sakura cried out.

This prompted Sasuke to jump down to stop whatever had taken Naruto down. Ai, Sakura and Kakashi followed behind the Uchiha.

While Naruto struggled to move, he looked up and found the perpetrator.

It was none other than Adam.

"Hey, who... who are you?" the blonde-haired genin asked, his blue eyes locked onto Adam.

"You will come with me, Konoha genin..."

**(Fade to black)**

End of act

* * *

**_Next Time_**

_**Half-Breed Meets Half-Breed! Naruto and Adam!

* * *

**_

Once again, ending with the dreaded **_evil _**cliffhanger! ;P

Anyway, I wrote more effective battle scenes. This was the real deal unlike Chapter 3 (that was a taste of what's to come).

Impressed with Mikon and the Night Walkers who showed their jutsu skills? Well, I hope to incorporate more interesting jutsus for them as the story progresses on.

Oh no! Hinata's been bit and looks like will become one of the Night Walker clan. We'll just see how much stronger Vamp-Hinata will be. All I can say is don't expect a sweet and innocent Hinata. ;)

Adam will finally meet Team 7 next chapter but not without a conflict in the beginning. We'll see just how Ai will respond to Adam when he reveals he is one of the Night Walkers. Ah, well. It should be interesting next chapter.

Also, we'll see a bit more of Team Gai vs. Kagemaru, Myotis and Guraida.

Ah speaking of Gai. The Reverse Rapid Peacock Punches is a new move I created just for him. What do ya'll think:D

One twist with the Night Walker's blood drinking, they also sap away a ninja's chakra and obtain their abilities. So, for example, one could bite a member of the Uchiha bloodline and obtain their Sharingan! Neat, huh? But, they have to bite a full (and true) bloodline member using that technique. So, now Damien has gained Hinata's Byakugan since he just made a meal out of her.

Now the real question is: Who will be bit next? You'll see. :D

That's all for the fourth act. The story is getting intense from this point. I'll be working on my D-Fusion story next.

Make sure to review this after you're done reading. I'd like more reviews and it should show me that I am doing well with this story. Maybe, then just maybe I could write more Naruto stories in the future.

I'm outta here! Peace!


	5. HalfBreed Meets HalfBreed

Just to let you know that I have not forsaken you good Naruto fans. I apologize for holding this story off but I've had to catch up with my Digimon story. Anyway, back to business as usual.

I do not own Naruto, the anime or the manga. I only claim rights over this story and the Nightwalker characters.

I see some of you have been shocked with the double cliffhanger last chapter. I left off just as Adam was about to take Naruto and as Hinata at death's door. Well, this chapter picks up where those EVIL cliffhangers left off.

This chapter I can safely say won't have much action like last time but don't worry. There'll be some to keep you satisfied.

Now, we'll see how Team 7 will respond to Adam's sneak attack on our favorite half-fox shinobi. Can they prevent the servant of Damien from capturing Naruto? Also, what about Team Gai? They were too late to save Hinata but what now?

Well, those questions will be answered in this chapter.

Time for Act five! The story continues!

Enjoy!

(Edit as of 8/19/06: Fixed some parts of the dialogue with Kyuubi and captialized his speech to make him more imposing and powerful).

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Cue Naruto's fourth opening _Go!_)**

**-**

**_Naruto: Land of Darkness_**

_**Half-Breed Meets Half-Breed! Naruto and Adam!**_

-

-

**Southern Region/Darkness Country**

As the young servant of Damien pinned Naruto down, the blonde-haired genin looked straight into Adam and snarled. His blue eyes stared straight into Adam's green eyes. For a moment, the irises within the boy's eyes dilated and compressed.

"What... What did you say?"

Adam frowned and firmly held Naruto down. "You heard me, Konoha genin. You will come with me!"

Naruto scowled and kicked the boy right off by slamming his foot into his gut. "Like I'll listen to you! Now get off of me!"

As he was kicked right off, Adam swiftly landed on his feet with quick reflexes and posed himself for battle. Naruto jumped to his feet and growled. Staring off at one another, they channeled their chakra to implement their first strikes.

However, they were interrupted with the cries of Naruto's friends. Naruto's ears picked up Sakura's calling and glanced over to see the pink-haired kunoichi hopping down beside him. Followed by her were Sasuke, Kakashi and Ai.

"You guys...!" Naruto exclaimed. "Don't worry I'm fine but this kid is the one who ambushed me!"

Sakura glared directly at Adam and pulled out a kunai. "Him? Don't worry, Naruto. We're all here!"

"Hey, just what was the reason for attacking Naruto?" Sasuke demanded an answer from the boy. "Well? Not going to answer me?"

Kakashi was silent while observing Adam and feeling an odd vibe from the boy's mysterious chakra. But, Ai knew something the other shinobi apparently didn't know. She narrowed her eyes at Adam and pulled out a pair of wooden kunais.

"He asked you to answer him, you vermin!" Ai yelled out at Adam. "I know you're one of them! Night Walker, I'll kill you where you stand!"

With that, Ai dashed at Adam and threw three wooden kunai simultaneously. The young Night Walker gasped and jumped up to avoid the incoming wooden knives. He had feared as much.

Looking down at Ai, Adam recognized her face and thought. _"I've seen this girl before during one of my many errands through the forest! Though, we've never actually crossed paths, I've definitely seen her slay several of my own Night Walker kin! But... I can't fight her! I, myself, don't bear any grudge towards her!"_

"You're not getting away from me!" Ai screamed, preparing to jump up and follow him.

Suddenly, the slayer was caught off guard as she felt a hand grasp her wrist and throw her aside. She saw that it was Naruto who threw her down. His eyes were filled with confusion.

"Hey, what are you waiting for, boy? Get him! Or I'll have to do it myself!" Ai yelled out at the genin.

Naruto frowned and jumped up in pursuit of Adam. Sakura rushed over toward Ai and picked up one of her wooden kunai.

"Are you sure that was a Night Walker, Ai-chan?" Sakura asked the slayer. "He... He seemed harmless to me."

Ai scoffed. "Don't be fooled by his appearance. He may look like a frightened boy but he truly is a monster. Just like his brethren!" Clenching her teeth, Ai observed Adam hopping across the branches across. "He's a demon! I must kill him before Naruto does!"

"I'm going after them," Sasuke spoke up, jumping up and went off to catch up with the two shinobi.

"Hey! You two better bring him back so I can question him!" Ai called out. "Besides, I want the pleasure to kill him myself."

Sakura gasped. "Ai-chan, you can't seriously mean that?" _I mean that boy didn't look like he wanted to fight with us. He tried sneak attacking Naruto but then somehow lost his courage to take him captive._

Kakashi, too, noticed this strange behavior from the Night Walker but he sensed a strange flow of chakra through the boy's body. His trained eye saw a dark purple chakra coating Adam's form before he disappeared into the forest.

"This is strange..." the Jounin mumbled.

Sakura overheard her sensei and blinked. "What's strange, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Oh nothing..." he responded, facing the direction to where the boys had gone. _"That strange flow of chakra was abnormally similar to that of Naruto's yet different. I wonder what this could mean."_

Showing no patience, Ai saw no point in waiting for the boys and jumped up to follow them. "Argh! On second thought, I better go after them before they lose them!"

"Ai-chan! Wait!"

Kakashi walked beside his pink-haired student and grinned under his mask. "Well, they're leaving now. I think we should do the same, Sakura. Don't you think?"

"We might as well. I just hope Sasuke-kun and Naruto-kun can get him. Somehow, I saw..."

"...a glimmer of regret?"

"You took the words right out of my mouth, Kakashi-sensei."

The Jounin pointed to the route the four Jounin had taken. "Well? Shall we get going, Sakura?"

Slightly smiling, the pink-haired genin nodded in reply. " Yeah."

With that, the Jounin and his student jumped up onto the branch canopy above them to give chase to their comrades. They had hoped to prevent them from killing Adam not since Kakashi could possibly get answers straight out of his mouth. Also, Kakashi hoped the boy would also live because he had felt a strange chakra emitting through Adam's aura.

-

As Adam desperately leaped several meters across, he hoped to escape Naruto and the others in short time to make it back to Damien's underground lair. Glancing over his shoulder, he looked behind to see if the blonde-haired fox boy had caught up to him. Nothing.

Adam sighed a relief and wiped the sweat dripping down his face. _"Thank goodness. I lost him. He'll never catch up with me at this point. Damien-sama is going to upset that I didn't bring back anything for Mikon. And Mikon...Uh, no! I've let my mother down!"_

Before he had a chance to blink, Adam glanced ahead and felt a tremendous force slamming right against his right cheek.

_**BAM!**_

Realizing who had struck him, it was none other than Naruto! Adam was sent hurtling across with Naruto pouncing meters across in pursuit of him.

"You can't get away from me now! That's for sneak attacking me!" Naruto yelled out, almost snarling and reached out for him.

Before he could so, Adam suddenly exploded and his body became smothered by a thick, black cloud

_**POOF!**_

In place of Adam were a horde of bats. They all flew out into different directions and left Naruto completely bewildered. He looked around his surroundings. There were no traces or even a scent of Adam anywhere.

"Damn! He tricked me with a replacement!" Naruto snarled. "Where did he go? Hey, come out you! Nice trick with those bats!"

However, unbeknownst to Naruto, one of the bats was sitting perched on a tree branch and kept his eye on the loud-mouthed genin. With its observant eyes, it felt the flow of the boy's strong Kyuubi chakra flowing through his body.

Naruto was losing his cool immediately and scoffed. "Where did he go...? I thought I had him!"

Sitting down on the tree he stood on, Naruto wiped his forehead. "I didn't even get enough rest tonight. But, I've got to find him somehow. Ai-chan wants him back to kill him but..."

Then, as Naruto leaned back, he had put a hand on a piece of paper. Before long...

_**BOOM!**_

He had unknowingly set off an explosive tag and was sent hurtling across onto another tree branch. As Naruto slammed face first against the tree, the bats quickly reformed together and became one whole entity. Adam stepped forward and picked up Naruto.

Once again, Naruto saw that look of regret through Adam's eyes. However, he wasn't going to let himself be taken by the Night Walker and turned into Mikon's meal.

"Like I said, you're coming with me. I'm sorry for this..."

Naruto was taken back by the show of sincerity display by the Night Walker. _"I'm sorry? He can't really mean that?"_

Then, before the genin could blink, he felt his heart repeatedly beat and the flow of his chakra growing strong. For some reason, his Kyuubi chakra was responding (and flowing) rather profusely than it has before. Naruto stopped as he listened to that ever-so familiar voice in his head. The voice of the beast that currently resided inside his body. It had a deep, imposing and powerful tone behind it.

_**"WELL, WELL, ISN'T THIS INTERESTING!"**_

_"What do you want?"_

_**"DON'T I GET A HELLO ONCE IN A WHILE?"**_

_"No, so stay out of this! This is between me and this kid!"_

_**"SILENCE. THE REASON I'M CALLING OUT IS BECAUSE OF THIS BOY."**_

_"What?"_

_**"HE'S NOT LIKE ANYTHING YOU'VE EVER FACED."**_

_"He's one of those Night Walkers that Ai-chan has been telling us about. Of course, he's nothing like the shinobi we've fought. These guys are supposed to be more of supernatural creatures than actual shinobi."_

_**"THAT'S WHERE YOU'RE RIGHT YET SO WRONG, FOOL. THE CHILD IS MORE THAN THAT!"**_

_"What is he then?"_

_**"OH, YOU'LL FIND OUT IN DUE TIME. NOW, DON'T YOU GET YOURSELF KILLED OR I DIE. DON'T FORGET THAT, IDIOT."**_

_"Hey, where you going? Tell me more about this kid! What do you know that I don't? Hey!"_

As Naruto was completely out of his current frame of mind, Adam held Naruto up by his neck and frowned. "Now, it's time. Let's go and take you to Damien-sama..."

Just as he prepared to pounce away, he sensed a tremendous force of chakra coming toward his direction. He then noticed the massive burst of intense flames coming right at. Adam's eyes widened and quickly pounced away to avoid the flames. He dropped Naruto where he was.

Then, Adam saw another burst of flames coming toward his direction once again.

It was the voice of Sasuke that howled out from the far distance.

"**_KATON: GOKAKYU NO JUTSU! _**Fire Release: Grand Fireball Technique."

Adam dodged another powerful burst of flames and located the user of the powerful technique. He narrowed and uttered a gasp. Exhaling out flames through his mouth was Sasuke, who relied on the fire technique passed down by the Uchiha Clan.

_"He's using a technique that I'm extremely vulnerable against! I have to avoid him at all costs! Argh, but Mikon's meal..." _

Glaring down at Naruto's fallen form, he was left with two options. Risk getting incinerated to retrieve Naruto or escape like a coward to receive a beating. He didn't want to see anymore punishment inflicted on him and his mother by Damien.

"I've got to take him to Damien-sama and Mikon-sama!" Adam yelled out, swooping down to grab Naruto.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled out. "Get the hell up, you fool!" Channeling more of his chakra to attempt another Gokakyu no Jutsu.

That is until another form jumped out and delivered a multitude of strikes at Adam.

"**_ATEMI NO ZUKU!_** Strike of the Owl!" none other than Ai roared out and finishing it off with a spinning wheel kick to the side of Adam's face.

Sasuke halted his attack. "So, she managed to come through in the end..."

The force of Ai's kick had enough force to send Adam flying back and hitting his back against a nearby tree.

_**BAM!**_

The Night Walker let out a deep gasp with his back pressed against the tree. He shot open his eyes and saw Ai dropping down towards him. He quickly performed numerous hand seals to call forth his wind element (a technique taught to him by some of his fellow Yami-nin) and projected a wind barrier around his body.

"**_KAZETON: KAZEJINHEKI!_** Wind Release: Wind Encampment Wall."

As the wind barrier formed, Adam watched as Ai was forcefully repelled back by the strong winds. Adam launched himself across at her.

_"I just need to take her out but not kill her!"_

As Ai dropped to the ground below, Adam swooped down to attack her but not for long as Sasuke came down using a guide wire. Scowling in annoyance, Adam executed a hand seal. Suddenly appearing on both opposite sides of Adam were two clones of himself.

"**_KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU! _**Shadow Clone Technique."

Sasuke frowned as the two Adam clones glided out at his direction. He frowned and telegraphed a counter against the incoming clone duo. He released several fireballs.

"**_KATON: HOSENKA NO JUTSU! _**Fire Release: Phoenix Immortal Fire Technique."

As the Adam clones prepared to evade the fireballs, they did not expect the flame balls to dissipate and allowed for a secondary surprise attack. The fireballs were actually shurikens and struck both the clones. They each exploded into a horde of bats.

This gave Adam enough time to glide over to pick up Naruto. Then he had just realized something. He was gone from sight. And so was Ai.

"Where did those two go!"

"I think you should be more worried about me!" Sasuke called out, still gliding across using his guide wire.

Adam glided away from Sasuke's direction and finally caught a glimpse of Naruto lying on the ground. This was his opportunity. It would seem that the fox boy had fallen off the tree branch when Adam was preoccupied with Sasuke.

"This is my chance! I can't fail!"

With that, Adam swooped down like a falcon and dropped to pick Naruto up to return back to Damien's lair.

"**_NARUTO!_**" Sasuke yelled out.

Powering down his wind technique, Adam smiled and held Naruto under his arm. "My job here is done. It was a good thing I didn't have to resort to any killing..."

"Yeah, well you should have killed me when you had the chance!"

Just as the once-thought, unconscious genin said that, Naruto's eyes shot open as he glanced up at the Night Walker with hatred in his eyes. He snarled and bit Adam on his right hand. The Night Walker boy yelped out as he felt Naruto's teeth dig deep through his flesh. Then, the blonde-haired genin jumped up and wrapped his legs around Adam's head.

Quickly executing a flip, he turned Adam over and slammed him to the ground. Naruto quickly pinned Adam down and reached down for a kunai. But not of the metal kind. Once he pulled out a wooden one, Adam's eyes widened.

"WHAT! Wait, you're NOT him!"

"Heh, wow you're a fast one," 'Naruto' quipped as smoke covered his body and taking his place was none other than Ai. The slayer looked down at Adam with an angry scowl and gripped the wooden kunai. "Now, you will die for the sins your DAMN clan had perpetrated to my former village!"

Adam couldn't believe it. The slayer had tricked him. Just as he thought, he had Naruto in his clutches. The wooden kunai would be another element that would seal his fate.

He closed his eyes with a tear pouring down his right eye.

That was when Ai noticed the fear and felt at least a deep sense of sympathy. However, she looked back to the slaughter of her entire village and shook her head. "No... NO! Don't give me that look! I will **_NOT_** show sympathy to your kind! Shed your tears in hell, demon! Now, **_DIE!_**"

Making her declaration, Ai brought her wooden kunai down and was inches away from striking Adam's chest. One more second and Adam would be instantly killed.

Then...

_**BAM!**_

An orange and yellow blur pushed Ai aside. Just as she was an inch from slamming the wooden kunai into the boy's chest, she was knocked right back. Ai yelped as she rolled across the ground and opened her eyes. Once she regained her vision, she saw the fox boy.

Naruto saved Adam from certain doom. He stood over the fallen Night Walker and glared at Ai with intense, blue eyes.

"You... Why did you save that demon!" Ai snapped, her eyes filled with confusion and bitterness. "I was just an inch from sealing his damn fate!"

"You SHUT UP!" Naruto retorted, baring his canines. "What gives you any right to kill him!"

"He's one of them! That demon is an enemy in my eyes! His kind wiped out my village and my family!" Then, Ai narrowed her eyes directly at Naruto and uttered a whisper. _"You're no different, Kyuubi boy."_

"What I am isn't any of your business but we're not talking about me!" he stated, kneeling beside Adam. "You deliberately tried killing him just because his kind killed your people. I'm sorry but you just can't categorize him in the same league as those freaks!"

"SHUT UP! You weren't there at the time I watched my loved ones die!"

"No... But I think this kid isn't as bad as you think. He didn't kill you or the others," he continued. "You didn't see what I saw in his eyes. I saw pain in his eyes..."

Then, it had suddenly dawned upon the slayer girl. She recognized tears coming down Adam's right eye right before she was going to stab him with the wooden kunai.

Though, she refused to believe what she saw. In her view, all demons were horrible monsters despite any misunderstandings. Her logic was horribly flawed yet she was a firm believer in the extermination of the demon-kind. Naruto and Adam both were no different in her view.

"Pain, you say? What if... he's just doing that to deceive you?"

Naruto frowned. "No, you're the one who refuses to give anyone a chance."

"You're... You're so damn naive, fox boy..."

"Hey, Naruto! Ai! Are you two all right?" Sasuke called out, dropping down. He looked over at Adam's fallen form. "You two managed to get him. Good, now we can wait for Kakashi and Sakura."

"Feh, I was going to kill that demon until your stupid blonde-haired friend here had to intervene," Ai scoffed, picking herself up.

"Um... Um... Why? Why save me?" Adam stuttered nervously, looking up at Naruto. "You... Why did you save me?"

"That's a stupid question to ask," Naruto replied, keeping an eye on Adam. "Why do you think? I did it to save you from that crazy girl."

"No... You even said yourself that you saw pain in my eyes. How... How could you tell?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Was there something I missed? Hey, fool, what's this about?" The Uchiha addressed to blonde-haired genin.

"I doubt this kid here is going to be any threat is us is all," Naruto answered while figuring out a way to explain the situation. "So, tell me, what is your name?"

Adam was silent and backed away. He realized that Naruto had seen right through his tormented soul.

_"This boy... He's just like me..." _Adam thought. _"I'm sensing a strange chakra from him. We're both half-breeds. So, that's it... He's the boy who had the Kyuubi placed inside his body. The one neglected in his own home village. But, I'm simply just a Night Walker born from a human mother and a demon father. We're similar but different somehow..."_

"Well, if you say so. Kakashi-sensei and Sakura should be here any second," Sasuke said until he saw the two shinobi dropping down from the canopy as if right on cue. "Humph. Well, we don't have to wait any longer."

"Ah, good! Everyone is just fine!" Sakura smiled. "Sasuke-kun. Naruto. Ai-chan. You're all ok. And... that boy hasn't been hurt that badly." The pink-haired kunoichi noticed Adam lying on the ground. "Kakashi-sensei? What now?"

"Just as we came to do," the Jounin responded, walking past Sakura. "We came here for get our answers directly from a source who knows the Night Walkers. This boy should reveal to us where their secret village is hidden."

"Kakashi-sensei," Naruto spoke up, standing in front of the silver-haired Jounin. "I just ask that you don't go rough on him."

"Don't go rough on him! You fool! He should use any means necessary to force him to talk!" Ai barked out. "All demons sho..."

Kakashi glanced at Ai with an intimidating glare. This quickly silenced the slayer. Naruto and Sakura let out deep sighs of relief.

Adam looked up at Kakashi and backed away with sweat bullets pouring down his face profusely. Sasuke and Sakura noticed the nervousness etched on the boy's face.

_"This boy's scared beyond his wits. Ai must have put a real scare toward him," _Kakashi thought, noticing Adam's obvious nervousness. "Well, you gave Naruto and the others quite a bit of trouble."

No response from the young Night Walker.

"Maybe Naruto is right. You should go easy on him?" Sakura suggested.

Kakashi kneeled down to meet Adam face to face. "We didn't come here to eliminate you. Contrary on what our young slayer says. We simply need answers to some questions concerning the recent attacks by these creatures named Night Walkers. Since you are one of them, you're an obvious source."

Adam still was speechless. He backed away and knew that he couldn't find an escape route of this. Kakashi would quickly stop him if he tried anything. In addition, Ai would simply stake him with a wooden kunai.

"C'mon, now. We need to know how to fight these guys," Naruto said. "Somehow I feel you don't want to work with these freaks anymore."

Adam muttered. "I... I can't tell you where the lair is..."

"And why not!" Ai yelled out.

"Because I'll be betraying my master and my brethren! I simply just can't tell you the location of our hidden lair!" the boy angrily retorted until he stopped himself and closed his mouth.

Kakashi was taken back by this sudden outburst and smiled under his mask. "Don't worry. We won't hurt you but we will need your cooperation. That is all."

Naruto smiled. "That's right and don't try escaping either. Or you'll be dealing with me again!" As he said that, he once again felt the ominous, demonic aura slowly dissipating around Adam's body and raised an eyebrow. "Eh?"

"Ok, kid, now start from the top. This is important for our mission," Sasuke spoke up. "Tell us about your clan and this lair of yours."

"What he said and your name?" Sakura asked.

Adam deeply sighed and wrapped his arms around his legs. "Well... I can tell you my name is Adam... Adam Sagara. The lair is far off in a remote region... We reside in no village on the surface at least. It's underground. They never come up until dusk."

Kakashi nodded. "I see. Now go on..."

As Adam was forced to continue on, much to his own dismay, Naruto once again thought to himself with his eye on the Night Walker.

_"Whew, it's a good thing I came in to save this kid before Ai-chan interfered. Or he would have been dead. But, what is the deal with this kid's chakra? It feels so..."_

_**"DEMONIC IN NATURE YOU WERE GOING TO SAY?"**_

The genin sighed in annoyance. _"You again?"_

_**"YEAH, IT'S ME, YOU PRIMITIVE MONKEY. I'M JUST GOING TO REMIND YOU THAT YOU DID THE RIGHT THING TO SPARE HIM. BUT, LOOK AT HIM. HE'S SO PITIFUL JUST LIKE YOU!"**_

_"Shut up! Don't you even feel sorry for him? I saw the pain in his eyes! These creatures must have been using him against his own will!"_

_**"BASICALLY, HE'S THEIR LAP DOG. HE CARRIES OUT WHAT ORDER IS GIVEN AND MUST COMPLETE IT UNLESS HE WANTS TO SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES."**_

_"You think that's funny? I knew you never had a soul!"_

_**"I'M A DEMON IN MY OWN RIGHT. DON'T YOU FORGET IT, MONKEY. ANYWAY, THE WAY I SEE IT, OTHER DEMONS ARE FORCING THIS HALF BREED TO WORK FOR THEM. THEY MUST BE HOLDING OR SOMEONE DEAR TO HIM TO BIND HIM TO THIS INDENTURED SERVITUDE."**_

_"Wait, did you say half-breed?"_

_**"YES! THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I SAID!"**_

_"Hey, knock it off with the insults. Will ya!"_

_**"MY MISTAKE. I SHOULD GO EASY ON THE BLONDE-HAIRED IDIOT. UM, WHOOPS. THAT WAS A SLIP OF TONGUE THERE!"**_

_"...Stupid fox..."_

_**"TO THINK I WAS BOUND INSIDE A LITTLE FOOL. NOW, LOOK, AS A DEMON... I SHOULD PROJECT MY OWN THOUGHTS INTO THAT BOY'S SUBCONSCIOUSNESS."**_

_"You could do that?"_

_**"WHY DO YOU THINK I'M TALKING TO YOU?"**_

_"Because you're inside of me?"_

_**"TRUE. BUT, I CAN PROJECT MYSELF INTO THE MINDS OF DEMONS AND HALF-BREEDS. NO DOUBT THE MASTER OF THESE NIGHT WALKERS ARE AWARE OF MY PRESENCE. HE'LL COME AND FIND YOU SOMETIME YOU'VE ENCOUNTERED THIS BOY. LOOKS LIKE YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS HAVE FOUND YOURSELF IN QUITE THE MESS. HEH."**_

_"We'll stop whoever's been tormenting this kid and destroyed Ai-chan's village! Just you wait and see!"_

_**"WHEN HELL FREEZES OVER, BOY."**_

_"I'll be the one to stop him!"_

_**"NOT WITHOUT ME YOU WON'T."**_

_"So, I have to rely on you?"_

_**"OF COURSE."**_

_"I just hope it doesn't come down to that. Now, leave me alone, stupid fox."_

**_"SORRY, BUT THAT'S NOT GOING TO HAPPEN. I OWN YOU!"_**

_"My body only but not my mind! Now, stay out of this! And don't you go spooking this kid. Heck knows he's been through enough."_

_**"MEH..."**_

_"I mean it now."_

Adam had already explained the whereabouts of the underground location as the shinobi gathered the information. Sakura sighed and sat down on a rock.

"Well, thank you for your time," Kakashi addressed Adam. "But you will have to remain here with us. We can't have you going back and telling your master where we're located."

"Wait, I forgot to leave out one important detail..."

The Jounin overheard this and was all 'ears'. "I'm listening..."

"It... It... It has to do with my mother..." Adam muttered. "She... She's a survivor from my old village and held captive against her will. I'm forced to do all of these missions with my mother's life at stake nearly every time."

Sakura gasped in horror upon hearing this. "That's horrible!"

Sasuke frowned as he, too, heard this startling revelation from the boy. "His mother held captive...?"

"What! Your mom's been held captive and that's why you even bother with these missions? That's why You tries to capture me?" Naruto asked, kneeling down beside Adam.

Ai couldn't believe what she was hearing either. She had thought Adam was simply another mindless beast with no human emotion. _"His mother...? Then, he's a half-breed. Wait, then is his mother really a human like me? Better yet? She's a survivor from the Yamigakure? That means she and I are the last... No, but I've never seen this boy from my old village. At least, I didn't... Wait... No... Then, we three are the last survivors?"_

"You couldn't imagine the pain she's had to endure," Adam felt tears in his eyes. "It's hell everyday for me... and her..."

Naruto was speechless. "Adam..." _Damn, just wait until I get my hands on whoever's been tormenting this kid and his mother! Now, I can understand where his pain is coming from. But, this master of his... Could he be worse than Orochimaru?"_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Southeastern Region/Darkness Country**

Meanwhile, Team Gai has had their own war against another one of Damien's minions. The two young Konoha-nin and the Jounin were giving it their all (well at least Neji and Tenten were). Gai had yet to reveal his full potential against Kagemaru.

Guraida was standing tall over the fallen Tenten. Pressing her face down into the dirt, the Night Walker had polished her off quite nicely and decided it was not worth the time to waste his chakra on her.

"Feh, what a waste of my time. I thought these Konoha-nin would at least provide some entertainment," Guraida deeply sighed and turned away. "This was one didn't last too long against my wind elemental techniques. Comes to show that you need to know your enemy first." He slowly lifted off the ground through levitation. "Time to see how my comrades are doing. I'll bet they're having more fun than I was."

Flying off from the site, Guraida soared to where his partner, Myotis, was currently engaged in combat.

However, slowly pulling herself off the ground, Tenten groaned and opened her eyes. Her body racked with pain after having been pressed through the ground.

"Ugh..." she murmured, spitting dirt out of her mouth. "That guy... sure beat me down but... I hope Neji and Gai-sensei can hold off those other two... if the one I faced earlier is planning any sort of ambush..."

Ignoring the excruciating pain jolting her body, Tenten managed to hold herself up and grimaced. "Can't let them down... Got to get to them..."

-

Digging further deep in his chakra, Neji remained on the defensive while projecting his Hakkesho Kaiten to protect himself from Myotis' needles. The Night Walker clearly had the distinct advantage thanks to being a demon. Demons, in nature, have far more stamina than humans.

"He just keeps this up!" Neji exclaimed. "I can't go on forever like this... I'll be low on my chakra supply!"

Myotis laughed. "What's the matter, boy? You can't keep this up? It's only natural you can't!" He swiftly threw more needles. "Just remember, just one prick from a single needle and my hallucination genjutsu will be in effect!"

The white-eyed genin frowned while shunning out the demon's taunts. "Don't you ever shut up?" _No, my chakra is hitting its limits! Like he said, just on prick from a single needle and I'm done for!_

Halting his attacks, Myotis jumped off the branch and launched himself down at Neji. "Heh, since we're going to keep this up, I might as well stop your momentum now! Here, I come! **_RAAA!_**" The demon ear-piercing banshees echoed out as Neji picked up on the sonar sound.

"Damn it! Here he comes!" Neji yelled out. "But this gives me a chance!"

With that, he dropped his Hakkesho Kaiten and jumped out to meet the flying demon head on. He concentrated on the reserved chakra he had through his hands.

"Take these! **_YABUN RAIKOU!_**"

Opening his mouth wide, the Yami-nin unleashed a swarm of bats and watched as they dove down to attack Neji head on. The genin prepared to counter strike.

"This again? Try something new!" Neji called out.

Before long, the bats all exploded into dark clouds and taking their place were incoming needles. Neji's eyes widened in horror as the barrage of hypothermic needles were aimed directly for him.

_"I shouldn't have opened my big mouth!" _he sneered.

The needles all hit their intended target and pinned Neji down like a pin cushion. The genin roared out in excruciating pain as they ejected through his flesh all around his body. Myotis swooped down over the pinned genin with a toothy grin.

"Yes, now how does it feel? The effects of my genjutsu will come into effect shortly," he chuckled. "So, any last words before you experience your worst nightmares?"

_**POOF!**_

In response, the genin exploded into a cloud of smoke and was replaced by a long piece of wood. The demon was taken back by surprise by this sneaky replacement.

"What...! A replacement!" Myotis hissed in annoyance. "Then, where..."

As he turned around, he saw the white-eyed genin jumping down from behind him. The demon had no time to react as the real Neji struck the demon's sides with his chakra-powered palms. Myotis' eyes shot wide open as he dropped to his knees and felt the organs inside his body being crushed.

"**_ARGH!_**" he roared out angrily and felt the organs inside his body turning. "What... What have you..."

"The effects of my Juken have ruptured your chakra circulatory system and in addition to that I've damaged your internal organs. Call that an added bonus if you like," Neji stated, angrily grabbing Myotis by his collar and lifting him up. "Even the slightest tap causes severe damage!"

Myotis stared into the ghastly white eyes of Neji, who still had his Byakugan in effect.

"Now tell me where Hinata is! I know you monsters have her! I could feel distress in my heart and feel she is in danger!" Neji demanded out of the demon. "**_ANSWER ME_** or die right now!"

"Eh, eh, I wouldn't do that if I were you!" the voice of Guraida called out.

Glancing over his shoulder, Neji spotted the second demon with his Byakugan. "There's no need for you to hide! I can see you! You better tell me where Hinata is or your partner here dies!"

Guraida sighed deeply and shrugged. "Go ahead. It's not like he himself would mind anyway."

"What!"

"He's right... Go ahead and finish me," Myotis said. "I can't do anything without the use of my chakra and it will take a while for me to heal from my crushed organs..." The demon stopped as he spat black ooze from out of his mouth.

"Hey! Just tell me where Hinata is!" Neji repeated himself.

"I'm afraid we can't do that. As we speak, she's probably going to become one of us soon," Guraida dropped down.

"One of you...? No, you're lying! She would never deliberately allow herself to become a monster!"

Guraida chuckled. "Damien-sama would have feed on her blood. Every time he bites his victim and feasts upon their nectar, they transform into demons after a short visit to the after life."

"That's right. So, this Hinata would then awaken... as one of the undead just like myself and Guraida here," Myotis revealed.

Neji couldn't believe what he was hearing. The thought of his own cousin becoming a demon plagued his mind. He shook all those thoughts and growled. Hinata's sweet, innocent smile came to his mind and reminded just how important she was to the family.

"Hinata... No, I can't you monsters who take such an innocent soul like her and **_CORRUPT_** her into a **_DEMON_**!" Neji roared, tossing Myotis across. "I'm through here! You had better tell me where Hinata is or you will face my wrath! I demand to know where she is!"

Guraida kneeled down and picked his injured partner up. "Just ahead of you... Turn left. But I seriously doubt you would make it in time. If she indeed has become one of us Night Walkers, she **_WILL_** be the one looking for you. That's your last warning, Konoha-nin."

Frowning, Neji turned his back on the two Yami-nin and raced across to the direction Guraida had pointed out.

"Heh, fool, I may have led him to the right direction but he won't make it far. This Hinata will indeed confront him once she awakens," Guraida chuckled, putting Myotis' arm around his shoulder.

"But, you gave him the direction of our master's lair..."

"Like I said before, he won't make it far. Trust me."

"Shall we go assist Kagemaru, Guraida?" Myotis asked.

"No, he should be fine on his own. He'll let us know when it's time to move out. Which should be anytime now but I'm sure that Jounin he's fighting will prove to be difficult. We'll see..."

Hiding within the brush, Tenten overheard their entire conversation and gasped. _"Neji's going after Hinata? And the possibility that Hinata's become one of these monsters? Oh, Neji, I have to stop you in anyway I can!"_

As she watched two Night Walkers vanish from their spot, this gave her the opportunity to move out and follow Neji down the same path.

-

_**WHAM!**_

The collision of Gai's kick and Kagemaru's claw strike created an ear-piercing sound effect. The two Jounin clenched their teeth while trying to outdo each other through their Taijutsu.

"Not bad, Jounin of Konoha. You impress me," Kagemaru cocked a grin. "I haven't had this much fun since my youth!"

Gai, too, cocked a grin. "You're just as good as my rival. No wonder you're giving this much difficulty. But, I'm sorry our fun is going to be cut short since I have my two youthful genin to worry about."

"Indeed, it's a shame we must cut this short. I would have enjoyed battling you again."

The two Jounin jumped back several feet back from each other and eyed one another carefully. Gai studied the alloy of Kagemaru's claws.

_"That metallic alloy has had to be created out of a powerful material. It's no wonder my strikes have been unable to shatter it. That and countering every move I make."_

"Well, don't you think we should finish this?" Kagemaru stepped into a battle stance.

"Yes! Just what I was going to suggest!" Gai frowned and took a fighting stance.

However, their stand off was interrupted as both Guraida arrived with Myotis. The Jounin hunter glared toward his two subordinates.

"You two are back...? I supposed you finished off those two Konoha-nin?"

Gai grimaced. _"Those two defeated Neji and Tenten?"_

"Myotis here was severely injured by one of them. The female was defeated. The one who injured Myotis... Well, I told him to direction leading to our lair..."

"So, you've sensed it, too?" Kagemaru nodded. "The child taken captive to Damien-sama has feed upon and will indeed become one of us."

"Yes, and he has gone after her. Though, by now, she would have awakened and will confront him soon."

Gai butted in. "You mean Hinata! Neji's gone after Hinata?"

"If that is indeed the name of the child, then yes. He would be after her but he is most likely too late," Kagemaru said. "Try going after him if you wish but there's no telling when Mikon-sama will stop you. I, myself, need to tend to my subordinate's injuries."

Gai never thought he would see this. "You're putting off our fight to tend to his injuries? That's... a sense of honor I didn't expect from you."

"Consider our duel postponed until next time. But watch your back. I will find you myself," the clawed Jounin gave a warning to Gai. "Guraida, let's go."

"Yes, sir."

With that, the trio disappeared from the spot and left Gai alone. His face had a perplexed expression, as he couldn't quite figure out Kagemaru.

However, he quickly asserted his attention back on his genin. He realized that Neji had just gone ahead to retrieve Hinata and Tenten was nowhere to be found.

"Neji. Tenten. I've got to find Tenten first and then we'll go on ahead to try to help Neji. I just hope they didn't kill Tenten! I better hurry!" Gai declared, pouncing several meters across in his pursuit for the female genin. _"Kagemaru, we will fight again indeed. I look forward to it."_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Remote Region/Damien's Underground Lair/Darkness Country**

As he sat down on his throne, Damien was overhearing the conversations his subordinates were giving with the enemy through telepathy. His face crossed with an scowl and immediately slammed his fists down repeatedly.

Mikon hated to see her father like this and backed away. Sensing the demonic aura emitting through his body, she shuddered at his presence and kept to herself.

"Those fools... Those **_FOOLS_**!" Damien clenched his teeth and got off his throne. "They, including Adam, are giving away our location! Our underground village should always be disclosed!"

Mikon was going to speak up until Damien silenced her with a a red-eyed glare. She backed away and trembled at the frightening sight of the centuries old demon.

"Mikon... how is it our own subordinates can be this gullible?"

"Um, well... Because they're fools... That's all I can say, f...f...father."

Damien frowned. "Well it matters not. They still will not make it over here, especially since..." His frowned twisted into a grin as he eyed Hinata's fallen form. "Since the newest member of our clan will be awakening soon. Isn't that right, dear?"

With that, the once dead Hinata stirred about as she moved her arms. Then, her feet. Followed by her head, mouth, and body. She slowly sat up and positioned herself upright.

Mikon observed the Hyuuga child standing up and opening her eyes.

As soon as Hinata opened her eyes, they were no longer white but blood-shot red. Eyes no longer filled with innocence and purity but bloodlust and animalistic hunger. She opened her mouth to reveal a new pair of hypothermic fangs just like every Night Walker.

Hinata let out a hiss and glanced toward her new master. As soon as he stepped forward, Hinata kneeled down and bowed her head.

"Damien-sama, how may I serve you?" the awakened Hinata asked, her voice slightly deepened and no longer sounding child-like.

Upon hearing straight obedience from his newest subordinate, Damien slit his own right wrist and allowed blood to flow out. He rolled his arm and allowed drops of blood to fall freely down Hinata's face. Her nostrils smelt the sweet aroma of her master's nectar and opened her mouth to receive her first meal as a Night Walker. Her gullet filled with blood. Her tongue picking up and absorbing each drop like a sponge. She reached over and licked his wrist.

Meanwhile, Mikon glanced from the corner with an annoyed and jealous look. "Stupid little brat. You may be one of us but you'll never replace me."

"Oh, daughter, don't be like that with our newest clan member. As you can see, she has been fully initiated upon drinking my nectar," Damien chuckled, kneeling down to caress the child's cold cheek. "Yes, drink up, my child. Soon, you will be sent on your first hunt. I take it you know a certain someone who, too, utilizes the same Byakugan technique?"

Hinata's ears heard the name of her family's Kekkei genkai. Her eyes narrowed as soon as she pictured Neji in her mind. No longer did she show any attachment to him as soon as her soul was replaced with darkness.

"Yes, I take it you know a family member of yours is on his way here. I overheard their conversation through telepathy. Child, do you wish to confront him?"

Hinata stopped licking and wiped the blood from her mouth. A twisted grin crossed her once innocent face. "Yes, Damien-sama. Neji is the one I want to punish. He called me weak before!"

"Well, why don't you show him who the weak fool is? Show him that you're no longer the scared little child who has had to take enough abuse. Show him why you, as a Yami-nin, will not tolerate his superiority complex. Inflict torment on his very soul, child."

Smiling, Hinata removed the coat she wore and clenched her fists. "Damien-sama, I intend to do more than that. Neji will come to be greeted by a new, stronger me. I will NOT fail you!"

"Now go, child. It is time."

Nodding her head in reply, Hinata pounced up and flew past the stairway leading to the cavern surface. She then set off on her way to confront her cousin.

Damien sat back down on his throne and sighed. "Yes, she shall not let me down."

"Feh, if she dies then no problem. I'll remain the dominant mistress of the clan."

"Daughter, please do control yourself."

"Yes, daddy dearest..." she muttered.

Closing his eyes and then opening them, Damien unveiled a white pair of eyes just like Hinata and Neji. The Night Walker master had now gained the Byakugan thanks to feasting upon Hinata's blood and in the process inheriting her Kekkei genkai ability.

Simply put, Damien was pleased and watched Hinata racing out across the forest to confront Neji. "So, this is the benefit of the Byakugan. Excellent, I have one Kekkei genkai. Now, I have to wonder if there are more to gain from these Konoha-nin."

"We won't know until we confront them, father. But, that damn Adam! I knew that stupid brat would give away our location somehow!"

"He ended up getting captured. Foolish boy... But that yellow-haired child he tried capturing had an odd form of chakra?"

"How so, father?"

Damien leaned back on his seat. "Because he is the vessel of the Kyuubi that nearly crushed Konohagakure."

The mistress gasped in shock. "No! You're kidding?"

"Don't you feel it, daughter? The vessel of that monster is in our homeland."

"This is terrible. We have to eliminate him at all costs!"

"There's no need to rush. We'll deal with that boy as soon as we eliminate the other Konoha-nin. Rest assured, I will be the one who finishes the Kyuubi child!"

Mikon sighed. "Let's hope so father. If what they say is true, the Kyuubi is one of the most powerful demons from our native realm. Father, have you faced this monster before?"

Damien responded with a nod. "Yes, before you were born. But I have never actually tested my strength against it. I watched as the monstrosity ravaged landscapes and left nothing but death in its wake."

"So, you're so sure you can kill this child before he releases the Kyuubi?"

"Yes because now Kyuubi can't be fully released. By killing the boy, I would have killed the _Bijuu_!"

"That'll severe their bond since Kyuubi relies on the host to survive. If the host dies, the demon will surely perish to the Nether Realm."

Damien smirked. "You're catching on, Mikon. But, does Adam know...?"

"About the boy with the Kyuubi? He surely should be able to sense the presence of that beast since he, too, is one of the demon kin like ourselves. Only we, demons, can comprehend our methods. Humans can never understand our true nature."

"But what about the secret that has been kept from Adam? It's a good thing we didn't tell him."

"And it's best it is kept that way if we want to keep him in our clan. He still serves us great use."

"But, now he's deliberately allowed himself to be captured by those Konoha-nin!" Mikon hissed, baring her fangs.

"Do not fret. Through hook or crook, he will come back to us. If he cares for his mother enough, he will be smart enough to report back."

"You seem so sure of yourself, father. That boy has and always will be trouble for us. I'm surprised you've kept him within our clan for this long."

"It shouldn't come off as a surprise. He realizes he's being used as our errand boy. He's simply doing this so we can grant mercy on his mother."

Mikon scowled. "You should have let me kill her when I had the chance! I could have feasted on her blood!"

"**_BE SILENT!_**" the head master barked out, his eyes glowing toward Mikon's direction. "You will do no such thing as long as that boy serves us! But for the time being, you may inflict more 'pleasure' on the whore."

"But, I'm already growing bored of inflicting punishment on her! She no longer cries or begs. She shows no emotions except for when she sees her boy being punished. That's the only way I'll ever get a reaction out of her!"

"Little by little her soul has dissipated overtime. It's no surprise if even a cut gash wound no longer registers a reaction from her. She's been a silent whore for who knows how long. Look, Mikon, you leave the woman with me. I ask you to go out and check on the status of our subordinates. Be certain that Kagemaru and his men are still available."

"Again?"

"Yes, now go! And do not question your father."

Mikon scowled but bowed her head. "Yes, father."

With that, she flew up past the stairway and soared out the same cavern Hinata had taken to venture out onto the surface with only two hours before sunset.

Damien deeply let out a sigh. "Well, better go check on the whore in the meantime. Someway or another, I will find a way to make her... **_cry_**."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Southwestern Region/Darkness Country**

Once the effects of Mikon's _Mage Illusion: Kumori Kure Psychosis_ wore off, Kurenai and the boys awoke while finding themselves covered with sharp needles prodding their bodies. They each howled out as they felt the hypothermic ends piercing their flesh. Kurenai ripped out each needle but not without wincing and watching blood ooze from the tiny wounds.

"Damn... To think these needles were 'swarms of bats' attacking us. She no doubt used a genjutsu on us," Kurenai said, wincing after removing another needle.

Kiba carefully removed needles that were stuck on Akamaru's back. "She just had to get you too, Akamaru? That witch is low!"

Shino removed a needle and glanced around. "She's gone but no doubt went back for Hinata."

Kurenai cursed. "Damn it! How could I have been so stupid! I've let Hinata down!"

"We'll get her sensei! Don't you worry about it!" Kiba declared.

"Well, I didn't think we'd find you three here," a voice called out from above.

Team Kurenai recognized this voice as they glanced up to find four figures looking down upon them. It was none other than Team 10: consisting of Asuma, Shikamaru, Ino and Chouji.

"Asuma!" Kurenai called out. "When did you get here?"

"About three hours after Team Kakashi left Konohagakure," the man responded.

Shikamaru sighed. "Man, how bothersome. I just knew we'd be sent over here. Now, practically everyone of the rookie teams are here."

Ino noticed the absence of one Hinata. "Um, hey, you're missing a team member. Where's Hinata?"

As soon as Team Kurenai heard Ino speak out the girl's name, they lowered their heads. Team 10 didn't like looks on their faces and expressed concern.

"What's with the faces? Where is she?" Chouji asked.

Kiba answered. "You guys aren't going to believe this..."

"No, Kiba. Don't say anything. You let me explain our situation," Kurenai spoke up as she got off the ground. "I'll tell you everything but you are not going to believe what I'm about to tell you."

With that, Team 10 was prepared to hear everything about Team Kurenai's experience and their run-in with several of the Night Walkers, including the kidnapping of Hinata.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Within the Southern Region/Darkness Country**

Overhearing Adam's story about his mother locked away as a prisoner in Damien's lair, Team Kakashi felt remorse for the poor boy. Even Ai was showing a little regret for the horrible things she has said to Adam and for nearly killing him.

"Your mother is another survivor of the now extinct Yamigakure?" Sakura said. "Ai-chan, did you..."

"I had no idea and let me be the first tell you that I have never seen Adam in my village before... But... I could have at least sworn to have seen someone like him. It can't be just a coincidence," the slayer explained.

"Well, its natural this boy's mother must have kept him hidden from public view. Am I right, Adam?" Kakashi addressed to the boy.

The young Night Walker remained silent.

"C'mon, demon boy, I want to hear from your side of the story," Ai called out.

Naruto blinked and noticed how frightened Adam was with everyone eyeing him. "C'mon, guys. Give him a break. I'll bet he doesn't want to tell us anything he's been instructed not to tell?"

"No... Apparently since you're all curious to know... Considering Ai's family were killed from my old home... I'll tell you my side of the story. The story of the destruction of Yamigakure..."

"We're listening," Sasuke said, sitting down.

Naruto nodded. "Go on. What did happen to Yamigakure?"

_**"HEH. THIS SHOULD BE AMUSING."**_

_"Show a little heart, you stupid fox!"_

_**"IF YOU LET ME TALK TO HIM MYSELF..."**_

_"Why? So you can berate him? The poor kid has had a tough life!"_

_**"COMPARED TO YOU? YOUR LIFE HAS ALWAYS BEEN A LIVING HELL UNTIL YOU ATTACHED YOURSELF MORE WITH THESE PRIMITIVE MONKEYS."**_

_"At least I didn't lose any hope that I one day would make friends! Now, this kid no doubt is looking for people that can appreciate him and not treat him like a tool!"_

_**"JUST PUT ME THROUGH TO HIM."**_

_"I don't trust you considering you have no sympathy for others but for yourself!"_

_**"BUT HE IS PART DEMON. A HALF-BREED MONKEY, TOO, YES BUT STILL HALF OF A SUPERIOR CREATURE. NOW, LET ME SPEAK TO HIM."**_

_"Fine! But if you say anything that's going to upset him..."_

_**"OR WHAT? YOU'LL ANNOY ME TO DEATH WITH YOUR EXCESSIVE WHINING? YOU WON'T DO A DAMN THING,WORM!"**_

_"Just go on and say something to him!"_

With that, the Kyuubi immediately transferred a telepathic link directly to Adam. The green-eyed boy felt frozen in place as he glanced over toward Naruto. He then saw an orange aura radiating around his body (which was invisible to everyone's point of view). He uttered a deep gasp to himself and heard a low chuckling in his mind.

_"Who...Who is this?"_

_**"..."**_

_"Um, who... who is this?"_

_**"THERE'S NO NEED TO REPEAT YOURSELF TO ME! I'M SPEAKING TO YOU FROM THE YELLOW-HAIRED IDIOT OVER ACROSS FROM YOU."**_

_"Directly from Naruto?"_

_**"THAT'S RIGHT! I'LL MAKE YOU GUESS WHO THIS IS?"**_

_"I... I don't know..."_

_**"I NEARLY DESTROYED THE KONOHAGAKURE MANY YEARS AGO. I AM THE ONE CALLED KYUUBI, DESTROYER OF MOUNTAINS AND A SINGLE SWING OF MY TAIL CAN CREATE A TSUNAMI FROM THE OCEAN. YES, I AM THAT SAME BEAST."**_

Adam was silent. He couldn't believe whom he was speaking to and paled.

_**"RELAX. IF I COULD, I WOULD HAVE EATEN YOU IF I WERE ACTUALLY FREE BUT I CAN'T DO ANYTHING BEING INSIDE THE FOOL! LISTEN TO ME. I KNOW YOU'RE A DEMON OF A BLOODLINE. YES, I CAN SENSE YOUR DEMONIC BLOOD."**_

_"Demonic blood? So you know my blood kin is with the Night Walkers and that of Damien-sama?"_

_**"THAT NAME GOES A LONG WAY BACK. THE FOOL IS STILL ALIVE AND HIDING? HE SHOULD BE BUT I ASSUME HE KNOWS I'VE BEEN SEALED. I SHOULD HAVE EATEN HIM WHEN I HAD THE CHANCE."**_

_"Oh... You knew Damien-sama?"_

_**"MORE LIKE HUNTED HIM AND HIS WHOLE TASTY CLAN. THEY WERE QUITE THE NUISANCES BUT NOTHING I COULDN'T HANDLE. YES, I CAN TELL YOU ARE THE SON OF TSUKIMARU. AM I RIGHT?"**_

The boy was speechless. Naruto looked at him with perplexion.

_"How... You also knew my father!"_

_**"HE WOULD HAVE BEEN A TASTY MORSEL HAD I EVER GOT MY TEETH INTO HIM BUT HE WAS ALWAYS A PERSISTENT VERMIN. YES, YOU CERTAINLY HAVE HIS FACE!"**_

_"So, what now? Are you going to ridicule me? I've been through enough... My father's dead, my mother is a prisoner to Damien-sama and I'm forced to work against my own will while knowing my mother's life is at stake."_

_**"YOU EXPECT ME TO SHOW SYMPATHY? BAH! WHY HAVEN'T YOUR STOOD UP FOR YOURSELF, YOU FOOL? OH, THAT'S RIGHT! YOU'RE A LITTLE COWARD! BEING A HALF HUMAN HOLDS YOUR BACK FROM UNLEASHING YOUR PRIMAL, BLOOD LUSTED DEMONIC NATURE! YOU'RE TOO SOFT TO BE ONE WITH THE DEMON KIN!"**_

_"No... You don't know anything about me!"_

_**"WELL, I GUESS I'LL JUST HAVE TO ONCE YOU'VE TOLD YOUR SIDE OF THE STORY TO THE VILLAGE IDIOT AND HIS FRIENDS. I'LL BE LISTENING, TOO. SO DO PLEASE KEEP IT DRAMATIC. OKAY?"**_

_"..."_

_**"I'LL GRANT YOU THIS. YOU'RE NOT A FOOL LIKE A CERTAIN YELLOW-HAIRED PRIMITIVE MONKEY I'M STUCK INSIDE..."**_

_"Well, I think it's now about time."_

_**"GO ON AND REVEAL ALL, BOY."**_

After a moment of silence, Adam opened his eyes and proceeded to explain his back story about his childhood and everything leading up to the destruction of Yamigakure.

Naruto overheard the Kyuubi growling in his thoughts. _"Did you say anything cruel to him? If you did..."_

_**"NOW, WHY WOULD I DO SUCH A THING?"**_

_"You son of a..."_

_**"HONESTLY ALL I TOLD HIM WAS TO TOUGHEN UP AND STAND UP FOR HIS DEMON SELF. FOR A HALF BREED, HE'S A SOFT-SPOKEN COWARD!"**_

_"Can you blame him? I mean these Night Walkers have to be scary if Adam can barely speak with other people."_

_**"I SAY HE NEEDS TO UNLEASH HIS TRUE DEMONIC NATURE. OH, HE'S ABOUT TO TELL HIS STORY. I SUGGEST YOU PAY CLOSE ATTENTION!"**_

Naruto eyed the half-demon boy and nodded. _Humph, about time you shut up! _"Go on, Adam. We're all listening."

"Okay, here goes..."

**(Fade to black)**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**_Next Time_**

_**The Tale of Yamigakure! Neji faces a New Hinata!**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once again, I stop at a cliff hanger! Aren't I evil? I was going to make this chapter longer but I felt the need to break this up into two parts instead.

By the way, how did you like the conversation Kyuubi had with both Naruto and Adam? I debated with myself whether the demon fox can speak to other demons and half-breeds telepathically. For this story, it will be one of a demon's special ability trait. That's why he was able to send a telepathic link between himself and Adam.

I finished off the action scenes and we're back with yet more dialogue.

The next chapter will resolve each of the following: Adam's side of the story to Yamigakure downfall and a glimpse of his life before becoming Damien's slave, the new vamp-Hinata facing her cousin, Neji, and the rest of the teams moving out to find their lost team members. Everyone's been spread out! It's madness I tell you. They're bound to run into the other Night Walkers sooner or later.

Hum, wait... Am I forgetting something? Of course! Next chapter, we'll finally see Adam's mother, Saya, in her prison cell. Plus, Damien coming down to inflict a little 'pain' on her. I hope she likes her jail food. ;)

The name of Adam's blood father has been revealed as of this chapter: Tsukimaru. Hope you like it.

In due time, we will get Damien's side of his story involving the destruction of Yamigakure as the story draws closer near the end. This side of the story will also involve the connection Kyuubi has with the Night Walkers and why the beast considered them tasty meals.

Until then, chapter six should be up before the end of this month. I've got three weeks left until I get back and buckle down again for college.

That's all for now. Leave me a review once you're done! I would be so graciously appreciated with the feedback, which tells me you people are reading my story and whether I should make a decision to write a sequel.

I'm out! Good night!


	6. The Tale of Yamigakure! Hinata vs Neji!

Disclaimer: I do not Naruto or any of its related properties. I do own the plot of _Land of Darkness_ and the Night Walker shinobi! Though, Ai and Adam are characters of Belletiger.

Before we start, in case you haven't heard or have been living under a rock, but the 'Crocodile Hunter' Steve Irwin died September 4th after being stung in the chest by a sting ray. Yes, a sting ray. Shocking, isn't it? This man was truly dedicated in his work and loved animals. Me and my brother used to watch his shows a lot. Sure, he may have done some crazy stuff but he did it for the love of his work and animal conservation programs. That's true class. You'll be missed, Steve!

_Crikey!_

I have returned to resume this story! Don't worry all my Naruto fans. For I have not abandoned **_Land of Darkness_**.

As I write this, I have completed my first week returning back to college. I've had some problems with a class getting cancelled and me having to replace it. It's been hectic. Not a good comeback if you ask me but I will settle with the schedule I have. I will at least use my free time to work on my stories. ;D

Now, we'll be getting into a flash back scene involving Adam's tragic past. In addition, Neji runs into a new, vampiric Hinata. Yes, you heard me right. Let's see how Neji deals with this. I'll say this: don't expect her to be the same sweet Hinata-chan.

Edit update: As I am posting this, the _Bleach_ anime has finally made its American debut on Adult Swim. A great start and a great dub. Bleach is definitely going to rock!

Act six is a-go!

Enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Cue Naruto's fourth opening _Go!_)**

**-**

**_Naruto: Land of Darkness_**

_**The Tale of Yamigakure! Neji Faces a New Hinata!**_

-

-

**Within the Southern Region/Darkness Region**

All eyes were on the young Yami-nin. Adam realized he couldn't escape with three male shinobi, a kunoichi and a slayer around him. If he even attempted to flee, Kakashi would stop him.

Taking a deep breath, Adam leaned back and looked up to the beautiful evening skies. Hundreds upon hundreds of gleaming stars decorated the entire sky scenery. It was a beautiful sight to behold and it would look like this nearly every evening. Adam enjoyed looking into the stars since it reminded him of the good days when he used to snuggle next to mother.

"Adam...?" Naruto blinked. "You're spacing out. Aren't you going to tell us?"

"The stars. Looking at them reminded me of my former happy life," the half breed Yami-nin sighed, reminiscing past memories. As he wiped a tear from his left eye, he continued on. "You see..."

Everyone listened as the Yami-nin went on to explain his side of the story of his life in Yamigakure and the fall of the former village of darkness.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Flashback/**__**Darkness Region/Yamigakure/Seven years ago**_

_"...Yamigakure was a glorious home as I can remember. Despite the name implied, it was never a region that involved black magic or otherwise evil sorcery. Our symbol was the motif of the Great Owl. And now I begin my story and my village's former past time. The tale of Yamigakure."_

Though, it is considered the 'Land of Darkness', the land was thin and compressed in between the Land of Fire and the Land of Wind. Neighboring from the north was the Land of Grass. It was never really looked upon as a one of the great countries since there was little record of activity within the lands and with only the Yamigakure being the only known village.

The Yamigakure was an isolated community within the southern region. It was the only civilized village of entire Land of Darkness.

Many questioned why they haven't expanded their territory any further out. This maybe due to rumors of there being a low birth rate amongst the people. The reasons were unknown but many unborn children died. This was a major concern until recently when the people of Yamigakure discovered medical herbs confined only to the forests of the land.

The village itself was smaller in comparison to the more advanced Konohagakure but it was slightly wealthier than the Land of the Waves. There was a small military installment, which employed some of the best shinobi of the Land of Darkness. The homes appeared similar to the ones that comprised of the Konohagakure. One of the most notable geographic features of the village was a long tributary that passed through the village and into a lake nearly 600 kilometers away.

The village had not seen much conflict outside of a few renegade shinobi betraying their own village and fleeing as fugitives. Though, shinobi have been called out to assist the people from Sunagakure and once helped Konohagakure (specifically to aid them against the Kyuubi that attacked nearly 12 years ago).

-

It was only seven years ago. On a peaceful and calm night...

Sitting on top of the roof of his small hut, little Adam leaned back and stared out into the beautiful night skies. He wore a black shirt, a pair of dark blue shorts and a pair of black zoris. His green eyes were dazzled by the sparkling array of stars that blanketed the skies. He smiled and waved his hands above his hand as if he wanted to reach out for the gleaming stars.

"Wow, they're so pretty!" Adam giggled, standing up and waving his hands around.

"Adam-chan!" the voice of a young woman called out from below.

As he recognized that cry, Adam gasped and poked his head out to find his mother standing outside of their hut. She appeared fairly young for a mother. In fact, this woman was 20 years old. She was beautiful with brown hair with golden tints in it. She wore a dark blue shirt, a white flowing dress and a pair of dark zoris. Her hair was long that reached down her back with a middle braid. Her skin was fairly white with hints of tan. Unlike her son's, her eyes were light blue like the heavens.

"Adam-chan, I called you like ten times already," the young woman looked up with crossed arms. "It's time for dinner."

"Okay!" Adam happily chirped and jumped down from the roof. He surprised his mother as he landed swiftly on his two feet without sustaining any injuries.

"Adam-chan! You need to stop jumping off the roof like that! You'll hurt yourself!"

However, the boy reassured his mother with a happy smile. "I can't get hurt since I'm just like poppa!"

"Yes, just like your father..."

"By the way, where is he? I was expecting poppa to be back by now."

"I can't say for sure, Adam-chan. He was supposed to home by now. I, too, am worried," she responded while looking out into the skies. _"Oh, Tsukimaru... Where are you?"_

Tugging on his mother's dress, Adam pulled her directly inside their home. "C'mon, momma! I'm hungry!"

"Yeah, I think we can make your father wait a little I suppose," she giggled, walking inside and closing the door behind her. Though, she couldn't help but worry herself over the whereabouts of her husband. It had been since two nights ago since he had left back to the forest to attend to some personal 'business'. "So, what shall I make for my precious little angel?"

Hopping on a chair next to a table, Adam rested his head against the surface and sighed to herself. "I really do hope poppa gets here soon."

"I can't say I blame you, honey," she said, opening a cabinet and pulling out a bowl. "How does fried fish on a stick sound? It's one of your favorites."

"Yeah! I was just thinking of that!" the boy nodded and licked his lips.

"Well, its better that I try to sustain your feral hunger for blood for a while," she stated, looking down at the cuts inflicted across her arm. These were self-inflicted by her in order to feed her son a plentiful amount of blood over the years. She knew it was necessary but she proved how much she deeply cared for her child like any good mother would. _"Just like your father, it's in your nature to feed on blood."_

"Oh, I've been trying to keep my blood hunger down, momma. You don't..." Adam said, walking over to the young woman and running his hands across her arms. "You don't have to keep cutting yourself for me. I know you're doing that because you love me."

"Of I'm doing it for you. You're my son," she sighed sadly and kneeled down to look directly into his green eyes. "I'll do everything I can to nourish you and make sure you grow up to be a healthy young man. I love you, Adam-chan!"

With that, she embraced the young half breed and felt warm tears pouring down her eyes. She pressed herself against her child and rubbed the back of his head.

"Momma..."

He returned the embrace by putting his arms around her back and closing his eyes. Feeling the close warmth of his brother comforted him while his father was on his mind.

Just as the mother and son embraced, there was a sudden commotion occurring outside of their residence. They both were rattled as ear-piercing screams echoed outside and loud cries of the Yamigakure villagers.

Adam squeaked out in fear as he hopped into his mother's waiting arms. He buried his chest against her and trembled.

"Mo...Momma, what was that?"

The young woman frowned. "I'm... I'm not sure but those screeches. They sounded almost like your father's! Not only that but there's a commotion going on with people screaming somehow."

"You think poppa has come back home?"

"I can't say but I don't think so. Your father would never start up a commotion like this every time he comes back here. Something is obviously wrong," she said.

Suddenly, their front door burst open as a middle-aged man with dark brown hair fell through. His body seemed to be lacerated and blood strains drenched his clothes.

"Saya! Saya! You best... stay inside... if you know what's good for you..." the man muttered but not long as a long spear-like tip pierced through his chest.

The little boy screamed and covered his eyes as the impaled man fell face first. A crimson pool spilled from out of the hole driven through his chest cavity.

The woman, now known as Saya, held her child closer to her and shuddered in fear. "Do not look, Adam!" _What is going on? This can't be Tsukimaru's doing! But that spear tip at the end of the tail... I've never seen anything like this! I have to get myself and Adam-chan out of here!_

"Momma, what... are we going to do?" the child whispered in fear. Looking up at this young mother, the eyes of the boy were filled with a mixture of fear, distraught and helplessness. "What... are we going..."

"We're going to get out of here," Saya reassured him. "I'm **_NOT_** going to let anything happen to you, Adam-chan. I promise you, my son." _Tsukimaru, where are you!_

-

Meanwhile, outside of their home, hordes upon hordes of winged creatures raided the night skies. Many swooped down to lunge and attack the fleeing Yamigakure villagers.

Screams echoed out from the people as shrilling screams pierced the air. Blood was being drawn out from the victims and the once peaceful village was becoming a new feasting ground for these seemingly supernatural creatures. Parts of Yamigakure was already in ruins with more suicide, winged divers taking it upon themselves to destroy the village homes and force every member of the isolated village to flee out of their comforting homes.

Many attempted to evacuate but many fell to the hungry fury of these demons. Windows shattered as shards of glass rained down over the land near the tributary.

As a woman came running down with her baby in arms, a shadowed figure swooped down behind her and surprised her by putting an arm around her neck. Both she and the child screamed out at once as they were pulled into a dark corner. A loud snap was heard with the figure sinking its mouth into the woman's neck.

Looking down from on top of a pillar was a feminine figure casting a pair of demonic, red eyes down at the fleeing villagers. She flashed a toothy grin and took a whiff of the delicious aroma of freshly drawn blood.

"Well, father... The raid was indeed a success. I didn't think the people of Yamigakure would not suspect that we would invader their village. Look at the pitiful little humans run around so helplessly."

Appearing beside the sinister woman (after phasing in as a blur), a taller and older-looking man observed their dark followers feasting on the blood of the helpless villagers.

"You best be careful once the village's shinobi arrive to try to avenge their loved ones."

"Somehow, I doubt that, daughter," the man chuckled, stroking his chin. "I've already dispatched many of the Yamigakure's shinobi quite handily. Feel free to feed, Mikon. There are plenty of bodies to go about."

"Heh, I never thought you'd ask, father!" she screeched while flying up in mid-air and swooped across the village. "I'll be sure the feed on the children! Ha! Ha!"

-

Looking at her window, Saya paled at the sight of her fellow villagers being slaughtered before her eyes. She stepped back and lost her balance upon falling back from a chair sitting behind her.

"**_AUGH!_**" the young woman yelled out, hitting the back of her head against the chair.

Adam gasped out while capturing sight of his mother falling to the floor. He raced over to her side and put an arm around her. "Momma! What is going on! Our fellow villagers... They're..."

Wincing from the throbbing pain from the back of her head, Saya shook it off and frowned. "Adam-chan, I thought... I told you not to look..."

"I'm sorry, mother! But I had to! There's no way I could hide myself from seeing that!"

With her son's assistance, Saya was lifted back to her feet but she was still feeling wobbly from her fall.

"Come on, momma! We can get out through the back door!" Adam pointed to the door leading to the back. He tried ignoring the screams from the villagers but he couldn't help to listen. He dropped to his knees with the weight of his mother's right arm around him.

"Adam! Please, just forget about me. Just go in the back and hide!" pleaded Saya. "You're more important..."

"No... You and I are going to look for poppa together."

"Please, Adam-chan..."

"I can't leave you..."

As the boy reached out for the back door, his fingers barely touched the knob. While turning the knob...

_**BOOM!**_

The door was broken and knocked down by tremendous force. The force managed to knock Saya and Adam flying back across the hall. Saya yelled out with her back slamming against the wall while Adam was in her arms.

Shaking her head, Saya focused her eyes across the hall and spotted a figure slowly stepping across the hallway. His presence seemed familiar to Saya at least from a far away view. Though, Adam would think different otherwise. His eyes widened at the approaching figure.

"Who's there...?" Saya groaned, her body pinned against the wall. "Tsukimaru...? Is that you?"

Stepping through the darkness, the man whom orchestrated the night invasion. It was none other than the blonde, short-haired man with a near six-foot tall and slightly toned frame. His icy, blue eyes pierced through Saya's blue orbs. A smile crossed the man's face.

"You're not Tsukimaru..." Saya gasped, holding Adam protectively.

"No but I came here to tell you the unfortunate news. Saya, is it?" the man approached the woman closer.

"Ye...Yes, that's me... Who are you?"

"I am a close acquaintance to your husband, Tsukimaru. I have terrible news..."

As she heard this, Saya feared the worst to come as the man would confirm the most shocking announcement she and Adam would ever hear. Since then, their hearts and souls would become broken.

"Tsukimaru_ is **dead**_, Saya," the man stated, lowering his head and looking away. "He had met his untimely end recently by hunters. I'm truly sorry."

Saya gasped in horror as Adam was silent. The young woman dropped down to her knees and let out streams of hot tears down her cheeks. She trembled violently while pressing Adam against her and crying.

"No… No… **_NOO!_**"

"Some of your fellow villagers found him and were beginning to suspect he would be a threat to Yamigakure. They wrongfully murdered him. And that is why we are raiding this village!" he declared, clenching his right hand. "We're doing this to avenge our lost brother! His death will **_NOT_** go unpunished!"

"No... It can't be... Not Tsukimaru..." Saya cried deeply and mourned the loss of her beloved. "My love..."

"Poppa... He can't be dead! He can't!" Adam cried out his father's name. "How could they do that to him!"

"Indeed, my child... Humans can be utterly the cruelest creatures to inherit this world. I feel rather disgusted to share the same land with humans. One day, we, _Youkai_, will drive the humans into extinction and make see the wrongs of their doings."

"But, you're killing the people of Yamigakure! My people! I not only was born here but I was raised around them! I know them as if they were my family! They would never..."

Before she had a chance to finish, the man stepped forward and put a finger onto the woman's lips to cut her off. "Human nature can be very unpredictable. They use means to heal one minute and kill viciously the next. Your kind has already overstayed their welcome. You consume and destroy the beautiful resources Mother Earth has offered you on a silver platter. It is time we, Youkai, start taking matters to our own hands. But, Saya, you are a special case. Not only did you share your heart and love for him but you bore his child. You gave birth to a potential new breed of Youkai. A half breed who will no doubt become useful for my clan. I wish to take you and Adam as apart of my new family."

"No... I can't do that..." Saya shook her head and pressed herself against the wall. "I'll be betraying my people!"

"Saya, my dear, you won't have a village to live in anymore. Everyone will be dead here and Tsukimaru will be avenged. Isn't that what you want? Your dearly departed husband wants what is best for you and the boy. As a part of his final will, he has instructed that you seek me and my clan. My daughter will happily accept Adam as an adoptive brother. Please, Saya..."

Putting his hand out to the young woman, the head master reached over and caressed her warm cheeks. Saya slightly shuddered as the icy, cold hand brought chills down her back. She backed away and looked directly into his eyes.

"Saya... Come with me, child. You and the boy are now the newest adoptive members of my family. I would gladly accept you in honor of Tsukimaru's wishes."

"Momma? What are you going to do?" the boy looked up at his mother, who was already horribly saddened over Tsukimaru's untimely death. "Momma?"

Realizing that she not only lost her beloved but her entire village, she was left with nothing but her son. Adam was her only true family. She looked straight into the man's icy, stone cold blue eyes.

She finally nodded and slowly stood up. She surrendered and accepted his offer.

"I will go."

He smiled. "Good and now let us depart."

"First tell me the name of the one which myself and my son will be departing with."

"Of course," he grinned and bowed his head. "You may call me Damien. But you may call me Damien-sama. And your name boy?"

Glaring directly at the child's direction, a malevolent grin crossed Damien's face. Adam was apparently too nervous to respond and was soft spoken. "My... My name is Adam... Damien..."

"Adam," his lips curled into a smile. "What a cute name for the child of the late-Tsukimaru. I love take you in by his wishes as your adoptive father. I will be sure to take good care of you, my son."

With that, Saya and Adam would spend the rest of their seven years with Damien's clan. However, rather than a time of peace and healing from inner wounds, the half breed boy and his mother would endure more agonizing pain and suffering.

Not anything Adam and Saya would ever want.

Even Tsukimaru didn't wish this to happen to either his son or mate.

_**End of Flashback**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Within the Southern Region/Darkness Country**

Upon hearing his story, everyone was taken back by his traumatizing past. Sakura was touched by his story and felt tears rolling down her cheeks. Even Ai felt the need to pity the poor boy. Sasuke and Kakashi had heard everything they needed to know.

But, most of all, Naruto felt more emotion listening to Adam's story. It was one night where the entire Yamigakure was slaughtered and Adam was a witness to it. Naruto could at least relate since the Kyuubi inside of him nearly destroyed Konohagakure in less than one night.

Clenching his fists, the yellow-haired Genin grinded his teeth. "And you actually went with that guy? Even if he is honoring your dad's wishes, he's treating like you a tool! I doubt your dad would want to see his son being used..."

Adam gasped and lifted his head. He merely nodded. "Damien-sama wants me to bring back potential meals to feed him, his daughter and the clan."

"But does he bother sharing with you? You do all the hard work and he never bothers to give you any credit? He still treats you like a slave! Against your own will?"

"Naruto, you wouldn't understand..." the Yami-nin murmured before he was immediately cut off by the fox boy's outburst.

"LIKE HELL I WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND!"

"Naruto! Calm down!" Sakura scolded her fellow Genin.

"If that guy is so nice, where has he kept your mother during this whole time!" Naruto asked Adam.

He was silent for a few seconds until he replied with an answer. "She's still alive. But she's locked away. Damien-sama separated me from my mother. That way I wouldn't be distracted."

Kakashi frowned. "Locked away?"

"Ugh! Now that's out right cruel! Adam, you've hung with the wrong people!" Ai yelled out.

Sakura agreed and felt thoroughly disgusted. "How could anyone do that! Keeping a son and mother apart? That's just down right vile!"

Sasuke observed everyone visibly upset toward the situation. "Feeling unloved and alone..." _Someone I can relate with being alone. But the difference between me and him is that at least his mother is still alive. My clan is all gone. All but on though._

"Yet you still call him 'Damien-sama.' Why?" Naruto questioned the half breed. "Why? Tell me! Why do you still even bother calling a monster like him that? He..."

"Because he took me and my mother in! My village is all but gone!"

Ai spoke up. "And you're forgetting that I, too, am a survivor from Yamigakure. I've had to survive on my own! I go back to the abandoned village to repair my weapons and to train. I've been fairly lucky to have survived these past seven years. I've spent the whole time killing numerous members of your clan, Adam. No doubt Damien is going to want my head for killing his shinobi. Now, here I am listening to your story. Don't kid yourself. I lost my family to those blood-thirsty bastards. My mother and father **_DID NOT_** deserve to die!"

As she screamed, Ai curled herself up and buried her face in her legs while letting out more warm tears. "They didn't deserve it..." The slayer showed a rather angsty side, which was completely opposite of her otherwise strong persona. "I loved the whole village. I had friends I used to play with and they're all gone! Adam, your father... You can't replace one life... Let alone a whole village! You, me and your mother are the last survivors of an extinct village. I don't know about you but I would dissociate myself with these bastards! Do yourself a favor and do the same thing."

"I can't do that..."

"Why the hell not!" she spat out.

"Because my mother's life is at risk if I don't comply and follow Damien-sama's orders!" Adam cried out.

The Konoha team uttered a gasp. "What? Your mother!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Remote Region/Damien's Underground Lair/Prison Cell Facility**

Further below the lair of Damien's throne, an underground facility was established for the prisoners taken in as hostages, slaves and meals for the Yami-nin. The facility was pitch dark with little light source and had a frightening vibe. Inside each cell, there were prisoners held against their will and had not seen the day of light for years (many perishing due to lack of nutrition and hygiene).

There was one cell that contained a prisoner whom Damien would often visit from time to time.

As the Night Walker master appeared out of the shroud of darkness, his red eyes gleamed at the cell door containing his favorite prisoner. A twisted grin curled his cold lips.

"I'm here, dear Saya. Don't you wish to acknowledge my presence?"

No response.

He frowned and walked toward the cell door. Each bar was long, painted a dull gray coloration. Peering through the darkness shrouding the prison cell, his eyes caught a kneeled figure sitting at the farthest edge of the right corner. A torch tilted on the side of the wall inside the cell. What little light source the fire gave off revealed the prisoner and shone through the eerie darkness.

The woman appeared in her late-twenties. The most notable features were her brown hair with tints of golden locks and blue eyes. Her skin, due to the lack of sunlight, was paler than it used to be. The clothes of the woman were tattered and dirty. She wore a black long-sleeve silky dress shirt, a black flowing dress and a dark necklace around her neck. Her eyes appeared glazed over and lifeless. It appeared as if her soul was taken out of her body and all that was left sitting inside the prison was an empty human shell. The black clothing she wore symbolized her now tortured soul. No longer was she the adventurous and lively resident of the now extinct Yamigakure.

She had lost everything.

Her village.

Her family.

Her lover.

Her happiness.

Her soul.

She had lost all but her son.

If she had lost Adam, she would see no point in living anymore.

"No response from the lost soul? As I should have known," Damien sighed, holding the bars of the cell. "Your soul. The darkness has slowly eaten away at your soul. It won't be long. You will end up with no soul."

Saya slowly raised her head and tilted her head. Her face had no life or emotion to convey.

Opening the lock using a key, Damien unlocked the pad and opened the cell door. He stepped inside with his eyes still staring down at the 'soulless' woman.

Once again, no response.

But there was still a heart beat.

_Ba-Bump._

_Ba-Bump._

_Ba-Bump._

Looking at Saya not convey any show of emotion greatly agitated Damien. He frowned and lunged toward Saya.

He wrapped his cold fingers around her neck and slammed her against the wall. Saya slightly let out a shallow gasp as she was pinned against the brick surface. She didn't even attempt to struggle or break free. The woman lost her will to fight years ago.

"You soulless shell. You have nothing left but your beloved son. The fool he turned out to be. He's turned out to be my greatest asset after all," Damien grinned, applying more pressure around the woman's neck. "Look at you. You stupid whore. I should kill you where you stand but I have some _promises_ to live up to. You see... If you die, then Adam will flee from my land. I will make sure that it never comes down to that."

Throwing her against the wall, Damien prolonged her punishment as he slammed his right foot against her gut. The woman gasped out as the air was driven right out of her. She didn't even to attempt to fight back.

"Stupid whore. Still won't speak? You humans are so fragile and easily broken. I must have at least fractured one of your ribs by now."

As Saya slightly started wheezing, she held her side and restrained herself from uttering a scream. She refused to scream for the abusive Night Walker master.

Growing even more annoyed, Damien pulled Saya up by her shirt and delivered a head butt across her face. The force of the blow caused the woman's head to snap back. Another head butt and blood was already pouring out of a cut across her forehead.

He tossed her to the ground and watched as she slowly lifted herself to her knees. Taking notice of the woman's vulnerable position, he kicked her in the gut and sent her slamming against the wall.

"If you won't scream for me next time, I'll do a hell of a lot worse than what I've inflicted on you," Damien scowled as he spat on Saya and kicked her in the face.

Receiving the blow to the chin, Saya fell back and crumpled on the ground. Her nose bleeding and the cut gash on her forehead spilling out drops of blood.

Noticing the blood on his right hand, he clearly had draw blood from out of Saya and began to thoroughly lick the blood stained hand.

"I'll be back later. It would seem Adam has run into some of the Konoha-nin. It should prove to be interesting as I am expecting him to lead them further near my territory," Damien chuckled. "And I'll have you know one of those Konoha-nin is the vessel of the Kyuubi. Isn't that quite the unexpected twist? Well, I'll leave you to enjoy the rest of your stay in your cell." The Night Walker turned with his eyes gleaming demonically. "And don't think this is the end of your torture. It is far from over. I will make you scream next time. If not me, then my daughter will."

With that, the master disappeared as he stepped through the darkness.

Groaning under her breath, Saya moved about and shed a few tears from her near soulless eyes. _"Tsukimaru... I can't go on living... I want to be with you in the realm of the dead... Adam and I have suffered enough with Damien... If only I... I could feel your warm touch again, my beloved..."_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Flashback/Outside Yamigakure/14 years ago**_

Exploring outside of Yamigakure, the thirteen year old Saya was on her way to start her day's training to become a valuable asset as a Yamigakure shinobi. It was close to midnight and normally young girls her age would have been asleep.

But, Saya was an exception. With no family having to worry, since they had died years ago, she would sneak out of the village to train. She was preparing herself since graduating from the academy from her village.

-

Setting up a camp fire, Saya was revealed in her full ninja gear. She wore a sleeveless light blue shirt, a pair of linen blue shorts, a pink belt tightened around her waist, tape bandages around her legs, her silver hitai-ate (headband) had the symbol of an owl etched on the front. The Owl was the representative symbol of the Yamigakure and a respected animal of the land. On her feet, she wore a pair of blue zoris. Saya's hair was above her shoulders and left hanging loose.

She placed on a pair of gloves, which were made out of a black cloth material.

Opening a pouch attached on her right leg, she held a handful of kunais and shurikens.

"All right, here goes! I will become the best shinobi of the Yamigakure!" Saya declared, looking down at her weapons in hand. The, before he picked out a kunai, the pointed end of the one she touched poked her in the hand. "OW!" She reacted from the cut and dropped her weapons. Blood emerged from the wound on her hand and she dropped down to grab her medical kit in her backpack.

Unbeknownst to her, a pair of red eyes opened and pierced through the darkness. They set their sights directly on Saya and smelt the freshly drawn blood. A low growling was heard.

Saya quickly turned around as her ears picked up on the low growl. Reaching down for one of her weapons, she picked up a shuriken.

Her heart started to beat as she observed her surroundings. The growling stopped.

"Who's there!" she demanded with her drawn weapon. "Who's out there! Come out!"

No answer.

She never felt fear like before. There was no telling what would emerge from out of the forest. Whether it be a wild animal or even a shinobi.

However, as she turned around, she came face to face with neither shinobi nor beast. Saya gasped out of unrelenting fear and fell back.

The newcomer was standing over her and revealed himself from out of the darkness. He had long, silver hair flowing down his back and shoulders. His eyes were dark red and slightly gleaming. The face of the man was clean cut with a hint of youth. The skin of the man was pale due to lack of exposure to sunlight. He wore a suit consisting of dark gray armor covering a black chain mail underneath. He wore a pair of soft, black pants with silver plates on his knees. The upper body of the man was moderately built. His hands covered in dark gray, leather material gloves. His footwear included black boots with steel covering the tips of the feet. His fingernails were slightly longer and sharpened as claws.

Looking down at the frightened kunoichi, he drew closer to her and smelt the blood on her hand.

As he walked closer, Saya moved back and was shakened from his cold presence. "Who... Who are you...?"

"Child, why are you out here by yourself? Girls like you should be asleep and safe in your home," the man spoke in a low, cold manner.

"I...I was just camping out and preparing to train... You see... I'm..." Saya stuttered as she couldn't even talk straight. She was frozen stiff with her weapon still in hand.

The pale-skinned stranger kneeled down and looked Saya into her blue eyes. Putting a finger below her chin, he brought himself closer to her and sniffed her. She closed her eyes as the man took a whiff of her scent. His breath was so cold that she shuddered from the icy coldness and felt goose bumps down her back. Withdrawing himself away from Saya, he studied the symbol on her hitai-ate.

"You're from the Yamigakure."

Saya slowly nodded as she remained still. "Ye... Yes... That's right..."

He smiled and grabbed her wounded hand. Saya gasped and tried to pull herself away from the man.

"Hey, what are you doing! Let go of my hand!" she snapped, punching his hand with her free arm.

Flipping her wounded hand over, he noticed the blood pouring out of the stab wound inflicted by the kunai. His eyes were suddenly hypnotized by the red flow on her hand.

Shutting her eyes, she looked away.

_"What's he planning to do with me...? I... I can't even feel myself move!"_

Suddenly...

Much to Saya's surprise, she felt something licking her hand. Opening her eyes, the kunoichi saw the man licking her bleeding hand thoroughly. In fact, he seemed to be enjoying it and gorged his mouth with her blood. Feeling his tongue lapping out the blood like a cat does with milk, she felt ticklish and giggled.

"Oh... I... You're licking... Tee... my blood... Tee-hee! Hehe!" the girl giggled while trying to control herself.

As he finished licking the blood, he looked right back into her eyes.

"So, how did it taste? That was pretty gross. You actually enjoy drinking other people's blood?"

The man smiled. "It's in my nature but I haven't had blood that sweet for a long time. Thank you..."

Saya sweat dropped and withdrew her hand from his grasp. "Umm... You're welcome, I guess." She looked down at her hand and uttered a gasp. The cut was gone. "Hey, my cut is gone! How...?"

"My saliva contains a very special chakra that heals wounds. You see I could have been a medical ninja if I could."

"Wait, you're a shinobi? But where's your hitai-ate and your gear? You're definitely not suited for any ninja combat."

"Looks can be deceiving, young one," the man answered as he stood up.

"So, what's the deal with you? Where are you from?"

"I'm from a land a little far from here but I doubt I'll be going back there for a while."

Saya blinked. "Why's that?"

"Let's just say I was a bit of a troublemaker and the people I left behind don't really want me back. It sucks I know..."

"It must certainly suck! I mean they had the nerve to force you out!"

"I made that decision to leave. They were thinking of kicking me out. So, now I'm what you may call a wanderer."

"Wanderer? Ooo, you mean you explore other lands upon your travels?"

"Yes but only when the sun is down. You see the sun is my greatest enemy. If I'm exposed to even one ray of sunlight, I would be surely finished. As you can tell from my pale skin..."

"Yeah, I was just going to ask you about the skin. Eh, but I was in the middle of some ninja training. You're more than welcome to stay here if you wish."

The man shrugged and sat down. "If there's nothing else to do. Are you training to become a shinobi?"

"Yeah, I just graduated from the academy and just turned thirteen a week ago. You could say that I'm looking forward to the next phase in my life. I'm going to become Yamigakure's best kunoichi and shinobi overall! I know it will take time but just you wait! My dream will come true!"

"Well, you're certainly filled with hopes and ambitions, young one."

"Heh, yeah. I'm so excited! Now, I'm going to train for the exams and become a Chuunin!"

"That's very exciting. You'll at last prove that you're worthy of becoming a shinobi. No doubt you will become one of the best."

Saya felt a warm blush and smiled. "Oh, that's so sweet of you. Thank you, mister. Um, by the way, what is your name?"

"Tsukimaru. Yoruhane Tsukimaru."

The girl reached out for a handshake. "My name is Sangara Saya, but you can call me Saya!"

"Nice to meet you, Saya."

With that, the man and the girl shook each other's hands upon revealing their names to one another.

Just by one handshake, these two would eventually spend the rest of their lives together for the next seven years. It wouldn't be long until they would fall deeply in love and had a child. Adam would be their sole reason of remaining together until that tragic fate seven years later.

The night Yamigakure fell to the Night Walkers, a group Tsukimaru has been affiliated with before meeting Saya. Their reasons were very clear. Once finding out that a group of Jounin hunters had killed Tsukimaru, Damien had sworn to avenge his former 'brother' and ordered his clan to destroy everything Yamigakure held dear. However, only Saya and Adam were to be spared.

Since then, Saya had lived a living hell. Rather than making a fresh start, she was declared a slave for Damien and Adam was forced to serve as a Night Walker.

Saya could never forgive herself for endangering her son in this matter.

_**End of Flashback**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Damien's Underground Lair/Prison Cell Facility**

Reminiscing her happy life before the fall of Yamigakure, she felt a sense of nostalgia looking back on that night. When she was preparing to become a shinobi and coming fresh out of the academy. She had met Tsukimaru for the first time and introduced herself.

Since then, she had never given up on the Night Walker. Her beloved. She missed being comforted in his arms.

The only thing left that Tsukimaru had left her as a reminder of their eternal love was their offspring. Looking at Adam reminded her of the man she loved.

"My son... Why haven't you escaped? Forget... about me..." Then, she sighed and lapsed into another unconscious state.

She had taken more than enough punishment a human could ever take.

She would rather accept death than have her torture prolonged any further.

Now, her survival all depended on what Adam does next.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Southeastern Region/Darkness Country**

Having forced Myotis to reveal the whereabouts of the Night Walker lair, Neji traveled across the forest in pursuit to rescue his cousin, Hinata. Nothing would stand in the white-eyed Genin's way. He was determined to do what it takes save her and convince himself that everything Myotis said about Hinata becoming a 'demon' was a lie.

"Hinata," Neji murmured as his eyes narrowed with sheer determination. "I'm on my way! Don't you fret!" _And I'm convinced that you have not become one of them! You have NOT become a demon!_

Hopping onto a branch, Neji stopped as his Byakugan caught a figure from a far distance head of him. He gasped as he realized who it was.

"Hinata... It's you! You're all right!" Neji exclaimed and pounced across onto the next branch. He continued onward to catch up to the girl. "I knew it! It was all a lie! You're still you!"

-

Meanwhile, Hinata quickly picked up Neji's scent with her newly acquired Night Walker abilities. Not only could she smell his scent but his blood. The thought of biting and drinking her cousin came to her mind.

A sly, evil grin crossed the girl's face. "Neji... At last, you won't consider me a weakling after I'm done with you!" _The only way you can apologize to me is by letting me have your blood! _

Her red eyes gleamed as she continued her race across the forest.

-

Elsewhere, Tenten was still far behind Neji. Not too surprising as she had been beaten down by Guraida earlier.

"Neji, you're already way ahead of me. No doubt Hinata means a lot to you and you want to say sorry for all the things you've said to her. But, why do I get this feeling things aren't going to work out like Neji hoped?"

-

Neji finally stopped as he rested against a tree. The reason he stopped was because she was getting closer. There was not point for him to continue onward since she now knows where he is.

Finally, Hinata jumped right out and landed on a pine branch. She lifted her head up and smiled.

"Hinata... I've found you. Thank goodness..." the Hyuuga male smiled while panting from the race.

However, he noticed strange differences upon gazing at Hinata. She no longer wore her coat. And her demeanor was completely out of character, even for Hinata. She didn't have that same loving front she would put on. Rather, her grin was twisted in a sinister manner. Her eyes were gleaming red instead of their natural white. As she opened her mouth, a pair of fangs was revealed.

Neji was about to speak until Hinata was quick to cut him off.

"What's the matter, Neji? Aren't you happy to see dear and sweet little me?" she asked with a voice deeper and more seductive.

That sealed the deal. Neji knew that this wasn't the same Hinata he knew. Her approach, behavior and tone of voice were completely alien.

His eyes widened in horror. "No... So, it is true. That shinobi wasn't lying! Hinata, what have they done to you!"

She looked down upon herself and ran her hands across her hips. "Nothing but they sure made me into a strong young woman. Look at me! I feel much better and more confident! I'm **_NOT_** that wimpy, scared and sweet little doll anymore! I'm a NEW Hyuuga Hinata! Don't you think this suits me better?"

"No, it doesn't! They've... They've turned you into a demon! I'll find them and find a way to restore you to normal!"

Upon hearing this, Hinata scowled in annoyance. "**_NO!_** I won't let you do that! This is what I've always wanted!"

"You're lying! Hinata! If you can hear me..."

"But I'm right here, Neji. I'm just a stronger and modified version. If you don't like who I've become, then **_TOO BAD!_**"

"So, what then? Are you going to fight me?"

Hinata crossed her arms and chuckled. "Well, isn't that obvious, genius? Whoops, I said 'genius'. You are the natural genius. Aren't you, Neji? That's right. How rude of me to forget otherwise." She licked her lips. "Besides, I still have to pay you back for what you've done to me back at the Chuunin Exams."

Neji recalled that event when he crippled his cousin to near death. He had called her weak and not strong enough to stay in his league. He hadn't forgiven himself for doing that to his cousin.

While shaking those painful memories from the Chuunin Exam out of his head, Neji focused on the present situation. Hinata was now a Yami-nin and ready to attack her cousin without any given warning.

"I'm sorry for what I've done to you at the Chuunin Exams. I know I've said this many times but I truly am sorry," he apologized while feeling humbled and tearing up. "I never meant to... I... I'm sorry, Hinata. You're not weak like I proclaimed you to be..."

"Blah, blah, blah!" Hinata retorted and rolled her eyes. "YOU THINK THAT'S GOOD ENOUGH!" She screamed out with her eyes glowing brighter. "I haven't forgotten that and I **_WILL NEVER_** forgive you! You said I was **_WEAK_** and that I should give up being a shinobi! Neji, you clearly don't know what I'm capable of! I worked hard to get into the Chuunin Exams! I still work hard to become a better shinobi. Now, I have finally become strong enough to put you in your place!"

As he was taken back by the girls' sudden outburst, Neji realized just how much anger Hinata had suppressed overtime. He had clearly underestimated her. Now, once again, he couldn't forgive himself for what has become of Hinata. After receiving a bite from Damien, a different side to Hinata's personality was unleashed. A completely dark and twisted side to the shy girl.

"Put me in my place? Those monsters have truly corrupted you, Hinata," Neji's eyes softened.

"Be silent and prepare yourself, 'brother'," Hinata grinned and stepped into stance. She immediately activated her _Kekkei Genkai_. "**_BYAKUGAN!_**"

"Hinata... Please, don't..."

"What's that? You too much of a coward to fight me? Funny, last I remember, you didn't seem to have much of a problem nearly crippling me to death at the exams," Hinata smirked. "What's the matter? Afraid to maim poor little, fragile me?" She deliberately taunted him and showing no signs of remorse.

Not moving an inch, Neji narrowed his eyes and activated his Byakugan. "If you leave me no choice, then I must. If this is what it takes to bring you back to normal, I'll do what it takes. Standing before me is not the kind Hinata but a twisted demon. A demon who needs to be put her in place! Hinata, I will save you!"

"Then, come on and bring me what you've got! But unlike before, I will **_NOT_** be the same weakling you crushed easily!"

"Fine. Just get ready to fight."

With that, Hinata smirked and lunged forward. Anticipating her attack coming, Neji quickly side stepped her. But not for long a Hinata somersaulted over and attacked while applying her _Juken_. She thrusted her right palm across, which Neji back flipped away from.

"Not bad, Neji, but you can't escape me for long!"

_"I've got to immobilize her somehow and somehow bring Hinata back to her senses! Did they brainwash her?"_

As she came forward, she thrusted her left palm fist. Neji quickly countered with his own _Juken_ and blocked out Hinata's thrust. Much like during their encounter from the Chuunin Exams, both Hyuuga siblings slammed their palms against each other. Streams of blue chakra exploded from each impact blow.

Hinata was matching her cousin blow for blow. Even Neji was surprised at how quickly and effectively she was keeping up with him. Just like before but Hinata did not seem to be showing any signs of early fatigue. Neji knew he was at a disadvantage since he had just come back from fighting a Yami-nin.

"Damn! You're countering my every move!"

Hinata frowned. "And don't think I'll be giving out soon!"

As she stepped forward, Hinata dropped down and attempted a leg sweep. Neji saw this coming and jumped up to keep himself standing. While dropping back down, he went for an overhead kick and targeted the back of Hinata's head. She bent back in an 'arch' and jumped up to kick Neji in the back of his right knee.

Wincing from the vicious kick, Neji dropped down and fell on his back. He tried to pick himself up but not for long as Hinata stood over him. A pleased grin curled her lips with her fangs revealed.

"Lying down for some rest so soon? I don't think so! I have yet to pay you back for what you've done to me! And I intend to make you suffer!" Hinata hissed, picking Neji up by his shirt.

Then, she immediately tossed him straight in mid-air. While being tossed up, Neji quickly thought of a counter strategy to combat against Hinata's attacks.

Taking flight (thanks to her new Night Walker-enhanced abilities), Hinata lunged directly for Neji. She opened her mouth while her fangs extended further out. Her eyes filled with hungry bloodlust and the thirst for Neji's blood was the only thing on her mind at the moment. Nothing else would satisfy her new demonic appetite.

_I've got no choice! I'm going for it..._ Waving his hands in motion, he yelled out to perform his Taijutsu attack, "**_Hakke Kusho!_**" Channeling blue-coated chakra, Neji executed a palm thrust directly at the incoming Hinata. Expelling a large burst of his chakra, he pushed Hinata back.

However, it didn't take long for the white-eyed female to deliver a side kick with the bottom of her palms coated by blue chakra. She yelled out and countered her cousin's palm thrust. "**_HAKKE MIYABITA CHOU DAGEKI!_** Eight Trigrams Graceful Butterfly Strikes."

_WHAP! _

WHAP!

WHAP!

_WHAP!_

_WHAP!_

_  
WHAP!_

_WHAP!_

_WHAP!_

She executed eight successful strikes and countered every one of Neji's attacks. Upon her final strike, she saw an opening to Neji and struck him on the right side of his ribs. He yelled out from the vicious blow and reeled back from the force. Hinata was fighting with the intent of hurting Neji and nothing else.

"Ah, so how does it feel? You're beginning to feel like how it was when you were punishing me," she approached her cousin with a frown. "Oh and don't think the fun is over with. It's far from being finished!"

She rushed forward for a strike. With Neji slightly wounded on the side, he rolled away but felt excruciating pain on his side.

"Heh, just by touching you, I've ruptured your insides, dear Neji. Your chakra will be practically useless from here now!"

Before Neji could move, Hinata dashed out at him and kicked him in the face. She followed it up by slamming the heel of her right foot against the area where she had touched him using her new technique. He howled out and revealed the spot while holding it. She picked him up by his shirt and punched him hard in the gut.

"No, your punishment is not over, cousin!" Hinata smiled. She opened her kunai pouch and pulled out a single kunai. "I was thinking to bisect you a little before I feast on your delicious nectar..." Neji seethed as he looked down and watched as Hinata gripped the kunai.

Then, unexpectedly, she tossed it aside and pressed her ear against his chest. The heart inside was beginning to rapidly beat every second. Licking her lips, Hinata moved her ear up across Neji and reaching up to the point of his side neck.

"Well, well, your heart is beating faster than normal. Obvious you're scared. I love that," Hinata giggled sinisterly and whispered into her cousin's ear. "I love a cold dash of fear in the nectar I'm about to happily gorge myself upon."

"Hinata... Please, don't I..."

"The Hinata you once knew is no more. Neji, prepare yourself to become one of our clan. This will be the only way you can offer an apology for me. So, sacrifice your blood and soul to me. Serve, Damien-sama!"

With that, she slammed him against the tree with her newly enhanced superhuman strength. As Neji found himself pinned, he couldn't move. Not even breaking out of Hinata's firm, cold yet strong grip. She turned his neck around and opened her mouth. The long hypodermic fangs extended out. She pulled a handful of Neji's hair and yanked him further to the side. With that, she bit down into his throat. Neji gasped as the long fangs punctured through his throat.

He frantically tried thrashing about but he couldn't even utter a single scream. His chakra flow was cut off and the injury on his side was the final straw. Hinata enjoyed every moment of this as she sucked away and drank the sweet bliss of her cousin's red nectar. He was already starting to lose feeling throughout his body and his own life being drained away simultaneously.

His eyesight started to blur as he reached out for the tree branch. A single tear came down his right eye. "Hina...ta..." _So, it all ends here... at the hands of my own cousin... Hinata... I couldn't save you... I'm sorry... I truly am... There's nothing more I can do._

Continuing to pump more blood into her mouth, Hinata felt Neji becoming limp and colder than frozen, packaged meat. She gently dropped Neji down and kneeled beside his lifeless form. In just that last moment, Neji had passed on and would soon reawaken as one of the Yami-nin just like Hinata before him.

As she licked the blood of her cousin's off her lips, Hinata raised her head up and screeched out in an animalistic manner. Bats fluttered out of a nearby tree and flew away in hordes. The girl's red eyes were glowing bright red.

She had accomplished what she had set out to do.

She found and feasted upon Neji.

Soon, he would become one of the Night Walkers and join Hinata soon.

Looking down at herself, she deeply sighed. "Now, if only I can find Naruto-kun. I have to know what his blood tastes like!"

-

Arriving at the last moment, Tenten was too late to save Neji and fell back. She had become a witness to the whole event of the blood drainage and Hinata's new nature.

"What... What's going on here? Hinata just drained him of his blood and now bears the fangs of a demon? So, those shinobi were right!" Tenten exclaimed but also remembering to keep her voice down. "What am I supposed to do now? Hinata's now too strong and I can't fight her in my condition." _I've got to at least hope Gai-sensei arrives! Man, it really sucks that Lee isn't with us! We're really screwed here! Royally screwed if Neji ends up waking up as a demon, too!_

Just then, before Tenten could move out, she turned and came face to face with none other than...

Hinata.

The girl's red eyes staring into Tenten's chocolate brown.

"Hello there, Tenten. Nice to see you."

With that, she gave a swift knee into Tenten's gut and forced her down to her knees. Hinata grabbed the kunoichi by her throat and lifted her up using one hand.

"Going somewhere? I think you should stay, especially once my cousin awakens," Hinata grinned. "Besides, I wouldn't want you to go away and leave the party so soon! Why not just stay and see what my cousin will do to you, Tenten!"

"Hina...ta..." she choked out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Southwestern Region/Darkness Country**

After discussing their plans for a search and rescue mission, Team 'InoShikaCho' moved out across the forest with their new assignment. They were ordered by their sensei, Asuma, to search for Hinata. Kurenai assisted Asuma as the two Jounin took a different path. Kiba, Akamaru and Shino raced out to the southeastern area.

As Shikamaru and his two companions hopped across many tree branches along the way, the gifted Chuunin recalled the orders given to him by Asuma.

_"...Shikamaru, I want you, Ino and Chouji to search further along this area. Oh and one more thing..."_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Flashback/Moments Ago**_

After speaking with Kurenai, Asuma turned around to give Shikamaru and his team a last bit of warning before setting out. "Be careful out here. There's no telling whether you'll run into these Yami-nin. If what Kurenai says is true, they will lean more toward stealth and ambush. They've easily adapted to this land for who knows how long. Just make sure you three watch yourselves. You are to find Kurenai's student, Hinata, and bring her back! Understood?"

"Right!" Chouji and Ino responded.

Shikamaru glanced over his shoulder and noticed the darkness that covered nearly the entire forest. This wasn't exactly what he had hoped for. _Dark forest and Yami-nin... Man, this is going to be bothersome. But, Hinata needs us. My team will definitely need me seeing how I'm now a Chuunin. But, why enter a land we're not even familiar with? This is going to be so... _"Let's go, guys. We have a mission to complete."

_**End of flashback**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Southwestern Region/Darkness Country**

Shikamaru focused on the present time and jumped across with his two team mates following behind him.

"So, do you think what Kurenai said was true?" Ino asked the Chuunin. "About these Yami-nin."

"I can't say for sure since we've never encountered them yet."

Chouji felt uneasy with the darkness shrouding the forest and showed at least a hint of fear on his face. "I don't like this you guys. This whole forest is already giving me the creeps!"

"Speak for yourself, Chouji. I don't like this place as you as you do..." Shikamaru solemnly replied. "But we have a fellow Konoha-nin that needs our help. As a Chuunin, I'm going to carry out my duties and not abandon our own. While she is not team mate of ours, she is an important member of the Hyuuga clan."

Ino nodded. "That's right. Though, I can't stand the thought of what these Yami-nin would want out of her. She no doubt has to be scared!"

"No arguments there," Shikamaru agreed. Then, he suddenly stopped and kneeled down.

Ino and Chouji quickly stopped beside their team mate. The Chuunin stared out into the distance.

"Why are we stopping Shikamaru?" Chouji asked.

Ino blinked. "Yeah, what gives?"

"Somehow, I'm hearing bats," the Chuunin Konoha-nin stated, cupping his hands behind his ears.

"I'm not hearing anything. Can you, Ino?"

"I... I'm not so sure myself..."

-

At least two miles off from where Team 'InoShikaCho' were at, there was a brief meeting with several of the Night Walkers.

Mikon had managed to find Kagemaru, Guraida and Myotis. Ignoring the injury Myotis had received, she glared at all three Yami-nin.

"So, you mean to tell me that you three retreated? You three could have united and crushed that single Jounin with ease! Ugh! That's just like you with your stupid honor codes!" Mikon hissed while berating the three shinobi. "Wait until I tell my father about your incompetence!"

Guraida growled out of annoyance and was about to speak out against the mistress. However, Kagemaru put his hand out and prevented his companion to open his mouth.

"So, you three have nothing to say? Meh, whatever. Have you three seen that brat, Adam, by any chance? He hasn't come back with my meal!"

Kagemaru narrowed his eyes and confronted Damien's spoiled daughter. "Why don't you stop? Quit pestering the poor boy!"

"Why must you defend him so? That's what I hate about you, Kagemaru. You're too kind-hearted towards that useless child!"

"You truly never cared to understand him. Time after time again, you have condemned and shunned him long enough! I've personally trained the poor whereas you and your father did not. I treated him like a son I've never had."

Mikon scoffed and rolled her eyes. "And? Your point? You trying to impress me by being 'fatherly' toward that stupid kid? Face it. He's a worthless little coward and his whore of a mother is no better. I should have killed them both when I had to chance!"

Kagemaru chuckled. "But you can't? Your father has instructed that they remain alive. But, of course, I think you know the true reason why your father has kept him alive. And I seriously doubt it's not to force him into servitude."

The mistress turned her back against the man and his companions. "Yeah, I know. For that **_'reason'_** alone. Of course, that brat doesn't know."

"And for the better."

"Well, you three report back to my father's lair if you have nothing else to report. As for me, I have a few more errands before I return. I shall return..."

With that, the female Night Walker transformed herself into a horde of bats and scattered out into the forest. She left Kagemaru, Guraida and Myotis alone to head back to the secret cavern (leading back to the underground base of operations).

"Kagemaru...? What is the reason you two are referring to?" Myotis asked his comrade.

"Something you and Guraida should keep amongst yourselves. Something even Adam has no knowledge on. It's best we keep it amongst ourselves as Damien-sama instructed us."

"All right, whatever you say, Kagemaru," nodded Guraida.

Once the boy's name was mention, Kagemaru looked out into the forest and closed his eyes momentarily. _"Adam, I know you're right out there. Please, come back soon and safely. And Jounin from Konohagakure, we will meet again._

-

Shikamaru had abruptly stopped on his race across the forest and cupped his hands behind his ears. "There it is! I'm picking up sounds from the bats, you guys!"

"Oh boy! I knew we should have taken another path," Chouji was a bit shakened up.

"Why? What's the matter with you?" Ino asked.

"I hate bats."

Upon hearing Chouji admitting his phobia for the winged mammals, Ino sweat dropped. "Uh... okay. I just learned something new about you, Chouji."

Then, the trio listened for the sudden fluttering of multiple wing flaps. The bats fluttered from out of the trees and appeared before the three Konoha-nin.

"Just as I thought..." Shikamaru scoffed.

"They're coming out of nowhere but you think those Yami-nin sent these things after us?" Ino wondered.

"Don't know but those bats are coming together!" Chouji pointed out.

Suddenly, the bats merged all at once and reformed back into the mistress daughter of Damien. Mikon dropped her arms to her sides and deeply let out a sigh. Her eyes were set on the three Konoha-nin.

"So, I take it you're one of those Yami-nin," Shikamaru frowned.

"Where did you take her! Hinata!" Ino demanded out of the mistress.

Chouji glared directly at Mikon and gulped. "I'm getting really bad vibes out of her you guys. I mean there's something really strange about her..."

Shikamaru nodded without getting his eyes off Mikon. "Yeah, after being formed from a horde of bats, I can't say I blame ya. Something about her makes my skin crawl."

"Welcome, Konoha-nin. You've came looking for your dear friend captured by my little 'brother'? Well, let's just say, she can't come to you and has no interest of going back to Konohagakure anytime soon I'm afraid," Mikon crossed her arms and licked her lips.

"Liar! Where did you take her?" Ino screamed out. "And couldn't you look anymore sluttier?"

Shikamaru and Chouji both went wide-eyed at the blonde's remark.

Ino scoffed and glared at the boys. "What? She does look like some kind of hooker!"

Upon hearing this, Mikon's eyes gleamed and turned towards Ino's direction. _Oh, you are SO dead, blondie! _"**_SLUT? HOOKER?_** Stupid little girl! Just for that comment, you'll be first!"

"Great! You and your big mouth, Ino!" Shikamaru scoffed and stepped in front of his team mates. "Brace yourselves, guys!"

Jumping off the branch she stood on, Mikon lunged right out at the trio with her mouth gaping open and eyes filled with hungry bloodlust.

The one she was after was the one who insulted her 'beauty': Yamanaka Ino.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Elsewhere in the Southwestern Region/Darkness Country**

Kurenai and Asuma stopped for a moment as Kurenai dropped down to one knee. Holding her head, she could only think about Hinata's whereabouts.

"Kurenai...?" Asuma asked with concern. "Are you...?"

The female nodded her head and denied having any problem. "No, I'll be just fine, Asuma."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes..." she sighed sadly, failing to hide her worry for the girl she would proudly call her own daughter. Since taking Hinata in her team, she has done her best to watch over the girl progress as a shinobi and become an even stronger Genin during the Chuunin Exams. _"Hinata, if I had been strong enough to stop that witch myself. I've let you down. I'm not fit to be a Jounin or a teacher anymore. I've failed..."_

She felt a hand on her right shoulder. Glancing behind her, she saw Asuma smiling and addressing her with a reassuring nod. "We'll find her, Kurenai. I know we will."

The woman returned a faint smile. "Thank you, Asuma." _As thoughtful you can be, I'm truly disappointed in myself. Hinata, where are you?_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Southern Region/Darkness Country**

Having heard from Adam about his mother held prisoner, Naruto stood up and put his hand out to the boy.

Adam blinked in confusion. "Naruto...?"

"Well, what are we waiting for? You want to save your mother? Let me help you!" Naruto offered.

Sakura spoke out while sitting up. "Hey, don't forget about me! I want to be there to help this kid get his mom back!" She turned and saw Ai standing up. "Oh, so you've decided to help us out, too?"

"Well, after some careful consideration..." Ai said, walking over to Adam and meeting him face to face. "Adam. Look, I'm sorry for all of the horrible things I've said about you and nearly killing you. You've been through such a crappy life just as I have. But, I can't help but feel you ended up being in the worst position. I mean being used by people who've adopted you. Now, they have your mother prisoner. Eh, eh, that just doesn't sound right at all! So, I'm going to help out."

Adam was going to say something but Ai quickly stopped him.

"But don't think I'm doing this out of pity. I'm sorry for everything that's happened but these bastards destroyed Yamigakure. I'll never forgive them for that! You hear me? I want a piece of these monsters, too! I'll **_KILL_** every single one of them! And you guys better not stop me!"

Sasuke scoffed. "Who said anything about 'us' stopping you? You want to kill them then fine."

Kakashi spoke out. "In any case, Adam, you were kind enough to give us directions. Now, make sure and lead us to the right path. I'll be following alongside you."

"That's right. Don't worry, Adam. We'll get your mother back and stop these Yami-nin bastards before they even attempt to get a jump on us!" Naruto reassured the half breed boy. "Once we get there, we'll be kicking every single one of their asses. You leave Damien to me and I'll beat him up for ya!" He put his fist out and winked to Adam. "I don't go back on my promises! For that is my ninja way!"

As he heard this speech of confidence from the blonde-haired Genin, Adam somehow felt and knew he could place all of his trust into Naruto. Though, he wasn't sure of himself if he was going to risk his mother's life if he came back with the Konoha-nin. _"Mother... I think... I think I may have found someone who can help me find my courage. If only I could be strong like father... He'd be proud if he saw me finally standing up for myself. But, Damien-sama, I can't fight against him. He's adopted me..."_

_**"THINKING ABOUT TSUKIMARU AGAIN, BOY?"**_

Adam overheard Kyuubi's imposing and thunderous voice echoing in his mind.

_**"LOOKS LIKE I'LL BE SEEING THAT FOOL, DAMIEN, AFTER ALL OF THIS TIME! THE WORM CAN'T HIDE FROM ME!"**_

Naruto grunted while listening to the fox demon boasting to himself. _"Yeah, you're really suuuure of yourself! Stupid ffox..."_

"Hey, dunce! We're already ahead of you! Come on!" Sasuke called out from the distance.

As a vein popped out on his forehead, Naruto felt insulted and retorted back at the Uchiha. "Sasuke! You better take that back! Don't think you can get away with that!"

With that, the hyperactive ninja hopped onto the nearest tree branch and pounced across in pursuit of his fellow Team 7 members. As Naruto caught up to them, Sakura, Sasuke and Ai were behind Kakashi and Adam.

"Ai-chan, can I ask you something?" Sakura asked the slayer.

"What is it?"

"Well, do you not dislike Adam-kun as much you did before? I mean you deliberately tried to kill him."

This caused the slayer girl to sigh deeply. She turned toward the boy's direction and frowned. "Well, he is a blood kin of one of the Night Walkers. His father was killed by one of our shinobi I reckon but I don't remember seeing a man, which Adam had described. Sorry but what I don't like is the fact that they've used him and abused his mother. Even if he is a half demon, he's still at least half human and his mother... Saya. She had to endure a lot. I want to rescue his mother Not because I pity Adam but simply to save a fellow member of Yamigakure. Adam's mom, he and I are the last members of the now-extinct Yamigakure. We're the last, true survivors. I'm just glad to know one of my people is still alive."

"Don't worry, Ai-chan. We'll rescue his mother and stop these demons before they plan to spread to other lands! I know for sure they won't even attack Konohagakure!" Sakura stated with confidence. "Just as Naruto said, we're NOT going back on our promises. That is our ninja way!"

"Thanks, Sakura..." Ai felt touched and smiled.

Naruto watched Adam and thought about the troubled past the half breed had to endure. While Adam never really gave any more detail on his childhood during his life Yamigakure, Naruto could easily judge the saddened and pain in the boy's eyes. He didn't think he would meet a half demon from another land besides himself and Gaara.

Adam was certainly no vessel for a Bijuu but he had taken after a full-blooded demon father.

"Naruto, what are you thinking about?" Sasuke called out to the blonde-haired Genin. "You've been observant of that kid ever since he tried to take to capture you."

"You that worried about him and me?"

"Just answer my question, fool."

"Well, he's a half breed demon and... Well, I think he may have had a troubled childhood like myself."

"He never told us anything about that. Just that night about his village being destroyed."

"Because he didn't have to courage to tell us. He's hiding more than he's letting on. There's just something about him that makes him similar to myself and Gaara."

"Like what?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

Naruto nodded. "I... How should I know?" He kept his eye on the half breed and narrowed his eyes.

"What is so special about him?" Sasuke wondered, his mind entirely on the mission and eliminating Damien.

-

Unbeknownst to Team Kakashi, a single bat was seen hanging upside down and watching them. This was one of Mikon's many bat summons and its eyes were directly on Kakashi. The eyes of the night creature gleamed and scanned Kakashi as he raced across the canopies of the forest. Whatever it had scanned from Kakashi's subconscious mind would prove to be beneficial to Mikon after she was finished with Shikamaru's group.

_"Must send this to Mikon-sama. She will be interested in this Jounin. Hatake Kakashi, eh? Heh," _thought the bat.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Remote Region/Damien's Underground Lair/Darkness Country**

Meanwhile, sitting upon his throne, the head master had overseen the Konoha-nin throughout his territory. Nodding his head, he had captured a view of Kakashi's group. He noticed Adam was accompanying them along the path leading near his territory.

Strangely enough, he didn't seem upset with this.

Rather, Damien had a grin on his face. He tapped the sides of his throne and deeply inhaled before exhaling out a breath of air.

"So, Adam is proving to be more useful than I thought. I haven't given him enough credit than I should have. This is much better," he murmured. "Not only is he bringing the Kyuubi child but also a Jounin, the slayer girl, a kunoichi and..." Suddenly, he caught a view of Sasuke. "One of the two surviving members of the nearly-extinct Uchiha Clan? So, this must be the younger brother - Uchiha Sasuke. Well, good fortune has favored me lately. What a rare treat this is. If I can somehow capture him, I will obtain the Sharingan. I'll be the only one to inherit both the Byakugan of the Hyuuga Clan and now the Sharingan of the Uchiha Clan! There'll be no one to stop me."

Sitting from his seat, Damien popped his neck. "Rather than wait for him here, I'll come to him instead. But first, I will need my daughter and the other Night Walkers to spread those accompanying the Uchiha child. Then, there's the boy with the Kyuubi to deal with."

As he walked toward the center of the lair, he lifted his head up and thought to himself. _"The time has come. I must soil my own hands."_

**(Fade to black)**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Next Time_**

_**Kakashi Revisits a Past Memory! Damien's Introduction to the Sharingan!**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, took me longer than usual. I've been working on this story during my free time since my return back to school this week. It's been a hectic first week and I hope I can get adjusted with the schedule. I've had to sign up for a new class since one of the classes I was supposed to take was cancelled. College... --;;

Anyway, I know there was not a lot of action (save for Hinata's confrontation with Neji). It was mainly dialogue and flashbacks.

Yes, there will be more flashbacks involving Saya and Tsukimaru. Hey, they're Adam's parents. What else could I do? I don't want to leave you guys guessing. There will be flashbacks from Saya's, Adam's and Damien's point of views. Just wait until Damien gives his side of the story. ;)

I promise there will be a little more action in the next chapter since Mikon will fight Ino, Chouji and Shikamaru. Not to mention Neji will be waking up but as a Yami-nin.

As for whether Naruto will face Vamp-Hinata, we'll see. It's a good possibility. I am a NaruHina fan after all.

I'm saving energy for the main battles near the end of this story. That will be my biggest test before I finish my first Naruto fic.

Like I said, the next update is unknown since I will be in the middle of a ten-week quarter and going in five days a week. I'll find as much free time as I can.

Please, after reading this chapter, be sure to send a review.

Peace and wish me luck in school!


	7. Damien Seeks the Sharingan!

**_Disclaimer:_** I own the plot to this story but the concept of Naruto is not. All of the series respective characters are creations of Kishimoto-sensei. The only characters I have rightful claim are over Damien, Mikon and the Nightwalkers. Saya, Adam and Ai are concepts of fellow fic author, Belletiger. 

Hi-ya, guys! It's been almost a month since I last touched this story.

Sorry for the wait but I've had school and my other stories to catch up on. Do not fret I have not abandoned you my fellow Naruto fans! ;)

As of this writing, I would have completed my fifth week of my fall quarter. Some projects and exams this month. I'll be plenty busy.

I might have a chance to write another **_Land of Darkness_** chapter if I'm feeling up to it.

We return to plenty of goodies in this chapter. Shikamaru, Ino and Chouji confront Mikon. Neji should awaken as a Yami-nin. Kakashi finds a ghost from his past return (want to take a guess?) Finally, Damien meets with Sasuke and there's no telling what's going to happen between those two.

Should be another decent-length chapter but overly long like last chapter. But a lot will go down.

Oh and credit goes to _Ultra Sonic 007_ for beta-reading this chapter and the future chapters to come! Appreciate the help. ;)

Anyway, I'll let you guys go on and read.

Act Seven begins!

_**GO!

* * *

**_

**(Cue Naruto fourth opening _Go!_)**

**-**

**_Naruto: Land of Darkness_**

_**Kakashi Revisits a Past Memory! Damien's Introduction to the Sharingan!**_

-

-

**Southwestern Region/Darkness Country**

Bracing themselves for the enraged demon mistress, Shikamaru, Ino and Chouji pounced off at random directions. Mikon dropped down on the branch and looked around to find _Team InoShikaCho_ developing a stratagem catch the Yami-nin by surprise.

Baring her fangs, Mikon hissed hungrily at the Konoha-nin trio. "Afraid to face me, brats? Don't think you can escape me in this forest. I've lived my entire lifetime here and know my way around!" Facing toward Ino's direction, the mistress scowled. "And don't think I didn't forget about those insults you threw at me, little girl!"

"You just had to go and say all of those things to her! You and your big mouth, Ino!" Chouji shouted at the kunoichi member of the Team InoShikaCho trio.

Ino glared at Chouji and balled up her fists. "And? I'm not scared of her! You know I'm not afraid to speak my mind, Chouji!" She cracked a grin and faced Mikon's obvious direction. "Besides, I'll bet I can get her mad enough for us to take advantage over her."

"Yeah... A kunoichi with PMS... That's really a great strategy there," Shikamaru remarked sarcastically as he sighed. "Man, this getting way beyond bothersome..."

Mikon had heard enough and stomped her right heel boot down. With one tap, she snapped the branch in half and kept herself afloat by levitating. "I have to agree with your boy toys, blondie. Angering me is a **_horrible _**idea! Those who have pissed me off have had their necks snapped. But... I'll make you a special case, little girl! I'll bet your blood tastes better than these two!"

Licking her dry lips, Mikon giggled.

Ino's face twisted with disgust on her face. She put a finger in her mouth and made an obvious 'gagging' gesture.

"Excuse me? Drink my blood? What are you some kind of freak!" Ino pointed at the mistress. "Not only do you have a horrible taste for fashion but you like blood? **_GROSS!_**"

"Don't worry. You'll actually enjoy it yourself... But I feel it's rather boring if I just came at you! Why don't you try defending yourselves and actually fight for your lives? We are shinobi after all."

"Exactly what I was going to suggest," Shikamaru replied as he closed his hands in front.

Chouji looked toward Shikamaru and blinked. "Hum...? Wait..."

"**_NYEE-NEER! NYEE-NEER! NEER! NEER!_**" Ino stuck her tongue out at Mikon and taunted her. "Screw your idea of us coming to you! How about you come at me?" And if the blonde kunoichi had already lost her mind, she turned around and bent down with her butt sticking out. She smacks her butt and dared the mistress to come at her. "Come here and kiss it! I DARE YA!"

That had done it.

Mikon's face turned red as steam came shooting out of her ears. Nobody had ever gone as far as Ino had done.

Heaven have mercy on Ino.

Mikon bursted with explosive anger as she raised her closed fists and screamed at the top of her lungs. The screams were actually high-pitched screeches that sounded worse than long fingernails scratching a chalkboard.

-

-

"**_YOU LITTLE BITCH! HOW DARE YOU DEFILE THE BEAUTY OF MIKON! I SHALL TEAR YOUR PRETTY LITTLE FACE OFF, BLONDIE!_**"

-  
-

Upon listening to the unbearing ear-piercing scream of the mistress, all, sans Shikamaru, covered their ears. Shikamaru did his best to block out her screeches.

"AUGH! Ino! Look at you came and done!" Chouji screamed while covering his ears. "GEEZ!"

Covering her ears, Ino yelled out at her teammate. "It's NOT my fault that she looks like TRASH!"

As soon as she inhaled deeply, the mistress exhaled out and looked at the three Konoha-nin. No doubt she was ready to take them a part but Ino was the one that grabbed her undivided attention.

"So, what now? You coming at us or you going to stand there?" Shikamaru spat out.

"Heh, what do you think? But I think your little blonde friend knows exactly where I'm going to strike! Yes, as a matter of fact, you are first, little girl! HERE I COME!" Mikon screamed out.

"Great! Here she comes! I might as well take her!" Ino prepared to counter as she placed her hands in front.

However, before Mikon could even move an inch...

She couldn't move her legs or body period.

Attempting to move a single muscle in her body, Mikon strained and growled under her breath. She couldn't understand how this was possible.

"What.. What the hell is going on here! I CAN'T MOVE!" the mistress hissed angrily. "HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE!"

Ino stopped as she appeared as confused as Mikon. Then, she glanced over to see Shikamaru with his hands clasped together. A smile crossed her face as she had already come into realization of what her teammate did.

"Ha! Great work, Shikamaru! What a way to think ahead!" Ino grinned while crossing her arms.

Scoffing, the strategist kept a hold of Mikon in place using his _Kagemane no Jutsu _(Shadow Imitation Technique). "I always think ahead, loud mouth... Geez, you're bothersome."

"Great work, Shikamaru! She didn't even suspect a thing!" Chouji praised his Shadow-user companion. "You couldn't even see since it was too dark for you!"

"What!" Mikon exclaimed as she continued to be restrained. "Explain!"

Ino chuckled and went into further explanation. "As you know, our friend here uses a jutsu that controls their own shadow and merges it with an enemy shinobi's own shadow. Thus, he combines them."

"Basically, I'm linking my own movements with yours. In other words, I can force you to make any movement that I make."

Mikon's face contorted with shock. _So, that's it! That boy is a shadow user! Since it was too dark for me to even notice, he had binded me! I never suspected one of these little brats could possess such a technique! _"Well, done. You've got me. I've underestimated each of you, Konoha-nin."

"Hey, sounds like she's giving up!" Chouji said.

Ino smiled. "Obviously and now I've got an even juicier idea. Shikamaru hold her in place! I'm going to use the _Shintenshin no Jutsu_ (Mind Body Switch Technique) on her!"

"Yeah, great idea," Shikamaru said as he maintained his bind on the pale-skinned mistress.

"As much as I hate the idea of being inside of her body, I can use her to lead us to the location of where they're holding Hinata captive," the blonde-haired kunoichi stated as she put her hands out.

"ARGH! To think I would be outwitted by children!" Mikon screamed angrily.

"Don't overlook us Konoha-nin, lady. We're the best of the Nine!" Ino exclaimed. "Now, hold her steady, Shikamaru! Chouji, make sure to watch over my body while I'm inside this witch."

Mikon's eyes widened as she glared directly toward Ino. The blonde kunoichi's eyes shot wide open as a low, hum echoed through the two females' ears. Both Mikon and Ino's heads were thrown back as the mind/spirit transfer was well underway.

"Good job, Ino. Now, you can use her body and get us to their hide out. Though, I should get credit you know," Shikamaru remarked while keeping the mistress binded.

"Did it work?" Chouji wondered as he approached Ino's kneeling form.

Both boys exchanged stares toward one another and then to the two kunoichi.

Mikon slowly erected herself straight and was opening her eyes. Groaning under breath, the mistress glanced at Chouji. Chouji took this chance to grab Ino's motionless form.

"Ino, did you manage to get inside of her?" Chouji asked while holding the seemingly soulless Ino.

"I wonder..." Shikamaru murmured as he called out to 'Mikon'. "Hey, Ino! Can you hear me?"

There was silence.

Then, 'Mikon' answered and exhibited Ino's mannerisms. "Of course, that was a piece of cake."

"Prove it."

Sighing to herself, 'Mikon' answered in disgust. "Of all the bodies, why did I have to get stuck inside this slut's body? Ugh! My original body was definitely much prettier and sexier!"

Shikamaru and Chouji exchanged glances as they nodded.

They can confirm that it was indeed Ino possessing the mistress' body.

Chouji lifted Ino's soulless body over his right shoulder while Shikamaru removed the shadow jutsu that binded 'Mikon'. She let out a deep sigh of relief and stood still.

"All right, Ino. We did great work but that couldn't have been done without my help," Shikamaru said as he walked over toward "Mikon'. "Just don't going thinking your hot stuff cause you took that Yami-nin's body."

"Brag? You don't think Ino _WON'T_ brag?" Chouji laughed.

"I can't argue there. Now that we have what we need... We can start by moving along ahead. Ino, you're using her body, so you ought to lead ahead..." Shikamaru stated until he cut himself off and noticed 'Mikon' being too quiet. "Um, Ino...?"

Before he could react...

_**BAM!**_

The mistress dashed across and drove her right knee into Shikamaru's gut. The wind was knocked right out of the shadow-user as he was forced back and slammed hard against the back of a tree.

Chouji was quickly taken back by surprise and immediately came into a realization. "No, that isn't Ino! That's the Yami-nin!"

Slowly picking himself up, Shikamaru groaned from the pain that shot throughout his body. "Yeah... and she had to cheap shot me... I should have had you prove you were really Ino... Miscalculation..."

"Indeed a miscalculation on your part, child," Mikon giggled with her eyes on Shikamaru. "That jutsu would have worked if my will had been weak but not so with me. I managed to force her soul right back into her own body. Too bad... She almost had me! And your valiant efforts would have not gone too fast." Laughing, Mikon stretched her arms behind her head. "Too bad and so sad, you little brats!"

Awakening in her own body, Ino opened her eyes and gasped. She noticed that she was in Chouji's grasp and started wiggling.

"Ino...?"

"Damn! I can't believe it didn't work!" Ino cursed as she jumped out of Chouji's grasp and scowled. "You're lucky you forced me out! Otherwise, I'd be inside of that disgusting body of yours and made you lead us to your hide out!"

"Insolent child! Again with the petty insults?" Mikon hissed as she extracted claws on both hands. She lunged forward to attack the blonde kunoichi with sheer bloodlust. "YOU'RE FIRST!"

"Crap!" Ino cried out.

Chouji side stepped in front of Ino and performed a hand seal. "I'll take her!" With that, his body quickly expanded his stomach and provided as a barrier to guard Ino. "**_BAIKA NO JUTSU! _**(Multi-Size Technique)"

As she lunged forward, Mikon immediately stopped and flew straight into mid-air. This prompted Chouji to tuck in his head, legs and feet inside as he catapulted his massive body straight at the mistress.

Performing a series of hand seals, the mistress called out as she summoned two large black bats. "**_KAGE KUMORI NO JUTSU!_**"

The massive winged mammals swooped down and delivered a double head butt that knocked the rolling Chouji back. The sheer weight of Chouji's massive and bloated form crashed through several tree branches as he plummeted to the forest ground below.

"Chouji! No!" Ino cried out.

Shikamaru scowled angrily. _"And there she goes out of range... Wait!" _

It soon dawned upon Shikamaru as Mikon was gone out of sight and so were her two bats. He glanced around to locate the enemies.

"Shikamaru! She's gone! Her and those two bats of hers disappeared!" Ino warned her companion.

"I know! But, where did she..."

Suddenly, Ino felt a cold presence creep up behind her as a chill ran down her back. Emerging from out of the dark shadows, Mikon stalked out behind the blonde kunoichi and quickly put an arm around the young girl's neck. Ino screamed as the mistress grabbed her and held her hostage much to Shikamaru's horrifying dismay.

"INO!"

"Shikamaru! Chouji! Help me!" Ino screamed out.

Breathing down Ino's neck, Mikon licked her lips and brought the young kunoichi close to her. Putting her other hand onto Ino's side neck, she sensed the pulsating and beating veins pumping the thick, red blood through. Smelling the crimson fluids made the mistress' mouth drool and thirst overwhelm her.

"Let her go!" Shikamaru yelled out at Mikon's direction as he prepared to bind Mikon with his Kagemane no Jutsu. Then, he realized that Mikon was quickly floating off the ground with Ino held in her grasp.

"Eh, eh, I'm not going to fall for that same trick twice," Mikon chuckled and brought Ino closer to her. "How awfully rude of you to interrupt **_MY_** meal!"

"What!" Ino cried out as she struggled to force Mikon to relinquish her tight hold. "Let me go! You're NOT going to get away with this!"

"Oh, but little girl I already have and you're about to become my most delicious meal yet," Mikon purred in delight and opened her mouth. "Besides, you'll become just like me once it's all said and done. Now, relax and enjoy every single minute of this hedonism."

As Ino struggled, Mikon's fangs elongated and punctured through the young girl's left side of the neck.

Uttering a deep gasp, the blonde kunoichi was frozen stiff as she stopped struggling and winced from the hypodermic fangs sucking in the warm blood of Ino. Mikon kept a hold of Ino as she ran her hands down and wrapped them around her waist.

"INO!" Shikamaru yelled out as he attempted to jump up to stop Mikon from continually feeding his companion's blood. "Damn, I wasn't prepared for this!"

Levitating further up, Mikon made sure to continue feeding on her kunoichi meal without any interruptions. Pumping more blood through her fangs, Mikon enjoyed every second of the youth's sweet red nectar.

Ino's vision was starting to blur and her body was growing cold from the loss of blood. Her arms fell limp to the ground as her fiery spirit was dying.

Removing her fangs from out of the girl's neck, the mistress lapped up the blood emerging from out of the puncture marks with her tongue.

Whispering into Ino's right ear, Mikon purred and smiled with the kunoichi's blood dripping down her lips. "Mmmm... Once you wake up, you kill those pitiful friends of yours and become one like me. You shall become immortal and remain eternally young. Not to mention beautiful." Giggling, Mikon took one good look at Ino's lifeless form and sensed the girl's heart stop beating abruptly.

"INO!"

Noticing Shikamaru taking another risky leap to grab her legs, Mikon scowled and tossed Ino down at the Chunin. "Here you go! I think one belongs to you! I don't need her anymore!"

As he hopped up again, he quickly caught Ino and landed back down on a branch. Shikamaru looked up at Mikon and frowned. "Hey! What have you done to her!"

"What do you think? I fed on that little loudmouth girl's blood. She asked for it and I was hungry. You could say it was my Night Walker instinct kicking in. I acted out of impulse once I felt her pulsating jugular vein and thus I decided to feed to my heart's content! Don't tell me you wouldn't feed on your own friend just to survive? I needed her blood or I'd starve!"

"I doubt you did that to survive!" Shikamaru looked down at Ino and set her down. _"Her body's cold! Did that witch drink her dry!"_

"Well, it was nice playing with you kids but I came for what I needed. I came and fed. Besides, I have important errands to run before I rejoin father! Ta-ta!" Mikon laughed as her body descended into the darkness and dispersed into a horde of bats.

"No! Come back here!"

Before the shadow jutsu user tried to stop her, he instinctively glanced over to look at Ino's cold, lifeless form. "Ino!" He hopped by her side and lifted her head up. The cold sensation of Ino's body gave the blonde girl goose bumps. His blood chilled as he noticed the two fang holes on the right side of her neck.

"Oh... no... Her body is too cold... This is bad..." Shikamaru paled as he put his ear down on her chest. He listened for a heart beat.

Barely anything.

There were only quiet and slow beats.

-

_Ba-Thump._

-

"Shikamaru!" the voice of Chouji called out from below.

Looking down, the young Chunin found his third teammate sitting on the ground while holding his right ankle. Shikamaru picked Ino's lifeless form and took a deep drop to the ground level below.

Landing gracefully, Shikamaru set Ino down and went over to tend to Chouji. "Are you going to be all right, Chouji?"

"Yeah... I think I may have just sprained my right ankle," he responded as he gripped the ankle. He looked ahead to see Ino lying on the ground with her eyes closed. He also noticed that she wasn't breathing anymore.

"Ino...?" he murmured. "Shikamaru! What happened!"

Deeply sighing to himself, he explained to the Akimichi clan member. His eyes softened and his mouth became dry. "That witch got her... Before I could even save her, she bit into Ino's neck and drained her of nearly all of her body."

"No! That can't be! I shouldn't have been taken out like that if something like that would happen to you two!"

"There was nothing even you could have done... I should have been the one well prepared. She was too fast and she snuck up behind Ino. Unfortunately for Ino, she became that witch's meal and I seriously doubt she's going to make it..." His eyes were now on Ino's cold, lifeless body. "Her heart beat is faint and she's stopped breathing. I can't believe this..."

Looking down, Chouji clenched his fists. "Damn it! **_DAMN IT!_**"

"I can't say this is bothersome... But we were completely overwhelmed by a kunoichi who had the clear home field advantage against us. We were the ones who were fooled."

"And we almost had her, too! So, what now? We've got to something about Ino! We're not going to leave her here!"

"No, we're not but..." Shikamaru frowned while looking down at the ground.

Then, he saw something catch his undivided attention. There was a sudden movement coming from Ino's corpse.

The blonde kunoichi's right hand was slowly moving. Then, her body began to stir.

"I... Ino...?"

Chouji overheard Shikamaru mention the girl's name and blinked. "What? What Ino?"

"She... She just started moving! No, look at that!" he pointed out at their female teammate slowly sitting up.

Lifting herself up, Ino groaned as she turned her head and faced her two teammates. Shikamaru raced over to check upon her while Chouji picked himself up by grabbing a stick nearby while it served as his own one-armed crutch to keep himself up.

"Ino! I can't believe it! I thought you were a goner!" Shikamaru put a hand on the blonde girl's back and helped her up. "Man, I'm SO glad you're all right. But how could you even be moving right..."

His hands were shivering before even making skin contact with Ino's body.

It was ice cold like frozen meat with no warmth.

As she opened her eyes, they were no longer green but rather a pair of crimson orbs.

A twisted a smile crossed her face as a new thirst awakened.

Ino was revived as a Yami-nin.

Glancing over to the shinobi closest to her, it was Shikamaru.

Her target aim was the right side of his neck.

"Oh, Shikamaru... Chouji..." she murmured.

"Ino?" Chouji blinked. "Are... Are you all right?"

Smiling and hiding the newly formed fangs inside her mouth, Ino nodded. "I've never felt better, Chouji. I feel like a completely **_new_** person."

As devious thoughts crossed her mind, she kneeled down and waited for Shikamaru to turn his back. _"Heh, this is going to be soooooooooo easy!"_

-

Having distanced herself from Team InoShikaCho, Mikon glided down to the canopies. Taking another whiff of the air, she smelt more warm and fresh blood ahead of her.

Perching herself onto a tree branch, Mikon hung upside down and waited for one of her spy bats that had scanned the bypassing Kakashi.

"Hmmm. Now, I wonder what my pet has to report to me," the mistress wondered while licking the bloodstains from Ino's blood. "I'm quite pleased that girl had delicious nectar for me to feed upon. It won't be long until she wakes up and feasts on her two friends."

"Mikon-sama!" a tiny voice chirped.

Glancing forward, the Yami-nin found her spy bat fluttering toward her. A toothy grin etched the kunoichi's face as she brought her right hand forward and let the tiny bat hang upside down on her fingers. "Ah, good. You've come with a status report on our other guests?"

"Yes, my lady," the bat squeaked as it spread its wings. "Please if you will allow me to project my thoughts into yours? I have something quite intriguing to show you."

"Really now...? Please, do show me," Mikon said as her interest peaked.

With that, the tiny bat closed its eyes, as did the mistress.

Mikon allowed her mind to process every memory the bat scanned and gathered from the bypassing shinobi earlier. However, it specifically displayed every thought and memory processed inside the Copy Ninja's subconscious.

As she read every thought, one piece of memory caught her attention as a twisted grin crossed her face. "Well, well, what do we have here?"

"It would seem to be a memory from his past. The Copy Ninja sure has a quite a past. Huh, my lady?"

"Indeed and I'm quite intrigued. I wonder..." she chuckled deeply. "Does his blood taste just as good as the girl's?"

"That's a good question, Mikon-sama."

As she dropped from her perched position, Mikon drifted and kept herself afloat. "Thanks to you I'm well aware of their location. Now, Chibi Kumori, I will draw out the Copy Ninja while you take care of that little traitor, Adam, and his new friends."

"Ooo, this should be fun!"

"Heh and that's just half of it! If you must..." Mikon said as she turned her back and giggled. "...When push comes to shove, don't hesitate to hold back on Adam. The little punk could use a beating."

"Leave it to me, Mikon-sama."

"Good and I'm glad we're clear. Now, Let us begin or we will lose them."

"Yes, my lady!"

* * *

**Southeastern Region/Darkness Country**

Finding herself dangling and held by her neck, Tenten coughed as Hinata tightened her grip on the kunoichi. Her face was turning slightly blue as the oxygen was being forced right out of her body. It would be moments before the Yami-nin sealed her fate forever.

A cruel smile crossed the Hyuuga child's once innocent face as she seemingly enjoyed playing with Tenten and choking the very life out of her. Every moment she saw Tenten struggling, it would please Hinata.

"Yessss, that's right. Struggle all you can, Tenten," Hinata giggled cruelly and licked her lips. "You're completely helpless and at my mercy." She maintained her hold on the helpless girl and lowered her. "What's wrong? You're not enjoying this?"

"Hi... Hinata... What's... happened to... you?" she managed to choke out while slowly opening her eyes. She noticed the glowing crimson orbs that were once bluish white. They no longer possessed any hint of innocence to them as if she had been corrupted by evil.

"Just call it my complete makeover. How do you like the new me?" grinned Hinata. "You thought I was a weakling and not anywhere near my cousin's league! You are like many of the others! You've ALWAYS looked down on me!"

"No... That's not... true... I've never looked down on you... Hinata... I consider you... strong... since you stood up to Neji..."

Hinata frowned and scowled. She drove her right knee into Tenten and forced the air right out of the brown-haired kunoichi. "LIAR! You're LYING! You're only saying that to make me feel better! You all have always considered me inferior and unworthy of becoming a kunoichi! Even my own team mates..."

With that, she tossed Tenten down and kicked her in the side. "Oh no... I'm not through with you yet. Not just yet." Hinata stalked toward Tenten's fallen form. "Your not worthy of feeding upon. So, I'm simply going to end your pathetic life. Your presence makes me retch."

Groaning from the excruciating pain through her neck, Tenten winced and could barely pick herself up.

"Don't worry. I didn't break your neck. Even though I could have but you don't even deserve a quick and clean death," Hinata growled as the claws in her hands grew. "I'm going to tear you limb from limb. And then I'll let Neji feast upon your rotting corpse."

"Neji...?" Tenten gasped as her eyes were on the unconscious form of her teammate. Little did she know that Neji would turn soon.

Suddenly, Neji's eyes shot open and he quickly sat up.

Make that now.

His eyes were now entirely crimson instead of white.

As he turned his head, he noticed Tenten lying on the ground with Hinata sitting up on top of her.

"**_HINATA!_**" Neji barked as he stood up. His eyes were gleaming darkly according to this current state of emotion.

Turning away from Tenten, Hinata saw her cousin reawakened and radiating with a new demonic aura. "Neji...? You're awake already, cousin?"

"Lay your hands off Tenten now!"

Getting up and holding up her hands, the Hyuuga female backed away. "Sure... Neji. No need to get hasty."

Then, both siblings exchanged cruel toothy grins.

Tenten uttered a horrifying gasp as soon as she noticed her teammate flashing the same pair of fangs Hinata had. They were long and needle-like in length. Sharp enough to puncture through flesh and draw out precious plasma fluids.

"No... Neji... Not you too...!" Tenten could barely manage to utter a scream as pain shot throughout her neck.

"Hinata, if you will allow me to have some fun with her if you don't mind," Neji suggested as he walked over to Tenten's fallen form. "Besides, she is my _'team mate'_."

Shrugging her shoulders, Hinata stepped to the side and gave her cousin room. "Be my guest. If you wish to drink her blood, I'm not going to stop you."

"Heh, good, because I've always wanted to do this," Neji grinned and stood over the broken kunoichi. "Her blood smells so rich! I'm hungry!"

"Neji... please don't..." Tenten begged as she tried crawling away.

As he stepped on her right hand, Neji held Tenten down and ensured that she would not escape. He kneeled down and gripped his cold left hand around her neck. The kunoichi shivered from the icy touch of her teammate and felt goose bumps run down her back.

"Going somewhere, Tenten? How rude of you!"

"Don't waste anytime with her, Neji. Damien-sama wants us, his new Yami-nin, to meet with him before sunrise," Hinata strictly told her cousin.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't worry. This won't take long," Neji scoffed as he kicked Tenten over and laid her on her back. "Now, Tenten, relax. You're going to enjoy eternal life." With that, his new pair of fangs slowly extracted and lowered himself to bite down on the girl's neck.

Covering her eyes, Tenten was helpless and completely at the siblings' mercy. "No... Please... Don't! Somebody help me!"

-

Further from the distance where Tenten was, Kiba, Akamaru and Shino had overheard the kunoichi's cries. Akamaru turned and growled toward the direction where the voice trailed off.

"You heard that, too? Didn't you, Shino?" Kiba asked his teammate.

Shino nodded. "Of course and that came from Tenten."

"And Akamaru's acting strangely," Kiba said as he noticed his dog's fur standing up and his canines showing. "Yeah, I smell corpses... Living ones."

"So, Yami-nin must have gotten to her. Then, that means Neji ought to be close by!" Shino exclaimed as he raced ahead. "C'mon!"

Immediately running past Shino was Akamaru. Kiba raced off to catch up to the dog and the insect-user. "Whoa! Hang on, guys!"

-

"**_HELP ME!_**" Tenten screamed for all to hear.

Covering her ears, Hinata scowled in annoyance and kicked dirt into the brown-haired kunoichi's face. "Oh, just SHUT UP! Neji, hurry up and bite her to get this over with!"

"Feh, party pooper. All right, Tenten, this is your final moment in the realm of the living. You will be reborn into a Yami-nin and serving Damien-sama," Neji said as he kneeled down and came close enough to puncture his fangs through. "Let the feasting harvest begin..."

Just then, before Neji came closer, a loud barking was heard from the distance. Neji and Hinata both turned as their new keen hearing overheard what sounded like Akamaru.

In fact...

Jumping right out of the bushes was Akamaru and he was angry!

Hinata gasped and was caught by surprise as Akamaru lunged directly for him. He bit down onto Hinata's right arm and pressed down with his teeth. The Yami-nin hissed as she tried to remove the dog off her arm.

"Ugh! Akamaru! Get off me! Don't you realize who you're biting!" Hinata cried out. "Neji! Give me a hand here!"

"Damn it..." he murmured as she got off Tenten and raced over to help his cousin.

Hinata sniffed the air and picked up the two of two other shinobi in the area. "No... He didn't come alone! Kiba and Shino are here, too!"

"Where!" Neji growled as he tried pulling Akamaru off. "Let her go, you flea bag!"

Suddenly, dropping down from the canopy were the two aforementioned Konoha-Nin: Kiba and Shino.

Tenten was relieved to find out that two of Hinata's teammates had arrived despite the absence of Kurenai. "Kiba... Shino..."

Finally pulling Akamaru off Hinata, Neji tossed the dog back to Kiba. Watching Akamaru hurled at his direction, Kiba leaped forward and caught his dog companion. "Got ya, Akamaru! Good work on finding them!"

Shino glanced over toward Tenten and pointed ahead. "And there's Tenten! She looks like she was beaten up and no doubt by these two!"

Hinata grinned and displayed her fangs. "So, nice to see you two here. I didn't think you'd find us but I should learn to never underestimate the noses of Kiba and little Akamaru."

"More annoyances and they're really low on chakra. We can both handle them, Hinata," Neji stepped forward. "And it's their fault I didn't get a chance to feast on Tenten."

"What? Bit? Hinata?" Kiba then realized physical modifications to Hinata. She smelt like a corpse and a new pair of gleaming crimson eyes was undoubtedly noticeable. "Hinata... No... Don't tell me you've become one of them! You're a Yami-nin!"

"I get it," Shino noticed the bite marks on the siblings' necks. "When one becomes bitten, they become a Night Walker. As we feared, our worst nightmare has come true."

"Hinata... No this can't be true..." Kiba frowned while closing his fists. "How could you let them do this to you!"

"'How could this happen to me?' 'Why me?' 'Oh, woe is me!'" Hinata ranted on and mocked Kiba. "Oh, quit being a drama queen, Kiba. I already accept what I've become. I'm stronger than I've ever been! Damien-sama has granted me eternal life and thanks to him I'm stronger than either of you. I've already proved myself to Neji and look at what has become of him. Tell them, dear cousin."

"You heard her," Neji chuckled. "Eternal life is just the remedy I needed. No worries about natural death or aging. It's fitting to become one of the Yami-nin clan. Much better than being a Konoha-Nin if you ask me."

Shino frowned as he listened. "You don't mean that..."

"That's it! Just for that, I'm coming at you, Neji!" Kiba pointed at Hinata's cousin. "Hinata! You better stay out of this!"

"Heh, I don't intend to get in your way. But I wouldn't overlook my cousin. He'll easily put you down before you lift a finger."

"We'll see! C'mon, Akamaru! We're going to beat Neji and then have Hinata tells us where to find this Damien bastard!" Kiba called out as he positioned himself for battle.

However, Tenten tried calling out to Kiba and Shino as she slowly crawled toward them. "You guys... No wait... Kiba, you're making a mistake if you even fight Neji..." _I've got to stop them somehow but my neck... No, I can't let what happened to Neji happen to Kiba, Akamaru and Shino... Gai-sensei. Kurenai-sensei. Where could you be? We need help...

* * *

_

**Southern Region/Darkness Country**

Far off from where the other Konoha-nin were gathered, Kakashi's group were gaining ground through the thicket of the dark forest with Adam leading everyone to the hideout.

Sasuke, Naruto, Ai and Adam were behind Kakashi, who was being led by the half-demon Yami-nin.

Uttering a 'Hum' to himself, Sasuke caught a glimpse of movement gliding through the forest. He couldn't specifically confirm what he had seen but it was fast and moved with grace.

Naruto noticed his troubled teammate and approached him. "Sasuke? What's wrong?"

"I could have sworn I saw something moving down in the forest."

"What? You saw something?" Sakura overheard their conversation. "What did you see?"

Ai listened and waited for the young Uchiha to respond. She glanced around her surroundings and reached into her satchel.

"There was movement... Like something was flying down and then it just vanished. I couldn't really confirm what it could have been." _I wonder if we're being followed._

"No! You think we're getting close to their hide out!" Naruto yelled out.

That was then that everyone stopped and all stared at Naruto. Sakura's face contorted angrily as she reached out to strangle the yellow-haired Genin.

"Idiot! Did you have to give us away with that loud mouth?" Ai yelled out at the Genin.

Sakura growled. "If what Sasuke says is true, then we're NO LONGER safe! You loud mouthed moron!"

Kakashi sighed deeply as he observed nearly the whole group arguing over Naruto's miscue. "Oh boy..." Suddenly, his eye caught onto something and glanced over his shoulder. He saw a horde of bats swarming out at their direction. "Everyone! Get back!"

Sasuke frowned. "I knew I was right!"

Adam gasped as the bats fluttered past him and swarmed out to attack the others. He blinked and turned around. "What? Why aren't they attacking me?"

"Brace yourselves everyone!" Kakashi called out to the team. "They're already onto us! Naruto! Sasuke! Take care of these bats!"

Naruto grinned and chuckled as he formed a concentrated, spinning blue ball of chakra in his right hand. This was the technique taught to him by Jiraiya and an A-ranked technique invented by the late-Yondaime. This was an attack that required an extremely high level of chakra control, which was something Naruto had trained to do since finding Tsunade.

"Sasuke! Now!"

The dark-haired Uchiha nodded as channeled a large concentration of chakra in his left arm. As the form of chakra crackled, Sasuke effectively converted it into electricity. This jutsu is Kakashi's only original technique and he had taught the young Uchiha its effective use during the training before his match with Gaara during the Chunin Exams. His eyes narrowed forward as the bat horde came forward.

"Be gone, pests."

With that, both Naruto and Sasuke lunged forward at the bat hordes with their hands concentrating more chakra into their attacks.

They yelled out simultaneously as they came forward and launched their attacks at the bats. Sakura and Ai took cover behind a brush while Kakashi and Adam were standing few meters away from where the Genin would eradicate the horde.

"**_RASENGAN! _**(Spiraling Sphere)"

"**_CHIDORI! _**(One Thousand Birds)"

A second later.

-

_**BA-BOOM!**_

-

The spiraling sphere had splattered the horde of the bloodthirsty bats while the electric burst of chakra exploded to completely deep fry the air-borne mammals.

With relative ease, the Genin had eradicated the bat swarm.

Uncovering her eyes, Sakura watched her two teammates standing as the bats exploded into dust. She pumped her right fist and threw it up. "YEAH, WAY TO GO GUYS!" (_"HELL YEAH, BITCHES! YOU DON'T MESS WITH TEAM 7! WE OWN YOU!"_)

"Now that was impressive," Ai blinked. "I didn't think those two would possess that kind of power."

"There's more to Sasuke-kun and Naruto than meets the eye, Ai-chan," the pink-haired kunoichi said.

Their celebration would be short-lived as Kakashi caught glimpse of a winged figure perched on a tree branch. "And it seems I have already found the culprit who just orchestrated this assault. Every one, look up!"

As soon as they received Kakashi's warning, the group looked up as the winged figure swooped down to take down Naruto and Sasuke. The two Genin quickly hopped away in time.

The mastermind behind the bat swarm revealed himself... or rather herself. She stood as tall as Sakura. Her hair was shoulder-length and orange-red. Her skin was pale just like Mikon's. Her body shape was lithe. Covering below her neck and shoulders was a dark red tube top with a flatter chest than Mikon's. Her body was slightly more underdeveloped since it appeared younger than the older mistress. Tightened around her legs were green silk-material panty-hose tights and black boots adorning her feet. Her eyes were red with a pair of yellow irises. She wore no lipstick but her lips were pink and her fingernails were black. Protruding through the sides of her head, much like Mikon, were a pair of bat wings and another pair folded behind her back.

Licking her lips, the female Night Walker glared at the young shinobi. "Looks like I managed to find you." Looking over toward Kakashi's direction, a sly grin etched her pale face. "Mikon-sama has an eye on you, dear Copy Ninja."

"Hey! Who are you!" Naruto exclaimed as he pointed out at the child-like Night Walker.

"Oh, so sorry... I didn't mean to be rude but you may refer to me as Chibi Kumori," she bowed and winked. It was indeed the same tiny bat who had reported to Mikon earlier and assumed her humanoid demon form. "My, my, look at the children."

"Yuck, talk about a fashion disaster," Sakura remarked while nitpicking Chibi Kumori's outfit.

However, Adam recognized her and warned the group. "You guys! She's one of them! I'll bet Mikon is onto me!"

"Well, aren't you the observant one, Adam-kun," Chibi Mikon giggled and blew a kiss to him. "How have you been doing, cutie?"

"Of course I'm **_NOT_** happy to see you!" the half-breed retorted.

Kakashi frowned as he prepared to attack.

Then, he felt a hand reach out from behind him. The Copy Ninja quickly turned to find...

Mikon behind him and blowing a kiss to him. "Hello, there. Mmmm, you are good looking, Copy Ninja!"

Pushing Mikon away, Kakashi jumped back and pulled out a kunai. Naruto and the others caught onto this as they moved across to help their sensei.

"Every one stand back! I'll take this one!" Kakashi barked in order.

Adam couldn't believe that both Mikon and Chibi Kumori were at the same location. He was sure that he could have avoided contact with at least Mikon but the demon child was an unpredictable one.

Taking notice of Adam's presence, Mikon smirked. "Adam... I see you're leading them to our hide out. Oh, for shame!" She folded her arms and nodded her head. "Shame, shame, shame on you! Just wait until what father will do to you once we've dispatched all of these troublesome shinobi."

"Hey, lady! We've heard Adam's story! You aren't exactly sister of the year to him!" Naruto butted in.

Sakura nodded. "That's right! You dare treat him cruelly? I won't forgive the likes of you!"

Ai prepared to pull out her wooden weaponry. "Enough talk! I'm taking at least one of them out!"

"That's just what I was going to suggest," Sasuke said as his left hand crackled with electric chakra.

"All right, everyone! I've got the one named Mikon. The rest of you handle the little one! Adam, I suggest you stand up and aid your new friends!" Kakashi called out. "That is unless you wish to cower and return for more abuse. Make your choice!"

Contemplating his decision, Adam slowly stood up and glared toward Chibi Kumori's direction. "Got anymore room for one more shinobi, guys?"

Naruto smiled. "There's always enough room for a shinobi. Now, let's take this bratty little kid!"

Chibi Kumori scoffed as she heard Naruto's 'child' remark regarding her. "Child? CHILD? I'm going to shut your trap, loud mouth!"

With that, the young Night Walker opened the wings behind her back and flew out at the group. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Ai all scattered at opposite corners. Adam jumped in to join the fray.

Meanwhile, Kakashi turned and noticed the conspicuous absence of the mistress. "Where did she...?" Then, he caught a glimpse of a winged figure soaring into the distance. He immediately raced out in pursuit of Damien's daughter. "That's it. Just lead the way."

-

Observing the events with a magical viewing orb in his right hand, Damien had witnessed Naruto and Sasuke annihilating the bat horde earlier. His interest in Sasuke had quickly peaked as he had seen the Chidori the Uchiha was utilizing.

His eyes were moved by the sheer display of power by the boy with the dark past. "Uchiha Sasuke. Yes, you are indeed an impressive specimen. You possess powerful abilities for a fine shinobi. If only you could have joined my side, better yet... Yes, you can join us. And you will. But you and I will have to meet each other... personally." Closing his eyes, the head master thought. "Yes, that's it. I'll draw you out of the battle. Interestingly enough, the Kyuubi child is there. But, the first order of business shall be you..."

Before finishing his sentence, the dark master transformed into a horde of bats and disappeared into the black forest.

_"Uchiha Sasuke."_

-

Chibi Kumori flew out at Sakura as they exchanged punches and kicks, which the Night Walker countered. Chibi Kumori caught both of Sakura's fists and kicked the pink-haired kunoichi in the gut to send her flying back against a tree.

Hopping down behind Chibi Kumori, Sasuke performed a quick series of hand seals and exhaled a large burst of flame. "**_GOKAKYU NO JUTSU!_**"

Screaming out in fear, Chibi Kumori flew straight up and remained air-borne to avoid any fire element attacks at all costs. "But, how?" _How did he know about my weakness? Wait!_ Noticing Ai tending to Sakura, she scowled. _That little wench! She must have told them! Oh how I'm going to make her pay for this!_

"Damn it! I almost had her!" Sasuke cursed.

Naruto came running over to Adam. "Adam! Let's give Sasuke a hand!"

"Wait! She's planning something!" Adam pointed out.

Pulling out six orbs, she cracked them open one by one. Each cracked orb released a gaseous substance and tossed down.

Then, each of the smoke clouds dispersed to reveal six multi-colored bats and they were inflated like balloons. A red one, green one, yellow one, black one, brown one and a pink one. Their eyes were large and cartoonish with tongues sticking out. Tiny pairs of wings protruded from the sides of the balloon bats.

All, sans Chibi Kumori, watched with otherwise perplexed looks and sweat dropped.

"Um... That's it? Balloon bats?" Naruto was confused.

"Yeah... I was expecting some really nasty bats," Sakura nodded.

Adam frowned. "I never knew she could do that..."

"Hey! Hey! Eyes forward! How dare you insult my cute bats!" Chibi Kumori pointed at the group and pouted. "These are my **_Kikyuu Kumori Tokutei_**. (Balloon Bats Special) But if you think this is all they can do, then you my friends are mistaken. Now, watch and learn!" With that, she performed a series of hand seals.

The group looked down as the ground started to unearth and gather into spiraling pieces of earth. The earth then successfully covered the balloon bats and they provided as effective shields. Only their bulging eyes and tongues were visible underneath their mud-covered bodies.

"Behold, this is my... **_Doton: Doro Kumori Bakudan! _**(Earth Release: Mud Bat Bombs)" Chibi Kumori called out with her arms folded. "Heh and I've already picked my first target..." Pointing down at Naruto. "You, the loud mouth! You're first! **_Doro Kumori Bakudan 1 GO!_**"

The first of the mud-covered bat bombs (being the red one) was launched directly at Naruto.

"AW, CRAP!" Naruto exclaimed as he quickly utilized his clone technique. "**_KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!_**"

The Genin summoned forth at least twelve other actual clones as the real one led his clones away from the mud bomb. However, as the Naruto clones fled, the mud-covered bomb followed them like a homing missile.

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" the clones yelled out simultaneously.

"Ha! No matter where you run, they always home in on their target! You can't run very far!" Chibi Kumori balled out in laughter. "Ho! Ho! Now, that's amusing!"

Sasuke scowled. "I've had enough!" Charging forward, he jumped up and charged up his Chidori.

"You fool! They will explode on impact! Whether the target strikes the bomb or vice versa, they will detonate!"

Opening his eyes, Sasuke activated his **_Sharingan_**. Both sets of eyes turned red with two tomoe in each eye. "**_SHARINGAN!_**"

"What did he just do?" Ai asked.

Adam watched the Uchiha carefully and crossed his fingers.

"That's the Sharingan. A Kekkei genkai trait of the Uchiha Clan! Sasuke has made great use of it before and he also uses it to copy and memorize any form of jutsu with perfect accuracy allowing the user to use the techniques as his own."

"So that means..."

"Just watch, Ai-chan."

Chibi Kumori hissed and launched a second mud-covered bomb at Sasuke. The Sharingan-user waited for the mud ball to approach closer as he yelled out and slammed his chakra-coated fist THROUGH the mud bomb.

"**_CHIDORI!_**" Sasuke yelled out as his attack triggered the detonator inside the mud bomb.

He blinked as the explosive blast caught him with full force.

-

_**KA-BOOM!**_

-

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled out.

"No, she got him!" cried out Ai.

Adam watched the explosive blast spread and noticed Sasuke falling down from having been on the receiving end of the blast.

Chibi Kumori celebrated as she clapped her hands and watched Sasuke falling with glee. "Chalk one up for me! One down, another still to come and three left to go! This is going to be a piece of cake!"

Then, as Chibi Kumori continued her pre-mature celebrating, she watched as Sasuke exploded into a puff of smoke and substituting in his place were several pieces of wood.

Everyone was caught by surprise, as it had been a substitution clone taking the blast head on.

Then, a shadow loomed behind Chibi Kumori. She uttered a gasp and turned to find Sasuke coming down while performing hand seals.

"NO! You mean you had me looking like a complete fool this whole time!" Chibi Kumori screeched while her eyes widened.

Finishing his hand seals, mud ripped off of the Yami-nin's mud bombs and encircled Sasuke. The mud flow quickly transformed into hundreds of mud ball pellets. Waving his hand, he directed the mud balls directly at Chibi Kumori.

"Feh! So, it's that Sharingan that enabled you to copy my jutsu! Heh, you **_naughty_** boy!" Chibi Kumori grinned as she avoided the incoming explosive pellets.

As they struck all across the surroundings, they weren't as powerful as bomb's explosions but still were very painful upon contact with a person. Chibi Kumori even shielded herself while closing her wings from the incoming pellet swarm.

"Good! Now Sasuke has her preoccupied. I just hope Naruto managed to find out how to get rid of the other mud bomb..." Sakura said.

-

Elsewhere, the mud ball chasing the Naruto clones was floating in mid-air. It had picked up no sighting of the blonde-haired Genin.

Then, something had caught its attention.

Standing at the center of the forest was the loudmouth, hyperactive Genin. He flashed a cheesy grin and turned around to grab his butt cheeks while talking with his butt cheeks (ala Ace Ventura, Pet Detective). "COME HERE and HIT ME RIGHT IN THE KEESTER, MUD-A-REENO! I'm _WEARING_ orange. You'd be a dumb ass if you missed me!"

While taunting the mud ball and having a great laugh, the mud ball launched down directly for Naruto.

However, Naruto wasn't running away.

Rather, he was standing still.

And not doing anything.

The mud ball bomb came closer and closer while Naruto wasn't even moving a single muscle.

Then, he quickly turned and ran into a nearby tree.

The mud ball immediately halted in place as it glanced around its surroundings. Standing against a circle of trees were the twelve Naruto clones. All of which were sticking their tongues out.

"**_NYAH! NYAH! CAN'T GET ME!_**" the clones all called out simultaneously.

The homing bomb looked around at each of the perfect clones and couldn't tell which one was the real Naruto. The bulging eyes of the bat bomb spun around so fast it was already getting dizzy.

"**_HA! CAN'T FIND THE REAL ONE CAN YA? GUESS YOU LOSE!_**"

Then, the mud bomb was left with no other option. He looked down and aimed to self destruct upon impact.

In other words, if it couldn't find the real Naruto, it would take all of them at once in one explosive and suicidal blast.

And the Naruto clones only had two words to utter at the sight of this:

"**_OH FUDGE..._**"

-

_**KA-BOOM!**_

-

As the explosive blast spread across, several small pieces of woodland were wiped out in an instant.

Naruto was sent flying up straight into mid-air and yelling out. "**_AHHHHH!_**" Going along with him for the ride were his clones as they exploded one by one into puffs of smoke.

As he crash landed right into a pond, he pulled himself up into surface and spat the pond water right out of his mouth. On top of his head was a lily pad with a frog croaking on top.

"Yeah, yeah..." the Genin scoffed and jumped right on a river bank to get back onto land. "All right, looks like I didn't get too far. I can hear Sasuke and the other guys. They're really close. I'm coming guys!"

-

Swiftly landing and catching his breath, Sasuke looked up at Chibi Kumori and scowled. "Had enough?"

"Meh, not even! I still have enough mud bombs to blow you Konoha wimps sky high!"

"Sasuke! Let us help! Besides, I'm more well adapted in fighting these Night Walkers than you," Ai offered as she held a wooden kunai in hand.

Sakura glanced over toward Adam and spoke out. "And we could use your help. Show us what kind of jutsus you can utilize."

"Oh, right!" the half breed responded as prepared to aid his new friends. "Besides, I've been meaning to pay her back for the mean things she's done to me!"

Chibi Kumori pretended to be 'hurt' as she mocked the half breed boy. "Oooo, that really hurt me, Adam. I thought you really liked me!"

"Ugh, she's already getting on my nerves!" Ai scoffed while grinding her teeth.

Sasuke declined Ai's offer. "Sorry but this one is mine. I still have enough to pummel her with a Chidori..."

It was then that something once again caught Sasuke's eye. His Sharingan eyes tracked a swift shadow moving through the forest. This may have what he had seen earlier.

So it couldn't have been either Mikon or Chibi Kumori.

_"Was that what I saw earlier? There has to be another assailant waiting to spring a trap on us!" _the red-eyed Genin thought as he took his eyes off Chibi Kumori. "Sakura. Ai. Adam. You take care of this nuisance on your own. It looks like there's another enemy attempting to ambush us with our guards down."

"What? Are you sure about that Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked.

Adam wondered what or whom Sasuke was referring while raising an eyebrow in concern.

"Don't worry, Sasuke. You leave her with us! Besides, Naruto ought to be back by then. We've got this one covered," Ai said as she twirled her wooden kunai.

"Adam, you make sure and do your part in helping everyone," Sasuke stated as he raced off into the dark brush.

Leaving the trio behind, Sasuke ventured off to follow the assailant supposedly waiting in the wings.

"Ok, guys! Let's not waste any time with this one! Ai! Adam! Stick with me," Sakura said with kunai in hand. "Ai... First..." However, as she glanced over her shoulder, she saw that Ai had rushed off to attack Chibi Kumori. "Wait, Ai-chan!"

Adam raced out in attempt to aid Ai. "No, Ai! At least let me help you!"

"Sorry but this one is mine! I won't let anyone else kill this Night Walker!" Ai exclaimed. "Besides, I have to kill everyone of these bastards to avenge my loved ones!"

Sakura sprinted across to catch up with Ai and Adam. "Geez, those two are stubborn! C'mon, Naruto, what's keeping you?"

-

Far off from the battle site involving Chibi Kumori, Sakura, Ai and Adam, there was activity developing within the forests of the Darkness Country.

Kakashi had raced across the forest in pursuit of Mikon. Thus far, he has made no progress in his search.

Nonetheless, he was determined to find her and force her to reveal the hideout of the Yami-nin clan.

Stopping near a pond, the Copy Ninja eyed the viewing with his one eye and kneeled to find traces of freshly made footsteps. He ran his hand across the imprint left behind by Mikon's heeled boots.

_"There's no doubt about it. She was here recently and not too far. It's only a matter of time. I'll find her and force her to reveal their hidden village location..."_

Suddenly, something had quickly diverted the Jounin's attention. He saw a gleaming source of light shining through the dark forest. It was a slightly white source of light.

"Hum?" the Jounin's wondered.

He walked toward the exposed ray of light and took precaution while stepping toward it. With a kunai in hand, he armed himself and became well prepared in case an enemy shinobi ambushed him.

There was still the concern of Mikon lurking about.

As he turned the corner, he peeked through the white ray of light and noticed it was dying down. "What's this?"

Then, his ears picked up on a low humming sound and a small, faint child-like whisper.

It was ghastly and eerie, which made the scenario even scarier. Kakashi stalked closer and followed the light.

Using his kunai to rip his way through the bushes, he became stiff frozen and was immediately caught by shocked disbelief. His eye widened, as did his mouth underneath his mask. Dropping his kunai, the Copy Ninja could barely register a word from his own mouth.

Standing several feet away from him and kneeling beside a small pond was a ghostly figure. In fact, this was a ghost from out of Kakashi's own past and has returned right before his very own eyes.

One name came to mind as Kakashi remained still. "R... Rin...?"

Yes, for the person standing several feet was his old teammate and one of the three of Yondaime's students from many years ago. Or so Kakashi was led to believe.

The figure was a young woman who appeared physically in her late-20s, much like Kakashi. She had dirty, blonde hair and brown eyes mixed with hints of gold. She wore what appeared to be a white gown. Her face contorted with shock as she spotted the silver-haired Jounin from the corner of her eye.

Kakashi was even more surprised to see his old teammate. This was someone he had believed was gone from the world.

"Ri... Rin? Is that really you?" Kakashi was a loss for words.

The woman smiled as she nodded and faced the Jounin. She had both hands placed over her chest and teardrops coming down her eyes. "Ka... Kakashi? Is that really you?"

"Rin but I... I thought you were..."

"Dead?" she gasped and looked away. "What... What made you to believe that, Kakashi?"

"I... It's just been years since we've last seen each other. I was led to believe you had died... Everyone close to me at least is dead."

Rin frowned and wiped away her tears. "Is that so? So, you think I'm just a ghost now? I'm standing right before you."

"Did that light come from you just now?"

"Light?"

"The white ray of light coming right out of the forest earlier. Did you do that to lead me here? And how did you end up in the Land of Darkness?"

Rin sighed and brushed her shoulder-length hair aside. "It's been a long time, Kakashi... You're currently a Jounin by now I assume?"

"Yes... I became Jounin a little while before your disappearance."

"You know I still think about him."

Kakashi murmured. "Him... Obito, you mean?"

"You still have his eye don't you?" Rin looked at him with a straight face. "I can tell since you have your left eye covered."

Placing over his hitai-ate and area around the left eye. It was Obito's Sharingan eye implanted into Kakashi's after having lost it in a scuffle with enemy ninja. In fact, Rin was the one who implanted that exact eye into the Copy Ninja since she had become a famed medic-nin of the Konohagakure.

She was only thirteen at the time. Only a child then but now she appeared to have physically grown into a beautiful, young woman.

Standing away from the pond, Rin had the majestic appearance of an angel in her white gown. An angel sent directly down from heaven to reminiscence her past in the world of the living and revisit her closest companions.

The problem was... Rin had never died.

Or so she said and Kakashi was led to believe that she had died many years ago.

But, deep down, he always had a tiny glimmer of hope that she would have been alive.

And he was right.

Briefly glancing at Rin, he wondered how she had truly felt prior to Obito's death. He took several steps forward.

"Rin... There's been something I've..."

Staring directly at Kakashi, Rin faintly smiled. "About Obito... "

"Rin, it's just been too long. I look at you and I see a ghost from my past."

"Funny you say that.. I was just about to say the same thing..."

"You never answered my question."

"About...?"

"How you ended up here in the Land of Darkness? I'm surprised you've even survived out here this long. There are enemy ninja here unlike anything we've seen."

Nodding in response, Rin put her hands to the side. "Yes, I know. You couldn't imagine how scared I've been trying to relocate myself in every area within this land. I've NEARLY gotten killed by those creatures!"

"It's all right, Rin. I'm here... I have students already holding off one of those creatures as we speak."

"Students? You have students, Kakashi?"

"Three talented and excellent shinobi. I couldn't ask for a better team."

"Surely I would like to meet your students but..." Rin sighed as she looked back to the pond.

"But what? What's wrong, Rin?"

Looking away from the pond, she quickly ran to Kakashi and threw her arms around him. Kakashi was taken back by surprise and felt Rin's tightened grip around his chest. Rin pressed her face against his chest and released hot streams of tears.

"Kakashi! Thank goodness you've came!" she bursted into heavy and broken down tears. "I never thought I'd see anyone from Konohagakure again! I've been alone for these years!"

As he embraced Rin, Kakashi sighed. "I still go see Obito's grave frequently, especially before every mission I take. In a way, I've adopted many of his traits."

"Oh...? Is that right?"

"Yes... He has influenced me into changing my outlook on life and I am a firm believer in team work."

"That's just like Obito..."

"Yes."

Rin smiled. "Kakashi, there's also something I've been meaning to ask."

Looking down at Rin's feet, Kakashi noticed a strange phenomenon. The shadow of Rin was slightly altered.

He noticed what appeared to be a pair of bat-like wings protruding out of her back. Kakashi's right eye narrowed as he suddenly felt Rin's nails dig deep into the back. The Copy Ninja uttered a gasp as he tried to break free but to no avail.

Rin's grip around Kakashi was tightened as she refused to relinquish her hold on him. Digging her nails deeper, she drew out blood from out of Kakashi's back. The Jounin winced and attempted to push her off.

"Wh... What are you! You're **_NOT_** Rin!" Kakashi roared angrily as his right eye angrily narrowed. "Whoever you are... How dare you try to impersonate a fallen comrade of mine!"

'Rin' giggled as she licked her lips. "What's wrong, Kakashi? I thought you wanted to tell me more about Obito?"

"Who are you!"

Grinning mischievously, 'Rin' morphed right before the Copy Ninja's eyes. Her dirty blonde hair straightened out and turned black. Her skin became completely pale as her eyes turned completely golden. Her gown faded and became replaced with the mistress outfit. Wings grew right out of her back and the temples of her head. Long, hypodermic fangs grew from out of her mouth.

Standing in place of who he was led to believe was his old teammate and friend was the seductive mistress: Mikon.

"Sssh, just relax, Copy Ninja," Mikon whispered into his ear and licked his face. "This won't hurt _much_."

With that, she bit down into Kakashi's right side of the neck and pressed her fangs through his skin. He gagged as Mikon tightened her grip and closed her wings around him to enjoy her second meal of the night.

"Mmmm," she murmured while feeding on the Jounin's fresh and rich blood.

He felt his blood and energy being drained through the mistress' fangs. "Augh... **_AUGH! AUGH! AUGH!_**"

As she removed her fangs from out of Kakashi's neck and licked the wounds to lap up the blood emerging. She gurgled with the Jounin's blood in her mouth.

"You... You... fiend... How could you..."

Swallowing the mouth full of blood, Mikon giggled. "You men are always the easiest to trick. I played you for the fool you are. Though, you're wondering how I knew about your dearest friend, Rin? Well, that's a secret but I have a colleague of mine to thank for that. Now, enough time. It's time for me to finish feeding. Then, you shall awaken to become one of my father's newest disciples. May your soul intertwine with the darkness." Whispering into his ear, she chuckled. "And you will become my personal meat puppet, Copy Ninja. Your abilities are all mine. Heh. Heh."

Losing focus, Kakashi felt nearly drained from the loss of blood and his breathing was becoming shallow. "No... Mustn't... lose focus... Can't end like this..."

"Don't worry. It will all be over soon, Kakashi." _I just hope Chibi Kumori has already finished those insolent children and taken Adam by now._

-

Stopping to take a rest on a tree branch, Gai overheard what sounded like echoing banshees. He quickly recognized this deep cry and uttered a gasp.

"Was that Kakashi just now? That did sound like him but..." Gai listened carefully and stood up. "In any case, I have to see if I'm right. That must mean his team are in this land, too. No time to waste! I'm going!"

He took off as he jumped off the branch and dashed across the ground toward the area where the echoing cry was coming from.

* * *

**Outside the Forest/Unknown Cavern Site/Darkness Country**

Meanwhile, Uchiha Sasuke stopped at the center of a field and outside of the dark forest. The skies were still dark with only a few hours left before sunrise. He studied his surroundings and scanned for anything hidden within the perimeters.

The boy's Sharingan was still activated and searching for Damien's whereabouts.

Silently murmuring to himself, the dark-haired shinobi turned around and glanced at the standing trees. He had lost track of Damien much to his own dismay but pressed onward to locate the enemy.

"Damn... You can't be too far."

Racing into a nearby cavern, Sasuke stopped to catch his breath after dashing a long distance. The cavern itself was dark, damp and completely foggy. Not to mention he had just pulled himself out of a shinobi battle with a tricky Yami-nin.

_"Where could he have gone?"_ Sasuke thought and carefully investigated the dark cavern.

_"Looking for me, Uchiha?"_

The boy stopped and listened for a deep voice speaking out through his mind. He stopped to look around but found nothing.

"Hey! I heard you! Come out!"

_"I've linked my thoughts into your mind, Sasuke. I take you can hear me now?"_

"What do you want?"

_"I want something from you. However, I have an offer you simply couldn't refuse."_

"Like what? I'm not interested."

_"I can read your very thoughts in your subconscious mind. I see you've had a tough and traumatizing childhood. Having lost your entire clan.."_

Sasuke scowled, "Shut up."

_"Ironically enough, your brother killed your entire clan, including your mother and father. Uchiha Itachi, a promising young prodigy, wiped out an entire clan in one night. How he could have made quite a fitting soldier in my clan."_

"Shut up... Get out of my head!"

_"What you seek is power? Am I right, Sasuke?"_

He stopped and listened to what the head master of the Yami-nin had to say. His interest was at least a little peaked.

_"Well, am I right? All you ever craved for was even more power. Nothing else matters to you. Not even your own comrades and village. You look down on all of them and see them nothing more as stepping stones. You think this whole world owes you for the loss of your clan. Tell me... Do you really want to restore the Uchiha clan? Is that your ultimate goal once you've somehow killed your brother?"_

"Any business of mine is no concern of yours!" Sasuke snapped as he shook his head. "Now, get out of my head!"

_"Now, answer me this important question."_

Sasuke frowned. "..."

_"Do you wish to gain enough power to finally extract your revenge on Uchiha Itachi?"_

"What do you have that I need?"

_"I sense you possess the Cursed Seal. Orochimaru gave you that mark, didn't he?"_

"How do you know that bastard?"

_"He happened to stop my lands and told me a little about you. He seemed hell bent on acquiring your power, Sasuke. However, I can help accelerate the power of the Cursed Seal. I can make you into a stronger ninja. Power is all you crave for, boy. But, just think... Nothing can stop you. Not even your brother, Itachi."_

"You can grant me the power to kill the man that slew my clan? Will I... finally gain the power to kill him with my own hands? The power to avenge my clan?"

_"Yes but all you have to do is trust my word."_

The dark-haired Uchiha snorted. "Feh, I **_don't_** trust you. But, if you have an ability to grant me power to defeat my brother..." Then, his mind became clouded with painful memories from his last encounter with his brother and the night his whole clan were slain.

The dark, horrid and painful memories shrouded his frame of mind as an image of Itachi faced him with two red Sharingan eyes gleaming.

_"No, I won't let you torment me like this! Not anymore!"_

_**"You are not even worth killing."**_

_"So, I'm NOT worth killing? Why let me live?"_

_**"Foolish little brother..."**_

_"Shut up! I have NO brother!"_

_**"If you wish to kill me, hate me, detest me... and survive in an unslightly way."**_

_"FUCK YOU!"_

_**"Run away and cling to life."**_

_"I WILL NOT RUN AWAY!"_

_**"You lack hatred."**_

_"I have MORE than enough hatred to finally kill YOU! My HATE is stronger than YOURS!"_

Opening his eyes, Sasuke cleared the images of Itachi and that horrid night. The blood spilled from his parents' by Itachi's blade and the corpses of the slain Uchiha clan.

His sights were now clearly focused on gaining the power to kill his brother.

Damien emerged from out of the dark abyss of the cavern and stepped behind Sasuke. The boy did not budge an inch as he dropped his arms to the side.

"Just one question: Will I be strong enough to at last avenge my clan?"

_"Stronger than you've ever been. Itachi will be no match for you. One bite from me and you shall be granted intoxicating new power... The likes of which you have ever felt."_

"Just to make it clear... I have NO intention of joining your clan. You can rot for all I care. The only thing that matters to me is killing Itachi. I want that power... Now, GIVE IT ME!"

_"Yes,"_ Damien chuckled as he put his icy hands on Sasuke's shoulders. He leaned forward to whisper into the boy's right ear. _"Your brother recently arrived on my land and is close from where we are currently speaking."_

Upon hearing this startling news, Sasuke gasped. "What!"

_"I haven't pursued him since I have no interest in him. However, this is your one opportunity to accomplish what you have long desired. Now, what do you say?"_

Sasuke frowned. "Get it over with, you bastard."

With that, Damien's fangs elongated and pierced through the right side of the boy's neck. Sasuke uttered a gasp as the Yami-nin lord drained a substantial amount of blood. The Uchiha tried yelling out but he felt weak and limp in Damien's arms. The Curse Seal of Heaven, which are three black tomoe, appeared on the back of Sasuke's left shoulder.

The mark caught Damien's attention as he grinned. _Ah, the cursed seal. Orochimaru, I'm impressed. It's a shame I never sought interest in this boy in the first place. He would have made a better subordinate than that foolish half breed! _Removing his fangs, Damien licked the blood flowing out of the two fang marks. "Sasuke... You will find yourself in a comatose state anywhere between a few minutes to an hour. Once you have awakened, you will have received the power you've wanted. Seek your brother and kill him. Don't worry about trying to find him. You will most definitely smell his scent."

Chuckling, Damien lifted his head and closed his eyes. "At last, I have gained the two powerful Kekkei genkai traits. I have obtained two powerful techniques at my disposal. Not even the likes of Orochimaru can stop me. Nobody will!"

Biting and draining Hinata of her blood has enabled him to obtain the Hyuuga Clan's Kekkei genkai trait: the Byakugan.

And now by draining of Sasuke's blood: Damien has gained the Uchiha Clan's Kekkei genkai trait: the Sharingan.

In time, he would further develop and evolve the traits to formulate a new technique. Something that combines the Byakugan and the Sharingan.

As he dropped Sasuke on the ground, Damien lifted his head up and roared in demonic fashion. "**_YES! _**I have all that I need to crush my enemies! The Yami-nin CANNOT be stopped!"

Feeling weak and drained, Sasuke was face first on the moist cavern as his own blood poured out. "At last, I'll... defeat my brother... Then, I... vow to restore my clan... Yes, Itachi... Your end is... at hand." Uttering a small chuckle, Sasuke let out a deep breath and lapsed into a comatose state.

* * *

**Southwestern Region/Darkness Country**

As Shikamaru turned to face Ino, the blonde kunoichi pounced at her teammate and quickly bit down on his neck. The shadow jutsu user cried out in pain as Ino dug her new fangs deeper through his skin.

Chouji was taken back by shocked disbelief and fell back. "SHIKAMARU!" He winced as pain returned to his injured right ankle. "Ino, what are you doing! Why are you biting Shikamaru! GET OFF HIM!"

As she pulled her fangs out of Shikamaru's neck, Ino glared directly toward Chouji with hungry eyes. Chouji had just noticed her eyes had changed color. His face paled as he watched helplessly.

Dropping Shikamaru to the side, Ino stalked toward Chouji with a sly smirk. She was acting in the same seductive manner like Mikon. "Hey there, fatty."

"Ino! I thought I told you..."

"Or what? What are you going to do?" Ino hissed as her red eyes gleamed. "That's right! You're not going to do a damn thing!" She raced toward Chouji. "I'm sure your blood tastes just as good as Shikamaru's!"

As she came inches from grabbing Chouji, Ino stopped frozen. She looked down and noticed Shikamaru's shadow stretched under her feet.

"No! Damn it!" Ino hissed. "You better let me go, Shikamaru!"

As he binded the girl using his Kagemane no Jutsu, Shikamaru tried to ignore the blood dripping out of the two marks on his neck and the pain shooting through his body. "Sorry, Ino but I've got to do this."

"Heh, it won't be long. The thirst always wins," Ino chuckled evilly. "And Chouji will be all by his lonesome!"

"Like hell it will... Chouji... Try getting out of here!" Shikamaru called out to his teammate. "I can only hold her long enough until I pass out."

"But I can't leave you..."

"Just go!"

Chouji nodded and grabbed the stick to serve as his crutch. "Man, I really hate to do this..."

Ino merely shrugged. "Run all you can. Eventually we'll find you, Chouji. We'll smell your blood. So, run away... It's more fun that way for us."

Standing his ground, Chouji felt cold drops of sweat drip down his face. He had feared the worst.

It would be a matter of time before Shikamaru, too, became a Yami-nin like Ino and crave for the taste of rich blood.

"Just get going, Chouji! There's no time! I... can't hold her like this... for too long..." Shikamaru showed first signs of strain.

Chouji nodded as he limped ahead with the help of the stick crutch. "Man, I don't think... I can make it far..."

Ino giggled while licking the blood off her lips. "Run, fatty, run! You're right. You won't get far."

"Man, this pain is getting too bothersome..." Shikamaru remarked as he tried to ignore the blood pouring down his neck wounds.

* * *

**Somewhere within the Southern Region/Darkness Country**

Naruto raced across the forest as he was getting closer to the site where the group were mixed up with Chibi Kumori in battle.

"I'm almost there! Here I come, guys!" the yellow-haired Genin called out. "Man, I hope they didn't kill her yet. I'm so getting her back for making me run away like a chicken! Uzumaki Naruto never runs away!"

**(Fade to black)

* * *

**

**_Next Time_**

_**New Yami-nin Awaken! Anarchy in the Darkness Country!

* * *

**_

Again, this took me longer than usual. It's already been a month since the last update? Again, the reasons are due to school and my other stories. Besides, I was catching up on my D-Fusion story. I was a little behind on that.

Gah, my Sailor Moon story needs to be updated (it's been August 31st since the last chapter update!) but I really want to write another Naruto chapter before the end of this month.

Decisions, decisions.

Anyway, I apologize for the lack of a Saya/Tsukimaru scene. Next chapter will contain a flashback scene involving those two and hopefully one involving the birth of Adam.

By the way, Damien now has gained the Byakugan and Sharingan abilities. In addition, he also obtains the memories for every victim he bites. This applies to every other Night Walker. So now Mikon has gained the abilities & memories of both Ino & Kakashi. She simply can't take Kakashi's Sharingan since he is **_NOT_** a true Uchiha blood member. Night Walkers can only gain the Kekkei genkai of_ full-blooded _members of a clan after drinking their blood.

Please do take note of that.

Yes, I do have Itachi planned to appear in a chapter along with Kisame. They will serve as cameos.

One important question someone posed to me: Will the Sand Trio be in the story? Maybe, I think I may have some room to fit them in the story. Whether it may be a cameo or not. We'll see. ;)

As far as revealing future events for this story, sorry but I won't spoil... much. I can say that there are only five chapters left before Land of Darkness concludes. I should have this done by late November/Early December.

And that about wraps it up.

I hope to get the next chapter posted before my birthday on October 29th (Sailor Pluto and I share the same B-Day!)

Be sure to send in a review after you finish reading.

Adios!


	8. Anarchy in the Darkness Country!

**_Disclaimer_**: I have no claim over Naruto or any related material created by Kishimoto-sensei. This is simply a story I am writing. The only characters I have claim over are Damien, Mikon and the Nightwalkers. Saya, Ai and Adam actually are characters that belong to Belletiger.

Oh gosh. I'm **_SO_** relieved! Ten weeks of fall quarter is over! Now that I'm finished with exams, I can finally catch up with this story. I'm sorry for only doing two updates for this during the ten-week period.

Really. I am sorry. :(

So, anyway, we now get to the _nitty gritty_ part of the story. Kakashi, Shikamaru and Sasuke, no doubt, will awaken as new Yami-nin. Our Konoha-nin numbers are dwindling fast. Can they manage to stop Damien and his subordinates in time to save them? Can their friends be saved?

Well, you no longer have to wait. **_Land of Darkness_** continues with only five chapters left to go.

I really do hope to get this done before the end of the year. So who knows?

By the way, credit goes out to _Ultra Sonic 007_ for beta-reading this chapter. He's been very helpful and I enjoy his Naruto work entitled **_Naruto:_ _Legacy_**. Thanks, a lot!

Now, we move on to the story and a new opening to start things fresh.

Start!

* * *

**(Cue Naruto Fifth Opening _Seishun Kyosokyoku_)**

**-**

_**Naruto: Land of Darkness**_

_**New Yami-nin Awaken! Anarchy in the Darkness Country!**_

-

-

**Remote Region/Damien's Underground Lair/Prison Cell Facility/Darkness Country**

Deep in the dark abyss of the underground prison under Damien's quarters was the haunted prison facility. With no light glistening through, it had remained dark for god knows how long. Not even a plant could survive in this abyss.

It's surprising though that one prisoner managed to survive after all of these years.

Though she was still fed and given water from time to time, Saya had been a prisoner since her home village, Yamigakure, was annihilated by the Nightwalkers.

Those same Yami-nin now engaged in combat against Konohagakure's best.

She had not moved from her spot once inside the cell. Not once since Damien struck her down.

Her train of thought drifted as she began to once again reminiscence her past. Before this nightmare even began.

The days she spent with Tsukimaru were the best memories; she would never let them go. Even from beyond the grave, he had always watched over her.

Closing her eyes, Saya curled up into a fetal position against the moist wall and lowered her head. Her eyes had now become downcast with images of Tsukimaru flashing through her mind.

Those same images of the past replayed over and over like a never-ending film.

_Tsukimaru..._

_My love..._

Closing her eyes, one of the only survivors of Yamigakure reflected upon the days of her relationship with Tsukimaru.

How their love blossomed and led to the eventual birth of their loving son…what a wondrous memory…

* * *

_**Flashback/Yamigakure/Saya's home/14 years ago**_

Closing the curtain inside her bedroom, Saya sighed and untied the bun holding her hair. Her long, dirty blonde locks dropped down behind her back and glistened through the dark room. Only a lit candle resting on a stool glistened the room.

Turning around, she spotted Tsukimaru leaning back against the door. The pale Yami-nin did not budge an inch as he watched Saya walking over to her bed.

She noticed him observing her every move. Not helping but noticing that Tsukimaru was a tad bit overprotective, Saya stopped and formed a smile.

"What? You keep staring at me," Saya blinked as a smile curled on her lips. Running her hands through her hair, she inhaled the sweet aroma of the incense of fragrant smoke. "It smells so good in here. I'm glad you brought some incense. It really was thoughtful of you."

Tsukimaru finally spoke up to break the silence. "Well, it's the thought that counts, right?"

"Yeah, it is," Saya smiled as she faced her mirror. Still in her ninja gear, she put her right hand on her hip and the other behind the back of her head. Posing as a model, Saya winked and put a finger on her tongue. "Don't I just look so beautiful?"

"That you are, Saya. For someone your age..."

Scoffing, Saya faced Tsukimaru with a slightly irritated look. "And what's _THAT_ supposed to mean, Mr. 'I'm so broody and cool?' Eh?"

The man slightly flinched from the girl's glare and chuckled. "Oh, nothing. I was just giving you a compliment. That's all!" He backed away and watched Saya giggle.

"Well... Thank you, Tsukimaru!" Saya twirled around and continued giggling, her playful nature once again coming to surface. If there was anything she enjoyed doing, it was teasing Tsukimaru (albeit in an a manner that wasn't insulting). She knew better than to toy with the emotions of a Yami-nin.

"Heh, I kind of already guessed you were going to tease me again," Tsukimaru scowled and rubbed his scalp. "I've already grown used to it."

"Have you now?" Saya asked until she came to that realization. Nodding her head, she faced her mirror again and fixed the pink belt around her waist. "You know. It has been three months since we met, Tsukimaru. I remember you healing my wound." She smiled while reflecting upon that night. "Since then, we've been seeing each other. You'd always watch over me while I've trained. You've supported me when I entered my Chuunin Exams. Now that I'm Chuunin... I have many opportunities that lie ahead of me. It's time I start thinking about my future. I have no family anymore to support me. You're one that's always been there for me. I... I'm very thankful you came to my life, Tsukimaru." Pressing her hands against his chest, Saya smiled with hot tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Saya, I'm glad to have met you. You know I've had no one else to turn to since leaving my village. You're the first and only person to ever approach me without exhibiting any fear. I had thought you'd be like many others I have met on my long trek across Darkness Country. They would run away after gazing upon my sight since I am a demon. Humans... A lot of them I cannot understand but you are the first I've really come to acknowledge."

Saya removed her hitai-ate and dropped it on her bedside. "I'm glad to hear that, Tsukimaru. You're first person I've allowed into my home for quite sometime. You should feel honored." She once again fixated a gaze on him. "I generally don't allow anyone to my house without my permission."

"Oh, so I'm a special case then?"

Saya winked toward the Yami-nin. "You could say that."

"Heh, thanks a lot," Tsukimaru remarked with a grin.

As she was prepared to disrobe of her ninja gear, Tsukimaru blinked repeatedly and prepared to step out the door. "Oh, you're getting dressed! I better leave you alone then."

"Oh, I don't mind..."

"I'm only being a gentleman, Saya," Tsukimaru chuckled as he was closing the door behind him.

The young girl shrugged and prepared to unloosen her belt. "Suit yourself then, Tsukimaru. I guess you aren't used to seeing girls getting undressed?"

The Yami-nin sweatdropped and shut the door. Exhaling in relief, he leaned back and rubbed his temples. "Oh, dear. Did she have to go and do that?" _She's a good girl but a bit too vulgar. How can she feel comfortable getting undressed RIGHT in front of me?_

-

Now already dressed in a white shirt and black boxer shorts, Saya comfortably lied on her bed. She sat down with her knees pointed up and a diary resting on her legs. Writing inside, she had just finished her journal log and set the notebook aside.

Sitting by her side on a chair, Tsukimaru placed his head on his hands and fiddled with a piece of thread hanging loose from the girl's bed.

"I'm done. I've had a reaaaaaally long day!" Saya fell back on her bed and faced the ceiling. "I'm pooped."

"I would think you need your rest then, Saya," the Yami-nin nodded and got up from the chair. He took a bow and faced the door. "I better get going then."

However, just as he prepared to leave, he felt something grasp his right hand and stop him. He looked down to notice Saya's hands grasping his hand. Even the iciness of his skin did not cause young Saya to flinch once.

"Saya...?"

"Please, don't leave me, Tsukimaru. I... I'd like for you to stay with me."

Sitting up on her bed, Saya slightly uttered 'Hmmm' and threw her head back as her long hair flowed back. She opened her eyes and cast a hypnotizing gaze with her blue eyes of the heavens.

For a girl her age, Saya appeared more mature with a body to die for. Even Tsukimaru couldn't refuse to admit that she was beautiful.

No, make that gorgeous.

Tsukimaru couldn't simply refuse; he had grown attached to Saya over the past few months.

His urge to be with her could not be ignored.

"Saya... Do you wish for me to stay with you? Is that what you desire?"

Inching closer to Tsukimaru, Saya pulled herself toward him. Catching him by surprise, she put her arm around his neck and leaned toward.

Both closed their eyes as Saya planted a kiss on his icy lips. She slightly shivered and felt her spine tingle from the icy sensation of exposure to Tsukimaru.

Then, his lips met hers.

Both thoroughly kissed one another was Saya ran her hands down Tsukimaru's back. She leaned back on her bed with Tsukimaru on top of her.

"Please, stay with me, Tsukimaru. I want you to remain with me..."

The Yami-nin's lips curled into a smile as he leaned down and whispered into her ear. "Then, I shall remain with you, Saya. My love..."

"Thank you, my love..." Saya smiled and shut her eyes. "I'll never forget this."

-

_"A night of hedonism, which I will never forget. It was this night I soon learned that Tsukimaru had planted a seed of life in me. Overwhelmed with the news, my life changed forever. Realizing that my future as a Yami-nin had been cut abruptly short, I was prepared of the task of mothering a child. I had no family left. My father and mother are gone. It was only a matter of time before the task was bestowed to me to continue our bloodline. Nine months since then, that seed of life blossomed and I would become a mother to a precious bundle of joy. My son, Sangara Adam. Yes, Sangara. Tsukimaru and I never got married. Though I loved him, I never had any interest in marriage. Our love for one another was all that really counted._

_That morning. I would be holding Adam in my arms. On the downside, this meant I had to put aside my future as a ninja. It was a tough decision and something I didn't want to force myself to do. But, that's life. Perhaps, one day... Once Adam is old enough, I'll regain my interest in my ninja training. Perhaps even train you to become strong like myself... and your father. The blood of the demonic Nightwalker flows through you, my son."

* * *

_

_**Flashback/Yamigakure/Hospital/13.5 years ago**_

Having endured (at most) three hours of painful labor, Saya focused on forcing the baby out and doing the best she could to survive the threshold of excruciating pain jolting throughout her body.

Leaning back with her forehead damped with layers of sweat, Saya exhaled and panted. Sitting by her side, Tsukimaru had grasped her right hand and released it from her vice grip.

Casting a gaze over his hand, Tsukimaru winced as it throbbed repeatedly and the circulation of blood in the hand had nearly been cut off. His hand was a mixed coloration of red, purple and blue.

Fortunately for him, the bones in his hand would heal quickly. After all, he was a demon; enhanced healing/regenerative factors came into play.

A young brown-haired nurse stood beside the bed with a bundle wrapped in a white towel. Inside was the infant baby being handed to Saya.

"Here you go, Ms. Sangara. Would you like to see your son?"

Saya reached out for the bundle and reached out for it. "Please, let me see our son."

Tsukimaru, on the other hand, was slightly nervous. The thought of becoming a father had never even crossed his mind since having met young Saya months ago.

Opening up the bundle, Saya peeked through and uttered a tiny gasp. The tiny head of the baby protruded out with tiny patches of dark hair covering sections of the scalp. As the baby slightly moved and began to move his tiny arms, Saya's eyes softened. She brought the baby closer and quietly cooed the newborn as her maternal instincts immediately started to kick in.

"Oh, you're such a beautiful child," she whispered with happy tears. Bringing the baby closer to her, Saya cradled him. "Tsukimaru, take a look. Our son is so beautiful, isn't he?" Gazing at him with a teary smile, she opened the blanket to reveal the sleeping newborn.

Tsukimaru leaned closer and stroked the child's right, soft cheek. In fact, the baby's body was externally warmer than his.

The Yami-nin rubbed the newborn's soft scalp. Taking the baby from Saya, he cradled it in his arms as a warm smile curled across his lips.

"He's so beautiful, my love. Our child..." the Yami-nin stroked the newborn's cheeks and kissed his forehead. "Saya, have you given him a name?"

Saya nodded her head. "Mmhmm." Her eyes downcasted on the baby. "Adam... Sangara Adam."

"Adam...?" Tsukimaru blinked as he gazed down at the baby boy. "Yes... Adam, that is a beautiful name, my love. A wonderful selection."

"Thank you..." Saya blushed as she took the baby back and held him.

Then, little Adam slightly opened his eyes. The first in his life that he gazed up at was his young mother.

"Hi, Adam-chan. How are you? I'm your mommy!" Saya cooed the child. She put her left pinky finger inches away from the child's face.

Dangling her finger in front of him, Saya watched as the newborn reached out and lightly grabbed her finger. Now, the bond between mother and son was formed.

"I can already tell he will grow up into a fine and strong young boy. He has my blood," Tsukimaru stated, eyeing the child cradled in his lover's arms.

"That makes him a half-breed then?" Saya blinked with a perplexed look.

"That's right; exposure to the sun will not threaten his existence. He is free to walk about the day like any normal human being. Being part human though…" He frowned. "There are some limitations on half breeds."

"Really?"

Nodding his head, Tsukimaru touched the child's cheeks. "On the other hand, he has many advantages over a full-blooded Nightwalker. But you'll find out eventually once he grows up. However, we must keep his hunger in check. Saya, will you...?"

"Hmmm?"

Leaning closer to his lover's side, Tsukimaru mumbled in her ear. _"We must keep this thirst for blood in check. Will you sacrifice your own blood for our son?"_

Saya lowered head and kissed Adam's soft head. Without any hesitation, the girl replied to her lover's question. "I will... For our son. Anything to ensure Adam-chan survives and becomes a strong, healthy young man. Like you, Tsukimaru."

"That's good. Let us not forget this evening, my love. The birth of our son and the first step of continuing your bloodline, Saya. I am honored to have procreated a child with you."

Saya smiled and leaned forward to kiss Tsukimaru on his lips. "Because of you I am no longer alone."

-

_"And since then…for the past seven years, I can say that I was proud to have raised a family. My mother and father would have been proud grandparents if they were still alive. Adam-chan will be the one to continue our bloodline. Other than myself, there is no one else. Unfortunately, those joyous days became nothing more than memories. Tsukimaru is gone. I'd rather be dead than endure this torture for any longer. But, I must stay alive... for my son. Adam-chan, please... Do not be afraid. For you are the son of Tsukimaru... One day you will find the courage to stop Damien. Hopefully, these people of Konohagakure will be the ones that will help you dig deep and find the courage that has long been suppressed within you..."_

_**End of Flashback

* * *

**_

**Damien's Underground Lair/Prison Cell Facility**

"Adam-chan..." the woman mumbled. Her voice tone was monotonous and her eyes were lifeless.

Suddenly, her ears picked up on a door opening and a ray of light beaming down from the surface of Damien's lair. Footsteps could be heard as a figure walked past the cell. The figure's eyes were gleaming red.

As soon as the figure stopped by Saya's cell, it cast an eerie gaze at the sluggish woman and uttered 'Hmmm' to herself.

"I can't believe they're keeping you down here. Hasn't it been long enough?" the female Nightwalker, shrouded behind the darkness, scoffed. "I swear Damien-sama and Mikon must take great pleasure in seeing you in this state."

"..."

"Nothing, eh? Figures, you've become nothing more than a lifeless piece of rotting meat. Your skin hasn't seen sunlight in years…it's actually grown pale! Slowly but surely you're going to die here. You can't go on living like this."

"No..."

"You disagree?"

"Adam... Adam-chan drives me to stay alive..."

Upon hearing the half-breed's name uttered from the pitiful woman's mouth, the female Nightwalker sighed and pulled out a key from out of her glove. "I know I'm supposed to keep a guard on prisoners but I can't stand seeing you going on like this. This must be done. I'm getting you the hell out of this purgatory."

"But, they'll kill you for treason... Damien and Mikon will..."

"So what? I don't care. I'm not going to sit by and watch them treat you like a piece of disposable waste. Not anymore."

"..."

Stepping out of the darkness, the female Nightwalker exposed herself as she came closer to Saya. She stood at least the same height as Mikon. Her skin was pale as expected from someone not having any exposure to sunlight. The eyes of the Nightwalker were golden. The female's hair was longer than shoulder length and black in coloration. Hints of red highlights streaked the two front bangs hanging in front of her face. Her outfit consisted of a red leather mini skirt, a black spaghetti-string halter top with her bosom barely exposed and black high heel shoes. Tattooed on the right side of her chest was a broken heart symbol. Both her fingernails and lips were black (obviously the nails painted and lipstick placed over her lips).

"Geez, you really need to get out of here," the Nightwalker snorted as she unlocked the chains that bound Saya. First, she undid the locks on the ankles and then the wrists. "You're going to thank me a lot for this, Saya."

Suddenly blinking and coming to, Saya looked down at her hands and feet. She could hardly believe it! Yet…she didn't understand the reasoning behind this Nightwalker's motives.

As she collapsed out of exhaustion, Saya fell onto the Nightwalker. The female Nightwalker managed to hold Saya in place to prevent her fall and put an arm around Saya's neck.

"C'mon, girl, we're getting you out of here. I might be one of them but even I can't stand seeing those two toying with people's lives. I'm sorry for the crap they've pulled with you and your son."

Barely managing to focus her vision, Saya mumbled. "Why...?"

"Huh?"

"Why are you doing this for me...?"

"That's a really stupid question. What do you think? I utterly **_DESPISE_** that bitch, Mikon," she said. "She thinks she's the freaking beauty queen of the universe. That arrogant woman can't even look away from the mirror for one minute! That and I can't stand the way she's treated you."

"But, aren't you...?"

"I _WAS_ one of her mistresses but we're getting fed up with Mikon. I'm just taking the liberty of getting you out since I did come down here. I wasn't planning on getting you out but that son of yours. Adam..." She sighed, almost dreamily. "He's such a hottie. Just like his father..."

"You know Tsukimaru...?" Saya barely lifted her head up and opened her eyes. The orbs barely showed any life to them.

"How rude of me. I should have told you my name. This is the first actual time we are chatting. I'm Kanna," the Nightwalker introduced herself as she carried Saya along. "Anyway, I knew Tsukimaru. In fact, he was a dear friend of mine. I even became infatuated with him... until Mikon came along. Feh, thank goodness Tsukimaru had better taste and chose you to be his mate."

"You were... his friend?"

"Yeah, I was getting suspicious over his mysterious disappearance years ago. I didn't join Damien's clan until a little after you and Adam were taken in. Before then, I was wandering."

"Kanna...?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Thank you..."

Kanna grinned as her hypodermic fangs were exposed. "Nothing to it. A friend of Tsukimaru is a friend of mine. Now, both Mikon and Damien have gone out to deal with those Konoha-nin. This should give us time to escape..."

"But, we have to find, Adam-chan..."

"We'll find him. Don't you worry, Saya-san," Kanna reassured the young woman. _Can't believe I'm doing this. I should have just let her stay and rot…but once again... I had to do it for Tsukimaru. Rest in peace, my friend. But, the chances of us escaping Damien... I don't like our odds. He'll eventually come to find out. Sooner or later. I've gotta make this fast!

* * *

_

**Southern Region/Darkness Country**

The howling of explosions erupted across the forest of the Darkness Country. It was exactly at the area where Sakura, Ai and Adam were last locked in battle with Chibi Kumori, one of Mikon's trusted subordinates.

Since then, Naruto, Kakashi and Sasuke left to pursue other Nightwalkers that had waited for them in the wings. Well, in Naruto's case, he ran off to lead Kumori's mud bombs away from him and his friends.

-

_**BA-BOOM!!!**_

Jumping away to avoid the explosion from another of Chibi Kumori's **_Doton: Doro Kumori Bakudan_**, Sakura took to safer refuge and hid behind brushes on a nearby branch. The pink-haired Genin heavily breathed in hopes that she could stall enough time to formulate a strategy to combat Kumori's explosive mud bombs.

Keeping herself still, Sakura held a kunai in hand. Sweat dripped down her face and into her eye.

_"Adam-kun. Ai-chan. Where are you two?"_

Glancing around her surroundings, Chibi Kumori waited for one of her three victims to immediately expose themselves from out of hiding. Three mud bombs rotated around her.

"Don't think you can hide from me too long, kids! I can still trace your scent!" Kumori called out. "Not to mention since one of you was cut! I can smell that delicious blood aroma!"

Upon hearing this, Sakura's eyes widened as she gazed down at her right leg.

A cut from Kumori's claws. It was deep and blood was trickling down.

_"Oh no! I'm the one bleeding!"_

"Ah-ha!" Kumori's nose picked up the scent coming from the tree brush that Sakura had concealed herself behind. Pointing her finger forward, she called out for another direct attack with one of her mud bombs. "**_Doro Kumori Bakudan 6 GO!!_**"

With that, the mud-covered bomb launched directly at the brushes Sakura had occupied at the moment.

"No point in hiding anymore!" Sakura exclaimed as she hopped out from the brush.

She avoided the bomb jus in time. It exploded upon impact with the tree brush and blew apart everything in its path, including the elongated branch.

**_"I'VE GOT YOU!!"_** Kumori screeched, opening her wings and gliding at Sakura's direction.

Sakura frowned as she quickly performed a series of hand seals. "I've got to make this one fast!"

However, before Sakura had a chance to finish...

_POW!!_

The mistress's face contorted with pain as her head rocked back from a vicious blow.

Ai came just in time and connected with a spinning kick across Kumori's face. The Yami-nin was sent crashing through at least four branches.

The girls swiftly landed on a branch until Ai suddenly lost balance and slipped off. Just as Ai fell back, Sakura jumped out and grabbed Ai by her hand.

"I've got you, Ai-chan!!"

"Sakura!!"

"Don't worry," the pink-haired kunoichi smirked and relied on her upper body strength to pull Ai up. "Where's Adam-kun?"

"I... I don't... He was with me a few minutes ago... Wait, unless..."

Sakura blinked in a state of confusion. "Unless what...?"

-

Pulling herself up and kicked aside the pieces of wood piled on top of her, Kumori checked her chest and checked her body. She sighed a relief once no wood had punctured her. "Oh, thank goodness..." Her eyes glared toward the two girls in the far distance. "How dare those... two brats! I'll make them pay for this!"

"I wouldn't think about going near them..."

As her ears perked, Kumori picked up on the familiar voice and peeked over her shoulder.

Standing behind her with a wooden kunai in hand was Adam. He seized this opportunity by pit pocketing one of Ai's weapons and used it to seal Chibi Kumori's fate.

Kumori stifled a chuckle. "You're finally starting to grow a backbone, Adam-kun. I didn't think you even had a killer's instinct." Twirling around, she faced off Adam. "A wooden kunai? OH!" She feigned fear. "Little Adam has a wooden kunai and he's going to poke poor 'wittle' me with it! Oh woe is me!"

"Quit mocking me!" Adam growled in annoyance. "I get to finally shut you up after all of those years of you and Mikon tormenting me!"

"So, this is what's this is about?"

"I'll bet you had Mikon lead Kakashi-sama and Sasuke-san away to pick us off! Then, you deliberately forced Naruto-san to retreat! You've always enjoyed picking on the weak, Kumori. You haven't changed at all..."

Kumori giggled in sheer amusement. "Oh dear! You're scaring me!" She backed away while waving her hands out in front. "Please! You don't want to hurt little fragile me?"

"TRY ME!!" Adam challenged her.

As he stepped closer, Kumori smirked and snapped her fingers.

Adam stopped as two floating orbs appeared on opposite sides of where he stood.

The mistress had transported her two mud bombs and focused on her new target.

Not moving an inch, Adam remained frozen and started to sweat bullets. The slightest move would trigger an impulse reaction from the bombs.

"Stupid boy. I still have control of my Doro Kumori Bakudan," Kumori chuckled while pacing toward the half-breed. "I can transport them anymore as long as I have handpicked my target. Adam-kun, don't make me blow you into tiny, little pieces."

No response from the half-breed.

Not even an eye blink.

"Don't you move unless you want your pretty little face blown right off," she went on and taunted the boy. "Mikon-sama instructed me to bring you back alive. After all, you are still important to our clan."

Adam tried not to even pay attention to the nervous sweat pouring down his face.

"Just looking at you up close, I must say..." Kumori licked her lips. "You are one fine specimen. No, in fact, you are **_HOT!_** I mean think about it. How often is it you see a handsome Yami-nin these days? I can't even get over that cute, girly face of yours! I wish you'd choose me as your girlfriend!"

"...No..." Adam mumbled. The mistress deciphered his lip movement, so she could immediately understand what he said. "Never..."

Kumori frowned and crossed her arms. "Tsk, tsk, you say _no_? Oh, you disappoint me, Adam-kun. I thought you were better than that." Stopping in front of him, she picked the wooden kunai from out of his hand and turned her back on him. "You SO disappoint me. Well, fine. Have it your way. But, just remember. One move and you're dead meat!"

Adam knew he couldn't do anymore. He hadn't even performed any of his jutsus to aid his comrades. He felt he had failed them.

"No... I failed you, my friends..." Adam closed his eyes but remained frozen stiff. _I can't even move! Even if I move any part of my body, I'll be done for! Please, help me... Someone..."_

"It won't be long. Your friends are done for," Kumori giggled with her back turned to Adam. "What makes you think your new friends stand a chance against Mikon-sama and Damien-sama? They're fighting us on our territory! We **_CANNOT_** lose!"

Adam scowled.

"Now that's a scary look on that girlish face. It certainly does NOT suit you!" Kumori went on and on. "Now, if you apologize to me, then I'll consider calling back my bombs. Does that sound fair to you, Adam-kun? It's your choice but remember this... You attempt even ONE jutsu and you're good as gone! My two bombs will and you'll be gone from my sight forever!" The mistress burst out in laughter.

Closing his eyes, Adam tried not to think about the worst outcome and ignored the mistress' taunts. "You won't get away with this..."

"But I already have! Now, you going to apologize to me?"

No response from the half-breed.

Arching an eyebrow, Chibi Kumori cleared her throat. "Hey! I said _APOLOGIZE_!"

Becoming annoyed with the silent treatment Adam was giving Kumori, she prepared to snap her fingers. "Fine! I'm going to blow you to pieces and tell Damien-sama that you were killed by those Konoha-nin! Now, time to di..."

_SWISH!!_

A kunai was thrown across as it nicked the left cheek of Chibi Kumori. She paused to gaze at the cut on her cheek. Blood dripped down from the cut as it caused Kumori to glance around her surroundings to locate the perpetrator that had thrown the kunai.

"HEY! Who's there?!"

"Leave my friend alone, you witch!"

Recognizing that loud and spunky voice, Chibi Kumori looked up and uttered a surprised gasp as she saw none other than...

Naruto standing on top of a branch with arms folded.

A confident smile etched on the Kyuubi boy's face.

"YOU!!" Chibi Kumori hissed.

"That's right," Naruto chuckled. "You're **_NOT_** going to get rid of me that easily! I've taken on tougher customers than you, and I've come out alive every time! Believe it!"

"What's it to you? I'll still crush you, you loud-mouthed brat!"

Naruto scoffed. "Look who's talking? You're the one who's got a big mouth!"

"I do NOT!"

"Do, too!"

"DO NOT!"

"DO, TOO!"

"DO NOT!"

"DO, TOO!"

Adam looked back and forth as the two had a verbal exchange. Neither one seemed to get the better of the other.

That is until Chibi Kumori finally lost her nerve and flew out at Naruto.

"I'LL HAVE YOUR HEAD, BOY!!"

Naruto uttered a gasp as Kumori shot a hand through his chest and drew out blood. The young ninja spat out a mouthful of blood, which some of it splattered on the mistress' face.

"Mmm, thanks for the free meal, you little brat... Huh?"

_**POOF!!**_

"WHAT?!"

In place of 'Naruto' was a melon fruit. The blood had actually been the fresh juice of the melon. Kumori screamed in sheer annoyance and slapped the melon aside.

"I'VE BEEN HAD!!"

Suddenly, two Naruto clones jumped down from a branch hanging above Kumori's head. Both grabbed Kumori's arms and quickly restrained her. This caught the mistress completely off her guard as she was forced to relinquish her hold on the wooden kunai.

"A **_Kage Bushin no Jutsu_**?!"

"No, duh! What does it look like?"

Dropping down in front of her was the actual Naruto. A sheepish grin crossed the adolescent loudmouth's face as he lowered down and picked up the wooden kunai. He examined it and glared directly at Kumori.

No longer did he sport that goofy grin.

His smile twisted into a vicious scowl. "You..." The Genin's eyes narrowed as he edged closer toward Kumori. "You dare to kill my new friend?!"

"What's it to you?! You don't know a damn thing about this punk!"

"I know that you guys have been treating him cruelly! I can't stand by and let no good monsters like you torment other people's lives!" Naruto growled. "I know what's it like to be treated like a piece of dirt but what you freaks have done to Adam has been downright sickening!"

"Adam doesn't deserve pity if you ask me. He'll never amount to anything in life... He's weak and he has to face that fact!" Kumori retorted.

As he heard all of this, Adam let all sink in; his eyes became downcast. "…"

"Don't look down, Adam! Raise that chin up and face those who've treated you cruelly!" Naruto called out.

Uttering a tiny gasp, Adam slowly began to raise his head and closed his eyes. "N... Naruto...?"

"That's it, Adam! Don't even look down!"

"I... I won't down... I'm not afraid..."

"HA! That's a laugh! The boy is terrified of Damien-sama! He will come for you, dear, Adam. And when he does..."

Naruto snarled as he closed both fists. "And I've just about heard enough out of you, _BIG MOUTH!!_" Dashing directly at Kumori, Naruto tightened his right fist and gripped the wooden kunai. "I'll send a message to your ring leader by taking care of you!"

As Naruto edged closer with the kunai, Kumori quickly lifted her head and grinned. "Heh, you've got no chance against Damien-sama!!"

With that, Kumori pulled both of the Naruto clones and smashed their heads together.

_BAM!!_

_**POOF!!**_

Getting rid of the two clones, Kumori focused her attention on the blonde-haired Genin charging her direction. She flew up and performed a series of hand seals. "Now, let's see you try and break this! **_DEIDO NO YOROI!! _**(Armor of Mud)"

Before Naruto realized it, a spiral of mud materialized and twisted around Chibi Kumori's body. Taking a stance, Kumori allowed herself to be smothered by the compacted layer of mud. It covered her arms, legs, chest, shins and head (forming a helmet).

"What?! An armor of mud?!" Naruto blinked in surprise and immediately halted his attack.

"HA! Now you have no hope of stabbing me with that! How gullible do you take me for?!"

Naruto grinned. "Lady, don't take me lightly. People have a knack of overlooking me and I always manage to come through to prove them wrong."

"Yeah? Well, not this time! For you see, you would need a powerful force to penetrate through my mud armor!"

"And I've got just the thing I need to put a dent through that sucker!" Naruto exclaimed. _The Rasengan!_

Recalling that same technique Naruto used earlier, Kumori frowned. "Ah, so that's it! You're going to go for that little technique? You have no chance of hitting me at this range and I've already seen it! Want to try something new for a change?"

Naruto gulped and turned toward Adam, who was barely lifting his head up. Suddenly, the Genin gasped as he noticed a purple shimmer flicker around the boy's body. _What was that? That was some strange form of chakra!_

"Daydreaming, boy? Well, I suppose I can end this quickly!" Kumori giggled as her claws extracted. "Then again... Maybe I shouldn't! I think I might enjoy skinning you alive!"

As Kumori flew down and closed her wings, she paced toward Naruto with both hands equipped with deadly claws. The thought of skinning and skewering the Kyuubi boy turned her on.

Just then, before she could advance any further...

_**KA-BOOM!!! KA-BOOM!!!**_

Both Naruto and Kumori uttered a gasp of surprised as they twirled around to witness the two mud balls explode simultaneously.

"ADAM!!!"

"Ha! Well, what do you know? That little idiot triggered the bombs and he went..._ BOOM!_" the mistress giggled psychotically. "Serves that fool right!"

Then, once the smoke started to clear, a shadowy figure came charging right out of the smoldering smog and leapt right out at Chibi Kumori.

It was Adam!

Kumori's eyes widened in utter shock as she watched Adam lunge right at her with his body coated in a mysterious, purple shimmering aura. The boy's eyes, too, were different as they had turned blood red.

"ADAM!!" Naruto called out.

"HOW... HOW DID YOU SURVIVE?" screamed Kumori.

Before she could perform a hand seal, Adam **_PUNCHED_** through her mud armor and connected directly into her chest.

_**POW!!**_

The driving force shattered the outer layers of the mud armor protecting her chest. Kumori let out a deep gasp and was forced back.

"You... You **_LITTLE BASTARD!!_**" Kumori screeched angrily.

"Now I have you!"

Having forgotten about Naruto, Kumori turned and felt a sharp end pierced through her chest.

_**SHICK!!**_

Looking down at the wooden kunai driven into her chest, Chibi Kumori lightly gasped and saw Naruto standing. He flashed her a serious glare and snorted.

"But... How... Could I lose to a bunch of kids?" Kumori's last words faded as her body quickly withered and exploded into dust.

Covering himself from the dust remains of Kumori being blown into his face, Naruto shielded himself with his hands.

Adam dropped down to his knees while the purple aura dissipated. Even he didn't know what had just transpired and was shocked as Naruto. It was as if he had forgotten what he had done to Chibi Kumori. "What... What just happened?"

"Adam! Are you all right?" Naruto raced over to the half-breed's side.

"I am, but what happened...?"

This caught the Genin by surprise as he kneeled down to help Adam to his feet. "What are you talking about? You just helped me kill that witch. Besides, didn't you see that purple chakra covering you a few seconds ago?"

Adam replied with a nod. "No... What purple chakra?"

_"You mean he doesn't even remember? He just helped me waste that Yami-nin!" _

_**"SO THE LITTLE FOOL DOESN'T REALIZE WHAT HE TRULY IS."**_

_"You again, fox? And what do you mean by 'what he truly is'?"_

_**"DID YOU NOT SEE HIS CHAKRA? THERE WAS A DEMONIC FORCE BEHIND IT."**_

_"Really? Was that the purple chakra earlier from some demon? What is it? There's something you're not telling me."_

_**"..."**_

_"HEY! I'M TALKING TO YOU, STUPID FOX!!"_

_**"YOU'LL SEE SOON ENOUGH, IDIOT! THEN, YOU AND YOUR LITTLE MONKEY FRIENDS WILL COWER IN FEAR ONCE THE BOY HAS BEEN PUSHED FAR BEYOND HIS LIMITS AS A HUMAN."**_

_"Cower in fear? Should we really be that worried for Adam?"_

"Naruto!" the familiar cry of Sakura called out.

Spinning around, Naruto noticed Sakura and Ai leaping across several feet to reach the boys quickly.

"Sakura-chan! Ai-chan! We're all right!" Naruto responded while waving to the girls. "We just took care of that witch!"

Ai noticed Adam convulsing and pointed out. "Hey, something's wrong with Adam-kun!"

"What?" the blonde-haired Genin saw Adam kneeling and holding his gut. His entire body was trembling as if he were freezing. "Adam! What's wrong? Hey!"

Sakura and Ai landed onto the thick branch the two boys were sitting on. They raced over to them as Ai kneeled by Adam and put a hand over his forehead. It was sweaty and his forehead felt hot. "Adam! You guys... It looks like he's in shock! We have to keep him warm! Sakura-chan, do you have anything to keep him sustained?"

"No... I had forgotten my bag of belongings. I had medicine in it along with a medical kit," the pink-haired kunoichi deeply sighed.

"All right, it's settled. I'm going back to our camp to get that bag," Naruto stated as he walked past the girls.

"Naruto! You can't go out there by yourself!" Sakura tried to stop him.

"I'm not afraid. Besides, I need you two to look after Adam. I know he'll make it through by the time I get back. Just give me thirty minutes tops!" Naruto said.

"You be careful, Naruto. In fact, here..." Ai reached into her shuriken holster and tossed the Genin several wooden kunais and shurikens.

Catching the wooden weapons, Naruto smiled and placed them inside his shuriken holster. "Thanks, Ai-chan. Now, you two stay here and don't go anywhere. I will be back!" Flashing them a thumb-up, he leapt across the forest canopy and made his pursuit back to Team 7's camp.

"I hope he makes it in time," Ai sighed. "That kid may be a fool, but he's one brave fool."

Sakura smiled. "Don't worry. He will make it, Ai-chan. Rest assured." She helped place Adam onto Ai's back. "Now, let's just set him somewhere where he can rest comfortably. We'll keep an eye on him just as Naruto told us."

Nodding, Ai carried a limp Adam on her back. A warm smile crossed the kunoichi's face as holding Adam on her back didn't seem to strain. "Adam-kun, you just rest easy. Everything will be okay once Naruto gets back."

"I hope Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke-kun are fine," Sakura sighed as she walked beside Ai.

"Those two have been gone for a while now. I wonder if they've beaten those Nightwalkers."

"I hope you're right, Ai-chan..."

Unbeknownst to Sakura, the fate of the aforementioned ninja were in the process of becoming Yami-nin.

* * *

**Unknown Cavern Site/Darkness Country**

His eyes opened.

The darkness receded as Sasuke had awoken with a new breath of life. He picked himself off the ground and stood up on his own feet.

Once he focused his vision. The Sharingan user's gaze fixated directly at the cavern's exit.

In fact, his Sharingan eyes were still activated.

Inhaling the air, the young Uchiha smelt the fresh, new aroma. It was so foreign yet thirst-quenching.

Narrowing his eyes, Sasuke slowly paced forward and out the exit of the cavern.

His body had never felt better than it has become.

"Where did he go...?" he mumbled and gazed out into the forest. Damien crossed his mind but not long as an image of Itachi interrupted his train of thoughts. "No... That Nightwalker is not important. He told me that he has found 'him'. The same man I vowed to **_kill_** with my hands."

Closing his fists, Sasuke lifted his head up and gazed into the moon's light casting a beam over him. His eyes gleamed with a crimson flare.

Opening his mouth, a new pair of hypodermic fangs was revealed. The young Uchiha now had developed a new taste for blood.

But the question is... Was he granted more power after willingly giving himself up for Damien to feed on his blood?

Sasuke would put that to the test.

As he picked up on new scent, Sasuke turned toward his right direction and grunted. "So, he's THIS way." An evil grin curled on his lips. "**_Good_**."

With that, Sasuke raced off into the forest and began his pursuit for the man who had changed his life forever.

That same man who had murdered his own clan.

Uchiha Itachi. The elder brother.

According to Damien, Itachi was within the Darkness Country.

"That bastard was right. I can smell him," Sasuke's evil grin widened. He turned to his left side and sniffed out for Itachi's scent. "Yes, he's close. At long last, I have obtained the power to kill him! This time... It will be settled!"

No longer hesitant, Sasuke raced further out into the forest and followed his brother's scent. This time he was more determined than ever to carry out his vengeance. Damien had granted him new Yami-nin strength and abilities to give him the edge over Itachi.

_"At long last! It will finally end! Itachi, my Chidori will SEAL your damn life!"

* * *

_

**Disclosed Forest Location/Near Fukurou Lake/Darkness Country**

Gai dropped down off a tree branch and noticed Kakashi's prone form lying on the ground. The Taijutsu master raced over to his fallen rival's side and rolled him onto his back.

"Kakashi! Hey, Kakashi!" Gai shook Kakashi's lifeless form. His hands shivered from the Jounin's cold skin.

Could it be...?

"Kakashi! Wake up, you fool! You think you can pull a fast one on me!" Gai yelled, shaking the man and attempting to wake him. "I'm **_NOT_** stupid like that! Now, quit kidding around!"

Once he let Kakashi go, the body dropped on the ground with a _thud_ and did not move an inch. Gai's eyes widened in horror. "Ka.. Kakashi...? What happened to you? You wouldn't have let your own guard down like that!"

Once again, Kakashi did not respond.

Noticing a small puddle of blood near where the Sharingan-user had been, Gai examined the crimson pool and dragged his fingers across it. "Blood? You think...?" Then, he noticed the two fang marks on Kakashi's neck. "No... It couldn't be. I've heard stories that Nightwalkers bite their victims on their necks to feed. Did this one drain Kakashi completely dry?!"

As Gai was preoccupied with examining the blood, Kakashi's left hand started to move.

Then, his right hand.

Looking behind him, Gai caught the hand movement and narrowed his eyes. "Kakashi...?"

_WOOSH!!_

Before he had time to react, Kakashi sprang up on his feet and delivered a kick across Gai's face.

However, the Taijutsu user countered by putting up his left arm and stopping his rival in time. "Kakashi!! It's me!!"

Chuckling underneath his mask, Kakashi's right eye shimmered with a red glow. He dropped down and shot an elbow into Gai's exposed gut. "You left your guard down, Gai! I thought you were better than that!"

"What's the meaning of this, Kakashi? We don't have time for this! Our students are out there risking their lives! We ought to be out there to assist them!"

Kakashi showed he no longer had any interest in his team as he knocked Gai back with a fist.

"Kakashi! I said stop this!"

"And I say 'no'. What's the matter? Are you afraid of settling the score with your rival?"

Frowning, Gai closed his fists and did not take his eyes off the Copy Ninja. "If that's the way you want it, I'll beat some sense into you and drag you out of this place myself!" _What's the matter with Kakashi? Something's NOT right. Could this possibly be the result of being bitten by a Nightwalker? Do the victims themselves become one of them?_ The thought was disquieting to Gai; so overpowered by a thirst for blood that they'd lose all reason? _What fearsome creatures!_

Closing his fists and charging up a shimmering aura of chakra in his left arm, Kakashi chuckled in a sadistic manner. "Let's go, Gai! I want to have the pleasure of ending our rivalry! All I need is **_Raikiri_** to end it!"

"And I will counter it," Gai accepted his challenge. "If you are indeed under those demons' control now, I **_STOP_** you myself!"

"Demons' control? Perhaps…but it has always been my wish to end your life!"

"So be it. You leave me no choice but to rely on brute force..." _I'll have to be careful and drag this out. If I must rely on my Celestial Gates, then I know what must be done! Neji and Tenten. Be strong, you two! We will come out of this alive!

* * *

_

**Southeastern Region/Darkness Region**

Meanwhile…

After engaging in combat with Neji and Hinata, Kiba and Shino were easily overwhelmed. The two Konoha-nin had previously lost an ample amount of their own chakra after having been in a battle with Mikon.

Out of breath and chakra, Kiba was down on one knee as Akamaru hidden himself inside his parka jacket. As he panted, Kiba looked over from the corner of his eye and noticed his teammate, Shino, was also short of chakra.

"See that, Hinata? They're out of chakra. I told you they were going to be easy pickings for us," Neji grinned with his eyes narrowing forward.

Hinata giggled. "I know. These are **_MY_** teammates. And you criticized me for being weak, Neji? These two are obviously weak fools who have held me back! But now... I can dissociate myself from these two pathetic losers!" Scoffing, Hinata shuffled her feet and kicked dirt on her two former teammates.

Noticing Tenten lying on her back and barely moving, Neji paced toward the fallen kunoichi. "And I have no more use of you either, Tenten. Though, my thirst is telling me to drain you completely." Licking his lips, the Byakugan user snickered. "Now, I was going to drink you until you were dry, Tenten. Hinata, would you like to share with me?"

"No, that's okay. I think I'll consider either one of these two," Hinata cast a gaze on both Kiba and Shino. "Heh, now which one of you two wishes to step up and volunteer?"

"Hinata... Please, don't go on with this," Kiba panted.

The white-eyed girl scowled. "Still going on with that? Ugh, you two are beginning to become tiresome!" Raising her left hand overhead, she prepared to grab Kiba his throat. "Just look at you, you've always considered **_ME_** the weak link of the team. Well, who's the _WEAKLING_ now? Oh, how I'm going to enjoy this..."

As Hinata edged closer, she abruptly stopped as her nostrils picked up a new scent in the air.

This was coming from the left vantage point of where Hinata was standing.

It was the familiar stench of a certain yellow-haired Genin.

And 'he' was not too far from where they were standing.

"So, he's not too far from where we're standing," Hinata grinned. "Neji! It appears I'll leave things to you."

"Why's that?" Neji asked.

"Because I can smell him, dear cousin."

"He? You mean...?"

"Yes, _Naruto-kun_," she replied in a mocking manner. "I think I'll go pay him a little visit. Will you be fine with handling these three?"

"Leave them to me, Hinata. You go and see that yellow-haired annoyance."

Hinata chuckled. "Oh yes. This is going to be fun! Wait for me, Naruto-kun!" With that, she dashed off into the forest and ran in pursuit of Naruto's blood scent by following it with her keen sense of smell.

Leaving her former teammates behind, Neji was left to do whatever he so desired with them.

But first, he picked Tenten up by her shirt and smirked. "Give yourself to the Yami-nin, Tenten. You actually come to enjoy becoming one of the clan."

"No, Neji... please... Don't give into their control... I know you can hear me..."

Growing annoyed with her pleading, Neji delivered a left-hand slap across her face. "That's enough of that dribble out of you!" Then, from the corner of his left Byakugan eye, Neji caught Shino and Kiba barely standing up with little chakra they had. "You two are already dangerously low on chakra. I've already beaten you down without the use of my**_ Juken_**? Don't even attempt a sneak attack. For as long as I have my **_Byakugan_** activated, I can see what you'll be planning to do!"

"...He's right... We are out of chakra..." Shino panted heavily.

Kiba frowned. "Yeah... That's true but that's not going to stop me... from getting on my hands on this jerk..."

"Remember, he's been turned... into one of them..."

"And we'll find... a way to... bring back... the old Neji... Right, Akamaru?"

The nin-dog popped his head out and growled. "ARF!"

"You're fools. I'll make sure to put you down quick and easy!" Neji flashed them a dark glare. His Byakugan scanned the Nin simultaneously. "Don't worry, Tenten. We'll get back to you once I'm done dispatching these two and that little mutt!"

Dropping Tenten on the ground, Neji faced Hinata's two teammates.

Despite little chakra they had left, Kiba and Shino stood their ground as they prepared to stop Neji with whatever means necessary.

Even if it cost them their lives.

Once they approached Neji, they attacked him straight forward with punches. But the genius of the Hyuuga stopped them as he caught their fists with his hands. Delivering a hard tap across Kiba's shoulder, Neji paralyzed him with a Juken and forced him to the ground. He turned and retaliated with a kick to knock Shino back.

"No... No!! Stop this!!" Tenten pleaded for her teammate to stop.

Neji wiped his lips and chuckled in sheer satisfaction. "All too easy."

* * *

**Southwestern Region/Darkness Country**

Standing over Shikamaru, Ino folded her arms and watched, as the conversion process was already complete.

Shikamaru lifted his head and opened his eyes. They were glowing the same blood red color as Ino's were.

He had become a Nightwalker and a Yami-nin.

"Well, that's a nice, new look for you, Shikamaru? How are you feeling?" Ino asked with a grin.

"I feel revigorated," Shikamaru responded and revealed his new pair of fangs. "Much better." He closed his right hand and felt the muscles tightening in his fingers.

"That's wonderful to hear, dear Shikamaru. Now, let us go and find the meal that escaped us."

"Chouji?" Shikamaru chuckled. "Yeah, I've been meaning to drink fatty's blood for a while now!'

"Well, then, what are we waiting for then? Let's not waste anymore time or he will get away."

"With that injury he has, I seriously doubt we could have gotten far. Besides, I can smell his blood from our vantage point."

"Good point. Now, let's follow his trail!" Ino declared as she moved and suddenly stopped herself. She turned and faced the opposite direction. She had caught the scent of more fresh blood.

"Ino? What is it?"

"Just a change of plans, Shikamaru. How about you go and feed on Chouji? It seems we have company and I can definitely smell HER blood!"

Sniffing out the air, Shikamaru, too, picked up a certain pink-haired kunoichi's scent. "Sakura...?"

"Yeah, she's definitely here and it appears she has some friends with her," Ino licked her lips. "I've hit the blood bank buffet bar!"

"Man, you're leaving me to chase Chouji? Geez, how bothersome," the Chuunin scoffed.

"Quit complaining. I'll be sure to leave you some if I decide not to become too much of a pig."

"Well, that's what you are," Shikamaru quipped.

Twirling around, Ino flashed him an irritated scowl. "Don't even start. Just go and get Chouji!" Crouching down, the thought of sucking Sakura dry crossed the blonde's mind. "Don't you go anywhere, big forehead! I'll be right there!"

With that, she raced out into the dark forest to pursue her prey and leaving Shikamaru behind to case Chouji.

Scratching the back of his head, the genius sighed. "Man... Why does this stuff always happen to me? Bothersome..."

-

Asuma leaned against a stone wall and bit down on his cigarette. "We've been going around in circles, Kurenai. I hope Shikamaru, Ino and Chouji found your teammates by now."

Facing the forest as her red eyes scanned the surroundings, Kurenai sighed and couldn't help but feel worried for Hinata, Kiba and Shino. This is especially true for Hinata, as she had grown attached to the young Hyuuga. "Hinata is like a daughter to me, Asuma. I think you can understand just how worried I am. This pain I'm feeling in my heart... It's as if something horrible has happened to her. I can't possibly even imagine..."

"Hey, I wouldn't worry that much, Kurenai. Your team is a very resourceful unit, aren't they?" Asuma raised the question to her. "They've all gotten better since the Chuunin Exams. Each of your three students has potential to become Chuunins, especially Hinata."

"Yes," she mumbled with her hands clasped together. "I am proud of those three but even I can't help but worry for Hinata. Maybe it's just a maternal instinct I'm getting..."

"... Yeah, I can tell. But, even Hinata's grown. You've seen that happen in her match with Neji. If anything, she may have already escaped those Yami-nin and rejoined her team..."

"That's the best case scenario and I hope you're right, Asuma. Thank you for trying to comfort me at a dire time."

"That's what I'm here for." _Though, I pray that I'm right. Even I'm worried for Shikamaru, Chouji and Ino... Find them as fast as you can, you three and avoid any confrontation with those Yami-nin!_

Looking up at the moon shrouded by dark clouds, Kurenai noticed a shooting star and made a wish to herself. "A shooting star?" _Please come back me safely, Hinata. I pray you are saved from those monsters._

_-_

Meanwhile, Hinata was already on hot pursuit for Naruto. Picking up his scent, she licked her lips and quivered happily at the notion of sucking his blood dry.

_"You're close, Naruto-kun! You're meeting a new Hinata and not a scared little 'weirdo'!"

* * *

_

**Far off on the outskirts of the forest/Hanging Neck Cliff/Darkness Country**

Isolated from the outskirts of the dark forest was a fifteen-foot high geological formation with a plunge waterfall. The stream flowed over the erosion-resistant rock formation and splashed with force against the pool's surface. Looming down from the heavens, the moonlight penetrated the watery surface as a reflection of the moon appeared on the same surface. It was a beautiful and a brilliant example of geological formations formed overtime after many thousands of years.

However, the formation was not what was focused on.

Rather, it was the two figures standing feet away from the waterfall.

They stood out with distinguishing long, dark cloaks bearing red clouds and red interiors with chin-high collars. Adorning both of their heads were large conical straw hats with small spike-like bells hanging from them. The cloaked figure on the right was a few inches taller than the other on the left. That same taller individual carried a large sword covered in long, thick bandages.

These two were a part of a mysterious criminal organization known to few as the Akatsuki.

The shorter man on the left was the one that Sasuke had been searching for.

Uchiha Itachi.

-

Jumping across several meters, Sasuke landed on each branch as he gained more ground across the forest and was getting closer to reaching the man he was driven to kill.

As he narrowed his glowing red eyes, the young Uchiha remembered those painful memories of his parents' corpses lay before Itachi.

Those same eerie, Sharingan eyes repeatedly opened and closed. Each time had pushed Sasuke further beyond sanity.

"You're there! **_Itachi!_**"

-

Suddenly stopping, the shorter cloaked figure turned and looked over his shoulder to cast a gaze through the dark forest. "Hm?"

"What's wrong, Itachi? Is someone onto us?" asked the taller man. "Those Yami-nin were such nuisances, weren't they? I'll bet more want to come and avenge their fallen comrades? Eh?"

As he turned all the way, Itachi removed his straw hat and dropped it to the floor.

The face of the murderer of the Uchiha clan was revealed.

The Nukenin who left Konohagakure prior to finishing all but one of the Uchiha clan.

He had the 'pretty boyish' look down. His hair was black with bangs hanging down the sides of his face. Adorning his head was the forehead protect with the symbol of the leaf embroidered on it. However, unlike those affiliated with the current Fire Country village, this headband protector has a noticeable scratch marked across it. This indicated that Itachi's ties with his former village were severed; he no longer gave any allegiance to that same village since he had become an S-Class criminal. The most prominent features were his pair of red eyes. This was the advanced form of the Sharingan, the **_Kekkei Genkai_** of the Uchiha clan, known as the **_Mangekyo Sharingan_**. As always he maintained that same stoic look even when an enemy endangers his life.

Not budging an inch, Itachi spotted a figure pacing from out of the forest. His curiosity peaked as he recognized the figure.

"Who is it, Itachi?" Kisame looked curiously at Itachi's eyes (briefly being thankful that Itachi's eyes only affected those he WANTED to affect). "You've got your Mangekyo Sharingan out again. Another one of those foolish Yami-nin, I reckon? You let me take care of this with my **_Samehada_**," the older man asked in a polite and calm-mannered behavior. Removing his straw hat, this one appeared more unique. He had a distinctive shark-like appearance, complete with pale blue skin, small white (predatory) eyes, gill-like facial structures and flashed rows of sharp triangular teeth in his mouth.

This brute was the Nukenin who had long abandoned **_Kirigakure_**, and was one of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist. Another notable member of the group was the late Momochi Zabuza. However, in his village, he was known as the _Monster of the Kirigakure_. Now in affiliation with the Akatsuki, this monster was named Hoshigaki Kisame.

The sword on his back was his entrusted sentient weapon known as Samehada.

Reaching for Samehada, Kisame was ready to attack the figure hidden behind the dark shadows. "Can I, Itachi?"

"Little brother," Itachi uttered calmly.

Stepping out of the shadows, the younger Uchiha brother appeared before the two Akatsuki members. His eyes focused on the man bearing the Mangekyo Sharingan.

There was a moment of silence until Kisame interrupted the brothers' train of thoughts.

Scoffing in annoyance, he spoke up. "It's that annoying brother of yours. Itachi, do you want me to finish him for you?"

Sasuke grinned as soon as his eyes met those with his brother's. "At long last I've found you, Itachi. I could smell you from many miles away."

Itachi stood frozen and did not utter a word.

"What's the matter? Are you afraid of what I may do?"

"..."

"Is that all you're going to do is give me the silent treatment?" evilly chuckled Sasuke. His skin was even paler than before with the two bite marks visible on the opposite side of where the Curse Seal appeared.

Itachi scanned his brother's neck from where he stood and calmly uttered. "So, you allowed yourself to be bitten by the Yami-nin's clan leader?"

"Yes but I have no desire of joining his damned clan. I allowed myself to be bitten only to gain enough power to..." Sasuke closed both fists and clenched down on his teeth. "... _TO KILL **YOU!!**_"

Kisame listened to the boy ramble on and frowned. "The fool... Does he actually believe he'll gain more power to defeat you, Itachi?"

"You **_BE SILENT!!_**" Sasuke flashed Kisame a dark glare. "This is between me and Itachi!!"

"Impudent brat!" Kisame growled.

Suddenly, Itachi put an arm out in front of his partner and stopped him in place.

"Itachi, are you sure?"

Keeping complete eye contact on his younger brother, Itachi replied. "You willingly allowed yourself to be bitten by that demon?"

"If it means gaining power to kill you, then yes... You can say I volunteered," Sasuke grinned.

Nodding his head, he uttered. "Foolish little brother..."

Upon hearing this straight from his brother, Sasuke uttered a small gasp as his face contorted with slight anger. "Foolish? You call me... **_FOOLISH?! _**Is that all you can say?!"

"You think by allowing yourself to be bitten voluntarily that that demon will grant you power? Foolish brother, you haven't learned one bit since the last we encountered. Did my Tsukiyomi not punish you enough?"

"It's going to take more than your Genjutsu to permanently put me down," the younger Uchiha slowly stepped forward. "I. Will. Not. Rest... until you are **_DEAD!!_**" His yells turned into a demonic growl and activating his **_Cursed Seal_**. The seal marking quickly covered the left side of Sasuke's face and arm.

"Oh? It's the Cursed Seal," Kisame commented upon watching the events unfold.

"I call you foolish because you did not listen to what I instructed you," Itachi frowned though managed to retain that same aloof appearance. "You didn't kill the one closest to you the most, did you not?"

"You think I'm going to listen to your advice? I'll achieve power through other means!"

"In order for you to obtain the same Mangekyo Sharingan I've mastered, you needed to make a great sacrifice. In other words, you had to kill your best friend."

Reminiscing what Itachi had whispered into his ear, Sasuke growled in frustration and quickly activated his normal Sharingan. His eyes were locked on his older brother. "Don't you dare tell me how to obtain power! **_DON'T YOU EVER TELL ME WHAT TO DO!!_**"

Sasuke's screams howled throughout the area, as Itachi remained unfazed by his brother's outburst.

Kisame was irritably annoyed by the mere presence of the younger Uchiha.

"So, you wish to settle this, _foolish little brother_?" Itachi asked.

"You have no idea how long I've been savoring the moment of taking your life," Sasuke smirked, displaying his new pair of fangs.

As he waved his hand to Kisame, he signaled the swordsman to step aside. Respecting his partner's wish, Kisame walked to the sidelines and became a witness for the two brothers to once again settle their bad blood.

Both Sharingan users stared each other down.

A moment of silence as the wind whistled and blew between them.

Sasuke once again made the first move as he dashed across and prepared to attack Itachi head on.

A grave mistake on his part and Itachi was ready to exploit that.

However, Sasuke crouched down and flipped up into mid-air as he somersaulted behind his brother from a few yards away.

Before he could turn, Sasuke hurled a shuriken directly at his brother. "HAH!!"

As the shuriken came hurtling at his direction, Itachi's Sharingan already saw through the deception as he realized that his brother executed his **_Kage Shuriken no Jutsu_**. The single shuriken exploded as six subsequent ones came shooting out at Itachi. He swiped aside each of the incoming projectile weapons and caught the last one using only fingers before it struck his forehead.

The tip of the shuriken blade was only inches from piercing Itachi's skull.

"Is that the best you can do, Sasuke?"

"No!" Sasuke retorted as the seal marking started to glow. Quickly performing a series of hand seals with proficient speed, he utilized a large amount of his chakra (plus added power bestowed to him by Damien's bite) and exhaled yet another burst of flames he had used on Chibi Kumori earlier. "**_KATON: GOKAKYU NO JUTSU!!_**"

Watching the burst of flames approaching him, Itachi dashed right through the blazing flames and pushed his way through to catching up to his brother. Sasuke's eyes widened in horror as Itachi came within inches of grabbing him. The younger Uchiha jumped and once again performed a somersault to avoid his brother. He dropped down to stomp his foot down across his brother's back...

However, Itachi blocked out his brother's kick with his right hand and pushed him away. Sasuke found himself being sent flying back as he landed on the side of a tree. Itachi stopped, as he remained standing still.

Even Sasuke couldn't tell what his brother was thinking. He snarled and dropped down on his feet. "Damn... I won't lose."

"Heh, that annoying scoundrel sure has spunk. Doesn't he, Itachi?" remarked Kisame as he provided his own color commentary.

"I'll warn you. Leave now. Obtain true strength. Fuel your hatred further if you wish to face me. You have done neither," Itachi stated promptly.

"Shut up... You just **_SHUT UP!!_**" Sasuke retorted out angrily. "I'll **_KILL_** you!!"

Again, Itachi was silent.

He made no witty remark.

That was not Itachi's style.

He only stood and listen to his own brother mouth him off.

"He's all bark and no bite. Stupid boy," Kisame snorted. Sitting back on a large stone, the Nukenin held his Samehada over his right shoulder. "This isn't going to last much longer."

Sasuke looked down at his hands as he cursed himself and Damien. "No..." _What the fuck?! Why am NOT getting any stronger than I was before? I should have the strength to finally defeat Itachi!_

Itachi closed his eyes. "Gaining power from a demon is the easy way out."

"...No, I should be stronger..."

The elder brother opened his eyes and uttered. "You truly are a _fool_."

"No... I won't lose... I can't lose!" Sasuke looked down at his hands as a sign of paranoia became evident on his face. Even being converted into a Nightwalker didn't do much to differentiate his power from his brother's. "No... I haven't gone all out! I wasn't serious!"

"Oh? Not serious he says?" Kisame overheard him and cracked a grin.

"Then, show me this _serious side_, Sasuke," Itachi challenged his sibling.

"Oh, I will," Sasuke chuckled deeply.

* * *

**Southwestern Region/Darkness Country**

Retreating from his own team, Chouji could only manage to make it as far as several hundred yards. His injured leg was giving out on him as he collapsed and fell face first on the dirt.

"Ooof!" Chouji grunted and picked himself up. He leaned against a tree and exhaled a great amount of air. "Why did this have to happen to me? Oh, Ino and Shikamaru... How could have this happened?"

Suddenly, he heard a rustling in the bushes. His ears picked up on the sound as he pushed himself against the tree again. "Who... Who's there? Hello?"

No response.

More rustling.

Chouji closed his eyes as he hoped that nothing would jump right out to attack him. "Please... please. Don't let anything jump out..."

Suddenly, the bushes stopped moving as Chouji lifted his head and blinked. "Erm?"

_WAP!!_

An arm shot out and applied a strangle hold around Chouji's neck. The Akimichi struggled as he threw his arms around and kicked away. He looked up to find out who his attacker was...

It was Shikamaru.

A twisted grin crossed the genius' face as his fangs grew. "Good…and here I thought you'd be long gone. Time to partake and enjoy this meal!"

"No... Shikamaru! Wait...!"

Applying his fangs into Chouji's neck, Shikamaru started feeding on his teammate.

"**_AUUUUUUGH!!!!_**"

* * *

**Southern Region/Darkness Country**

As everyone was getting too involved in combat against all comers, Sakura was left on guard as Ai helped to tend to Adam. She had lied the boy down and placed a wet linen cloth over his forehead.

"Adam-kun, what happened out there? Naruto said you were down on your knees by the time he killed that annoying Nightwalker," Ai whispered as she gently touched his face. "You're warm. Though considering you're a half breed, you should be fine."

"No..." Adam coughed. "I'm not sick. Quite the contrary, I'm just hungry. That's why I feel so sick..."

This quickly caused Ai to blink repeatedly in confusion. "Huh? Hungry?"

"Yeah, I've been deprived of blood or even food for the past few days. I need something to feed on to keep my metabolism high enough. I could get sick and eventually die..."

"What? Are you certain?"

"Yes... If either you or Sakura-san can provide me with some food..."

Overhearing their conversation, the pink-haired kunoichi approached the two. "I heard your little problem, Adam-kun. So, it's food you want? Blood or even normal solid food?"

"Either or so is fine with me..."

"All right, I know what I have to do then," Sakura nodded as she reached for a kunai in her pouch.

However...

_**SHICK.**_

Ai had already beaten Sakura to it.

Sticking a kunai through the skin of her right palm, Ai winced and prevented herself from screaming. Blood emerged from out of the deep cut as Ai brought it over Adam's face.

"Oh, Ai-chan! You shouldn't have..."

"No, I had to do this. Besides, I'm doing this for Adam as my way of saying 'I'm sorry for treating you cruelly.' That story of his really made me think about what I've been fighting for. I now realize not all the Nightwalkers are evil, murderous demons. Adam-kun sure proved me wrong and revealed new light to the surface." Sighing sadly, she kept fond memories of her family. "But I still won't forgive them for killing my parents and the good people of Yamigakure."

Sakura blinked in surprise. "Wow, you really thought this through then?"

"Yeah, I want to do this for, Adam. After all, his mother is supposedly still alive, right? That means she, Adam and myself are the last true survivors of the old Yamigakure. I find it quite ironic that the two of us are even together."

"That's true," Sakura smiled and nodded.

Removing the kunai's blade tip from out of her hand, Ai watched as drops of blood dropped into the boy's gullet. "Here, drink up, Adam-kun. You need your strength and we will need you to help us save your mother. That and destroy that monster, Damien."

"By the time, Naruto comes back, we'll treat your hand, Ai-chan."

"Thanks, Sakura-chan," Ai replied as she continued to let Adam sit up and lick her bleeding wound. "Heh, I see you're getting some of your strength back."

"Yes, I just need to feed a little more," Adam responded as he hungrily licked and filled his mouth with her blood.

Ai giggled as she felt Adam's long tongue lap up the moist, richness of her own blood fluid. _You know... Just looking at him up close, he's such a cutie. How could have I hated this kid just for being a Nightwalker. He's really just a good boy affiliated with the wrong people. I'll bet his mother really loved him with all of her heart._

As Ai continued to feed the boy with her blood, Sakura stopped and turned to her right side. She frowned as she caught a glimpse of a figure hopped down from out of the tree.

The pink-haired kunoichi uttered a tiny gasp once that figure came into view. She recognized the blonde hair. "I... Ino?! Is that you?!"

"What? Who's there, Sakura-chan?" Ai asked with concern.

"Ino!! It is really you!!" Sakura called out smiling.

Yes, it was Yamanaka Ino.

However, she was not that same friendly rival Sakura would know.

Ino smiled as she stopped and pointed to Sakura. "Well, hello there, Sakura..."

"Ino!! Am I glad to see you!" Sakura shouted. "Where are Shikamaru and Chouji? Are they close by?"

Giggling, Ino licked her fingers. "Maybe..." The blonde's eyes glowed a crimson red.

Before she went to approach her friendly rival, Sakura couldn't help but notice Ino was acting... Well, rather alien and completely out of character. She hadn't acted this nice to Sakura before.

"Ino, are you feeling all right? You didn't even try to make some witty remark or even call me by 'big forehead'."

Ino smiled and nodded. "I'm just fine! I'm just glad to see you are doing all right. Though, I have to ask where Sasuke-kun and Naruto are?"

"Well, you see..."

As Sakura went on to explain, Ino licked up lips as her new thirst consumed her train of thought.

Ai caught Ino from the corner of her eye and spotted the bite marks on the blonde kunoichi's neck. Uttering a horrifying gasp, she yelled out to Sakura in warning. "**_SAKURA!! THAT GIRL IS NO FRIEND OF YOURS!_**"

"_HUH?_" Sakura turned around and blinked in confusion.

"She's one of _THEM_ now!! Look out!!"

Before Sakura could react, she turned and was met with a flying spear tackle delivered by Ino. The blonde slammed Sakura onto the nearest branch and rolled her across. Ino was on top of Sakura as she pinned the pink-haired kunoichi's arms down with her hands. Sakura was rather surprised by Ino's newfound physical strength and tried to kick Ino's weight off her.

"INO!! GET OFF OF ME!!" Sakura cried out.

Tilting her head to one side, Ino purred in delight. "Just relax, Sakura. I just feel hungry right now. Out of all the blood Im going to drink, I think I'm going to enjoy drinking you the most." Licking her lips, her cold hands made Sakura shiver.

"You're cold...!"

"Sakura-chan!!" Ai called out as she ripped off a piece of her top and wrapped it around her bleeding hand. Ignoring the throbbing pain, she dashed toward the girls to aid Sakura. "Adam-kun! You stay where you are! I'm going to help, Sakura-chan!"

"Yes..." Adam nodded as the blood Ai fed him had nourished him. "Yes, feeling much better and stronger."

"Sakura-chan!! Help is on the way!!" Ai yelled out as she prepared to strike Ino.

Hearing Ai, Ino glanced over her shoulder and scowled. "Annoying little bitch... She your new friend, Sakura?"

"Ai... get back... please don't kill her..." Sakura managed to cough out. "...Ino, I'll save you somehow..."

"In your dreams! Because once I'm done feeding you, Sasuke-kun is all **_MINE!!_**"

"No... you don't!!" Sakura retorted as she hopelessly kicked Ino's back.

Reaching into her shuriken pouch, she reached and pulled out her last wooden kunai. _This is my last one. Sorry, Sakura-chan. I hate to do this... But I have no choice!

* * *

_

**Outside of the Nightwalker Cavern Entrance/Darkness Country**

Continuing her way out of the entrance, Kanna led Saya out of the cavern and standing several meters from the dark forest ahead of them. Covering Saya was the coat removed by Hinata earlier. Kanna had picked it up and put on Saya to keep her warm (after having been exposed to the cold, damp prison cell for so long). At long last, Saya was free from her long captivity inside the Nightwalker's cavern. She would hopefully soon the broad daylight.

"We're finally free, Saya," Kanna said, keeping an arm around the woman. "Smell that fresh air?"

"Ye... Yes..."

"Now, don't worry. I'll be able to pick up Adam-kun's scent," Kanna reassured her. "C'mon, let's get on out of here before we're caught..."

"Before you're caught sneaking a prisoner out, Kanna?" a man's voice called out.

As she became frozen stiff out of shocked surprise, Kanna uttered a nervous squeak and looked up to find three levitating figures. At a closer view, they were revealed to be Kagemaru, Myotis and Guraida. Well, in Myotis' case, he had an arm around Guraida's neck after having dealt with injuries at the hands of Neji earlier.

"Argh! I was _SO_ close!!" Kanna growled.

Saya's vision focused as Kagemaru came into view. "Ka... Kagemaru...?"

"Kanna, you do realize that freeing a prisoner is consider treason against our clan? And traitors are dealt with through execution?" Kagemaru reminded the young Nightwalker.

"Yes..." Kanna downcasted her eyes and refused to look Kagemaru in the eyes. She felt ashamed for her actions and muttered. "I'm sorry, Saya. I tried my best to get you free... I failed..."

"No, you did your very best... It appears I was always meant to be locked away and remain Damien's prisoner..."

"Though in this case, we understand what you're doing this to see Adam," Kagemaru nodded as he came to understand the reasoning behind this action. "Damien-sama and Mikon won't be back for another hour I suppose. They are preoccupied with the Konoha-nin. With the majority of the clan already out, this was a wonderful time to set Saya free, Kanna. But, please hurry..."

Lifting her head, Kanna happily smiled and nodded. "Thank you, Kagemaru-sama."

"Saya. Please, do send Adam my regards and please be careful," Kagemaru said.

"I... will..." she responded with a small smile. "At... long last, I'll be reunited with my little boy. My Adam-chan..."

"Then, what are we doing standing around for? Let's go and see that cute son of yours!" Kanna levitated off the ground. Putting an arm around Saya's waist, she flew out into the forest to follow Adam's scent.

Guraida spoke up to address his concern. "Kagemaru, are you certain you made the right decision?"

"Yes, with all my heart," Kagemaru responded. Facing his two comrades, the Nightwalker kept a stoic look. "Saya deserves freedom and to be reunited with her son. Adam has become like a son to me. I wish him happiness for the rest of his life and I will live to see that come through."

"So, what of Damien-sama? What befalls his fate?" asked Myotis.

"I wish I knew. It's all up to the Konoha-nin but even then it's difficult to say. Damien-sama is a force to be reckoned especially considering the hidden nature of his _true power_. Yes, he has yet to reveal his full force. I pity them."

* * *

**Bat's Canyon Ridge/Darkness Country**

Standing on the edge of the cliff, Damien viewed the entire forest like a hawk. His eyes were their normal hue after training with the Byakugan for the first time.

Closing his eyes, the Nightwalker clan leader focused to activate the Sharingan.

Then, in an instant, he flash opened his eyes to reveal two contrasting eye colorations. On the right side, the eye became that of the Byakugan while the other transformed into the Sharingan eye.

Chuckling with sheer delight, Damien bellowed out in laughter. "Yes!! I did it!! I have finally managed to activate both the Byakugan and Sharingan simultaneously! Wonderful! Now finding those Konoha-nin will be much easier than expected! Getting rid of those wretched fools from Konoha will be simple!"

As the leader continued to savor his accomplishment, Mikon appeared behind her father and kneeled down. "Father, I have returned."

"So..." Damien spoke with his back turned on the woman. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, to destroy the nuisances that have invaded our land?"

"Yes and I regret to inform you that your colleague, Chibi Kumori, was just killed a moment ago."

"What?! Those brats killed her?! But, that can't be possible!"

"Her fate was sealed by the Kyuubi child."

Mikon scowled angrily and closed her fists. "Those damn brats! I will get the Kyuubi boy for murdering Kumori!"

"Calm yourself. I have received word that one of our units are already reaching close to the Sunagakure."

"Oh but that's great news! I look forward to their progress," Mikon smirked.

"If they are only careful," Damien said. _After all, they must avoid contact with the vessel of the Shukaku, Sabaku no Gaara. _Closing his train of thoughts, he continued speaking to his daughter. "It appears we have another dilemma."

"That is...?"

"I've sensed that one of our own has betrayed us and has freed Saya."

"What?! But how did you?!"

"I was able to see it occur after obtaining a new technique from a victim I've fed upon. It was one of the Uchiha."

Mikon was surprised. "Of the Uchiha? You mean... the older brother?"

"No, but from the younger brother I was able to obtain the Sharingan. He has become one of us and will be doing me a favor by getting rid of his brother."

"Well, I've bitten another one of the Konoha brats and soon she will be working on our side. By now, she would have turned."

"Good work, my daughter. That greatly diminishes the chances the remaining Konoha fools have left to escape alive."

"Yes and I even bitten the one named Hatake Kakashi."

"The Copy Ninja?"

Mikon nodded. "Yes and I was able to copy all of his jutsu after feeding on him. Unfortunately, I couldn't obtain his Sharingan."

"Because he is **_NOT_** one of the Uchiha bloodline. You should know by now that we can only inherit the Kekkei Genkai trait of the true, full blooded members of the a family line. I fed on two true bloodline members of both the Uchiha and Hyuuga clan to gain their abilities. As you can see..." Turning around, he glared at his daughter to display his contrasting eye color. One white eye of the Byakugan and one red (black tomoe) eye of the Sharingan.

"Oh my..." Mikon uttered a shocked gasp. Then, her face twisted into an angry scowl. _Damn it! I rightfully should have inherited the Sharingan from that damn Copy Ninja! Curses!_

"Gaze upon the power I have gained. Now, my daughter, I want you to pursue the traitor and bring Saya back to our den."

"As you wish, father..."

"Meanwhile, I will continue to monitor the progress of the Konoha-nin. I will step in when the situation calls for it. Now go. Do not fail me."

"Yes, father!"

With that, the mistress transformed into a swarm of bats and vanished from out of her father's sight.

_"So, in order to fully master the Sharingan... I must kill the one closest to me? Interesting. No doubt I have already handpicked that perfect guinea pig for my experiment. I'm rather compelled to try it myself... this Mangekyo Sharingan."

* * *

_

**Near Team 7's Campsite/Darkness Country**

Arriving at the campsite, Naruto gathered his own bag of belongings and the medical bag Sakura had referred to earlier.

"Good, I've got all that I need. Better get back or Sakura-chan's going to yell at me for being late."

"Then, expect a beating but not from Sakura that is..."

As Naruto's ears picked up on that familiar voice, he turned and caught Hinata walking out of the shadows. Her gleaming red eyes gazed upon him. He noticed that she was without her coat.

"Hi.. Hinata?" Naruto gasped. "What... What are doing here?!"

"To see my favorite knucklehead of course," she giggled innocently and opened her mouth to reveal her fangs.

"No... What happened to you? Hinata!"

"Hush now, _Naruto-kun_. Let's get to know each other a little better. I'll get to finally reveal my true feelings for you," she cocked an evil grin and leapt out at the yellowed-haired Genin. "Now, let me feed on you!"

"Hinata!! No!!"

* * *

**Office of the Godaime Hokage/Konohagakure/Fire Country**

Sitting in her desk, Tsunade faced Shizune with hands clasped together.

"Tsunade-sama, so you mean to tell me...?"

"Yes, it was a success," the Godaime Hokage hinted at the successful operation.

"And you actually let him go...?"

"He wanted this. After all, his team is out there. Hopefully, he will make it there in time." With that, Tsunade sighed and shut her eyes. _I pray that he does make it to the Land of Darkness._

**(Fade to black)

* * *

**

_**Next Time**_

_**Hinata Clashes Against Naruto! Sasuke's Folly?

* * *

**_

And with that, another chapter has been posted.

I do hope I can finish this baby before the year ends since I'm planning the final chapter to be an even longer chapter than this. It will be my biggest test to date since starting my Naruto fic writing.

This chapter marks the debut for Itachi and Kisame into the Land of Darkness. I hope I got their characterizations down. In addition, a new Nightwalker/Yami-nin named Kanna. Ok, not an original name but I'm satisfied with it nonetheless. :P

In addition, I think it's safe to say I'm a NaruHina fan. Judging by next chapter, something will go down between those two. Can't say what. You'll see.

Oh and how can I forget that hint of a certain Konoha-nin making a comeback in the last scene? ;)

Though, I honestly don't want you readers to start speculating. Keep that amongst yourselves please. Thanks.

Anyway, I'm glad to catch up on this story. With my week break, I hope to write Chapter 9 as soon as possible.

(still considering a sequel for the **_Land of Darkness_** story)

That's about it for now.

See you in the next chapter. Make sure to review as you finish reading.

Peace!


	9. Hinata vs Naruto! Sasuke's Folly!

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own Naruto or any related properties of Kishimoto. I am, on the other hand, creator of the Night Walkers. 

Whoo wee! It's December already and just in time for the holidays in a few weeks. I'm hoping for a trip to see my relatives but who knows at this point.

Still need to get my Christmas wishlist together.

Anyway, back to this story... I've only got four chapters (this one included) left. Though, at this point, it appears I won't be done with this until next month in January. Thems the breaks but I REALLY need to catch up on my major crossover story (I'm totally behind on it).

Oh and credit goes to Ultra Sonic 007 for beta-reading the chapter. Thanks!

Without further ado, that ends my commentary.

Sit back and enjoy!

Chapter 9... **_START!!_**

* * *

**(Cue Naruto Fifth Opening _Seishun Kyosokyoku_)**

**-**

_**Naruto: Land of Darkness**_

_**Hinata Clashes Against Naruto! Sasuke's Folly?**_

-

-

**Team 7's Campsite/Darkness Country**

Finding himself at the mercy of bloodthirsty Hinata, Naruto desperately stepped out of dodge and rolled away from the Yami-nin's cold grasp. Hinata paused for a moment and turned her head to spot the yellow-haired Genin flipping up to his feet.

"Heh, lucky move, Naruto-kun."

"Hinata? What was that for?!"

Annoyed by the base in Naruto's shrilling voice, Hinata scowled. "Ugh…did I ever tell you that your voice annoys me?"

"Hinata, this isn't like you! Why are you attacking me?!"

"I don't know," the Yami-nin shrugged, tapping her right foot. "Maybe I want to show you how much I appreciate you? After all, it was YOU who helped me to raise my spirits in my match with Neji. I sure don't look like the same shy little Hinata, do I?" Licking her lips, Hinata pointed directly at the boy. "Who's inferior now? All I see is a yellow-haired little coward…come to think of it, isn't yellow the color of cowardice?"

That was when Naruto noticed the tone in her voice. There was a hint of superciliousness.

"What's the matter? Afraid of hurting fragile ol' me?"

Naruto couldn't bring himself to hurt Hinata, even if she had now become one of Damien's Night Walkers. He stepped back while thinking of a different approach. "Hinata, what's made you this way? If you ARE the real Hinata at that!"

"Oh, I'm real, Naruto-kun. This is no trick," Hinata pinched herself on the cheek. "See? No mask. No tricks. I'm not even one of those Yami-nin in disguise. Though, thanks to Damien-sama, I have become a newly baptized warrior of darkness."

The yellow-haired genin froze in place upon hearing this straight from Hinata's own mouth. He couldn't believe it.

Damien had turned Hinata against her fellow Konoha-nin.

His entire body trembled not only with shock but sheer anger. Now, he had even MORE of a good reason to go after Damien when this was all said and done.

Yet he still could not force himself to fight Hinata.

Not the same shy girl who had always been secretly infatuated with the knucklehead since their days at the academy.

Glaring into Hinata's eyes, no longer were they a purely innocent lavender, pupil less eyes. They were the crimson eyes of an enraged demon.

"Hinata... How could he do this to you?" Naruto lifted his head forward and barked out at her direction. "How could he do this to YOU?!"

"Easy. Just one bite on my neck and I've been released from my prison." Seeing Naruto's confusion at the term 'prison', she elaborated. "You see…I am the darkness within Hinata's heart. I am the embodiment of the rage that's built up over the years ever since my father neglected me and threw me aside like trash! I am heiress of the Hyuuga clan but yet I am looked upon as a weakling! I was a lost cause in my father's eyes. He saw more potential in my younger sister, Hanabi, and had high regards for even my cousin, Neji..."

"But, you surely should have proved him you are worthy of the Hyuuga name!"

"What do you know? You weren't there to see me rejected and being left in the care of Kurenai-sensei! Even my teammates viewed me as a stupid little princess who couldn't hope to be in their 'league'! They make me sick! My father makes me retch! But most of all... your stupid self makes me want to gouge my own eyes out! Naruto, just hearing you makes me utterly hate you even more!" Hinata's lips contorted into a sickening grin. "That's why I'm loving this…I've become free from my inhibitions. The same happens for everyone who becomes a Night Walker!"

Naruto refused to believe the insults coming from Hinata's own mouth. "I refuse to believe that."

Hinata seemed genuinely surprised. "What...? You dare talk to me like that!"

"The REAL Hinata I know wouldn't spout such garbage! Hinata's a sweet and caring girl who just now started to realize self-confidence! When I saw you fight Neji, I was pulling for you! I believed you had the potential to defeat your cousin!"

Hinata scowled. "Hmph." But, just as suddenly, she started to tremble and put her arms around herself. "No... You're lying... Stop it..." _What's going on? Is this girl…trying to resist? NO! Impossible!_

"Hinata! Please, listen to me! I know you're in there! Don't give into whatever darkness managed to poison your mind with! I know you can overcome this!"

Shaking her head, Hinata giggled and revealed her fangs. _There…better._ "Sorry, Naruto-kun, but I've come to feed! After all, my cousin was not enough to satisfy my hunger."

"What? You mean..." Naruto's mouth went dry. His eyes widened out of horrified disbelief. "No, you couldn't have..."

"Drank his blood? Oh, yessss," she snickered as she licked her lips. "His blood was tasty but not enough to fill my stomach. Perhaps…perhaps you can allow me to feed upon your sweet nectar, _Naruto-kun!_"

With that said, Hinata dashed across with her right hand extended. This forced Naruto to side step out of Hinata's path. He twirled around just as Hinata activated her Byakugan.

Thrusting her right palm toward him, Hinata directed an attack using her **_Juken_**. Naruto quickly moved out of the way and quickly slipped behind Hinata. The Hyuuga Genin whirled around while thrusting her left forward.

"Hinata! Stop this!" Naruto pleaded. "I don't want to fight you!"

"Oh, but I **do**! I want to make you squirm before I drink you! HYAAAH!"

Dropping down to his knees, Naruto slid under Hinata's legs and jumped back to his feet. Scowling in annoyance, Hinata yelled and raced forward, her knee aiming for Naruto's jaw.

_**BAM!!**_

The sheer force of Hinata's blow nearly shattered Naruto's jawbone and sent him flying up. Seizing the opportunity, Hinata jumped up and shot a right foot into the Kyuubi boy's stomach.

**_"ARGH!!"_** Naruto forced himself to cough upon impact of the blow into his stomach. Hinata was fighting so ferociously…this wasn't her fighting style at all! Was it the influence of Damien…?

"What's the matter, Naruto-kun? Fight me! You can humor me by trying to fight for your life!"

Dropping onto the back of his head, Naruto grunted and fell back-first on the dirt. The red-eyed girl landed seven feet from where her opponent was lying, his body nearly motionless.

"Pitiful. You really don't want to fight back? You really do MUST like me to go this far…" Hinata purred, displaying her fangs again. She advanced toward his fallen form and felt her demonic hunger overcome her. "Don't worry…I'll make sure to drink you nice and slowly."

Groaning from the pain, Naruto spat out dirt from his mouth and winched from the pain in the back of his head. "Ech... Hinata... Please, don't..."

"You're **_SO_** pathetic, Naruto. To think I'd be the one standing over you, _failure_. Where's **_YOUR_** courage? I want to see that fiery, loud-mouth right now!"

"No, I can't... bring myself to hurt you! I won't fight you!"

With a swift boot to Naruto's face, the Yami-nin frowned. "Fight me!! I demand you fight me!! I want to see Uzumaki Naruto at his best! Whatever happened to your spunk?!"

"I still have it... But, you're a kind girl..."

"What?" Hinata's scowl deepened. "Are you retarded? I AM ANYTHING **BUT** KIND RIGHT NOW!!" Hinata screamed, her voice turned into a high-pitched shriek and her red eyes darkened in color. "**_I AM A NEW HYUUGA HINATA!!_**"

Naruto refused to believe anything this demonic creature was spouting. He knew the real Hinata would never intend to harm anyone.

Let alone Naruto himself.

"You're not her."

"That's just it! Why aren't you bothering to defend yourself if you know I am NOT the Hinata you care for!"

"Because..." he muttered while picking himself off the ground. "...I won't lower myself to inflicting any damage on her innocent body! Hinata's a stronger person than you actually think! So, underestimating her will…" He cracked his knuckles. "…would be a stupid thing for me to do!"

"Idiot, I am Hinata! I am not using her!**_ I AM HER!_**"

Naruto grinned. "I don't believe you."

"**_SHUT UP, YOU ANNOYING BRAT!!_**" the Yami-nin hissed and lunged forward. "I'll rip off your arms!!"

However, Naruto did not budge one inch.

He knew the Yami-nin would tear him to pieces if he didn't defend himself.

On the other hand, the Genin was confident that Hinata was still within the bloodthirsty beast.

_Damien, for what you've done to Hinata... **I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!!**_ Naruto's thoughts were colored with anger. "Please, Hinata... let the real you resurface..."

"It's over, Uzumaki Naruto!!" Hinata bellowed with laughter.

* * *

**Southern Region/Darkness Country**

The situation for Sakura had gotten worse. Far worse.

She was at Ino's mercy and moments away from becoming her rival's favorite blood meal.

Despite her attempts to kick Ino off, Sakura failed to make the blonde-haired Yami-nin budge. Ino held Sakura's arms down with her icy hands and purred in delight.

"You know it's going to be a pleasure to drink you, dearest Sakura," Ino smirked, her eyes radiating a subtle red glow as hypodermic fangs were exposed. "Any last words before you become one of us?"

"Yeah..." Sakura muttered while struggling to force Ino's weight off. "Look behind you!"

With that, Ino uttered a gasp and twirled around as she came face to face with Ai. The slayer girl's right fist beamed white chakra and quickly thrusted it forward.

All Ino could say was, "OH SH-!"

"**_ATEMI NO ZUKU!!_**" howled Ai as her right fist connected with Ino's face. The white chakra transformed into the shape of an owl's face and forced Ino off Sakura. Taking a stance, Ai closed her right fist and dropped down to one knee.

"Ai-chan... Are you all right?"

"Yeah but I think I exhausted nearly all of my chakra since our fight with Chibi Kumori."

"You can't gather enough chakra to use another one of those owl fists?"

Ai downcasted her eyes and nodded. "Just one more but it won't be strong like the last one…and all I have left is one wooden kunai."

"All right, then. You'd better leave this with me."

"But, Sakura..."

Facing Ino's direction, the pink-haired kunoichi narrowed her eyes and watched as Ino pulled herself up. "Ino and I go all the way back. If anyone's going to fight her, it's going to be me. No offense, Ai. I appreciate the help but I have to prove myself that I can save Ino on my own."

"But, Sakura! She's not your friend anymore!" protested Ai. "She's one of them! Ino has no affiliation with Konohagakure anymore!"

"No. I know I can save her."

"But..."

Sakura frowned, refusing to make eye-contact with Ai. "Don't argue with me, Ai-chan."

Chuckling, Ino picked herself up and spat blood from her mouth. "That was my own blood... Oh, you're going to pay for that." Noticing Sakura standing in her path, the blonde-haired kunoichi grinned. "Going to stick up for your new friend? What's the matter? I thought WE were best friends…right?"

"Listen, Ino, your fight is with me now. Ai-chan and Adam-kun have nothing to do with this."

"Pfft, you think I care for these two? All I came here for is you, Sakura," Ino put her arms on her hips. "I came here to feed on you since we are _best friends_."

Uttering a small growl, Sakura took an offensive stance. "I'm sorry, Ino, but we're going to have to do this."

"Fine with me," the blonde smirked and assumed a battle stance. "Once I'm done kicking you around like yesterday's garbage, I'll feed on you and Sasuke-kun will be ALL mine!!"

"No, he won't!"

Ai turned her head back and forth between the two kunoichi. She hated being on the sidelines and wanted to aid Sakura in any way she can. This was not the same Ino; only Ai was more familiar with a Night Walker's weakness.

"You have to at least take my last wooden kunai, Sakura!"

"No! I don't need it to beat her!"

Blinking in surprise, Ai backed off. "What...? You're crazy. If she is indeed a Night Walker, she'll tear you apart with her newly enhanced physical strength! That's a trait of theirs!"

"Then, it looks like I'm going to have to get physical then!" Sakura called out and ran forward to attack Ino straight on. "Let's go, Ino! I'm going to save you!"

"And you'll fail, dearest Sakura," the blonde giggled as she lunged straight at her pink-haired rival.

Jumping forward, Sakura sprang up and elbowed Ino in the chest. The blonde coughed from the registered blow and dropped down to await Sakura. Landing on her feet, the pink-haired warrior watched as Ino dropped down to leg sweep her off her feet.

"No, you don't!" Sakura cried while performing a back flip.

Ino grinned. "Sorry but I won't lose to you!'

"And I won't lose to you either!"

-

Heading back to where Adam was kneeling, Ai kneeled beside him and helped him to his feet. "Adam-kun, are you feeling ok, now?"

"Yes," he nodded. "Thank you for allowing me to feed on you."

"Well, at least it wasn't on the neck," Ai barely managed to smirk. "I'm not going to turn since you feed on the cut on my hand?"

"No…one gets turned when you're bitten on the neck. If bitten anywhere else, our influence won't last long enough to reach the brain via the bloodstream." He groaned; the dull pain in his body was really irritating. "Besides, I can't turn my victims since I am a half breed."

"Well, I suppose that makes sense," Ai blinked.

"We need to help Sakura-san."

"What?"

Standing up with new energy, Adam observed the scuffle between the rivals. "Sakura-san will not win on her own against a Night Walker. Let alone one that was once her best friend. Besides she also exhausted her chakra against Chibi Kumori."

"That's true…but she won't listen. She's as stubborn as I am."

"Still, she'll need our help!"

"All right but Sakura-chan is going to kill me."

"Heh, you call yourself a slayer?" Adam turned and faced Ai.

Normally, she would have slapped anyone across the face after a comment like that. However, she knew Adam was only poking fun at her; she couldn't bring herself to hit the kind boy. Not after knowing what he had gone through.

"Let's go and help, Sakura-chan."

"Yes!" Adam nodded.

-

_**POW!!**_

Sakura reeled back after being on the receiving end of a series of punches from Ino. Stepping forward, Ino howled out and slapped Sakura across the girl's right cheek.

"Stay down and bow before my eternal beauty, Sakura," Ino grinned and humored herself watching her rival on the ground. "That's it. That's exactly where you belong... _on your knees_."

"I... I won't give up trying to save you, Ino..."

"Saved? You think I want to be _SAVED?_ I don't need you or anyone to help me! I've gone much stronger than you ever hope to become, billboard-brow!" Ino hissed and kicked Sakura in the gut.

As she felt Ino's foot strike her gut, the pink-haired kunoichi gasped out for air as she rolled across and nearly came within inches of falling off the edge of the branch. Ino slowly stalked toward Sakura and giggled.

"Awww, it's too bad I didn't kick you hard enough. It would have been a pleasure if you had fallen off to your death. On the other hand..." Ino reached out and picked Sakura by her shirt. Leaning forward, the red-eyed blonde snickered. "...I would miss out on feeding on you. Now, just relax, this is going to be quick and painless. Don't think about anything or even move. Share with me your blood, dearest Sakura."

"No..."

Opening her mouth, Ino's fangs slowly extended and slowly came down for her second free meal. Like Shikamaru before her, Sakura would now become a Night Walker.

"Get off of her, you!!" Ai screamed out, interrupting Ino. "Release Sakura!!" Leaping out at the blonde, Ai shot an elbow and nailed Ino in the face.

With quick reflexes, Ino caught Ai's elbow in time and head butted the girl in the forehead. The blow registered and forced the slayer girl down.

"Pfft, so much for the heroic rescue attempt there," Ino scoffed in annoyance while holding a firm grip on Sakura's shirt. Her eyes stared into green eyes of the victim. "Now, where were we before being so rudely interrupted..."

_**"NO!!"**_

Grinding her teeth down, Ino once again turned and was met with a spinning kick that caught Ino in her mouth.

_**BAM!!!**_

Reeling from the blow, Ino fell back and released Sakura from her grasp.

Realizing that she had been saved, Sakura glanced up to find Adam standing over her. The boy's face contorted with sheer determination.

"A... Adam?" _Did he just save me? _"Adam, I didn't expect this from you. I figured you would have stayed out of this."

"I can't stand by and watch you guys take all the abuse because of me. I'm a ninja, too. Don't forget that," he reminded the kunoichi. "Yeah... I think I'm sick of being protected. Allow me to protect you and Ai-chan."

"Protection...? I don't need it," Ai coughed, picking herself up off the moss-covered branch.

"What did I just tell you guys...? This is MY fight," Sakura repeated herself.

"Then, use that kunai I gave you! She isn't your friend anymore, Sakura!" Ai shouted toward the kunoichi's direction.

Sakura frowned and opened her kunai pouch. Just one stab from the wooden kunai and it would seal Ino's fate. However, Sakura closed the pouch and had second thoughts. "Sorry... I'm not going to use that kunai you gave me, Ai-chan."

"What?! Why?"

"She wants to fight her friend without the use of a weapon. I doubt she would even want to kill Ino, Ai."

"Adam-kun's right," Sakura nodded, turning around and facing Ino. "I have to know I can save Ino. There has to be a way!"

Ino spat out a wad of mixed blood and saliva while muttering, "Sorry, but it's too late, Sakura."

"It's never too late, Ino..."

"Fine, if you won't kill her then you leave me no choice!" Ai growled as she dashed toward the pink-haired nin, pulled the kunai from out of the girl's pouch (before Sakura could do anything to stop Ai) and raced out at Ino's direction. "I'll do this myself!!"

"No!! Ai!!" Adam cried out.

As Ai came closer, Ino gasped out in horror and braced herself.

"Ai-chan!!" Sakura screamed, rushing forward and sliding past the slayer girl. She stood out in front of Ino with her arms out.

The slayer girl blinked; she couldn't halt her pace and stabbed her kunai into Sakura's side.

_**SHICK!!**_

Uttering a horrifying gasp, Ai's eyes widened at the sight of her kunai impaling the right side of Sakura's hip. Removing the weapon, she had drawn out blood from out of the girl's stab wound

"Oh... no..."

Winching and holding back her cries, Sakura dropped to her knees and clutched the bleeding wound on her gut. Fortunately, it did not go for her chest or she would have seriously been killed.

"But... why...? You know she's a Night Walker!"

Even Ino was taken by disbelief. _What the…?_

Mere moments ago, she had nearly bitten Sakura. That would've turned her into a Night-Walker…yet she had saved her.

Sakura's act replayed in her mind repeatedly as she shook her head and trembled.

Noticing Ino's strange behavior, Sakura looked over her shoulder and gasped. "I... Ino? What's happening to you?"

"Why did you save me?! I was going to feed on you, you stupid idiot!"

Smiling, Sakura answered. "Because you're my friend, Ino. We do have our differences and the fact you're my rival for Sasuke's love... I still can't bring myself to kill you, even if you've turned into a Night Walker. Ai was wrong saying that you're no longer my friend. Please, Ino, I know you can still hear me. Resist the darkness!"

"Bah! Just shut up!" Ino screamed, holding the sides of her head and violently thrashing out with her hands. "I WILL feed on you! No matter what it takes, Sakura!"

"She's using psychological warfare on her best friend?" Ai blinked. "I guess there are other ways to save those turned into Night Walkers." _And to think I was going to kill her…_

Adam observed Sakura trying her best to reach out to the 'real Ino' within the Night Walker. "She really needs to remind Ino who she really is. Damien's curse can't easily be defeated this way. Ino's true personality will only resurface temporarily until the inner darkness overcomes that bitten victim. She'll be back to being that blood thirsty monster."

"Great, so, how do we cure someone bitten by a Night Walker?"

"Simple: kill the Night Walker who bit that victim."

"Yet, we have no idea who bit Ino."

"Unfortunately, no," Adam sighed. "I wish I knew. Though, Damien and Mikon are likely candidates."

"Don't worry, guys. I will get Ino back. No matter what it takes," Sakura stated, checking the wound on her side. She ripped off a piece of her shirtsleeve and prepared to bandage the bleeding wound. _Great, this wound isn't looking good. I'm glad Ai hit any vital organs. But, if what Adam says is true, then we need to find the perpetrator who bit Ino. Otherwise, there could be no way of saving her._

Shooting a glance at Ino (already having an inner struggle between her dark and normal personalities), Sakura was determined to not lose faith. "Please, Ino, come back to us. Even if temporarily... At least that way you can tell us who had bitten you. That's the only way we can entirely save you."

* * *

**Near Fukurou Lake/Darkness Country**

Both Kakashi and Gai were clashed using their kunais to counteract each other's strikes.

_**CLASH!**_

The two men jumped away from one another as they stared into one another. Gai's determined glare faced Kakashi's eyes of murderous intent. The Night Walker-possessed nin was not planning to hold back at all against the Taijutsu master.

Grinning underneath his mask, Kakashi taunted his rival. "What's the matter, Gai? Can you not bring yourself to kill me? I have no intention of restraining myself from killing you."

"Kakashi, what did those enemy ninja do to you? You wouldn't ever attempt to stain your kunai with my blood. And you're not even acting all cool and aloof like usual!"

"I'll finally settle our rivalry once and for all with you dead."

"All right, Kakashi... If it's still really you, it's time for a little wake up call," Gai frowned, taking a stance. Closing his fists and tightening his muscles, his body tensed up.

"Using the gates, are we?" the Jounin remarked with the unsealed non-Sharingan eye observing the Taijutsu master.

"FIRST AND SECOND GATES - **_INITIAL _**and**_ HEAL GATES!!_**" Gai howled as he immediately crouched down and blitzed forward.

However, Kakashi was able to trace his movement and lunged forward. He quickly dropped down as Gai flew forward with a kick. The Copy Ninja was able to calculate his rival's next move and blocked Gai's second kick.

Grabbing a handful of Gai's right ankle, Kakashi twirled around and tossed Gai. The Taijutsu master realized he was being thrown into the Fukurou Lake nearby. He quickly landed on his feet and activated the chakra on the soles of his own feet. He held his own balance while facing Kakashi's direction.

However, the Copy Ninja was not through yet. He placed his own hand on the ground and never took his eye off Gai.

Standing up, he put his hand on the right section of his face where the headband covered his right eye. "It's about time I end this! One way or another..." With that, he pulled up the coverage to reveal his right eye. As it opened, a red pupil gleamed with three tiny tomoe displayed. "I'll be able to track you with great clarity. C'mon, Gai, what do you say? You've wanted to defeat me at my best? Well, I want to defeat you at your very best!"

"Kakashi, you are truly a... _fool_. Whatever they've done to you, I will make them pay!" Gai raced out toward Kakashi.

Anticipating his move, Kakashi watched the Jounin's movement and kept up with his speed. He turned and watched as Gai came forward with another kick.

Suddenly, the Taijutsu master vanished from out of Kakashi's view, which caught the Copy Ninja off guard.

He immediately turned and found himself on the collision course with another kick from Gai.

_WHOOSH!!_

Kakashi barely managed to duck under the overhead kick, dropped down and aimed his kunai directly to aim for Gai's obvious blind spot: the rectum. Putting his index fingers around the pointed object, he went to lunge it into the Taijutsu master before Gai had a chance to regain momentum.

"**_SENNEN GOROS-_**"

_VOOSH!!_

Before Kakashi could plunge his weapon into Gai, the Taijutsu master roared out. "THIRD GATE - **_LIFE GATE!!_**" Releasing the limit of his nervous system, his skin instantly turned red. His pupils and irises vanished in a flash. Bluish chakra surrounded as he vanished from out of Kakashi's view and…

Reappeared behind the Copy Ninja.

Before Kakashi could turn, Gai turned him around and punched the Sharingan user in the face.

_**BAM!!**_

The force of the Taijutsu master's blow registered and sent Kakashi sailing back into the lake.

Even with newly enhanced Night Walker recovery (granted to him), Kakashi couldn't hope to recover from a single blow from a Gates' user instantaneously.

Falling back into the lake, Kakashi jumped to his feet and activated the chakra under the soles of his feet. He tilted himself up and looked toward Gai's direction.

He was gone.

"Where did he go?! Gai!!" Kakashi growled, his left eye gleaming demonic red. "Come out coward!!"

However, little did Kakashi realize...

Gai was already below him underwater and ready to make his next move on the Sharingan user. Wasting no time, Gai swam straight towards the surface and shot himself STRAIGHT upward.

Catching Kakashi off guard, Gai struck the Copy Ninja's chin and shattered his chin.

That is until Kakashi's body started to liquefy and explode into water.

"What?! That's a **_Mizu Bushin!!_**" _He already used the Water Clone technique while I was underwater…??_

Suddenly, the man heard a loud splash from the far distance and turned to find Kakashi summoning a large current of water molding into the shape of a large dragon.

"Heh, you seemed to have forgotten that I once had an encounter with Momochi Zabuza. I picked up these techniques through my Sharingan. This is another I picked up from that man... **_SUITON: SUIRYUDAN NO JUTSU!!_** (Water Release: Water Dragon Blast Technique.)"

Gai quickly glided back across the water as Kakashi sent the water dragon toward his direction. He aimed to outpace the dragon and then counterstrike by unlocking his other gates.

"Is that the best you've got, Kakashi?!" _I had nearly forgotten about the techniques copied from the Demon of the Mist. Still, I'm not going down that easily!

* * *

_

**Southeastern Region/Darkness Country**

As he held Tenten dangling in his grip, Neji snickered and again licked his cold lips. "Mmmm, I'll bet your blood will be a delicate meal. We'll see if it will be enough to satisfy my new hunger." Lifting her closer toward him, he heavily breathed down on her neck.

She shivered from head to toe as his icy breath made her spine tingle. Goosebumps ran across her body, as she was too weak to even move. In just a few moments, it would all be over.

One bite from Neji and she will become the newest member of Damien's Yami-nin.

"Just relax, Tenten. You will enjoy becoming one of us. Think about it," Neji whispered into her ear. A toothy grin crossed his lips. "You can have eternal life. You won't have to worry about aging and you can have whatever power you desire. As a human, you have too many limitations. I know you'll do much better if you were to join us. So, what do you say? Will you allow me to feed on you, dear Tenten? I promise you won't ever regret it."

Struggling to speak with Neji's hand tightening around her neck, Tenten could barely utter a gasp and gagged. Neji loosened his grip to allow her to answer him. "Well...? What do you say?"

"Don't do... it, Tenten!" Kiba shouted, holding his side after being swatted down by Neji's vicious Juken blows. "Hey, Neji... You have to go abuse a girl. Well, how about... picking someone your own size..."

Neji snorted. "I'm already done with you. You can't do much with those injuries anyway." He turned away from the two injured Konoha-nin. However, he had forgotten Akamaru.

The dog came running out of Kiba's parka and jumped out at Neji. **_"GRRR!!!"_** The brave Nin-ken applied a vicious bite down on Neji's arm and dug his teeth into the Hyuuga's arm.

"ARGH!! You little...looks like overlooking you was a mistake!" Neji hissed as he tried removing the Nin-ken from his arm. As he was preoccupied with Akamaru, he released his hold on Tenten.

"Atta boy, Akamaru...! Don't you let go!!" Kiba roared.

Shino observed the dog hanging onto Neji's arm and noticed Tenten lying on the ground. "And he's just released Tenten... I better go get..." Then, as he tried getting up, Shino's body racked with pain and dropped to his knees. "Neji's Juken... I can't even move…"

"I'll go... and get her," Kiba muttered, slowly standing up. "Stay on him, Akamaru...!"

"Let go of ME, you little flea bag!!" Neji roared, swinging his arm around. However, the Nin-ken was determined to refuse to relinquish his hold.

"All right, here I come, Tenten...!" Kiba called out, slowly pacing forward. Each step brought great torture to his body. "Now... I know how Hinata felt when she fought her cousin... He's just brutal with that Juken..."

_**"GET OFF!!!" **_

Looking away from Neji, Kiba focused on Tenten's prone form. "I'm coming, Tenten."

As he took several steps forward, he was inches from where Tenten was lying. Neji grabbed the back of Akamaru's head and pinched down on a pressure point, which immediately put Akamaru out cold. As the little dog became limp and rendered unconscious, Neji dropped him and gripped the wound on his arm.

"Stupid mutt..." growled Neji. Looking away from the fallen dog, he spotted Kiba inches away from his 'meal prize'.

That meal prize being Tenten.

"Oh, just what do you think you're doing? That's MY meal!!" Neji hissed as he raced toward Kiba. "STOP RIGHT THERE!!"

Picking up on Neji's footsteps, Kiba turned as the Yami-nin lunged at his direction.

Too weak to even defend himself, Kiba would not be able to take another blow from Neji.

Another Juken just might be the deathblow to seal Kiba's fate.

But, Kiba would not budge from his place. Putting his arms out, he stood poised and provided as a shield for Tenten. "All right, Neji! I might not survive another... blow from that Juken, but... I won't stand by to see you kill your teammate...! Konoha-nin must watch each other's backs!"

"You really believe that? Heh, well, just remember you brought this to yourself! You were foolish to have challenged me! Take your valor with you to your own grave!"

Neji came closer with one hand glowing with blue chakra.

Kiba remained standing and ready to take the Hyuuga's Juken. Closing his eyes, Kiba prepared to make the sacrifice for Tenten.

"**_DIE!!_**"

Then, without warning and catching Neji by surprise...

_WHOOSH!!!_

_**BAM!!**_

A powerful force struck the side of Neji's side and sent him hurtling into a rock. The Hyuuga coughed out as his back slammed against the edge of the rock.

Opening his Byakugan eyes, he traced a shadowy swiftly picking up Tenten and pulling Kiba away to the side.

This movement was quick and proficient. It was speed Neji was very familiar with. _No... It couldn't be!!_

Landing beside Shino, the shadowy figure opened a pair of large white oval eyes with bold black irises. 'He' set Tenten down and gently removed Kiba form off his left shoulder. Getting up from his crouch stance, the figure faced Neji's direction.

Neji's face contorted as he spat on the ground and scowled. "I can't believe it! You... I thought **_YOU_** would never have the gall to show yourself here!"

Shino blinked underneath his shades and observed the savior. "It's... you. But, I thought you were..."

The figure stepped out of the shadows.

A black bowl hairstyle.

A pair of thick, black eyebrows.

Large, 'beautiful eyes" as Gai could put them.

Taped fists.

A green bodysuit.

Blue zoris.

Rock Lee.

The Green Beast had finally made his grand entrance.

His left arm and left leg seemed to be completely healed.

He no longer carried that crutch to support him.

Taking a stance, Lee narrowed his eyes toward Neji. "Neji..."

"Lee? How did you know where to find us?" Neji blinked in surprise. "But, your injuries…"

"My injuries have been healed," Lee said. "The operation was a success. I only had a 50-58 percent chance of making it through and as you can see…" He pumped his fist into the air. "I MADE IT THROUGH WITH THE **_POWER OF YOUTH!_**"

Tenten was barely starting to stir when she heard 'Power of Youth'.

She uttered a small gasp as soon as Rock Lee came into view.

"L... Lee?" she whispered.

"Tenten, are you all right?" Lee asked his teammate. "I am sorry for being late. I did not think I would be coming if I did not get my operation. Please, my friends, rest and let me handle this."

"Lee's here...?" Kiba opened his eyes after hearing the Taijutsu user's voice.

Shino observed Rock Lee and nodded. "Thank the Godaime..."

Tenten was never happier as she slowly picked herself up. "Please, Lee... Neji is somehow being controlled. Him and Hinata are against us."

"I know. The Godaime told me of the dangers of the Darkness Country and reminded me to be cautious," Lee stated, his eyes still focused on Neji with burning desire. "I was determined to find you, my friends. Now, Neji, is it true? Are you being controlled by these Yami-nin? Or should I simply say... Night Walkers?"

As he stepped forward, he noticed Akamaru lying on the ground unconscious. "Akamaru, little friend..." Lee scooped the Nin-ken in his arms. "Neji, did you do this...?"

"And what of it?"

The Taijutsu fighter turned his back on the Byakugan user to walk over to Kiba and placed the unconscious animal by his owner's side. "There you go, little one. Rest."

Neji grinned as a laugh escaped his mouth. "Feh, but what you said. Me being controlled? No, I was simply baptized to a stronger league of ninja. The Yami-nin are superior to Konoha-nin in every shape, form and manner. Even you, Lee, couldn't hope to comprehend the intoxicating power the Yami-nin can grant you. If you were one with us, you wouldn't need to worry about going all out and activating all of your gates. You'd even survive the Eighth Gate with immortality. Isn't that what you want? To remain eternally young?"

Turning around and walking calmly forward, Rock Lee tightened the tape around his wrists. "If it means hurting others?" Lee frowned and clenched his left fist. "Sorry but I would never accept an offer from a group of vile creatures! I do not need to be eternally young as I hold the **_POWER OF YOUTH_** in me! Neji, whatever they have done to you, I will make them pay! For Tenten, Gai-sensei and our fellow Konoha-nin, I will even go through you to find the head master of these demons!"

"Please, be careful... Lee..." Tenten said, leaning back against a tree.

Turning around and flashing a quick 'Nice Guy' pose, Lee turned back and faced Neji with a less than content look.

"Please, you think **_YOU_** can stop me? Even before I became blessed with this new invigorating dark power, I am your superior even before the Chuunin Exams."

Lee kept his composure. "You may be right…but you should not overlook me, Neji. I think you know that after having sparred against each other. We are familiar with each other's styles."

"That is true but you have yet to see what I am now capable of as a warrior of darkness," Neji snickered, closing his fists. "I'm giving you this chance to get out of here while you still have the chance. This isn't your fight to win."

"Do you think I am concerned with my own well being? I will stop you if it means bringing you back to your senses, Neji! We should not be fighting against each other. The Yami-nin are our enemy."

The white-eyed Genin took a stance. "Then, so be it. Get ready, Lee. I'll make sure to end your ninja way!"

"That will not happen, Neji," Lee retorted, taking a stance and keeping a careful eye on Neji. _Must avoid his Juken. I cannot afford to injure myself again._

Standing his ground, Neji watched as Lee came racing toward him. Calculating the Taijutsu fighter's timing, he hopped back and twisted around a charging Lee. As he put his hands up into palms, he came forward to deliver several rapid Juken strikes.

_Whoosh!_

_Whoosh!_

_Whoosh!_

Rock Lee immediately hopped backward and executed a back flip to avoid contact with Neji's chakra-coated hands.

"Come on, Lee! Are you going to be hopping and dancing around my strikes? Do something!" Neji scowled as he lunged forward. "It's just as I told you! You truly are NOT a shinobi if you don't rely on Genjutsu or Ninjutsu!"

Lee pounced up onto a tree branch and swung across to another. "The true Neji accepted the fact that my hard work has paid off and acknowledged me as a shinobi because of it. You are not Neji! Comrade, please come out and fight the demon that has possessed you!"

"I'm not going to tell you again! I AM Neji!" roared Neji as he slammed his chakra-coated palms against the tree.

_Whap! _

_Whap! _

_Whap!_

_Whap!_

Applying excessive force with each repeated shot on the tree, Neji aimed to knock Lee off the branch. The Taijutsu fighter retreated onto another branch and hopped down.

Turning around Neji caught Lee rushing toward him and prepared to make his next maneuver.

Suddenly, Lee vanished from out of Neji's view.

Then, Neji watched as Lee quickly reappeared by his side and sidetracked the Byakugan user by running around him.

_**SHOOM!!**_

Faster and faster Lee went. He accelerated his running speed so fast that not even the naked eye could follow though Neji was at least able to keep up with the Taijutsu user.

"You can't hope to surprise me with your speed! There's no escaping my Byakugan!" hissed Neji, moving his head around. A twisted grin crossed his lips. "Typical Lee. You still haven't learned. I am a genius." _I see you took off your weights before coming here._

Spinning around, Neji spotted Lee coming from behind him and lunged forward with his palm strike ready. "I've got you!!"

Before his palm strike made contact, 'Lee' vanished.

"What?!" _An after image?_

Suddenly, Neji gasped as he felt a swift rush coming from below his feet. He looked down...

_**BAM!!!**_

"**_KONOHA SHOFU!! _**(Leaf Rising Wind)" Lee howled, delivering a swift upwards kick directly into Neji's chin. The foot of Lee pushed Neji up and sent him flying upward.

"RAGH!!" Neji yelled out, spitting blood from his mouth. _What?! Impossible!_

"The real Neji would have anticipated that and would not be this arrogant!" Lee cried out, crouching down.

Stopping himself in mid-air, Neji somersaulted down. His face contorted with frustrated anger. "You...!"

"The REAL Neji is a genius but this Night Walker version lacks discipline. My real team mate and friend would surely take you," Lee stood with one hand out and waving out to Neji. "Come!"

Neji scowled in frustration, showing his fangs. "Why you...!"

-

Meanwhile, Tenten held herself up against the tree she leaned on. Taking a few deep breaths, she watched as her two team mates were preparing to resume their one on one exchange.

"You guys... Stop. We have those Yami-nin to worry about... Neji, please, snap out of it and come back to us..."

-

"**_HAAA!!_**" Lee roared, charging forward.

Neji waited for the Taijutsu fighter to come forward and telegraphed his next move. _Going for a frontal attack, are we? Big mistake!_

Preparing to untie the bandages on his right wrist, Lee prepared for his combination attack. _Gai-sensei, I am going for it! I am doing this to protect my comrades and to defeat that demon that which possessed Neji! I will win! _

_Oh, I see what you're aiming to do! Sorry but I won't let you execute that move!_ Neji thought, watched as Lee blitzed to the corner of Neji's left corner. The Byakugan user traced his movement and faced Lee's direction. "How about going for another plan of attack? I'll make sure not to let you use that move on me! And I think you know which one I'm referring to."

Lee frowned while keeping his pace and holding his right wrist. "Hm." _Gai-sensei…watch over me! I WILL win!

* * *

_

**Southwestern Region/Darkness Country**

Meanwhile, near where Shikamaru and Chouji were last seen, Asuma and Kurenai arrived with their eyes open. There was no telling when a Night Walker might attempt an ambush.

"Try keeping your eyes open, Kurenai. We were only lucky to kill those Yami-nin."

Nodding her head, she held her kunai in hand as her eyes traced every corner of the forest. "At least we know decapitating them with our kunai knives works against them and to our favor."

"I doubt the more advanced-level of these Yami-nin will ever give us that chance," Asuma reminded her, holding his chakra knife.

Suddenly, Kurenai paused and felt her entire body completely frozen in place. Looking down at her feet, she uttered a gasp. "A shadow?!"

"What?" Asuma became alert. "That means...!"

The man's ears picked up on a loud rumbling coming from another angle. "Oh no..."

_**CRASH!!**_

A massive ball came rolling toward Asuma's direction. He realized that it was Chouji implementing his **_Baika no Jutsu_**. Asuma dodged away to the side to avoid the expanded form of Chouji. Chouji put the breaks before slamming against a tree and came rolling toward Asuma again.

"ASUMA!!" Kurenai cried out.

"Chouji! What's the meaning of this!" Asuma exclaimed. _Just what is going on? Why is Chouji attacking me?_

Suddenly, Kurenai noticed her right arm was starting to move by itself. "Wh... This has to be coming from... Shikamaru?"

"You've just realized that now?" Shikamaru scoffed, slowly rising out of the bushes behind Kurenai with his **_Kagemane no Jutsu_**. "You are troublesome, Kurenai."

"Shikamaru?! What is the meaning of this?!" Kurenai demanded, watching as her hand armed with the kunai was being raised toward her neck. "No... Shikamaru, stop this!"

"Why? And mess up the chance to see you bleed?" Shikamaru licked his lips. "Better yet. Maybe I should just strangle you to death?" With that, he closed his hands and slowly raised them toward his own neckline. "**_Kage Kubi Shibari no Jutsu. _**(Shadow Neck Bind Technique)."

While controlling his own shadow, Shikamaru further extended it and shaped the shadows into hands. The shadow hands came closer to reaching Kurenai's throat, as he was about to apply a deadly chokehold.

"Shikamaru...! Stop this!"

Asuma didn't understand any of this. "Just what is going on with you two?! Where's Ino?!"

"Heh, we could tell you but you two will be long dead before you ever find out!" Chouji roared.

"Asuma... help..." Kurenai's face was trembling with sweat dampening her forehead. She had to focus her will…to try and break free…!

"Damn... What now?" Asuma turned his head both directions. Before he could reach Kurenai, Chouji prepared to flatten his sensei as he came rolling at him. "NO!! CHOUJI!!"

"This is just too easy," Shikamaru grinned, revealing his hypodermic fangs. "All too easy."

* * *

**Outskirts of Sunagakure/Wind Country**

Sunagakure. One of the five great ninja villages.

It was a village confined to the typically dry and windy desert climate of the Land of Wind.

At one point conspiring with the Land of Sound to launch a pre-emptive strike against Konohagakure, they had signed and were under a peace treaty with the Land of Fire since discovering Orochimaru was behind the attack.

Since the Fourth Kazekage's death, the issue of the new Fifth Kazekage title was debated on whether it should rightfully be given to the vessel of Shukaku the One-Tailed demon, Sabaku no Gaara.

No word had yet been given out to Sunagakure about the recent invasion of the Land of Darkness.

Gaara or Sunagakure have not yet received the Godaime's message.

And little did any of them realize was that some Yami-nin would be preparing to invade Sunagakure.

-

Standing outside the balcony of his palace, Gaara peacefully stood with arms crossed and his eyes closed. The moon stood out brightly over the village and provided a soothing feeling for the One-Tail's vessel.

Gaara wore a pair of dark brown robes with long sleeves covering his arms. In addition, he wore black pants & zoris, a white sash and a brown leather harness strapped around his waist to help support the weight of the gourd he carried (which was filled with sand). His short, red hair moved as the wind blew against him. Opening his eyes, a pair of light blue orbs was revealed with black circular lining around his eyes. Another prominent feature was the red symbol tattooed on the right side of his head (well above his eye), which could be translated as _'I love death.'_

Uttering a 'Hmm' to himself, Gaara sensed an uneasy sensation and faced the outskirts of the village. "Hm."

Stepping out from through the curtains of the balcony, a male with short, spiky hair, garbed in black clothing (log-sleeve shirt and pants) came walking by. His face was noticeably painted with streaks of purple lines over his cheeks, under his chin, his forehead and on his own lips.

"Still up, Gaara? Not surprised…" the male with the face paint slightly joked. He noticed Gaara frowning. "Gaara? Something wrong?"

"We have uninvited guests, Kankuro."

"What? You mean enemy shinobi? Where?"

"Outside the village."

Kankuro nodded in reply. "All right, let me go wake Temari. We'll confront whoever this is!"

With that, Kankuro rushed off to wake up his sister and left Gaara to continue gazing outside the village. Since being enlightened by Naruto following the Chuunin Exams, he vowed to protect his people and win their trust after having been called a 'monster' by his peers.

By confronting and eradicating the Yami-nin, Gaara would be viewed as the village's great protector and possibly a future Kazekage.

Though, it was thanks to the Shukaku that warned Gaara beforehand about demon shinobi coming out of the Land of Darkness.

_**Kee hee hee... You should be thanking me. Otherwise, you would have been attacked without warning. **_

_I'm not worried about these pests. They are easily disposable. I simply do not want Sunagakure to be attacked and destroyed like Yamigakure._

_**Be lucky their alleged leader has not arrived or you'd be in TROUBLE. **_

_Perhaps. Just watch as we get rid of our uninvited guests._

_**I'm looking forward to the bloodshed!**_

-

Moments later…

Four of the Night Walkers were hidden behind a large hill of cool sand.

One of which was garbed in black robes and had a face concealed behind an iron-ore mask, which was shaped like a bat's face. He was given the title: Iron Mask.

Another had a left arm equipped with a silver blade and armed with bombs around his waist. This one was called Silver Blade.

The third wielded a heavy scythe and wore gray robes in contrast to the other two. He was given the title: Reaper.

The fourth one wore brown robes and carried a short kodachi. This Night Walker was called Brown Shadow.

"Heh, they won't know what hit them," Brown Shadow snickered. "Wait until Damien-sama hears that we've managed to infiltrate and assassinate Sabaku no Gaara."

"In case you didn't know, young one, the vessel of the Shukaku is Gaara," Reaper reminded his colleague. "He is NOT one to underestimate if what the stories say are true about him."

"The one who controls the sand? Yes, so, we must approach this mission with extreme caution," nodded Iron Mask.

Suddenly, without warning, the sand hill they were standing behind was being...

_**BLOWN AWAY!!**_

_**WHOOSH!!!!**_

The four Yami-nin quickly scattered at different directions as a powerful gust of wind blew the entire ten-foot tall sand hill away.

Now, their hideout was destroyed and the four Night Walkers were located.

As they gazed to the source of the wind force, they spotted three lone figures standing with the full moon looming over them.

On the left corner was Kankuro with his puppet wrapped his bandages and flung over his left shoulder.

Standing on the right was a female wearing a blue kimono, a pink sash that tied into a bow behind her back, a pair of black zoris, her dirty blonde hair tied into four bunches and a forehead protector (with the Sand symbol etched on it) around her neck. This was Temari, the sister of Kankuro and Gaara.

And no doubt she was the one who unleashed that powerful wind force as she held her giant iron fan. Inscribed on the fan was one purple circle as the other two sections of the fan were closed up.

Standing at the center was the Shukaku's host: Gaara.

"But how did they find us?!" Iron Mask exclaimed.

"Please, we know when scum like you are trying to sneak into our village," Kankuro scoffed. "Gaara could sense you guys coming from many miles away."

"But, he couldn't have!" shouted Brown Shadow.

Closing her fan, Temari smirked. "So, which one of you wants to lose their head first?"

Stepping forward, Reaper pointed to Gaara. "You could only know our whereabouts thanks to the demon taking possession of you!"

Raising a brow, Gaara stared right through the scythe-wielder. He did not say a word.

Silver Blade snickered. "Heh, a loss for words? Fine, well, since you've ruined our attempt to infiltrate your village, there's no point in us even trying."

"You think I'm going to let you escape?" Gaara silently spoke, his voice deepening.

"Sorry but for attempting an invasion, albeit a failed one, the penalty is death for you four," Temari pointed her iron fan at the four.

"Make sure to leave us some room for the kill, Gaara," Kankuro unwrapped the bandaged puppets. "Because neither I nor my puppets want to be denied this opportunity."

Laughing, Brown Shadow flew out ahead to attack Gaara. "Oh, you just watch me! I'll **_KILL_** the Shukaku's host where he stands!"

"You fool! Don't!" the scythe-wielder howled out in warning. "It's suicide to attack the One-Tail!!"

"No way! Now I will finally win the respect I deserve and Damien-sama will reward me greatly!" the brown-robed youngster continued laughing. Pulling out a tiny scroll, biting his own thumb to draw out blood and wiping the blood across the scroll, the Night Walker performed a summoning and unleashed a pair of black bats armed with large cutting-edge scythes. "**_KUCHIYOSE: KUMORI NIBAI GAI!! _**(Summoning: Bat Double Scythe)."

"Ah! He's going for his summon attack! This will surely finish that damn One-Tail!" exclaimed Iron Mask.

As the bats screeched and flew out at Gaara, they swiftly cut through Gaara and...

_**SWISH!!!**_

Two successful strokes from the scythe-wielding bats, Gaara's head came falling off his shoulders.

"YES!! I'VE KILLED Shukaku's host!! HA!" Brown Shadow prepared to celebrate his victory as his two bats disappeared into puffs of smoke.

However, Temari and Kankuro didn't seem worried as they chuckled.

As Gaara's head hit the ground, it exploded into sand. Then, his entire body melted away into sand.

Spinning around, the brown-robed Yami-nin uttered a shocked gasp. "Wh... WHAT?!"

The sand that was 'Gaara' slivered across and attempted to snare the Night Walker but then the demon took to the skies to avoid contact.

"He's... He's NOT dead?!"

Kankuro commented. "That was Gaara's **_Suna Bunshin _**(Sand Clone) just now. This guy doesn't even know who he's dealing with."

"Agreed. This idiot's finished," Temari nodded.

The airborne shinobi's eyes widened in horror as the sands followed him and quickly widened over him. The sand quickly ensnared the demon as he screamed. With no way out, the Night Walker was completely wrapped inside the sand.

"**_NOOO!! HELP ME!!_**"

As Iron Mask attempted to help his comrade, Reaper stopped him.

"**_HELP!!!_**"

Emerging from under the sand was the real Gaara. With his right hand extended out, Gaara's eyes showed murderous intent toward the demon as he closed his hand without a shred of remorse. "**_Sabaku Soso._** (Desert Funeral)."

_**BA-BOOM!!!**_

In no time, the demon was crushed from within as banshee screams echoed throughout the land. Rain of black blood and what remains of the Night Walker were left came pouring down. The stench left a disgusting residue across the sands as the other Night Walkers watched in horror.

Gaara, standing with a hand stretched out, eyed the other Yami-nin with that same ruthless glare.

THIS was the host of the Shukaku.

"Heh, that's our Gaara. See, boys? This is what you get for trying to assassinate him!" Kankuro warned the enemy shinobi.

"I doubt they'll heed our warning. It's best we eliminate them before they retreat to gather their forces. We can't afford another war," Temari scowled as she opened up her iron fan. "Let's go!" She challenged any one of the three Night Walkers to face her. "Considering your boy ripped me off by calling upon his own scythe-carrying summons, it's time I bring out my own."

Kankuro grumbled. "Hey, Temari! How about I take the one with the iron mask and you handle that one carrying the sword?"

"I don't care. Go for it but I at least need ONE kill," Temari faced the Night Walkers and opened up her fan all the way to reveal three purple circles inscribed on the fan. Biting down on her thumb to draw out blood, she wiped it across the fan (serving it as her medium). "Come forth, **_KAMATARI!!_**"

Heeding her call, a puff of smoke formed as a long, white-furred weasel appeared with a black mask covering its eyes and carrying a long sickle that almost as big as its own body. Her summon weasel was also commonly known as a **_Kamaitachi_**, or _sickle weasel_.

"Huh? A summoning..." Silver Blade remarked. "And just what is that little weasel going to do? Feh, don't make me laugh!"

"Big mistake, moron," Temari chuckled as she waved her fan and sent Kamatari to attack. "**_KUCHIYOSE: KIRIKIRI MAI!!_** (Summoning: Quick Beheading Dance).

_SWISH!!!_

Before Silver Blade knew what hit him, he remained frozen stiff as Kamatari glided across and lopped the Night Walker's head off with one successful stroke.

The headless form of the Yami-nin dropped to the ground as black ooze emerged from the pulsating stump. The head plopped beside the decapitated body.

This all happened faster than any of the Night Walkers could even blink.

"What?! But, I couldn't even see that little weasel move!!" Iron Mask exclaimed.

Calling back Kamatari, Temari chuckled. "See? What did I tell you? Ok, Kankuro, I at least was generous enough to leave you a kill."

Kankuro put down his two marionettes, Karasu and Kuroari. "This ought to be quick. Gaara, mind if I leave you the last one standing?"

"Go ahead. I'll save a perfect execution for the last man standing," Gaara said with a calm demeanor.

"We can't win. I suggest we retreat." Iron Mask whispered to Reaper.

"No, we have a mission to complete! Even if it costs us our lives, Damien-sama ordered us to assassinate Shukaku's host! Even if we die, he will come here to avenge us."

"Whoever this boss of yours is, I'm surprised he isn't here to face us. Does he have cold feet about facing Gaara?" Kankuro asked, preparing to unwrap Karasu. "Not that it matters."

Staring at the two Yami-nin, all Gaara could hear was the imposing voice of the demon taunting him from within.

_**Why don't you find their leader? This Damien...?**_

_Aren't the Konoha teams attempting to search for him?_

_**I do NOT know. I was simply hungry to see these pathetic excuses for demons die bloody deaths. Sabaku Soso and decapitation were all I've seen. Though, it was enjoyable seeing that weakling crushed by your sand. Perhaps I should be released to eat the rest of the VERMIN?**_

_No. That will not do. I will handle the last one myself while my brother takes care of the other insect._

_**Then, I'm going to keep pestering you until you RELEASE me!**_

_Do what you will. Nothing otherwise will change my mind. _

_**If only I had the chance of confronting this Damien. The Kyuubi is more familiar with him than I am. **_

_Does he?_

_**KA, HA, HA, HA! **_

_Do you find that amusing?_

_**No, it's the mere fact that it's a shame I never met this Damien. I would have enjoyed DEVOURING him ALIVE.**_

_Hum._

_**Kee, hee, hee! I suppose that damned fox gets the pleasure of being reacquainted with that demon. **_

Cutting off his link with the monstrous Shukaku, Gaara focused back on the situation at hand. "... Damien." He mumbled the Night Walker leader's name to himself and unfortunately having to pick off the demon's lower ranked minions.

Kankuro prepared himself to go head to head with the iron-masked Yami-nin.

"Come now! I'm ready to get started," the puppeteer Suna-nin paused and waited for the enemy shinobi to make their move. _I'm going to end this one quick.

* * *

_

**Near Hanging Neck Cliff/Darkness Country**

_CLASH!!_

Sasuke shot forward with his left hand crackling with a tremendous burst of chakra. The familiar sound of a thousand birds chirping echoed simultaneously with the chakra burst.

"RAGH!! TAKE THIS!!" the younger brother howled as his eyes were gleaming demonic red.

Itachi somersaulted yards from where his brother was gathering his chakra and waited patiently for Sasuke to unleash his attack.

"..." Itachi once again kept to himself and watched the chakra burst. His face was as stoic as it had always been.

Kisame watched with amusement while seating himself on the stone seat he occupied. "Cool and collected as always, Itachi. The whelp still hasn't learned anything from the last encounter?" He shrugged. "Oh well, he only brought this upon himself."

"ITACHI!! DIE!!" Sasuke came charging forward with his chakra-powered left hand. Nothing more would satisfy him than to finally kill his older brother immediately with the technique he had recently started to master. "**_CHIDORI!!!_**"

Itachi simply stood his ground without budging an inch.

Sasuke came charging forward with full force and rapid speed.

Coming closer and closer.

Itachi prepared to stop Sasuke's momentum. That is...

Until Sasuke moved to the left side and threw off his older brother's guard.

Sasuke started to race around Itachi in rapid circles and going faster than any normal human eye could see. Yet, Itachi was able to keep up with the aid of his Sharingan.

Itachi kept up pace with his brother, dashed past him and hopped up onto several ledges leading to the top of the waterfall cliff. Growling under his breath, Sasuke followed his older brother up the ledges with his Chidori-powered hand.

"GET BACK YOU COWARD!! I THOUGHT YOU HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR ME TO GET STRONGER!" roared the younger brother. "MY ANGER HAS GROWN BEYOND HATRED!"

Ignoring his brother's rant, Itachi stood on the face of the cliff with his eyes on his brother. Taking a few breaths, Sasuke's gleaming red eyes transformed as the Sharingan once again came into play.

"You have **_NO IDEA_** how long I've been waiting for this, Itachi! Your blood will be **_SPILLED!!_**"

"...You claim your hatred has grown strong?" Itachi murmured and sighed. "All I see is a pitiful brother who is putting on a strong front by feigning hatred."

"You have NO idea what I had to give up in order to gain this new power!"

"Willingly allowing yourself to become a meat puppet for these Yami-nin? Whether you want to deny it or not, they will dispose of you once your use has been expended."

Sasuke scowled. "I could care less! The only thing that matters is your… **_death_**."

The stoic Itachi remained silent, which further stimulated Sasuke's patience.

"Keep up that silent treatment, asshole. Because I want to hear you scream once I've dealt the killing blow to you! **_ITACHI, GO TO HELL!!_**"

With that, Sasuke came charging forward with his chakra-powered hand while screaming out at the top of his lungs. "HA!!!" Thrusting his right fist through Itachi and pushing over the ledge of the cliff.

Itachi's eyes widened in utter disbelief as he looked down to notice Sasuke's right hand plunged right **_THROUGH_** his chest.

Grinning, Sasuke dug his hand deeper and reach in to grab Itachi's most vital organ: the heart.

However, before he could dig further, both Uchihas plummeted through the fountain of the waterfall.

_**SPLOOSH!!**_

_**SPLOOSH!!**_

Watching the two brothers' bodies hit the water's surface, Kisame sprang up from his seat and yelled out. "Itachi!! No, Itachi!!"

As he waited for Itachi to move, much to dismay, Sasuke was the first to swim across and plop himself on the edge of the fountain. He exhaled and spat water from out of his mouth while standing up in a vertical position on the water's surface.

Kisame frowned upon seeing Sasuke rather than his Akatsuki partner. "Feh, so, you managed to kill your brother and fulfill your damn revenge. Are you satisfied? Well, **_ARE YOU?_**" The Nukenin gripped the handle of his Samehada. "You will answer to ME now!!" The shark man raised his blade.

As he took a deep breath, Sasuke barely stood and wiped the wet hair covering his headband. His eyes were on Kisame. "I... I've done it. It's over..."

Lifting his head up, Sasuke paused as his face contorted with shock as a swift movement brushed behind him.

Even much to Kisame's surprise, Itachi appeared beside Sasuke and leaned close to his brother's left ear. "_Foolish little brother, I cannot die so easily."_

Spinning around to face Itachi, Sasuke roared and threw out his right fist. The older brother telegraphed Sasuke's sloppy attack, kneed him in the gut and drove his face into the ground.

Just like that, Itachi overpowered Sasuke.

Looking toward the fountain, he watched as the 'corpse,' which he believed had been his brother, exploded into a puff of smoke and in its place was the corpse of a rabbit.

"No... **_NO!!!_**" Sasuke angrily cried; the blood on his hand was that of a rabbit! NOT ITACHI'S!!

Kisame walked beside his fellow Akatsuki partner and released a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness you're all right, Itachi, but never scare me like that again! You almost had me worried there! But such is expected from the 'Great Uchiha Itachi.'"

"You... How...?"

"Foolish brother, you have yet to learn everything there is to know about our family's **_Kekkei genkai_**."

"That's right. What you see isn't what you get, boy," Kisame remarked.

"You'll have to kill me! I won't... be defeated!" Sasuke scowled, picking himself off the ground. "Itachi... you know I'm the only one with the power to kill you. Why don't you just kill me and get it over with?" A dark grin crossed his lips. "I'll tell you why... You want to see me suffer. You take great pleasure in seeing me suffer... Killing me would be too easy for you!"

Itachi stalked forward and rushed over to kick his brother.

However, Sasuke managed to get up and back flip away from his brother's reach. Landing on his feet, the younger brother revealed his fangs. "ANSWER ME, YOU SICK TWISTED BASTARD!!"

"I don't have to answer to you..." Itachi frowned.

"Why not?! You afraid of how strong I'll become? With this new strength, I can go on and drag this out until you fatigued to the point of exhaustion! Even you have human limitations!"

Kisame scoffed. "This fool doesn't even realize what happens when a Yami-nin is exposed to sunlight. Does he? We tested that ourselves when we led some foolish Night Walkers out to the exposure of the sun the other day. Right, Itachi?"

Overhearing this shocking revelation, Sasuke gasped. Words could barely manage to escape his lips. "...What?"

"Since becoming one of them, even you cannot withstand exposure to sunlight," Itachi stated, his eyes on Sasuke. "It will be sunrise within the next hour or two. Even if you did manage to drag out our battle, you would be killed by the sun's radiation. These Yami-nin, too, have vulnerabilities." Sighing, Itachi blitzed forward.

And before Sasuke could blink, Itachi was standing behind his brother. Sasuke was already showing signs of paranoia and uncertainty. _Sunlight…you mean these Yami-nin…can be killed by just walking into the DAMN DAYLIGHT??_

"...You truly are a fool."

With that, Itachi's right hand became coated with red chakra as he slammed it against Sasuke's gut while knocking the air right out of the younger sibling's lungs. Sasuke dropped down to his knees and quivered with excruciating pain.

"No...! You son of a..."

"I'm going to end this quick, Sasuke," Itachi mumbled. "Perhaps another demonstration of my **_Tsukiyomi_** should suffice."

"Ooooh, I don't like your odds now, boy," Kisame said.

Springing to his feet, Sasuke launched a counterattack and threw out his right fist forward. Unfortunately, Itachi telegraphed it by catching the fist without so much as an effort and grabbed the younger sibling with a handgrip around his throat.

"**_GAG!! _**No... You bastard!!" Sasuke choked out as his brother tightened the hold.

As usual, Itachi retained that cold, lifeless gaze into Sasuke's black orbs. He then closed his eyes and prepared to reactivate his **_Mangekyo Sharingan_**.

_No... Not again! Why am I NOT stronger? He should have given me MORE power than this!_

**Ba-Bump.**

_He CAN'T be going for that again!! You son of a bitch!!_

**Ba-Bump.**

_You WON'T defeat me!! Itachi, you will NOT win!!_

As nervous sweat damped Sasuke's forehead, his eyes twitched as he closed his eyes. He attempted to block out Itachi from screwing with his mind again.

Sasuke remembered having spent a more than a week in bed while recovering from the last Tsukiyomi.

History was preparing to repeat itself.

Only this time, Itachi could not be stopped.

Jiraiya and Naruto were not around this time.

Sasuke was all on his own and he had no chance in hell against Itachi. Not even with the darkness upgrade from Damien's bite.

As Itachi was set to open his eyes, Sasuke closed his and struggled furiously to force his brother to relinquish his grip around his neck. **_"NO! I WON'T LET YOU DO IT! NOT AGAIN!"_**

And then Itachi opened his eyes. Sasuke closed his and tried to block out his brother from entering his mind.

_Struggle all you want, Sasuke. You can't keep me from entering your mind.

* * *

_

**Team 7's campsite/Darkness Country**

Naruto was frozen stiff as he opened his eyes to find Hinata's chakra-powered palm just barely several inches from his face. She had suddenly stopped and uttered a small gasp.

"Hin... Hinata?" Naruto blinked confusedly.

"Why... why didn't I just kill you right now? What's holding me back?!" she angrily hissed as her body suddenly started to tremble.

The yellow-haired Genin was confused as to why Hinata had restrained herself from attacking him. That he had just realized it. Hinata - the real Hyuuga Hinata - 'surfaced' to stop the Yami-nin from killing him with a Juken to his head.

"So, it is you, Hinata! Somehow you're still in there! I knew it!" Naruto exclaimed. "C'mon, Hinata! I know you can hear me! Don't let this dark side control you! If you can hear my voice, then listen!"

"NO!" Hinata hissed, pulling herself away and holding the sides of her head. "Shut up!! She's NOT coming out!"

"Oh, yes she is! Hinata, come out! I know you've never intended to harm me! That monster is just using you! He's taken away your free will but I can tell that there is still a shred of yourself in there!"

"BE SILENT, CHILD!!" she violently thrashed.

Naruto continued yelling out at her direction. "HINATA!! HEAR MY VOICE! IT'S ME, UZUMAKI NARUTO!"

"...Naru... Naruto?" Hinata's voice and eyes immediately changed. Her eyes were now back to their normal hue and her voice softened. She repeatedly blinked until her eyes turned red again. **_"NO! I WILL NOT BE HUMBLED!"_**

With that, she paced forward and thrusted her right palm toward Naruto. She quickly pulled herself back and watched Naruto dropping down to one knee and gripping his left shoulder.

"Oh no... Naruto-kun... I..." she gasped as her eye colors changed. "Naruto-kun...? Oh, no!!"

As she rushed over toward the yellow-haired Genin, she stopped and turned away. She couldn't stand seeing Naruto like this and nervously trembled. "Oh, Naruto-kun..."

"Hin... Hinata? Is that really you?" Naruto lifted his head and looked straight up at her. "Can you hear me...?"

"Oh, Naruto-kun... What have I **_DONE?!_**"

"This... is NOT your fault, Hinata. It's that monster's fault... Damien," Naruto growled, holding his left arm. "Geez that Juken sure can mess you up." _Like my arm... Just one tap and that really inflicted damage to my arm! Good thing I can borrow some of the Kyuubi chakra…if HE bothers to let me..._

"No…I did this to YOU? Oh, Naruto-kun, I... I can't even look at you after what... I've done," Hinata gazed down at her hands and whimpered. "Please, just..."

"Hinata..."

"I don't know how long I can maintain... control of 'her' but..."

"If that's the case, then I'm going to need... your help, Hinata."

Upon hearing this, the lavender-white girl uttered a small gasp and turned facing Naruto. She felt uncertainty as to whether she should help Naruto and feared the possibility of her darker half resurfacing while attempting to kill Naruto.

"But, I can't... Wait if she comes back..."

"She won't! You're a lot stronger than she is, Hinata...! Believe it!" Naruto barked. "Remember the Chuunin Exams, I told you not to give up. Well, I'm telling you now... Don't give in to what that dark half of yours is telling you! Damien's going to get what he deserves and... I'm going to be the one that stops him!"

"N...Naruto-kun? Can you?"

"Never... **_EVER_** count me out, Hinata. Your cousin learned the hard way... didn't he?"

Nodding her head, she responded. "Y... Yeah... But Neji... He's just like me now..."

"What... like you?! He's here with his team?!"

"Except Lee... He was about to kill Tenten..."

Grinding his teeth, Naruto growled and closed his fists. He wanted nothing more than to find Damien and rip his head off for the pain he's brought to others, including Adam. _No question about it. He's the one who brought misery to Adam and his mother...! Now, he's turning our own friends against us! Hinata. Neji. If I find out he did anything to Sasuke, Sakura-chan and the others, he's SO going to get it! _While closing the fist on his left arm, Naruto winced and gripped his throbbing arm. "Ow!"

"Oh, Naruto-kun..." she held her head and started shaking as if she were having a seizure.

"Hin... Hinata? Are you okay?"

"Just... trying to keep my composure. Don't worry about me, Naruto... Like I said, I don't know how long I can maintain control. Probably not for long."

"Yeah, then I suggest we get moving..." Naruto picked himself up and grabbed the medical bag. "I need to get this back to Sakura-chan and the others. They're waiting..."

"Then, let me come with you, Naruto-kun... Besides you're hurt..."

"You think you can?"

"I... I want to try and at least help. It's the best I can do and with your arm hurt..." Hinata slightly blushed. "Mmhmm..."

"All right then, then just follow me..." Naruto tried ignoring the pain on his arm. "Though, could you help...?"

As she tilted her head, she remembered the injury on Naruto's left arm and carried the medical bag. "Naruto-kun... are you sure you don't need help?"

"Nah, I'll be fine..." Naruto grinned. "I've suffered worse..."

Hinata nodded. "All right, if you insist..."

"Just make sure not to turn back anytime soon. When I defeat Damien, you, Neji and anyone turned into Yami-nin should be saved!"

"I hope so..."

"C'mon, just follow me. Then, we'll go and help with your team. Where Kiba, Shino and Kurenai?"

Lowering her head, she had recalled where Kiba and Shino were last seen. However, she hadn't been in contact with Kurenai since being taken as captive.

"Well?"

"Shino and Kiba were left with Neji. I don't know and don't want to think about what could have happened to them! Naruto-kun, we..."

"Don't worry. We'll get to them soon enough. I know those guys won't be easily done in but we can't be standing here. We have to get moving! Follow me!"

"O...Ok!"

Not wasting anymore time, Naruto rushed through the forest but slowed down enough for Hinata to catch up with him. He tried ignoring the pain in his arm until he made it back to where Sakura and the others were. He glanced behind his shoulder and kept an eye on Hinata.

"That's it, Hinata! Just keep up with me!" _Man, this is becoming a mess! First, Hinata's been turned into one of Damien's Yami-nin but luckily I was able to get through to her. That dark side could rear its ugly head again if I'm not careful. Don't worry, Hinata. I'll beat the crap out of this Damien, save you, defend Adam's honor and end this! Damien, you better watch yourself! Because I'm going through your WHOLE clan until you and me meet! Believe it! _"Just don't change back into that demon witch anytime soon, Hinata. Please..."

* * *

**Near Southeastern Region/Darkness Country**

Gliding through below the canopies of the forest, Kanna kept up the pace and traveled a good ten miles since leaving the cavern. She was fortunate since Kagemaru allowed her to leave with Saya

With an arm around Adam's mother, Kanna paid more attention to what lied ahead of her in the forest. "I've managed to gain a good distance between the cavern and to this point." She got no response from the woman and sweat dropped. "Um, Saya? Can you hear me?"

"Wha...?"

"Hello, Saya! I asked you a question!"

"Oh, I'm sorry... I was just thinking about Adam-chan."

Kanna smiled. "Understandable. I'd be thinking about that boy myself. He reminds me so much of Tsukimaru."

"He does... Though, he isn't very open."

"So, I noticed..." Kanna said as she uttered an 'Hmm' and frowned. "Saya, we're not alone. Looks like SHE is onto us!"

"You mean...?"

Before Kanna had any time to react, a winged shadow came blitzing through the forest and collided with Kanna at full force.

_**BAM!!!**_

"OH NO!! SAYA, HANG ON!!" screamed Kanna, grabbing a hold of Saya. As she came flying directly toward a tree, Kanna quickly put the brakes on and bounced off the tree. She quickly dropped down onto the nearest branch and set Saya down.

"Kanna, are you all right?" the woman asked the Night Walker.

"I'll be fine but I'm not surprised Mikon would find us," Kanna smirked. "She no doubt is pissed off."

"Oh and you better believe it!" Mikon's voice was heard from a distance.

Looking up at the canopies, Kanna and Saya spotted the Damien's mistress daughter floating above them with arms crossed. An angry scowl crossed the mistress' face as she gazed down at the duo.

"Feh, you couldn't hope to get away from me forever. Please, I am just as familiar with this land as you are dear," Mikon eyed Kanna with hatred. "I always knew you'd betray us. I should have killed you sooner, bitch."

Kanna chuckled, as she felt amused. "Funny how you have to resort to name calling. What's the matter? Feeling cranky for never _scoring_ with a guy? Oh, that's right!" Kanna quickly delivered a low blow to further crush the mistress' ego. "You killed all of your boyfriends! Such a shame. You let all of those opportunities go to waste. Tsukimaru was lucky not to go with you! If it was between you and Saya, he made the right choice with Saya!"

"Oh, you ungrateful wench," Mikon seethed, grinding her teeth. "I'll make you regret disrespecting me!!"

"Yeah, tell me what else is new," the female Yami-nin yawned. "It's about time you got put in your place. Saya, if you don't mind, I'd like to teach this whore a lesson."

"You... You'll fight in my honor...?"

"Of course, for you, Adam-kun and Tsukimaru..." Kanna vowed.

"Thank you..."

"So, are we going to get this started, _Mikon-sama_?" Kanna mocked the mistress as her eyes turned yellow, bat wings sprouted from her back and her body tightening.

However, Mikon merely scoffed in annoyance. "So, one of my own pupils wants to challenge me? Kanna, you're NOT ready to fight me one on one. But, that's ok. You can be my new play toy before I get a chance to do whatever I please with Tsukimaru's whore!"

Saya sat down and observed as the two Night Walkers prepared to engage in combat. "Why is she fighting for me...? Why can't I defend myself for once? Please, just for once... I need to stand up and fight in honor of Tsukimaru..." She mumbled to herself as the thought of her son, Adam, flashed before her mind. "Adam-chan. If there's anyone who will defeat this ungrateful woman, it's going to be me..."

Mikon glided directly at the young Kanna. "Heh, I assume you're ready? Show me how well you can far against an experienced shinobi like myself!"

Kanna frowned as she performed a series of hand seals. "Let's go to work."

* * *

**Bat's Canyon Ridge/Darkness Country**

"Yes... Yes, everything's going according to plan. Keep the Konoha shinobi scattered long enough for me to ambush each party. My new Yami-nin are playing their parts well... except for one minor setback." He opened both his newly acquired Sharingan and Byakugan eye. Using the Hyuuga Kekkei genkai trait, he spotted Hinata accompanying Naruto to Sakura and the others. "She seemed to have regained her human consciousness but that won't last for long. She'll be regaining that Yami-nin frame of mind soon. And I see that the Kyuubi's vessel is leading them to where Adam is..."

Uttering a deep laughter, Damien stroked his chin. "Good, I should be there to greet them soon. As for my daughter..." He diverted his attention away from Adam and set his Byakugan on the location of Saya, Mikon and Kanna. "Ah, there you three are. I see Mikon and Kanna are going to be tearing down that region since I don't expect either of them to be holding back. Though, I'm convinced Mikon can handle Kanna and retrieve Saya. Though, if by any chance Mikon fails, well... she can at least provide me one last gift before I finish off the shinobi of Konoha!"

With that, the Night Walker leader and raised his arms above his head and glided down over the dark forest.

The battles spread across Darkness Country were close to ending and this was Damien's opportunity to seize the chance to plot for his final part in executing the Konoha shinobi.

**(Fade to black)

* * *

**

_**Next Time**_

_**The Battles' End! Saya Finally Takes a Stand!

* * *

**_

That's right. Next time, I'll be wrapping up most of the battles.

Judging from the next chapter's title, Saya will AT LAST stand up and come out of her shell (so to speak).

Also, out of the four Yami-nin that showed up at Sunagakure, I've only really planned Iron Mask and Reaper to actually pose a challenge to the Sand Trio. Silver Blade and Brown Shadow were cannon fodder (though, I wish I could have worked more with those two. Oh, well).

Kanna is another I can't wait to work with as far as actual combat goes.

Did anyone like Lee and Gaara's entrances in this story? FINALLY, I can write with those two and we'll see how everything plays out next chapter. ;)

I'll be working on the next chapter as soon as my first winter break week starts. Though, I don't have any exams to study for. I already took mine to finish my fall quarter in November. Lucky me and sorry for the rest of you. :P

I'm still deciding whether to write a sequel to this. Hopefully, I will confirm this at least before the final chapter.

That's a wrap. I'm out!

Peace!


	10. The Battles' End! Saya Takes a Stand!

**_Disclaimer:_** Naruto is not my anime/manga property. This is simply a fanfic work based on the series and I am not making a profit off this! This is mildly for everyone's entertainment and to appreciate my work as a fanfic writer.

School's out and I'm free until January 3rd. I want to get AT LEAST one chapter for Land of Darkness out before the end of the year. I'm definitely aiming for January as the decisive month for this story to wrap up (Hopefully, pending on school since I have two papers due by February).

Ok, I just want to make myself clear. I admit I was wrong to have Gaara as the Kazekage this early in the timeline. I've already corrected that. However, if by any chance I alter or deviate events from the canon story, remember this is an AU. So, please, do me a favor and don't bother talking about it. Please. Since there's a good chance of a sequel for Land of Darkness, it will most definitely take place during the events of Naruto II AKA _Naruto: Shippuden_.

Hell, I want to write a sequel to this baby. But it all depends on how well I close this story. It's up to you whether this should warrant a sequel.

Anyway, in addition to this, I'm going through my crossover series but that's for another discussion and for another time.

Let's focus only on Land of Darkness!

So, without further ado, chapter ten shall begin!

* * *

**(Cue Naruto Fifth Opening _Seishun Kyosokyoku_)**

**-**

_**Naruto: Land of Darkness**_

_**The Battles' End! Saya Finally Takes a Stand!**_

-

-

**Southeastern Region/Darkness Country**

Neji slid back while anticipating the direction of Lee's kicks; the poor sap was telegraphing his every move! Thrusting his right hand forward, he aimed for Lee's left arm with his **_Juken_**.

However, Lee saw this coming from his teammate and executed a back flip to avoid contact with the Byakugan user.

"Avoiding me is your only best option, Lee! You know well that a frontal attack will not work on me!" Neji grinned, lunging forward. "C'mon, Lee! I know you're better than this!"

Waiting as Neji came forward, Lee crouched down and came charging at the Yami-nin. "HERE I COME!!"

"This again? I thought you would know better than to attempt this foolish maneuver!" Neji laughed as he pounced at Lee.

That was when Lee came forward and vanished before Neji's white eyes. The Byakugan user frowned as he turned and spotted Lee's foot coming from the corner of his eye.

_WHOOSH!!_

Ducking out of Lee's reach, Neji quickly crouched and took advantage of Lee's blind spot. Going for a palm thrust into Lee's chest, he was inches from making contact with the Taijutsu fighter again.

Lee blitzed out of the way and came spinning around Neji. "**_HI-YA!!_**" Closing his right fist, Lee's fist connected with Neji's back and sent him crashing through a bush.

"Neji!" Tenten cried out, balancing herself and leaning against the tree behind her. She watched as Lee waited for Neji to get up. "Lee! Please, no more... Stop fighting..."

"He is not the same Neji we knew, Tenten," Lee informed his teammate. "I do not know how I can save him but I will do what I can."

"But..."

"No, buts, Tenten. Just see to it that Kiba, Akamaru and Shino receive assistance for their injuries. That is the least you can do for now."

Looking over at Hinata's two teammates, Tenten frowned and nodded her head. "All right. Just don't overdo it, Lee. We'll need you in case those other Yami-nin try to ambush us…" Her eyes darkened. "I've come to learn that that's what they do best."

"Roger! I got it!" Lee flashed a thumb up as he maintained eye contact with the bush where Neji was laying. _C'mon, Neji, you are not an opponent to be beaten easily. I know you better than this._

The Taijutsu fighter had spoken too soon; Neji came jumping right out of the bushes and lunged straight for him. Lee twisted around to avoid Neji and raced toward a tree. He pounced and landed on the side of the tree while scaling toward the top. Neji sprinted across to catch up with Lee and scaled the tree.

"Where do you think you're going, Lee?! You can't get away from me!"

Lee ignored the Byakugan user's taunts while keeping up his pace. _Do not let him get to you, Lee! _"Neji, I will save you just as Tenten asked me to do!"

"Save me?! I think it's YOU that needs to saving! Because I'm about to tear you limb from limb!!" Neji bellowed out in laughter while his eyes gleamed red. "I WILL DRINK YOU UNTIL YOU ARE DRY!!"

"Then, you leave me no choice, monster! It is time I bring back the Neji that I can proudly call my comrade!" howled Lee as he leapt off the tree and plummeted toward the white-eyed Genin.

Neji grinned mischievously and roared. **_"COME ON!!"_**

Lee had other ideas.

He dropped past Neji and bounced right off a protruding branch. As he was launched straight up, Neji watched as Lee came up and KICKED the Byakugan user in the chin faster than the Yami-nin could react.

Flipping back down, Lee swiftly landed on a branch and jumped straight up to reach the airborne Neji. Getting behind the white-eyed ninja, Lee executed the **_Kage Buyo_** technique(Shadow of the Dancing Leaf).

"Now!!" Lee declared while unwrapping his arm bandages and wrapping them around the vulnerable Neji. Following this, he quickly applied a tight bear hug, plummets down from the canopy level and straight down to the ground below. As Lee roared, Neji tried squirming out of the predicament but to no avail.

Whirling around with rapid acceleration, Lee aimed to PILE DRIVE Neji straight into the ground. This move was more than likely to kill Neji. Though, Lee had hoped that such an outcome wouldn't come to pass.

It all happened in an instant.

_**BOOM!!!!**_

The landing was explosive like a cannon going off and uprooting the earth from the area of the landing impact.

Tenten ducked for cover while shielding Shino, Kiba and Akamaru from the debris from the impact.

Layers upon layers of dirt came shooting out at all directions like a geyser. A small, freshly made crater was laid around the spot where Lee had pile driven Neji. It didn't like neither one would have likely survived.

However, two fallen figures were spotted. Both Neji and Lee were on the ground, unmoving.

Opening her eyes and gazing across, Tenten uttered a small gasp and cried out to her two comrades. "**_NEJI!! LEE!!_**"

"Tenten... Don't worry about us..." Kiba whispered. "Go over there and check on those two..."

"But..."

"Yes, we'll be fine..." Shino nodded solemnly.

"All right..." Tenten surrendered as she got up and slowly paced over to where her two teammates were laying. _That was some impact! I... I hope they're both not..._

Slowly approaching her fallen comrades, she stopped and looked down at the unconscious duo. The bandage wrapping around Neji was shredded and it seemed he was completely out of it. Lee, too, was out of it.

Yet, she noticed both breathing. Sighing with relief, she dropped down to her knees. _Wait! How can I be relieved?! Neji's still under the Yami-nin's control! He could wake up any minute but so can Lee..._ "Lee. Lee!"

Suddenly, she noticed Lee beginning to register movement as his face contorted and uttered a low groan. Taking a few shallow breaths, the Taijutsu fighter grabbed a hold of dirt in his right hand.

"Lee!!"

Hearing Tenten's voice calling out to him, Lee opened his eyes and focused his somewhat blurry vision. _Did I get him?_ Turning his head to the side, Lee saw Neji laying several feet away. "Yes, I did get him..."

"Lee! You're all right!"

"Tenten... I only knocked Neji unconscious. However, he could wake up at any moment." Lee looked down at his unconscious teammate, uneasiness evident in his eyes. "If these Yami-nin enhanced his chakra, we will be dealing with an even stronger Neji..."

"You think...?"

Before Lee could respond to her question...

_**BOOM!!!**_

A large object came flying out of nowhere and slammed into the ground away from where everyone was gathered. Tenten, Kiba and Shino turned to find a person lying sprawled on the ground.

It was Kanna!

Slowly lifting herself off the dirt, Kanna coughed and turned forward to spot Mikon dropping down a branch. The mistress calmly levitated with a contented look on her face.

Tenten blinked in surprise. "Whoa...! What's going on here?"

"Oh... great! It's that no good woman who tortured us with that nasty genjutsu," Kiba growled.

Shino scowled. "Tenten! Lee! That woman attacked us and Kurenai-sensei earlier when we tried to save Hinata!"

"Her? Yeah, I can tell she's bad news."

Lee opened his eyes to get a clearer vision of the two Night Walkers. He caught a glimpse of Mikon and then focused on Kanna. "Two Night Walkers...?"

"But, if these two are Night Walkers from the same clan, why are they attacking each other?" Kiba wondered. "This doesn't make any sense..."

-

Kicking a rock at Kanna, Mikon walked forward. "Pathetic. Just look at you, Kanna. You're nowhere close to MY league!"

"Yeah, you're right..." Kanna spat dirt out of her mouth and grinned. "If we're talking about, 'who is more sexually frustrated,' then yeah I'm definitely NOT in your league. Such a shame you had to kill any potential boyfriend..."

Further irritating the mistress, Kanna received a vicious slap across her face.

"None of them were **_EVEN_** as handsome as Tsukimaru! A little whore like you would have never had a chance to score with him!"

"Yeah, well, I can say the same about you... dearest _Mikon-sama_!"

_**WHAP!!!**_

Kanna was once again on the receiving end of a thunderous slap from the mistress.

"**_SHUT UP!!_** I'm nothing like you!! I'm MORE beautiful and inherit a long line of regal blood! You're just a low life who decided to move to our side in hope you'd get some from Tsukimaru! Such a shame he's dead though," Mikon purred as she kneeled down and grabbed Kanna by her hair. Her claws were inches away from piercing Kanna's cranium. "Well, what do you say? Should I kill you now or make you my eternal slave? Hmmm…either choice is tempting. I'd love to see you bow before me and address to me as **_master_**." Mikon smirked. "Yes, I **_do_** love the ring to that!"

"I'd rather die than kiss your trashy ass," Kanna scowled as she opened her mouth and BLEW green mist into Mikon's face. "**_AOI DOKUGIRI!!_** (Green Poison Mist)"

While the toxins of the gas did not harm Mikon, the mist was enough to immobilize and blind the mistress. This allowed Kanna time to recover and create a jutsu to counter against Mikon.

"Ha! You forgot about my Aoi Dokugiri! I thought you knew me better, Mikon!" Kanna laughed as she pulled a scroll out of her skirt and dropped it. _Saya, I just hope you stay put! Don't get yourself involved in this; I'll deal with Mikon!_

-

"Wow! She's actually holding her own!" Tenten smiled as she watched Kanna from the distance.

Lee barely picked himself up. "Yes, it is a big mistake to overlook your opponent. That arrogant woman learned that the hard way... " Lee suddenly grimaced. "Ow!!"

"Lee? Are you okay?!"

"I am fine, Tenten. I did not reinjure my arm and leg... my back is merely aching from that fall..."

"You're even lucky not to reinjure your arm and leg!"

"Do not worry about me. Perhaps, we should leave this Night Walker with that woman...?"

"We'll see... What if something bad happens? We'll definitely need to step in if necessary..."

"Perhaps…" The Taijutsu specialist glanced at his fellow Konoha-nin. "But let us see to Kiba, Shino and Akamaru until then... This Night Walker who used that mist jutsu should handle herself."

Tenten nodded. "Okay then. Let's go tend to the boys. And Neji?"

"Unconscious for now... He might still be under the Yami-nin's control. So, we will wait and see what happens."

"Fine. Then, let's see to the boys and Akamaru first."

Lee grinned. "Thanks."

-

As she frantically wiped her face, Mikon clumsily staggered around; at the moment, she was incapacitated, and that was fine by Kanna.

Having already opened the scroll and drawn her own blood and wiped it across the scroll, Kanna frantically performed a series of hand seals and performed a Summoning Jutsu.

A large puff of mist blew out around Kanna as her summon came forth. It appeared to be a 65 centimeter-long katana with the tip pointed and perfect for inflicting external damage to an otherwise blinded Mikon. Looking closely, however, the blade's tip was also dripped with deadly toxins strong enough to melt the skin of a victim and even kill a full-grown man in less than five minutes. On the handle of the blade was a bat's face. It had white fur covering all of its face but the nose and eyes. The pair of eyes was orb-like and yellow while the nose was round and pink.

"**_KUCHIYOSE: DOKU KUMORI KEN!! _**(Summoning: Poison Bat Blade)"

Gripping the hilt of the katana, a small shriek was uttered as Kanna jumped back in surprise.

"OW!! Hey! Watch where you're grabbing me!!"

Kanna blinked. "Whoa, sorry there, Shiro-chan!! But, I really need to use you now!"

"Humph, and why is that?"

"Well, for one thing, I have Mikon completely immobilized but she's going to recover pretty soon! Remember that my toxins cannot kill a Night Walker!"

Glancing over at the blinded Mikon, Shiro blinked in surprise as he snickered. "Well, I'll be..."

"Man, c'mon, we don't have time to waste! Let's skewer this bitch!"

As he grabbed the hilt, Kanna put Shiro in front of her and came forward with the katana weapon in hand.

"CURSE YOU, KANNA!!" screeched Mikon.

"This is it, Mikon!! This is for putting through Saya-san and Adam-kun all that torment over the years!!" She clutched tightly, causing Shiro to grumble. "**Time to end your pathetic life!!**"

With that, Mikon lunged forward with her weapon in hand as she aimed directly for Mikon's head.

Before she could reach the mistress, Kanna's eyes widened as she caught something coming from the corner of her peripheral vision.

"Oh no!!"

-

Watching an explosion erupt from the distance, Saya closed her fists and began trembling. She gritted her teeth and knew this wasn't looking good for Kanna. She knew Mikon wasn't going to be an easy opponent to defeat.

"I'm sorry, Kanna, but it appears I'm going to have to get myself involved in this," Saya murmured. "You have NO IDEA how long that arrogant woman has tortured me and treated my son cruelly. I appreciate what you've done for me, but..." Slowly picking herself up, Saya balanced herself and tried not to fall over. Her legs were somewhat wobbly and numb after having sat down for a long period of time.

In fact, Saya hasn't stood on her two feet since being thrown in her prison cell. She had to take her 'baby steps' before actually getting the feel of 'walking' again.

"Oh, god..." Saya dropped down to one knee. "I haven't walked in so long... But I must stand. My son needs me! Adam-chan... My precious Adam-chan..." Tears poured down her eyes as she once again tried standing up. "C'mon, please legs don't fail on me now! Please, give me the strength to stand and actually **_DO SOMETHING!!_** I refuse to stand down and let this **_GO ON!!_**"

Putting her right foot down, the woman moved her left foot forward and put feeling into it. "I also must pay back that no good woman for all the years of torment..." Saya's eyes narrowed as images of the years of pain Mikon had inflicted upon her body and soul flashed before her eyes. Painful memories Saya wanted to forget yet she couldn't get them out of her head. She retained these memories in order to further fuel her rage…and her motivation for revenge upon her tormentors.

The taunting voice of Mikon echoed through her mind and repeated as if it were a broken record.

_You're nothing compared to me! _

_Pfft, you pathetic waste of life! _

_My beauty far surpasses yours in life and even come death!_

_HOW DARE YOU TAKE TSUKIMARU FROM ME!!_

_You never deserved Tsukimaru's love!!_

_A whore will always be a whore._

_Don't worry, slut, I'll take care of that bastard child of yours. Adam and I will become the 'best' of siblings!_

_Alas, you're nothing more than a lifeless shell of your former self. I thought you were supposed to be a shinobi!_

_You will NEVER hope to defeat me! I am destined to be my father's next heir to his seat!_

_In the end, you will always be a failed shinobi, a failed lover of Tsukimaru, and a failed mother to Adam! _

_YOU WILL FAIL!!!_

All of these repeated in her mind over and over again until Saya let it all sink in.

"**_AHHHHHH!!!!_**"

She threw her head back and let out an angry cry. All of that anguish was being released all in one powerful scream.

Gaining a sudden adrenaline rush, she managed to stand up on both feet without falling over and closed her fists. Her nails sink deep enough to draw out blood but she ignored the stinging pain and the blood.

All she cared about were two clear objectives: kill Mikon and find Adam.

"Adam-chan, I feel you're safe somewhere... with these Konoha-nin that Kanna had informed me earlier about. But, there's something I have to take care of first..." Saya murmured as her eyes narrowed. Her mind became clearly focused on Mikon. "It's time for... this 'failure' to put you in your place, you bitch!"

Taking one step forward, she closed her eyes and noticed that she hadn't fallen over.

Then, she took another step. And then several more forward steps.

She was walking again!

"Mikon, here I come! From where the source of that explosion came from, I know where to find you!" Saya slowly paced forward until she managed to accelerate her pacing, building up to a high speed. "Yes! My will never be broken again! You're wrong, Mikon! I _am_ a shinobi...!" _I just hope I can make it to Kanna in time…_

-

_**SLASH!! **_

Kanna howled as she was thrown against a tree and pinned down by several tiny needles. Her hands, arms and legs had become pin-cushioned with layers of pin needles.

The reason for this?

Mikon's bat summons.

Floating on both sides of Mikon were her two bat summons.

"Heh, look at you. I have you right where I want," Mikon stroked her chin as her face was, apparently, cleaned of the green mist. Dangling in her right hand appeared to be a piece of dried mud with green residue over it.

Kanna scowled while trying to ignore the needles piercing her body. "You... You deceived me... I didn't think you'd use a **_Deido no Yoroi_** to protect your face..."

"Heh, I had you believing I'd be blinded that such an amateur jutsu," Mikon smirked. "I've been blinded once before by another fellow Night Walker. Of course, I later gained my retribution and killed him for ruining MY beautiful face! Alas, I learned to adapt to other shinobi's jutsus. Your Aoi Dokugiri surprise attack was just an old trick in the book." Holding the dried mud skin in her right hand, Mikon dropped it on the ground. "I always take precautions when fighting…even against other Night Walkers. Now, how should I torture you? Traitors, in my view, deserve death…and yet…" A sneer came to her face. "I think I'll take pleasure in seeing you suffer."

Looking at both of her bat summons, Mikon giggled. "What do you think, my precious babies? How should _mommy_ punish the bad girl?"

"You... You won't get away with this!"

"Ah, but you see dear Kanna I already have," the mistress walked over to Kanna. She grabbed Kanna's face and stroked her chin. "Yes, you'll really make the perfect slave! You can start by calling me master. What do you say, slave?"

Her response came in the form of wadded spit from Kanna.

As the saliva splattered across Mikon's right cheek, the mistress delivered a knee into Kanna's gut.

Kanna let out a deep gasp and felt a rib being crushed by the vicious blow from Damien's daughter.

"Oh, Kanna, you're being a very naughty girl! I am SO punishing you dearly!" Mikon scowled while baring her fangs. "Perhaps you'll be a good girl after I implement my **Kumori Mure** **Psychosis** on you?"

"You can torture me all you want but you will **_NEVER_** break my spirit! In the end, your arrogance will be your own undoing!"

Mikon snickered. "Oh really? Too bad nobody has ever found enough courage to confront me! I am the greatest and most beautiful kunoichi this world has ever known! A shame you didn't realize this before taking me on."

Just as Mikon edged closer, a pair of kunais were flung directly at her direction.

Catching the incoming weapons with her right hand effortlessly, Mikon scoffed and turned to find Tenten facing her.

"So, it's one of those Konoha brats!"

Tenten frowned. "She's got good reflexes... Shoot."

"Little girl? Did you try throwing **_THESE at ME_**?!" Mikon hissed as her eyes gleamed and a subtle, black aura covered her. **_"YOU'RE DEAD!!"_**

With that, the mistress lunged forward and reached out to grab Tenten. The weapons master tried to evade the incoming Night Walker but had no time to act. Mikon was already gaining closer to her.

As Mikon was merely an inch away, Lee came forward and shot up a swift upwards kick into Mikon's chin. "**_KONOHA SHOFU!!_**"

"**_GAH!!!_**" Mikon screamed as she caught by surprise and knocked backward by Lee's kick. She stopped herself in mid-air and seethed once making eye contact with the attacker. "Another brat?!"

Lee kept his eye on Mikon while lightly panting. "Stay away from my comrade, you demon!!"

"Demon?! Oh, that's it!! I hope you realize you're talking to the most beautiful kunoichi there ever lived!!"

Tenten winced and covered her ears. "Geez! My ears are hurting just listening to that screechy voice of hers! And she calls herself beautiful? She really needs to look in a mirror!"

"I heard that, little girl!! I'm going to come down there and tear that pretty little face off!!" Mikon screamed.

"You may have outer beauty, demon," Lee said. "But, you have a heart as ugly as an _oni_!"

Upon hearing this straight from Lee, Mikon's faced turned boiling red and flames fueled in her eyes. She cried out in an outburst. "**_WHAAAAAAT DID YOU CALL ME?!_**"

Kanna smirked. "Heh, I love it when someone puts her in her place. But those kids... They don't know whom they're dealing with! Hey, you two!!"

"Heh, I think my precious children would love having you two as chew toys," Mikon calmed down and took a deep breath. A sadistic grin curled her lips as she snapped her fingers. "Yes, I'm going to enjoy seeing them tear the two of you to shreds and I'm especially going to enjoy that freak with the thick eyebrows being ripped into tiny, little pieces!" She uttered a low, psychotic giggle. "This is what you get for calling me an oni!!"

"Get ready, Tenten!" Lee roared.

Before Mikon could utilize her next attack, she did not see the other attack coming. Especially since it was from someone she least expected.

_**BAM!**_

Mikon was on the receiving end of a right heel kick and sent crashing to the ground.

"**_FUKUROU-KAZE-KYAKU!!_** (Owl Wind Kick)."

"What was that?!" Tenten blinked repeatedly.

Lee had caught sight of Mikon's attacker and watched Saya swiftly drop down. "Look!"

Kanna uttered a gasp. "Sa... Saya?!"

Springing back onto her feet, Mikon growled and wiped her finger across her lips. She noticed tiny drops of blood coming from her lip and scowled angrily. "YOU?! Did **_YOU_** really do this to me?!"

Glaring down Mikon with fueling hatred in her eyes, Saya closed her fists and walked forward with authority. "It was me."

"How... **_HOW DARE_**..."

"Oh cry me a river."

Mikon growled and stood up. "Well, this is certainly amusing. Since when did you have valor? I'd thought your spirit was completely broken by me and my father."

"Mikon, for all of those years of torment and cruelly abusing my son... I will **_KILL YOU_** myself!!" the woman declared.

"So, the failure has decided to fight me? Well, this will be quite a treat but you kill me? What a joke! That was only a lucky shot! Next time, you won't be so lucky!" Mikon opened her wings and flew forward. **_"PREPARE YOURSELF, SAYA!!"_**

The woman smirked and quickly performed hand seals. "Bring it on, bitch."

As Tenten tried to move in, Lee stopped her. "Do not, Tenten. This is her battle."

"But, that woman may need..."

"We must return to tend to Kiba, Shino and Akamaru. Besides, Neji could awaken any moment and it is likely he is still under the Yami-nin's control. I do not want us to be fighting two battles."

"If you say so..."

Lee watched as Saya and Mikon were preparing to go at each other's throats. "I am certain. This is one battle we can not interfere with."

"Right."

_Gai-sensei. It is just as you said there are some battles we cannot get ourselves involved with. There are grudges that need to be settled by these two individuals. And I can tell this woman wants to defeat the evil Yami-nin on her own. I will respect her wishes._

Kanna tried pulling the needles off her arms and bit down on her lips. "Owww!!" _Saya, have you regained your spirit? Is that why you're finally going to confront Mikon? _"Damn, and I still have those bats to worry about... Unless..." The Yami-nin noticed her katana, Shiro, was laying on the ground and eight feet from her reach. "I'm not completely out of this fight yet!"

-

"HA!! Take this!!" Mikon roared as she lunged forward and again utilized her kick at Saya. "**_KAGE-KAZE-KYAKU!!_**"

In response to the mistress' Taijutsu attack, Saya's body dispersed and turned into a flock of white owls.

Mikon was taken back by this surprise counter and halted her attack. "WHAT?!"

Before the Night Walker could do anything, Saya dropped down from a canopy above Mikon and delivered a double sledge across Mikon's back. The mistress reacted to the blow by exploding into a swarm of bats.

"Damn!" Saya cursed.

_WHOOSH!!_

Appearing behind Saya was none other than Damien's daughter. She quickly grabbed Saya and applied a tightened headlock around the woman's head.

"I've got ya now!!" Mikon laughed.

"You... You knew I was coming... Didn't you? No wonder my **_Fukurou Bushin no Jutsu_** (Owl Doppelganger Technique) didn't work...!"

"Please, one of the jutsus I utilize is also a doppelganger ability! Does **_Kumori Bushin no Jutsu_** ring any bells?"

Saya struggled to break free from Mikon's grip yet failed to force the mistress to relinquish her hold. Mikon had the clear physical strength advantage and could easily rip off Saya's head off clean.

"Now, are you going to come along quietly? Otherwise, I'll end up killing you by snapping your neck and father would be extremely furious if I brought you back dead!"

"I... I will NEVER go... back to that hellhole!! I'd rather... **_DIE!!_**"

"Well, if father had instructed me not to do so, I would surely have no problems sending you to the after life!" Mikon grinned while lifting Saya off her feet. "Just in this position alone, I could snap your neck or even rip off your head! Thanks to my Night Walker strength..."

"Strength is not always a benefactor in battle...! **_AHHH!_**" Saya screamed, struggling to break free. Yet her efforts remained futile.

"Keep dreaming!" Mikon taunted the woman.

-

Shutting her eyes, Kanna channeled the chakra flow of her weapon and concentrated as the Shiro 'lifted' right off the ground. The katana slowly drifted along toward Kanna.

"Shiro, do a favor and get these needles pinning me down," Kanna instructed the bat-faced katana.

"Then, we can go and gut that arrogant woman?" the weapon asked as his eyes gleamed red.

Kanna smirked evilly. "Sure thing, pal. Now, get me free!"

"Right!"

With that, Kanna kept her eyes shut and Shiro proceeded to remove each needle with his mouth. Each needle removal caused Kanna to wince as a blood dropped each from inflicted wound.

"AHH!! Be careful, Shiro!"

Spitting out several needles from his mouth, Shiro sweat dropped. "I'm the one doing all the hard work. Besides, you can heal! Don't forget that." He went back and continued to remove more needles from the girl's arms.

"Please, hurry... We don't have much time. Saya needs us!"

-

Watching Saya being held by Mikon, Tenten tried her best not to interfere with the situation and desperately wanted to save Saya. However, Lee insisted that she didn't make a move.

Lee was beginning to have doubts over leaving Saya alone to deal with Mikon. Having already checked over Kiba and Shino, he looked as if he were reconsidering stepping in to help Adam's mother.

-

"C'mon, you two! You seem eager for wanting to save this woman!" Mikon taunted the two Konoha-nin. "But, I'd advise you stay back if you know what's good for you! This is our business!"

Saya had heard enough and proceeded to go for one act of desperation. She bit down on Mikon's arm and forced her to release the hold.

"OUCH!! MY ARM!!"

Once relinquishing her hold, Saya dropped down and jumped right back up to kick Mikon in the chin. The mistress hissed as she was sent hurtling into mid-air.

"Sorry but I'm **_NOT_** going to waste my time with you anymore, Mikon!!" Saya cried. "I've grown tired of you and your arrogance! I will kill you with MY own hands!!"

As she made her declaration clear, Saya gripped the dark necklace hanging around her neck. _This one is for you, Tsukimaru!_ Closing her eyes, she channeled her chakra into a tiny, gray gem dangling. Then, the item began to gleam a white, purifying form of crystallized light. The symbol of an owl's face flashed on the woman's forehead. "The symbol of the owl has been branded on true Yamigakure shinobi as a seal. However, this seal is a gift to the warriors of my village and NOT a symbol of death. The owl is the **_TRUE_** symbol of my village! Your bat is nothing more than a farce! Mikon, prepare to feel my **_WRATH!!_**"

With that, the symbol continued glowing as Saya crouched over and protruding out of her back was a pair of feathered wings. The left wing was black as the night and the right one was purely white as the snow. Saya flashed open her eyes, which had now turned completely yellow with large black irises. Her eyes had obviously become similar to those of an owl's. Then, her body's muscles tightened and became rejuvenated with a stronger flow of chakra coursing through her body.

Taking a stance, Saya opened her wings and launched herself forward. "**_HAAAAA!!!_**"

Mikon watched the transformation of Saya become complete and scowled. "Feh, so what? You can mutate thanks to some stupid seal? You think that's going to make any difference?" Bracing herself, the mistress flew out and prepared to meet the owl warrior head on. **_"THIS IS IT, SAYA!! I WILL PROVE I AM BETTER THAN YOU!!"_**

"For Tsukimaru and Adam**_, I WILL WIN!!_**"

* * *

**Near Fukurou Lake/Darkness Country**

As he dashed across toward Kakashi's direction, Gai led the large water dragon and redirected it toward the Copy Ninja. He somersaulted across to gain a greater distance across the lake and gracefully glided across the water like an agile ice skater.

"You can't escape, Gai!! My dragon will swallow you up!!"

Gai continued forward as the water dragon rapidly slivered across the lake.

The Taijutsu master had no other choice.

_Time to unleash the Fourth Gate!_

But he didn't want to go for the Eighth Gate…unless the situation called for it.

"FOURTH GATE - **_PAIN GATE!!_**" Activating the next gate, Gai released the limit on the oxygen intake in his lungs and thus created more sufficient oxygen for the body's use. At the same time, his speed accelerated while relying more on the new oxygen intake he received.

He came directly at Kakashi and lunged out to deliver a right fist to the Copy Ninja.

But, as soon as his fist made contact, Kakashi melted and exploded into water.

"Another **_Mizu Bushin_**?!"

Suddenly, he picked up on rapid footsteps from the corner and turned to find the real Kakashi coming at him with his hand coated with an intense, concentrated form of blue chakra.

"**_RAIKIRI!! _**(Lightning Blade)."

Finding himself trapped between the incoming water dragon and Kakashi's deadly Raikiri, Gai had no choice.

He was going for the Fifth Gate.

"FIFTH GATE - **_CLOSING GATE!!_**" Gai quickly released the limit on the amount of chakra released at one, simultaneous time.

He immediately launched straight into mid-air and came spinning down at Kakashi. Closing both fists, he disappeared before Kakashi's eyes (including the Sharingan).

And in an instant...

As time had seemingly stopped abruptly...

Kakashi's eyes widened as a vicious blow slammed directly into his gut and knocked the breath out of him.

_**BAM!!!**_

Followed by a series of repeated blows.

As time quickly reverted back to normal, in reality, Gai was delivering a series of lefts and rights into Kakashi to stagger the Copy Ninja.

"**_URA JINSOKU KUJAKU-KEN!!_**"

After one final blow, Gai sent Kakashi flying across the lake.

However, the water dragon quickly came forward and swallowed both Jounins. The explosive force of the water wave sent both Gai and Kakashi sailing across toward the face of a cliff ahead of them.

_**BOOSH!!!**_

_**BA-BOOM!!!**_

The face of the cliff was destroyed by the mighty force of the water wave as the two Jounins drowned under the waves. It appeared to be over but nothing could be certain. Neither Gai nor Kakashi were moving as they floated on the surface of the lake.

At least the battle between the two had ended.

For now.

There were other battles that were set to end.

* * *

**Near Hanging Neck Cliff/Darkness Country**

Loud screams echoed from this side of the Darkness Country. However, these did not come from anyone.

The source of the blood-curling cries came directly from Uchiha Sasuke.

"**_AAAAAAAAUUUUUGGHHH!!!!!!!_**"

Finding himself mentally tortured by Itachi's **_Tsukiyomi_**, Sasuke roared in painful anguish as his feet and arms were beginning to go limp.

The red gleaming eyes of Itachi's Sharingan were already taking effect and mentally raping the young Uchiha's fragile mind. Kisame watched this torturous scene from the sidelines and remained silent.

"**_AAAAAAAAUUUUGGHH!!!!!!!!_**"

Leaning forward, Itachi whispered softly into Sasuke's left ear. _"Once again, you come at me with weak hatred. I told you to only come back to face me when your hatred is strong enough. In order to gain the Mangekyo Sharingan, I told you to kill the one closest to you. You did not heed my word, foolish little brother."_

"Itachi, I didn't think your brother would be this stupid to confront you. Clearly he isn't ready and now he's going to get another dose of that Tsukiyomi of yours. I'll be even surprised if he can survive it again," Kisame scoffed. "Who the hell does he think he is?"

Watching Sasuke closing his eyes, Itachi dropped him face first and stared at the collapsed form of Uchiha Sasuke.

Memories of that night flashed before Itachi's mind, including him murdering his family and the entire Uchiha clan.

Blood was shed that night.

Souls were sent to the after life.

One Uchiha left with a mysterious motivation.

The other was left a tortured and vengeful soul.

Even now, that tortured soul had failed to kill the slayer of the Uchiha clan.

Looking away from Sasuke's unconscious form, he walked forward and past Kisame. He did not blink or even utter a single word from his mouth.

"So, that's it, Itachi? You're not going to kill him?"

"..."

"I mean, what if he comes back and faces you again?"

Once again, no response from the elder Uchiha.

"Well, aren't you going to say anything?"

"Another time, Kisame," Itachi responded, as he pressed onward. Closing his eyes, he deactivated his Mangekyo Sharingan and calmly sighed. _Whether you survive when the sun comes up depends if you even recover from the effect of my Tsukiyomi. This is what you get for attempting to amplify your power through deals with demons. _

"Well, shouldn't we move onward back to the leader?"

"We failed to capture the Kyuubi…but there is always next time. Sasuke is of no concern to me in his current state."

"Meh, we should be concentrating on finding the Bijuu. So, shall we? We don't want him to keep _him_ waiting."

"Let's go."

As the two Akatsuki members continued onward, they left Sasuke lying in an unconscious and vulnerable position. In a few short hours, the sun would rise again, killing Sasuke since Night Walkers were extremely vulnerable to the exposure of the sunlight. Now, having become a Night Walker (after being bit by Damien), Sasuke was no different and would be left for dead.

Ironically enough…not by Itachi. But by the scorching sun.

Another conflict had abruptly ended…and the battle near Sunagakure was already drawing to a close.

* * *

**Outskirts of Sunagakure/Wind Country**

Meanwhile, back near the outskirts of Sunagakure, Iron Mask and Kankuro were already engaged in their encounter. The Yami-nin quickly raced around the Suna-nin puppeteer in hopes of throwing him off his guard.

Spinning his head around and keeping up with Iron Mask, Kankuro was cautious of this opponent and gripped his chakra strings tightly to keep his two marionettes close.

"Not yet..." Kankuro waited for the Yami-nin to stop. "Wait for it."

As Iron Mask abruptly stopped, he grabbed his face and removed the mask, which sealed his face.

Underneath that mask was yet another mask layer. Only this one was bronze.

"Hmmm?" Kankuro watched and waited for Iron Mask to implement his next attack.

"Since your brother and sister are locked up in combat with my colleague, that just leaves a mask wearer and a puppeteer. You have to admit we have one thing in common: We know how to craft brilliant works of art."

"Maybe so but I'd say my marionettes are much better crafted than your masks."

Iron Mask scoffed in response. "So you say! But, let me assure you, it will be MY masks that trump your marionettes in this battle! Now, behold... A TRUE WORK OF ART!!" Twirling the removed mask, he tossed it across as if it were a disc and performed a series of hand seals.

"Here it comes!!" Kankuro exclaimed as he evaded the incoming mask before it struck him and rolled over to the side. Somersaulting back to his feet, Kankuro dragged his two marionettes along with his chakra strings.

Looking back at the field, he saw no sighting of the mask. He searched his surroundings desperately in hope of finding the mask. "Damn! Where did it go?! It just went off and disappeared!!"

Completing his hand seals, Iron Mask put out his hands and called out. "I'd watch my feet if I were you!!" Closing his hands, the Yami-nin completed his jutsu. "**_SHIKYO NO KAMEN!! _**(Mask of Death)."

The mask flying through the sand and quickly latched itself around Kankuro's face.

"WHA...?!" the Suna-kin reacted but couldn't do anything to stop the mask from attaching itself on his face. It locked on and caused Kankuro to attempt to remove it.

Releasing his two bandaged marionettes, Kankuro couldn't control them anymore with his chakra strings as he frantically tried removing the mask.

"Heh, you'll be even lucky if you can survive for the nest minute or so. Once that mask is locked on the target's face, it cuts off their breathing and their oxygen supply! You'll be dead in no time! Hahaha!!"

As the two marionettes rolled by Iron Mask's side, Iron Mask picked up the one containing Karasu and smirked. "You don't mind if I take your puppets as my trophy prizes since you won't be needing them anymore. Oh, but don't worry, I will be sure to take good care of them and give them the proper care! After all, I do respect craftsmanship."

Just then, Kankuro quickly dropped down to his knees as his breathing was abruptly cut off. The mask had done its job.

"Well, you didn't even make it past the fifteen second mark but oh well. It happens."

Stepping toward Kankuro's collapsed form, he kneeled down to unclip the mask off the Suna-kin's face. He watched and then his face contorted with shocked surprise.

"What...? What is this?! A joke?!"

The face of 'Kankuro' was suddenly cracking and started to shatter into tiny fragments. It was a decoy and NOT the real Kankuro.

"But, what is...? I've been **_TRICKED_**!!"

Suddenly, he noticed the bandaged marionette he carried was starting to move on its own. A hand emerged from out of the bandages and quickly wrapped a thin chakra string around Iron Mask's throat.

_**TEAR!!!**_

The puppeteer emerged from out of the bandages and held his string tightly around Iron Mask's throat to prevent him from escaping. The Yami-nin gasped out as the thin string started to dig deep into his flesh and immediately drew out blood.

"You thought it was over just like that?! Tch, who do you think you're dealing with?!"

"No... You cheat...!"

"Nah, that was simply Karasu taking my place. You see I'm always one step ahead of guys like you..." Kankuro eyed the other bandaged puppet and controlled the chakra strings to raise Kuroari off the sandy ground. "Now, Kuroari!!"

With that, the Suna-kin controlled the strings of the marionette and pulled off the bandages to reveal a wooden puppet that appeared to be a distinct fusion of an ant and a man. Adorning the sides of the puppet's head was a pair of red horns.

As Kuroari was pulled forward, Kankuro removed the strings around Iron Mask's face and pushed him into Kuroari's open torso. Revealed inside were a pair of two scythe-like blades.

"Noo...!! **_NO!!!_**" Iron Mask roared.

"Say hello to my **_Kurohigi Kiki Nihatsu_** (Black Secret Technique Machine Two Shot)."

Once the door sealed shut on the puppet's torso, the two scythe blades ran from one side to the other and immediately reaped the helpless Yami-nin.

_**SWISH!! **_

SQUISH!!

Off came Iron Mask's head.

No screams and no chance to escape.

"Hermph, that takes care of him!" Kankuro frowned and turned toward the distance ahead. "Now, for Temari and Gaara to get back. They should be done with that other annoyance in no time."

-

_**BOOSH!!**_

Reaper came forward as his scythe reaped through the **_Suna no Tate _**(Shield of Sand), which Gaara had summoned to protect himself from the Night Walker's attacks.

"Humph! Drop the shield, coward!" Reaper growled angrily.

Ignoring the Yami-nin's verbal abuse, Gaara retained a stoic look as he did since getting involved in the battle. He made this look way too simple; he wasn't even trying his hardest.

"Insect," Gaara muttered. His eyes narrowed darkly.

Temari viewed the stand off from the distance and slightly shivered. "Sometimes you can scare me, Gaara. I just never know what you're going to do next. This guy is really asking for it if he continues provoking you so."

"Well, then, if you won't come out of there," Reaper said, removing his gray robes and revealing three scythe blades hanging around his waist. His face was completely covered with silver face paint and two glowing yellow eyes were visibly notable. He picked one out and slid it through his left hand. He took the second blade and screwed it through his right hand. "These blades don't just cut…they absorb the chakra of my opponents! Allow me to demonstrate!"

Crouching down, Reaper disappeared within a flash and caught Gaara by surprise.

"What?! He's gone!!" Temari cried.

Before Gaara could react, Reaper appeared inches away from the Suna-nin's face. He came forward and pierced through the sand barrier. At this instance, he not only broke through a portion of the sand shield but his blade managed to absorb a certain amount of chakra.

Reaper continued to dance around Gaara's sand shield and pierced through different sections. Gaara frantically looked around as the blades started to come within inches of stabbing him.

Seeing no other choice, Gaara lowered his sand barrier and performed a series of hand seals to perform his alternative jutsu to the **_Sabaku Kyu_** (Desert Coffin).

Suddenly materializing above Reaper's head was a gathering of sand. Then, as Gaara finished, the sand came raining down onto Reaper.

Unfortunately, much to the vessel of Shukaku's dismay, the Yami-nin evaded to the side and quickly started blitzing around the area to avoid the incoming sand altogether. He came charging toward Gaara from the left angle with his blades ready to skewer the sand user.

"HERE I COME!!"

Again performing more hand seals, Gaara realized he couldn't finish in time as Reaper was gaining closer from killing him.

"YOUR HEAD IS MINE!!"

Before long, Temari reacted and waved her giant fan to generate a wind (mixed with chakra) to create a windstorm. "**_KAMAITACHI NO JUTSU!!_** (Cutting Whirlwind Technique)."

Seeing her attack coming, Reaper vanished from out of Temari's reach and blitzed directly for her.

"DAMN!!"

"**_GAIKEN JUTSU!! _**(Sickle Blade Technique)," the Yami-nin howled as he sliced in mid-air, releasing twin lines of chakra, moving with the wind. He watched and waited; this move would eviscerate Temari.

Then, before the attacks could register, Temari found herself ascending straight into mid-air and out of Reaper's reach. The blades only managed to slice through the sands.

"That was a close one," she let out a sigh of relief. What saved her life was a platform constructed out of sand. "Gaara... You saved me with your **_Sabaku Fuyu_** (Desert Suspension). Thanks..."

Looking up to see his sibling was safe, Gaara now eyed the Yami-nin and focused on ending this conflict.

"She may have been lucky but you **_WON'T BE!!_**" Reaper resumed his assault on Gaara and raced toward his direction. _This time you won't escape me, Shukaku!!_

As the Night Walker advanced further...

The sand under Reaper GRABBED him by his feet and prevented him from going any further.

"HEY! NO!! WHAT IS THIS?!"

He then watched in horror as the sand nearly covered his entire body (leaving only the face to be uncovered). The sand rose and carried Reaper up along with it. Rendered immobile, Reaper screamed as he watched Gaara move his hands apart.

"**_Sabaku Kyu._** (Desert Coffin)."

"NOO!! PLEASE!! SPARE ME!! I SWEAR TO LEAVE THIS LAND!! I'LL INFORM MY CLAN LORD NEVER TO PURSUE YOU!! PLEASE, JUST SPARE ME!! SPARE ME!!"

Gaara frowned; he was officially irritated.

All he gave him was one simple response.

"**_Sabaku Soso._**"

He closed his fists.

_**SQUISH!!!!**_

Just like that, the Yami-nin imploded from inside his sand imprisonment as a rain of sand and blood poured over the desert land.

Closing his eyes, Gaara turned away from the remains of his victim.

"You would have never kept your word, worm."

Gaara stopped and stared up at the floating sand platform to find Temari looking down at him.

"Well, that takes care of him," Temari sighed and lied back on the sand platform. "If Gaara hadn't been there, I would have been a goner. Thanks a lot, Gaara."

"Hey! Did you two take care of that enemy ninja?!" Kankuro's voice called out from the distance. **_"HEY!!"_**

"Seems Kankuro already handled our other 'friend,'" she said. "Seems these Yami-nin were that desperate to get send these assassins to kill Gaara. I wonder who this Damien they're referring to is."

Watching Kankuro appearing from a viewpoint, Gaara closed his eyes to listen to Shukaku converse with him.

_**Kee, hee, hee! Well, you can once again thank me for alerting you! You know you could have been dead and I, too, would have perished!**_

_He wasn't going to succeed. _

_**KEE, HA, HA! And what if he did?**_

_Then, he would have succeeded. However, that's not what happened. The four worms are dead._

_**Worms indeed! And what GRUESOME deaths you gave THOSE two! They'll be wandering HELL for all eternity after realizing how hopeless they were against you! **_

_Yes..._

_**I'm disappointed you didn't release me. I would have thoroughly ENJOYED hunting this fool…their leader they called…Damien.**_

_The leader of the Yami-nin from the Land of Darkness. _

_**The damn fox gets to be reacquainted with that demon. They apparently have known each other since the days we demons spent our lives confined within the Makai.**_

_Makai...?_

_**KA, HA, HA!! How I've longed to return to MY native realm!! One day I will return there and defeat the Kyuubi!!**_

_Kyuubi. Could Naruto be involved in this?_

_**Kee, hee, hee! If he is, then no doubt the Kyuubi will be looking for Damien. The Land of Darkness may soon become a demon battleground. Ah, such a shame I'm not there to witness it!**_

_It should be settled between those two. You will only get in their way. _

_**Get in THEIR way? My origins traces back to that same world where those two came from! **_

_Still, this is theirs to settle. We will see how their long feud plays out..._

So, with that, the Sand Trio defeated Damien's assassins.

That was another battle finished.

However, the conflict in the Land of Darkness has yet to be resolved.

Damien would soon be on the move.

* * *

**Near Southern Region/Darkness Country**

"We're almost there, Hinata! Sakura and the others are just ahead!" Naruto called out to the female Hyuuga.

Already gaining ahead of the yellow-haired Genin, Hinata hopped across the many branches ahead and smiled. "Naruto-kun, do... do you have what you need for Sakura and your team?"

"Yeah, Sakura-chan was sure to bring plenty of medical equipment."

"Oh... Well, that's really smart of Sakur... AHH!!!" Hinata stopped as her body quivered violently.

"Huh...? Oh, no! Hinata!!" Naruto exclaimed as he turned back and pounced across to land beside her. He knelt down and put a hand on her back. "Hinata...? Are you all right?"

"I…suddenly felt great pain..." Hinata whispered as her body slightly convulsed. "Please, just leave me here... I might change back into 'her' and end up hurting you, Naruto-kun... Just go."

"But, Hinata! I can't leave you here!!"

"I just... don't want to hurt you... She'll make me kill you! I don't... Just, please go."

"But..."

"Just **_GO!!_**" Hinata cried out, holding her head. "If you really care for me... If you truly are a friend..."

Naruto found himself in a tight spot. On one hand, he had the medical supplies and was close to getting back to his friends. But on the other hand…he couldn't leave Hinata. Yet there was also the 'evil' Yami-nin persona of the shy girl that had nearly killed him…

However, he knew that Hinata was still there within that 'demon' that he had managed to get through.

He was more than determined to save the fates of his precious people.

Hyuuga Hinata was no different.

If he could defeat Damien, then he possibly could save Hinata and those turned into Night Walkers by that bloodthirsty demon.

"Hinata, are you sure? I'm NOT the kind of guy to leave and abandon my friends."

"It's better you leave me... I might end up attacking you, Sakura and the others..."

Naruto and Hinata stared into each other's eyes momentarily.

Reevaluating his decision, the yellow-haired Genin looked back and forth at opposite directions. He looked back down at Hinata and frowned. "Sorry, Hinata but I'm not the type to leave a fellow Konoha-nin behind. I need you to come with me. It's dangerous around here."

"But..."

"Look, just don't let her control you, Hinata! You're stronger than she is!"

Hinata couldn't say anything else.

Naruto had given her more reason to continue onward and follow him to help his friends.

"Besides, Sakura-chan, Ai-chan and Adam are awaiting for me! I'll need you to come and give me a hand. After that, we'll go look for your teammates. All right? No arguments?"

"Well, I..."

Naruto smirked. "I take that as a 'yes' then. C'mon!"

"Oh! Wait, Naruto-kun!"

As Naruto pounced ahead, Hinata tagged along behind and hoped that the Yami-nin nature would come back to regain control of her frame of mind.

"Naruto-kun... Thanks," Hinata once again blushed and mumbled to herself. Even now, she still couldn't find the courage to speak up to the proud failure she idolized.

As for Naruto, he was determined to rejoin his friends and defeat Damien. _All right, guys! You don't have to wait any more! I'm getting there!_

-

**_"AUUGH!!!"_** Ino screamed while holding her head. Like Hinata, she was in a struggle between her normal and Yami-nin personas. Thus far, the evil was too strong for her to overcome.

Sakura was determined not too give up.

"Ino!! I know you can fight it!! You're still in there! I believe you can overcome this!!" Sakura called out for her friend to surface. "INO!!"

Ai and Adam both watched while their hopes lied in Sakura. It wasn't too long ago when Ai attempted to kill Ino but Sakura made sure to put a stop to the slayer.

"Ai-chan, you think she'll get through to Ino...?"

"I... I don't know. I hope so," Ai sighed and looked down at the kunai stained with Sakura's blood. "I tried to kill. I wasn't even thinking!"

"It's all right, Ai-chan. I have this covered," Sakura assured the slayer. "I've known Ino since I was a kid. Somehow, I think I can get through to her..."

Suddenly, Ino dropped to her knees and shook her head. Opening her eyes, they faded from red to their natural green.

"Ino? Can you hear me?" Sakura noticed her friends' eyes changing color.

As she blinked repeatedly, the blonde-haired kunoichi faced Sakura with a slightly dumbfounded look. "S... Sakura? Sakura!"

"Ino?"

"Are you all right?! On my God..." Ino looked down at Sakura's wound and covered her mouth. "Sakura, you're hurt!"

"Oh, don't worry," she assured her friend. "But, you've managed to regain control of yourself!"

"Well... I don't know much longer I'll maintain control... 'She' might resurface and you're going to have to kill me!"

Sakura frowned. "No. I can't do that!"

"Listen to me, Sakura!! Do you want me to end up killing you and those two behind you?! You should have just let that slayer girl kill me!"

Having heard enough from the girl, Sakura reared her palm. "Ino…"

_**WHAP!!!**_

The force of Sakura's slap caused Ino's head to nearly snap back. Realizing what she just did, Sakura uttered a gasp.

"Oh no!"

"No, Sakura... I deserved that."

"I'm sorry..."

Ino nodded. "Don't be. I really needed that..." Suddenly, she started to convulse just as Hinata had earlier.

"Ino?!"

"AUGGH!! Kill me now, Sakura! Before 'she' comes back and tries to harm you!!"

Sakura turned around and looked toward Ai's direction. Then to Adam. "I... I can't Ino."

_**"NOW, SAKURA!!"**_

"Hey, Sakura-chan!! Ai-chan!! Adam!!" Naruto hollered out from the distance.

As her ears picked up on Naruto's voice, Ai twirled around to spot Naruto and Hinata coming. Adam, too, turned to see the two approaching them. As soon as he saw Hinata, he uttered a small, frightened gasp.

He recalled having taken Hinata captive to deliver her to Damien earlier.

"Look! Naruto's back! But, there's someone with him!" Ai pointed ahead.

"It's HER!!" Adam exclaimed.

Sakura asked as she turned around. "Who, Adam?" A smile crossed her face as soon as Naruto and Hinata came into view. "Naruto!! It's time you came!!"

"Sakura..." Ino whispered.

"Hold on, Ino."

"That girl with Naruto! I was forced to take her captive and deliver her to Damien! There's no doubt she's become a Night Walker like your friend, Sakura!" Adam said.

"What? But, she isn't even attacking Naruto. Unless he did what I did with Ino..."

Naruto landed on the branch where his friends waited with the medical bag. "Hey, guys! I've brought the medical bag! Sorry I'm late!"

"About a few minutes late but..." Ai was then interrupted by Adam.

"It's you!" Adam called out to Hinata.

Hinata quickly recognized Adam and gasped. "I remember you... You're that boy who took me captive..."

Naruto heard this and faced Adam. "What?! You did what, Adam?!"

"No! Naruto! He didn't have a choice!" Hinata stepped in front of the Kyuubi boy. "Please, listen to me! This boy was forced by that monster named Damien to take me captive. As you can see..." She showed the side of the neck where two punctured holes were still freshly made. "...It's not Adam's fault. If anything, he could have taken me to safety."

"And why didn't you, Adam?!" Naruto stepped forward and grabbed Adam by the shirt.

"Naruto!! Stop it!!" Sakura barked.

Suddenly, Ai stepped in between Naruto and Adam. "Hey, back off!! If what Hinata said is true and she seems like someone who wouldn't tell a lie, then it's not Adam's fault. We should be going after this Damien bastard! After all, he was the one who bit this girl..." Ai pointed to Hinata. "And Ino here was also bitten."

"What? Ino?" Naruto noticed the blonde-haired kunoichi.

Ino sighed as she revealed the freshly made puncture wounds on her neck. "I was bitten but by someone else. She was a really arrogant woman with a horrible fashion sense and an annoying voice."

"That was Mikon, my so-called 'sister'," Adam replied. "She and Damien no doubt are out looking for me. It's my fault all of this is happening. It's my fault Hinata and Ino became victims. It's my fault Sakura's wounded and it's my fault my mother is suffering... It's all **_MY FAULT!!_**"

_**WHAP!!!**_

Ai delivered a slap across Adam's left cheek and caused him to land on his backside.

"Oh my..." Hinata covered her mouth as her eyes widened.

"Yikes." Sakura and Ino muttered simultaneously.

"Man, if there's ANYTHING I hate more is seeing someone beating themselves up for things that aren't at fault for!" Ai frowned as she stood over Adam with her arms crossed. "I'll admit there were times I wanted to blame myself for horrible things happening, but, everything that's happened because of Damien. He's only using you, Adam! We have to stop him! He and the Night Walkers destroyed Yamigakure. I've been training for the day I see those demons finally get their just desserts."

"Not to mention the torment he's inflicted on you and your mother," Naruto said. "After you told your story, you encouraged to get up and help you. That's what I'm here to do for you, Adam. You've become a friend to us. I don't care if you're a half-breed. You're a lot better than those other Night Walkers we've faced. Adam, if it's ok, I'd like for you to help me fight Damien."

"What...? You're crazy! Not one of you are strong enough to even stand up to him!"

"I'm the last person in the world you want to underestimate. Sakura, Ino and Hinata can all tell you."

"Yeah..." Hinata nodded meekly.

Sakura smiled. "Naruto's right, Adam. I've seen him come through the most hopeless situations and come through even at the last, teeny second."

"Yeah, can't argue there," Ino agreed.

Ai kneeled down and put a hand on Adam's left shoulder. Her voice was softer and less harsh. "Adam, please, just remember we're here. We're your friends. We'll defeat Damien together. Just stop beating yourself up like this. Be strong, Adam." Taking Adam by his hand, she pulled him up back on his feet. "Now, what are we going to do?"

"…stop, Damien…"

"I can't hear you!"

"**_STOP DAMIEN!!_**"

"That's the spirit, Adam!" Naruto smiled. Then, he stopped and looked around. Conspicuous by their long absence were two members of their team. "But, we have two problems. Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke..."

Sakura gasped. "Where could they be?"

"If anything, they could have ran into some of Damien's men," Adam said.

"I hope they're all right," the pink-haired kunoichi sighed.

"Shikamaru and Chouji, too. I can't believe I bit Shikamaru…he's probably caught up with Chouji by now..." Ino couldn't forgive herself for what she had done. "But I'm not sure how long until the Yami-nin within me regains control..."

"Same here. I bit my cousin, Neji," Hinata feared the worst. "We could end up turning on you..."

"That won't happen. Just wait a while longer we defeat Damien!" Naruto reassured them. _Hey, fox! Are you sure that killing the main Night Walker will restore the ones he or she had bitten will be turned back to normal?_

_**I TOLD YOU BEFORE. WHEN ONE NIGHT WALKER BITES A VICTIM, THAT ONE PURE NIGHT WALKER MUST BE KILLED IN ORDER TO TURN THE VICTIMS BACK TO NORMAL!**_

_Hearing that you have knowledge on these freaks, what happens in the case of Ino and Hinata? They bit their own teammates._

_**HUMPH, YOU ARE A DENSE FOOL.**_

_What?! This is a SERIOUS question, you stupid fox!! _

_**CALL ME STUPID AGAIN AND I WILL NOT OFFER YOU AN ANSWER TO YOUR STUPID QUESTIONS.**_

_Fine. Ok, so what can you tell me?_

_**INO AND HINATA ARE ONLY BRANDED AS FIRST-STAGE NIGHT WALKERS. DURING A CERTAIN PERIOD OF TIME, THEY WILL UNDERGO A METAMORPHSIS INTO TRUE, FULL-BLOODED NIGHT WALKERS.**_

_What?! You mean they're going to change?!_

_**THAT'S RIGHT. THOSE TWO AND THE FRIENDS THEY HAD BITTEN ARE ONLY IN WHAT YOU MAY CALL THE 'LARVAL STAGE.' THEN, ONCE THEY HAVE FED ON ENOUGH BLOOD, THEY ENTER A PUPA OR COCOON STAGE AS THEY UNDERGO A METAMORPHSIS AND DEVELOP INTO FULL-FLEDGED NIGHT WALKERS. HOWEVER, THE TURNED VICTIMS CAN ONLY BE SAVED PRIOR TO ENTERING THE PUPA STAGE.**_

_So, there's still a chance! Ino claimed that a Night Walker named Mikon bit her...Wait, if I recall, there was a dark-haired woman who led Kakashi-sensei from the fight against Chibi Kumori earlier. That had to be her! _

_**YES, THAT ARROGANT WOMAN IS THE DAUGHTER OF DAMIEN. IF SHE CAN BE KILLED, THEN INO AND THE ONES BITTEN BY THAT TURNED VICTIM WILL BE CURED. BUT, INO AND HINATA WILL REVERT BACK INTO THEIR BLOODTHIRSTY NIGHT WALKER SELVES AT ANY GIVEN MOMENT. SO, I WOULDN'T BE CELEBRATING OVER HELPING THEM OVERCOME THEIR NEW DEMONIC NATURES.**_

_all_

_Gah! All of this is HURTING my head! I can't take all this!_

_**WELL, YOU WANTED ME TO GO INTO FULL DETAIL. I'M THE ONLY ONE HERE BESIDES THE BOY WHO IS FAMILIAR WITH DAMIEN.**_

Adam noticed Naruto standing with his eyes closed. It didn't take long for him to realize that Naruto was conversing with the Kyuubi.

_Ok, fox! What else do you know?_

_**THAT DAMIEN WILL TEAR YOU TO SHREDS! YOU'RE NOT READY TO CONFRONT HIM. PERHAPS, YOU SHOULD RELEASE ME SO HE AND I MAY SETTLE OUR PAST DIFFERENCES STEMMING BACK SINCE OUR BEGINNINGS IN THE MAKAI.**_

_...Makai?_

_**IT'S OF NO CONCERN TO AN INCOMPOTENT HUMAN SUCH AS YOURSELF!**_

_So, why did you tell me about all this? You normally wouldn't care for me or the lives of my friends apparently._

_**APPARENTLY, YOU SAY? I CARE LESS WHAT BECOMES OF YOU OR YOUR PETTY FRIENDS. HOWEVER, I WILL NOT ALLOW DAMIEN TO SURPASS A FEARED LEGEND SUCH AS MYSELF! HE'S NOT WORTHY OF EVEN LICKING MY PAWS LET ALONE GAINING MORE POWER. IF HE BIT HINATA, HE WOULD HAVE OBTAINED THE BYAKUGAN – THE KEKKEI GENKAI OF THE HYUUGA CLAN.**_

_What...? You mean to tell me... He can obtain the Kekkei Genkai of those he's fed upon?_

_**ONCE DRINKING THEIR BLOOD, HE GAINS THEIR ABILITIES. IF HE WASN'T POWERFUL ENOUGH WITH HIS OWN NATURAL POWER, OBTAINING OTHER KEKKEI GENKAI ABILITIES WILL AMP UP HIS DEMONIC POWER. FOOLISH CHILD, YOU ARE ONLY ASKING FOR A FUNERAL IF YOU EVEN DARE CHALLENGE THAT DEMON. REMEMBER, IF YOU DIE, I WILL PERISH. YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW LONG I'VE LONGED TO TEAR DAMIEN TO SHREDS!!**_

_Yeah, yeah! Shut up! I've been put in nearly impossible odds and I've come through in the end! Damien can gain all of the power he wants! I'm fighting in sake of everyone who has been put through so much crap because of him! You hear me, fox?! This is MY fight and I'm going to be the one to kick HIS ASS!_

_**YOU WILL BE EATING THOSE WORDS ONCE HE IS DONE RIPPING YOU INTO PIECES.**_

_Just you wait and see!_

Just then, Sakura's voice cut off the knucklehead's train of thoughts. "Naruto, can we see the medical bag? I'm going to need something to cover this wound."

"Oh, right!" Naruto opened the bag and set it down next to the pink-haired Konoha-nin. He handed it to her.

"Thanks," she acknowledged. Once stuffing her hand inside the bag, a slightly irritated look crossed her face.

"What's wrong, Sakura-chan?"

"Naruto..." She pulled out the garlic he had brought with him to add flavor for his ramen. "What's THIS doing in here?!"

"Um... Well, I don't know... You sure you didn't pack garlic for your food!"

"You know I **_DON'T_** like garlic!"

As Sakura held the garlic in her hand, Ino, Hinata and Adam all flinched while backing off.

"Um, what? Are you guys okay?"

Sakura, Naruto and Ai were taken back by the three backing away from the garlic.

"ACK!! The smell!! Get it away!!" Ino covered her nose.

"But, you like garlic, Ino. When did you start disliking it?" Sakura wondered.

"Night Walkers, even half breeds, are allergic to garlic. It's been proven from time to time. You're already seeing proof of that," Adam stated with his mouth covered. "Please, put it away."

Nodding in reply, Sakura put it back inside the back. "Sorry about that you guys."

Ai reached down into the bag to pull out a roll of bandages. "Allow me to help you, Sakura. If you don't mind."

"Sure, thanks."

"Man! Just wait until I turn back to my normal self!" Ino griped.

Hinata sat down and curled up into a fetal position. She feared the thought of the demonic nature resurfacing as Kyuubi had warned Naruto about. "Please... Don't let me turn back. Please..."

"Hinata..." Naruto murmured while keeping an eye on her and Ino. _Hey, fox! Are you saying those two could end up becoming something like that Mikon woman?_

_**POSSIBLY BUT WHO'S TO SAY? IF YOU CAN SAVE THEM.**_

_And I will! Just you see! I won't even NEED YOU!_

Looking out into the distance, Adam sensed a distress and closed his eyes. Then, his nostrils picked up on a familiar scent. _Oh no. He's coming! Damien...

* * *

_

**Southeastern Region/Darkness Country**

"**_AHAHAHA!!!_** Take **_THIS!!_**" Mikon screeched as she slapped Saya across her face.

_**WHAP!!!**_

"How do you like that, bitch?"

In response, Saya came forward and delivered her own slap across Mikon's face.

_**WHAP!!!**_

Reeling back, Mikon scowled as she noticed the red hand welt across her right cheek. "You...!"

"Oh, so sorry. Did I mess up your beautiful cheek, _daddy's little girl_?" Saya taunted the mistress.

"Shut up, you stupid little whore!!"

"Look who's talking? I'm not the one dressed like a hussy. I'll bet you've slept with more men than you can even remember. Oh, wait... If I recall, didn't you kill all of your supposed boyfriends? How sad."

_**"SHUT UP!!"**_

"I struck a nerve, did I? Oh, whoopsie me."

"If father didn't order me **_NOT_** to kill you, I would have been more than happy to rip your head off!!"

"But you still have to listen to daddy dearest. Eh, you spoiled little princess," Saya slyly grinned and continued to taunt the mistress. "I'm rather appalled you call yourself the most beautiful woman."

_**'I AM BEAUTIFUL!! MY BEAUTY SURPASSES EVEN YOURS!!"**_

"God, do you ever shut up?"

_**"I'LL RIP YOU TO SHREDS!!!"**_

As she flew forward, Saya opened her wings and glided up to evade the mistress. Mikon followed in pursuit and grabbed Saya by her foot.

"Where do you think you're GOING?!"

Tightening her hold around Saya's left ankle, Mikon pulled the woman down and hurled her to the ground. Saya grunted as her back slammed against the ground.

"I'll make you regret calling me that! I'll show you why I truly deserved Tsukimaru's LOVE!!" Mikon roared as she dove directly for Saya's collapsed form.

"No..."

"What's that?!"

"You don't deserve Tsukimaru... You never have..."

"We'll see!!"

Mikon descended near Saya, picked her up by the neck and tightened a hold around the dangling woman. Compared to Mikon, Saya was nothing more than a rag doll for the mistress to play with.

"You really are confident in the fact **_YOU_** can beat **_ME_**? Who the hell are you kidding?" Mikon laughed. "You're so weak it's pathetic!" Pulling Saya close to her, Mikon whispered in her ear. _"I'm going to enjoy seeing father 'punish' you again."_ With that, she licked the side of Saya's left cheek and dropped her.

Not long before slamming her fist into Saya's gut.

_**BOOSH!!!**_

The woman uttered a gasp for air as the oxygen was forced right out of her.

Then, the mistress kneed Saya in the chin and forced her down to the ground.

Standing over the beaten woman, Mikon put both hands on her hips. "So, have you given up? Will you give up on Tsukimaru? Acknowledge that I am his **_TRUE LOVE_**!"

"No..." Saya muttered as she slowly started to stir and pick herself off the ground. "Tsukimaru... loved me and helped me raise a son. You would never understand what it truly means to be a faithful lady and mother! All **_YOU_** ever cared for was your own selfish desires! Your father only spoiled you without even considering how much of a spoiled brat you would become! I WILL NOT LET TSUKIMARU DOWN!! For he watches over me even after death! Our bond **_WILL NEVER _**be broken!!"

"Then, let us settle this once and for all, Saya! Just who will forever win Tsukimaru's love!! And believe me... **_IT SHALL BE ME!!_**"

Saya stepped into a fighting stance and frowned. "This one's for you, Tsukimaru. My love..."

With that, Saya launched herself straight for Mikon and prepared to implement her Taijutsu-style attacks.

Throwing out a thrust, she PUNCHED Mikon across the face and howled. "**_FUKUROU TSUME DAGEKI!! _**(Owl Claw Strike)"

Before Mikon could even act, the owl woman threw out a series of repeated palm thrusts. Each thrust delivered vicious slashes and cuts all over the mistress. Mikon screeched and was sent hurtling back by the blows.

"AUGGH!!!" Mikon screamed as she put the brakes on and stopped. Her eyes locked on Saya while her face contorted angrily. _NO! How is this even possible?! Where is she gaining this second wind?! This low class woman will NOT defeat me! I AM THE MOST BEAUTIFUL AND STRONGEST KUNOICHI THERE EVER LIVED!! I AM DAMIEN'S HEIR!! _"RAAAGH!!!" Mikon screamed as the muscles in her arms and legs tightened. "You **_WILL NOT_** deny me of Tsukimaru's heart!!"

Remaining calm and collective as ever, Saya waited for Mikon to make her next move.

Then, within the blink of an eye, Mikon vanished from Saya's point of view.

_**BOOSH!!!**_

Mikon caught Saya off guard with a spinning kick to her face.

As Saya was knocked back, the mistress quickly followed it up by flapping her wings to utilize a powerful gust of wind. "**_KUMORI KAZE NO JUTSU!!_**"

A strong wind was unleashed and caught Saya along with it. She struggled to get out of the predicament as Mikon watched with glee.

"HAHA!! How do you like that? Soon, you will be cast away into eternal darkness!!"

-

Finally removing the last needle, Kanna kneeled down with Shiro in her hand. Blood dripped down from the punctured wounds dotting her arms.

Despite the excruciating pain running across her arms, the Yami-nin stood up and balanced herself by slamming the katana blade down. She watched the fight between Saya and Mikon ensue.

"Huh... It looks like this one's about to come to an end. Shiro, time for us to become the difference makers..." Kanna smirked. "What do you say? We owe it not just to Saya but to... Tsukimaru."

"Anything to get rid of that witch and silence her annoying voice!" the katana growled.

She chuckled under her breath. "Exactly what I was thinking... Let's move." _Tsukimaru, lend me your strength!_

-

"So, who do you think will win, Lee?" Tenten asked as she kneeled beside Neji's unconscious form.

"The woman with the wings of the owl. No doubt about it, Tenten."

"Yeah, I'm betting on her, too."

"Go for it, owl woman!! Fight with the **_POWER OF YOUTH!!_**"

-

Hearing Lee's cheer from the background, Saya focused her chakra as she recovered from Mikon's last attack.

"Can't lose... I will not lose!"

Mikon sighed out of annoyance. "I swear you're becoming more annoying than that bastard son of yours! Once I'm done playing with, I'll be sure to give you the worst torture you can **_EVER_** imagine. As for your dearest little boy, do not worry." The mistress licked her lips. "Don't worry. He will become my eternal slave once I ascend my father's throne. I promise to take 'good care' of him."

"Never..."

"Well, anyway, you're boring me and I want to take you back to father before he scolds me," Mikon smirked and flew out to meet Saya head on again. "It's over, Saya!! You were NEVER meant to be Tsukimaru's lover!! You have **_FAILED_** him!!"

With that, Mikon lunged forward with her claws extracted and ready to tear into Saya.

"This is it..." Saya muttered as she put up a fighting stance. "I have to win..."

"It ends here, Saya!! Say goodnight, princess!!"

As the evil mistress reached out for Saya...

_**SWISH!!!**_

Slicing upward with her katana weapon, Kanna cried and came between the two ladies. Her katana SLICED off Mikon's left hand.

The evil Night Walker threw her head back and let out an ear-piercing howl as her left hand was dismembered from her arm. "**_RAAAAAAAGH!!!!_**" Her arm became a bloody stump as a flow of blood came spewing out like a volcano spitting lava.

"Heh, not so _beautiful_ without a hand. Eh, mistress? Now, you can't do anymore jutsus!" Kanna smirked.

"Kanna...?" Saya blinked in surprise.

"YOU... I'LL KILL YOU, YOU BITCH!!" Mikon lunged at Kanna.

But, it didn't take Kanna long to toss Shiro to Saya. "Saya! Please, take my katana! Use it...!"

Before long, Kanna was cut off as Mikon grabbed her using her right hand. "Just for taking my hand, I'll **_POP_** your little head off!!"

Catching the weapon in hand, Saya examined it and faced Mikon. Her eyes narrowed.

"If you need to, you can channel the flow of your chakra into me," Shiro spoke.

Saya blinked in surprise. "Wait, did you just..."

"There's no time! Kanna's about to die!"

"Right!" Saya focused her attention on Mikon. Realizing that the mistress was distracted, her back was turned. Recalling the years of abuse she and Adam received from this same woman, Saya was more than willingly ready to seal her fate. _For those years of being locked up in that prison with no light, little food and little time to spend with my son... You and all of those nights of torture nearly caused me to lose my will. Well, you and your father have failed. Thanks to Kanna, my will has returned to me and I'm ready to fight in the name of my love, Tsukimaru. My love... lend me your strength!_

With that, she closed her eyes and channeled a decent amount of chakra into the weapon. _And I've got just the jutsu to use to hold you in place. _

"Well, it's been fun to have you aboard my little crew, Kanna, but we have no room for traitors," Mikon cocked her head and grinned. "Even you are not worthy of Tsukimaru's heart. So, goodbye because no one will ever miss you!"

Suddenly, the mistress sensed a distress coming from behind and sensed a great surge of chakra being channeled forth.

As she turned, Saya already lunged directly for her and...

_Shick._

...plunged the katana blade through Mikon's chest.

The mistress uttered no sound.

However, Saya lifted her head and uttered a simple chant phrase. "**_Haraikiyomeru Hikari Fuin_** (Purifying Light Seal)." She released her hold on the katana and flew back several feet to catch her breath. She had taken a beating and was already near exhaustion.

But, Saya had done it.

Mikon released Kanna and looked down at the weapon impaling her chest. She stuttered and began coughing out.

"No... **_NO!! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?! REMOVE THIS OUT OF ME!!_**"

Saya meekly grinned. "...In the end, you weren't the one worthy of Tsukimaru. So, _good riddance_ to you... because no one will ever miss you."

With that, the wings on the woman's back disappeared as she dropped to the ground.

As for Mikon, well, her fate had been sealed. Not only was she sealed but the purifying light that entered her body was starting to spread out.

In her final move to complete the jutsu process, Saya performed a series of hand seals. "**_Shuufutsu Akki!! _**(Exorcise Evil Spirit)." _This one's for you, Tsukimaru! And for you, Adam-kun!_

Finishing her jutsu, Mikon roared out a demonic cry as her body expanded with pillars of white light shooting out throughout her body.

"**_NOOOOOO!!!!!! RAAAAAUUUUUUGGGGHH!!!!_**"

-

_**BA-BOOM!!!!**_

-

Just like that, the daughter of Damien and head mistress of the Night Walkers exploded. The white, purifying light expanded outward and shone with an illuminating brilliance, which marveled those watching.

Lee, Tenten and the others (except the unconscious Neji) watched in awe.

Several of Mikon's body parts were sent flying at different directions.

Her head, arms, legs and charred pieces of her body were sent hurtling.

However, in the end, Mikon's fate was sealed.

Saya was victorious as she fell and not a moment too soon from hitting the ground.

Same for Kanna.

Then, quickly coming to their aid, Lee used his leg strength to pick himself up, rush in to catch Saya and then jumped up to put an arm around Kanna.

"Good job, Lee!!" Tenten cheered.

Touching down, Lee placed both Saya and Kanna on the ground. "Thanks... I was fortunate enough to be here to prevent their fall."

"And they defeated that witch!"

"Yes," Lee smiled, looking down at Kanna and Saya. "This woman's extraordinary jutsu worked well against that Yami-nin."

"Hey, is everything all right over there?!" Kiba called out. "We just saw that hag bite the dust... That one was for Hinata and our team!"

Shino nodded. "Yes and Lee just saved those two..."

"Good! That takes care of that annoying witch!" Kiba said, holding Akamaru in his arms.

Lee watched as Saya started to stir and open her eyes. "Oh...?"

"Ad... Adam-chan... Please, help me find, my Adam-chan..."

"Adam...?" Lee asked confusedly. "Tenten, what do you know?"

"Beats me but she said 'my Adam-chan.' She must be referring to someone close to her."

"Her son, perhaps?" Lee wondered.

"Please, help me... find Adam-chan..."

"What now, Lee?"

"I do not know where to even begin searching. I have never seen this Adam before."

"Help me..."

Lee stood up and searched around the forest. "I do want to help but I do not know where to even start, miss." _I wonder has this 'Adam' even run into Naruto and the others? That is only my first guess._

"Well, Lee?"

"Tenten, I ask that you and the others stay here to look after Neji. If he tries to attack you..."

"Don't worry..." Kanna spoke up as she opened her eyes. "I'll be sure to prevent him from attacking you... friends. You go with Saya to find Adam-kun..."

"Are you sure...?"

"Yes, now just go! Please...!"

Nodding his head, Lee picked Saya up and put an arm around the back of her neck. "I will do the best I can, miss. Let us go now."

"Thank you... Just to see my Adam-chan..." Saya faintly smiled as she nearly succumbed to unconsciousness.

With that, Lee took off into the forest with Saya. Tenten, Kanna, Kiba and Shino were left to watch over Neji in hopes that he didn't wake up to attack them again.

-

Plopping onto the ground and away from the site, Mikon's head rolled across the ground. Her entire head was nearly charred from the explosion.

Heck, her face was barely recognizable!

Suddenly, the head started to twitch on its own and her eyes quickly opened.

"No... It can not be... How could I lose to her...?"

Just then, she noticed a shadow looming over her from above.

Rolling her eyes up, she spotted what appeared to be a lone figure. She couldn't make out on who it was until the figure descended.

It was none other than her father: Damien.

"Father..."

Damien stared at the head of his daughter and maintained a stoic expression. He appeared to show no concern over what happened to Mikon and probably could have cared less.

"Father... save me... I'm already at death's doors..."

No response.

"Father... please... forgive me for failing you..."

Then, to Mikon's surprise, Damien reached down and snatched her charred head up. Hanging it by what little hair was left, Damien pulled his daughter's head toward him and in a shocking twist...

He BIT into Mikon's head and quickly started to drain away what little blood circulated inside her head.

"FATHER!!! NO!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING...?!"

_**SQUISH!!!**_

Just like that, Damien crushed Mikon's head effortlessly like a grape. He threw down the remains of his daughter and licked every stain of blood on his hands.

Mikon's life was forever sealed.

"Even if you are my daughter and next heir to my throne, I CANNOT forgive failures. Sorry, Mikon, but you've become expendable. Farewell, my daughter..." Damien closed his eyes as a low chuckle escaped his lips. _Ah, yes! To obtain the full extent of the Sharingan, I must kill the one closest to me. Consider me killing my own daughter a mission accomplished. _"She failed to capture the boy's mother. Feh, how could she? Mikon deserved to die if that woman defeated her. Heh, but now I have the power I need. The Byakugan and the Sharingan are MINE to use!!"

As he levitated off the ground, the Night Walker leader sniffed the air and immediately picked up on Adam's scent. A grin crossed his lips. "Oh, yes, I'm close to you, Adam. And I sense the Kyuubi's vessel is with you. Ah, Kyuubi... It's been so long hasn't it? Since out last confrontation more than twelve years ago…and long before during our days living amongst our demon kin in the Makai. But, I will show you that I am the only demon worthy of ruling amongst the demons!"

With that, the Night Walker soared across the forest canopies.

His search for Adam was near its end and at long last he would confront Kyuubi's vessel, Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

**Southwestern Region/Darkness Country**

Suddenly, both Shikamaru and Chouji stopped as they dropped down. Both started to convulse while their skin color were returning to normal.

Shikamaru's **_Kage Kubi Shibari no Jutsu_** abruptly released Kurenai.

Asuma blinked in surprise as he watched Chouji down on his knees. "What's going on...? Chouji?"

"Asuma! What's happening to them?" Kurenai called out.

"Shikamaru! Chouji!"

"As... Asuma..." Shikamaru murmured as his fangs shrunk back and his eyes turned to normal.

The same happened with Chouji.

"Ah, I see your Konoha-nin turned back to their normal selves," a voice called out from above them.

Upon hearing the source of the voice, Asuma and Kurenai looked up to find Myotis and Guraida hanging upside down on a branch. It was Myotis who had spoken out.

"Who are you?!" Kurenai demanded.

Asuma frowned and reached for his trench knives. "What do you mean they're turning back to normal?!"

"Just as my colleague said, the one who may have bitten them has perished," Guraida stated. "Now, withdraw your weapons. We did not come here to fight you."

Myotis nodded. "As he said, allow us to explain everything you need to know. About our leader and our origins."

Facing each other, the Jounin pair turned back and put away their weapons. Shikamaru and Chouji both blinked as they were fully turned back to normal.

"Go on. We're listening," Asuma said.

* * *

**Southern Region/Darkness Country**

"Naruto, we should start looking for Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei," Sakura suggested. Her injured side now bandaged thanks to Ai's assistance.

"Yeah, I'm already getting worried about them. I hope they didn't run into that Damien guy yet."

Ino started convulsing as everyone turned to watch her.

"Ino! Oh no! I think she's starting to change back!" Sakura cried.

Adam watched carefully and noticed the girl's pale skin regaining its normal color. "No, wait. She's turning back to normal."

"What?" Ai asked.

"I see. One of your Konoha friends must have killed Mikon!" Adam smiled with glee. "I didn't think it was possible! Your friends must be really strong ninja if they could defeat Mikon! Finally, she won't ever torment me again!"

"Naruto..? You think Kakashi-sensei or Sasuke could have killed her?" asked Sakura.

"I... I don't know but I wouldn't doubt it!" Naruto replied as his eyes were on Hinata. "Hey, but... Hinata! Are you feeling any better?"

Nodding her head meekly, she answered. "I... I still feel cold and..." She opened her mouth to reveal her hypothermic fangs. "It wasn't that Mikon woman that bit me. It was the leader."

"Damien," the yellow-haired Genin muttered while tightening his fists. "I'll get him for this!"

Ino coughed as she spat blood out of her mouth.

"Ino!" Sakura cried as she kneeled beside her friend. She took the blonde-haired girl's hands. "Are you all right?"

"...Yeah and I don't feel so cold anymore," Ino answered as her tongue brushed against her teeth. She couldn't feel the fangs anymore, which was a clear indication that she was no longer a Night Walker. "The fangs... They're gone."

"Welcome back, Ino," Sakura embraced her friend.

Ai smiled watching the two. "Good for you, Sakura..."

Suddenly, Adam looked up and uttered a deep gasp. "Oh... my... God... You guys... He... He..."

Naruto faced the half-breed's direction. "What is it, Adam...?"

_**HE'S HERE.**_

Hearing Kyuubi's warning, Naruto looked up and his eyes widened. "Oh, no! You guys! It's him!"

Soon everyone else faced upward to find the clan leader of the Night Walkers eyeing them methodically.

"Damien!!" Naruto called out.

Adam fell back as his face contorted nervously. He couldn't even stand up anymore and knew Damien better than anyone present.

"Adam and the vessel of Kyuubi," Damien whispered, his eyes observing the group. "Good fortune has shone upon me."

_**HEH, SO WE MEET AGAIN, YOU FOOLISH DEMON. YOU HAVEN'T CHANGED SINCE WE LAST SEEN EACH OTHER.**_

"Hey! So you must the one who's put Adam through so much pain!! Why don't you come down there and get what you deserve!!" Naruto challenged the demon.

"The time has come to rid of you, Konoha-nin! Now you face me and your deaths will come slowly but quite painfully!" Damien bellowed. "Now, let the _suffering_ begin. Starting with you, Konoha-nin." With that, his eyes closed and opened to reveal both the **_Byakugan_** and the **_Sharingan_**.

"What?! His eyes…look at them!!" Sakura pointed out.

"The Byakugan and the Sharingan... Oh great..." Naruto grimaced. _We're in trouble._

**(Fade to black)

* * *

**

_**Next Time**_

_**The Terror of Damien! A Horrifying Mystery Revealed!

* * *

**_

Man, this chapter was too challenging. I swear I've had a tough time trying to write this piece.

Anyway, chapter ten is done.

For those who wanted to see Mikon dead got their wish. Guess you can consider that your LATE Christmas present. ;)

So, we're winding down to the final two chapters. They will be my true test on whether I pass as a decent Naruto fanfic writer or not.

And yes I am still considering a sequel. I will give you my official word in the final chapter.

That pretty much says it all. Next chapter will be one hell of a dozy. In fact, it and chapter 12 will be LONG chapters (with the finale being close to the 20,000 plus word chapter).

Before I go, let me just say: a late Merry Christmas (and a Happy Hanukkah), Happy Holidays and a Happy New Year to you, my readers!

I'm out!


	11. A Horrifying Mystery Revealed!

**_Disclaimer_**: I don't own anything Naruto. Be it the anime, manga, games, toys or accessories. Heck, not even the ramen.

(wants some ramen now)

Ah, January will soon be behind us. We're well into 2007. A fresh start. I hope this year turns out better than the last. 2006 was not too good for me. You know what they say about the lucky '7'. ;)

Honestly, though, I hope this year turns out better for the world. But, that's wishful thinking with all that's going on including war and natural disasters (like the giant tsunami in 2004 and New Orleans in 2005) over the last few years.

This year should also be my final year in college (depending on the classes I need to take).

Just one more step before I walk out to find a successful career.

But I will keep writing my fanfic series until they are complete.

Rest assured.

Anyway, we're down to the final two chapters of the Land of Darkness series.

Now, the big fight against Damien. Naruto and company are in deep trouble.

By the way, big ups goes to my beta-reader for this story, Ultra Sonic 007. Thanks for taking the time to look over my story! Be sure to check out his own Naruto story entitled _Naruto: Legacy_. It's one of the best Naruto fics on bar none. You won't be disappointed.

The penultimate battle begins... right now.

Enjoy!

xxxxx

_**Naruto: Land of Darkness**_

_**The Terror of Damien! A Horrifying Mystery Revealed!**_

xxxxx

**Near Fukurou Lake/Darkness Country**

Light penetrated through the darkness.

A set of eyes slowly opened as moonlight beamed through.

A low groan was uttered.

Lying on the ground with his body completely racked with pain, Gai deeply inhaled and exhaled to get his breathing pattern back in check. He tried moving his body but remained pinned down.

He couldn't move either his legs or arms.

_I... Did I survive? Well, that's obvious. Though, I can't say the same for my body. I used the too quickly and too soon. Oh, no! Kakashi!_

Realizing he couldn't move his body for now, he turned his head and spotted Kakashi laying face first next time. Gai let out a deep sigh of relief.

_Thank goodness. Though, I skeptic on whether he's still under the Yami-nin control. But, how did we end up on dry land? Last I remember... We both fell in the lake..._

"Ah, I see you're finally awake," a low voice spoke out.

Gai recognized this exact voice and lifted his head slowly to take a peek at the source of this voice.

He saw none other than Kagemaru standing a few feet away from where he was laying.

It was the same Night Walker he encountered and fought earlier.

"You...?" Gai gasped in surprise. "Did you take us out of that lake...?"

"Hump, what and no _thank you_? I'm insulted."

Gai put his head down and sighed. "I never thought I'd be saved by your kind. Tell me... Are you responsible for stripping Kakashi of his free will and turning him into a servant?"

The Night Walker simply answered with a simple nod. "No."

"I see..."

"You and your friend are severely injured. I am making it my duty to guard over you until the sun rises. If you didn't know, sunlight is harmful to our kind. I will take you two to a cave refuge. Your friend there will be weak to resist the sunlight. In fact, it will kill him."

"Sunlight kills your kind...?"

"That's correct. It's a fate we, Night Walkers, must endure. It's our punishment by the heavens and the holy light. For God punishes us for our sins from death by sunlight."

"God...?"

"Yes. I was once a priestly man before becoming seduced by the darkness of Damien's clan. Since then, I've become one of his many loyalists... until recently."

"Are you willing to turn against your own leader?"

Kagemaru looked up to the dark skies and smiled at the stars. "Who knows? All I know is that my services will no longer be required. Whether I die or he dies, it makes no difference."

"I see."

_Saya. I sense you have already finished Mikon. That only leaves Damien. Those Konoha-nin are great warriors but I doubt they are ready to deal with a supreme lord from the Makai. Unless, Adam is ready to... No, he can't. Not now. Damien couldn't possibly be thinking to reveal the horrifying truth...!_

Gai quickly interrupted Kagemaru's train of thoughts. "Um, you think you can help us up now?"

"Very well."

"Thank you. Now, tell me, where is your leader?"

The Night Walker looked back into the near pitch-black forest. "I cannot tell you. Even I do not know..." _No, he's out there…but doing what? Surely he hasn't found Adam yet!_

_xxxx_

**Southwestern Region/Darkness Country**

Asuma, Kurenai, Shikamaru and Chouji quietly listened to Myotis and Guraida's story of being long-term servants to Damien. The ninja were already understanding more about their enemy and getting a grasp on their nature.

"...I see. So, you came from this other realm known as the Makai?" Asuma inquired.

"Yes. Some call it the demon plane, or the world of demons. We refer it only as the Makai," Guraida stated. "We are natives from that realm."

Nodding his head in agreement, Myotis continued to explain. "However, in recent years, our lord has become so obsessed with power that he has ordered for any Night Walker stronger than him to be executed. His greatest desire is to become the most powerful force on both planes. For once he has obtained the most dangerous and powerful techniques from the rarest forms of ninja techniques, he will once again challenge the Kyuubi and destroy him."

Kurenai was taken back. "Destroy the Kyuubi? He possibly couldn't think of even challenging THE Kyuubi?" The thought was almost laughable; the nine-tailed demon fox was among the most powerful demons in existence, if not the most powerful. The Yondaime Hokage had given his life to stop the demon, and even then he hadn't died.

"Exactly what my partner said," Guraida replied. "Our leader is quite the ambitious demon. Though, it's no surprise. Once he's obtained the most powerful ninja techniques, we will be rendered useless and be thrown to the side. But that was, has and will be the faith of us followers."

"That's bothersome..." Shikamaru remarked, holding the back of his head. "Geez, this headache is killing me."

Chouji fell back as his eyes were spinning. "Yeah, no kidding. I feel like throwing up..." And that was a bad thing for an Akimichi; it meant vomiting food! The horror!

"Speak for yourself, I drank your body, Chouji. Can you imagine just how sick that really is?" Shikamaru nearly wanted to vomit.

"Quit griping you two. Just be happy you two were able to turn back to normal," Asuma faced his two students while biting down on his cigarette.

"Tell me. You said these two boys returned to normal after that woman was killed," Kurenai raised an important point.

Myotis spoke. "Correct. From what these two have told me, a female companion of theirs was an unfortunate victim of Mikon. After she was bitten, she attacked and bit Shikamaru here. Then, Shikamaru proceeded to bite and feed upon Chouji. For one to break the curse, the pure Night Walker to have bitten their victim must die."

"Yeah, that explains why we're back to normal. Ino must be thrilled to be back to her normal self," Shikamaru said.

"So, this leader of yours? Where is he?" Asuma asked. "I ask this because you said he was looking for us."

"All of you Konoha-nin are in danger. Even your most talented ninja cannot stand a chance against his sheer might," Guraida continued on.

Shikamaru smirked and looked up at the skies. _Yeah but he hasn't faced someone as lucky as Naruto. I think their big bad leader just might be in for few surprises for underestimating us._

"So, what do we do?" inquired Chouji.

"We remain here for now. Only then will we anticipate what Damien-sama is planning," Myotis flew up and scanned the forests.

Kurenai sighed. "I just hope our comrades haven't run into that demon. Or God help them all."

Asuma bit down on his cigarette repeatedly as he tried not to think about the worst possible outcomes.

xxxxx

**Southern Region/Darkness Country**

Damien stared at Naruto and company, his eyes observing each Konoha-nin. He caught a glimpse of Adam and uttered a small chuckle. Standing in front of Adam were Ai and Naruto.

"So, tell me. Is that Damien, Adam? The same guy who's held you and your mother imprisoned?" Naruto turned around and asked. "Well?"

Adam nodded his head in reply. "Yeah... that's him..."

"So, he's the one who authorized the slaughter of Yamigakure! My family was killed by his Night Walkers," Ai scowled, her fists tightened and her blood boiled just glaring at Damien. "You're not going to get away with you've done!"

"Geez, I really don't like this, Sakura," Ino whispered to her friend. She was too weary to move from her spot. "We're going to get mauled by this guy."

Sakura stood firm, despite her own worries. "Even so, I'm not going to turn away. This guy is responsible for bringing pain to poor Adam. His ninja destroyed Ai-chan's home village!"

Refusing to take his eyes off Damien, Naruto was dead set on wanting to tear into the Night Walker clan leader. He could care less on how much more experienced and powerful Damien is. Clenching his teeth down, the yellow-haired Genin did not move an inch and kept his eyes glaring at the demon.

"I must say I'm rather impressed a group of kids managed to survive in my territory for this long," Damien smirked. "I commend you. I guess the stories were true... Konohagakure does breed some of the best shinobi across the lands. My daughter is dead because of you and most of my loyal servants were killed by you..."

"That's right and we'll go through all of your freaks if we have to!!" Naruto shouted, his angry voice rising to get his point across.

Damien noticed the loud mouthed Genin and chuckled. "Well, you sure are an out spoken little vermin." _No doubt about it. I can sense the Kyuubi inside this boy. _"You have guts to talk down to me like that, boy."

"Yeah?! Guess that's because every victim you've come across has been too scared out of their wits to say anything to you! Well, you're NOT going to get the same out of me! You're going to pay for what you've done to Hinata and Adam!!"

Hinata uttered a small gasp and blushed. "Naruto-kun..."

"Oh, so you know this girl?" Damien glanced over to Hinata. "Interesting... Yes, her blood was quite the delicacy."

"You get your eyes off of her, you unforgiving **_MONSTER!!_**" Naruto snapped.

"And you have the nerve to show yourself to _**ME?!**_ You've killed my entire village!!" Ai screamed angrily. Her eyes were narrowing. "My mother, my father... My fellow villagers... They're ALL GONE!! I'll make you pay a thousand fold!!"

"My, my, I have quite the fan club," Damien joked, further infuriating the ninja.

"Adam, don't you worry. We're going to beat this guy and reunite you with your mother," Naruto reassured the half-breed with his eyes still on Damien.

Adam immediately warned the boy. "Naruto... Please, don't do this! Don't throw away your life at the expense of my own! You, Ai, Sakura and the others don't have to do this!"

"Sorry, Adam but you're our friend. You're a friend now! And we're not going to betray you by giving you back to this bastard. Listen to me, Adam, do you want to live the rest of your life getting abused and be seen as nothing more than garbage who has no future?!" Naruto exclaimed, turning his head to glance straight at Adam. "I know what it's like to get treated like trash... But you don't see me letting people push me around anymore. Adam, don't you think it's time to finally find some courage and realize Damien is nothing more than a bully? That's exactly what he is. Look into yourself and believe you can finally do something about it. Get up and stand by us, Adam."

"Adam, don't make the biggest mistake of your life! These kids haven't endured what you've suffered! They don't understand and neither does this stupid child!" Damien barked. "Remember, I am the one who took you and your mother in! We gave you the opportunity to live amongst us Night Walkers! It was your father who asked me to take you in as a son. That's exactly what you are to me, Adam. You are a son." Damien stood silently, his eyes peering straight into Adam's.

"But..."

"Don't listen to anything he says, Adam!! Even if he knew your father, I doubt this freak would keep his promise. No, a guy like Damien is SCUM... plain and simple," Naruto spat out. "I know scum when I see it."

"No doubt about it," Sakura nodded.

Ai growled. "Calling him YOUR son? You have no integrity whatsoever."

"I wish I knew what's going on but anyone who abuses a child and their mother makes me sick," Ino scoffed.

Hinata frowned at the sight of Damien and shared the same sentiments as her fellow Konoha-nin. "..."

Slowly descending from mid-air flight, Damien casted his eyes on each of the ninja. "_Abuse_ you say? The way I see it I call it discipline and tough love. You can't survive in this world with a soft heart. The boy needed to be roughed up since he will have to face the harsh reality of the real world. This world has and always will be cruel and ugly."

"But you're **_NOT_** making it any better for him!!" Naruto cut off the demon while interrupting him. "You take it out on Adam because he's weaker!! You take advantage of his kind heart and it's no wonder he's scared of you!! You don't deserve to be a fatherly figure to him!! You don't deserve to be a human being!!"

Damien scowled. "And thank the gods that I'm not in the same league as you baggage of meat. My family line comes straight from a superior line of beings than you weak, pathetic monkeys."

"Then, let's see you BACK up those words!!" Naruto roared as he took charge and pounced directly for Damien.

**_"NARUTO!!"_** the girls cried out simultaneously.

Damien grinned without any sign of worry. He muttered under breath and scoffed. "Fool."

"THIS ONE'S FOR ADAM!!" Naruto came forward with a closed right fist.

_**BAM!!**_

The fist connected.

Everyone gasped.

Naruto grinned... then his smile faded as a shocked look formed on his face.

His furious punch did not even faze Damien. He hadn't even budged.

Remaining still and with a nonchalantly unconcerned look on his face, Damien cocked his head to the left side. "You interrupted me." With that, the demon grabbed Naruto's wrist and slammed a knee into the boy's gut.

_**BOOSH!!**_

The yellow-haired Genin spat out a mouthful of saliva as the wind was forced right out of his lungs. Damien proceeded to backhand the boy aside and sent him crashing into a tree branch.

_**CRASH!!**_

"NO!! NARUTO!!" Sakura screamed.

"Naruto-kun!!" Hinata called out.

Shuddering in fear, Ino backed away and fell back. "This is bad! I don't think we... we... " She gulped. "We're SO screwed..."

"No!! We have to defeat him!! I must avenge Yamigakure!!" Ai declared. "Sakura, you and the girls tend to Naruto!! This one's mine!! Adam, you fight with me!"

"But, I..."

"Look! You heard what Naruto told you!! He didn't give that speech just for you to back down. It's time for you to take a stand against this monster!"

"...Yes, but..."

"What's it going to be?"

Damien overheard their exchange and chuckled amusedly. "You're not going to get through to him, child. Adam is one of us. He should know his place amongst our clan. You humans would never comprehend our ideals and ways of life." His eyes turned to Adam as both the Sharingan and Byakugan were revealed. "Adam, I think it's time you leave these fools and return to the den. I'll personally do away with these insects one by one."

Ai stepped in front of Adam. "Don't you even think about it, Adam. You should never trust this guy again after all that he's done. You're NOT THAT stupid."

"He'll kill you... He'll kill us all..." Old fear arose; memories of past beatings came back. The knowledge of Damien's strength had frozen him in place.

"He can kill me Adam," Ai assured the boy. "But I'd rather die as a shinobi than run away as a coward."

With that, the slayer lunged directly for Damien as Adam called out to stop her.

"AI!!" Adam pleaded as he tried to jump out to stop her.

With nothing holding her back, Ai quickly performed hand seals and executed a Kage Bushin no Jutsu. Damien did not budge an inch as ten Ais came lunging forth simultaneously.

xxxxx

Meanwhile, with Ai preparing to deal with Damien, Naruto was picking himself up and holding his throbbing head.

"Owww... My head's killing me," Naruto groaned while shaking his head.

Sakura hopped down beside her teammate and tended to him. "Naruto, are you all right? Can you...?"

"Heh, I'm fine, Sakura..." the boy snickered as he tried balancing himself on his feet. "He didn't pack THAT much of a punch..." Before long, he collapsed and fell back. "Oh... boy."

"Oh, give me a break," Sakura sweatdropped. "Quit fooling around, Naruto! Ai-chan's about to fight with Damien!"

"What?! Ai-chan's fighting Damien on her own?!"

"Yeah, but it doesn't look any good for her," Sakura glanced over her shoulder. Her eyes widened as she witnessed the slayer easily being overwhelmed as easily as Naruto had been. "No...!"

"Ai-chan!!" Naruto quickly jumped to his feet.

As he danced around the Ai clones, Damien quickly spotted the real Ai using the perceptive powers of the Byakugan and the discerning ability of the Sharingan. "You can summon a hundred clones, foolish girl. You can't escape my eyes." He waved his left hand to release a powerful wind force, which sent the clones flying back and exploding into smoke. He lunged right out at Ai and snatched her by the neck.

"AUGH!!" Ai choked as she struggled to break out of the Night Walker leader's tightening grip. Attempting to kick him using her free legs, she failed to force Damien to relinquish his hold. "No... How...?"

"So much for avenging your family and people, girl," Damien smirked.

"Let her go, Damien!! Please, let her go!!" begged Adam. He fell down on both knees and cried with tears in his eyes. "Please, don't kill her!! I'm the one you want!!"

"Humph, it's too bad. I was planning to feast upon this child..."

"Please, let her go! She's helpless!"

Letting the defeated slayer dangle in his grip, Damien uttered a small chuckle and licked his lips. "Come now, don't you want to join me in the feast? I'm sure you'd love to feed on your newest 'comrade.' I must say she is beautiful..." His Byakugan and Sharingan eyes stared directly into Ai's frightened eyes. "Perhaps, I should relieve her of her pain by turning her into one of us?"

"No! Please, just leave her alone, Damien!!"

"Hey, you better put her down!!" Naruto howled angrily, his eyes focused on Damien.

"Ino! Hinata! We'll have to get Ai-chan away from guy somehow..." Sakura scowled. _Yeah, like that's going to be easy! Just look at those eyes... Oh no! Has he run into Sasuke and Kakashi?!_

"Easy for you to say, Sakura. This guy would rip us a part!"

Hinata meekly nodded. "Yes, but we have to save Ai..."

"Leave that to me and Adam, guys!" Naruto declared as he looked over to the half-breed's direction. "Adam! Stop zoning out and help me out here! Don't you see that Ai-chan needs us!"

Adam didn't move from his spot and was trembling at the sight of the Night Walker leader. "No...No. He'll kill us."

"ADAM!! I'm NOT going to tell you again!! Be a MAN!!" Naruto exclaimed. "Stand up for YOURSELF!!"

"I told you. He can't. The boy shows no concern for any of you. He's nothing but a spineless coward."

"You're wrong!!"

The Night Walker leader merely stifled a laugh. "Don't kid yourself, boy. Adam is being smart by not opposing me. He knows his place amongst the clan. I AM the highest in the pecking order."

"But that doesn't give you the right to treat him and his mother like garbage!!"

Growing irritated with Naruto's rant, Damien scowled. "You annoying rat. Adam, understand that these Konoha brats are a horrible influence. They are attempting to turn you against the one who helped raise you after your father was killed by demon slayers! In addition to that, I took care of your mother. This girl no doubt was planning to kill you once you dropped your guard. Don't you think so?"

"Adam..." Ai managed to squeak as the air was being forced right out of her. "Don't... turn on us... You're... our friend..."

"Don't fall for his lies anymore, Adam!! He's using you!!" Sakura cried.

Getting down to his knees, Adam was in an inner struggle as he found himself between two sides of the fence.

_Should I remain with Damien...? The one who raised me? No, but my new friends have at least treated me with kindness. Ai did try to kill me but it was all a misunderstanding. She has come to like me and I have come to accept her. Her, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and everyone from Konohagakure. Mother would be happy to finally see me with new friends. No... I... I don't know what I'm supposed to do! I can't turn on Damien or I'll risk Ai-chan's life!_

"Adam? What's it going to be?" Damien demanded from the boy. "You know the answer I expect out of you."

The boy casted his eyes on the ground and placed his hands on both sides of his head. "No... Please, just leave me alone. All of YOU!! Leave me alone!!"

"Adam!!" Naruto raced over toward the boy.

"Look at him. Don't you just look so pathetic, Adam?" Damien smirked while maintaining his grasp around Ai.

Adam paid no attention to Damien or those around him. He didn't want to put Ai's life at risk. If he even dared to defy Damien, Ai's survival would not be guaranteed. Adam knew that and did not doubt that the demon would carry out such a malicious action.

"Drop her now!!" Naruto demanded and created a hand seal. "**_KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!!_**"

Summoning forth twenty clones, Naruto launched himself straight at Damien. Each one pulled out a kunai and hurled them directly for Damien.

Suddenly, a barrier formed around Damien as the kunais bounced right off. None of them hit their mark; the demon brought down his barrier and chuckled. "Please, was that the best you can do, boy?"

**_"WE'LL SHOW YA!!"_** the Naruto clones yelled out simultaneously.

Two of the Naruto clones came attacking straight ahead while two others twirled around to get Damien from opposite sides.

"You refuse to quit? Heh, you little insect," Damien scoffed as he threw Ai's near limp body aside.

Sakura bounced up to catch Ai to prevent her fall and landed on the branch with the slayer safely in her arms. She glanced up to witness Naruto and his summoned clones colliding with Damien. "C'mon, Naruto..."

"Sakura!! Is she going to be all right?" Ino called out.

"I hope so. Her breathing is pretty shallow," Sakura set Ai by her side and put an arm around the back of the slayer's head. "Hang in there, Ai-chan..."

"Naruto-kun, you can do it..." Hinata mumbled as her sights were on the yellow-haired Genin.

Countering each of the four Naruto clones punches with rapid slaps, Damien telegraphed each of his enemy's moves.

_**Slap!**_

_**Slap!**_

_**Bam!**_

_**Bam!**_

"C'mon, surely you can do better, child," Damien grew annoyed with the Kyuubi vessel's rapid attacks. "Your tactics are starting to bore me."

With that, he thrusted his left palm and knocked one clone back.

It exploded into a puff of smoke.

Then, he followed it with a right palm strike to another clone and watched as it exploded into smoke.

Spinning around, Damien gracefully danced around the other two Naruto alones. He quickly lunged at the clones and impaled them with his extracted claws.

"Humph, how ridiculous. You rely on childish antics in hopes you can actually throw me off my guard? Pitiful. Who's been teaching you?" Damien turned as he glared at the remaining Naruto clones. "And don't think you can conceal yourself amongst your clones. With the Byakugan I've obtained from this girl over here..." The Night Walker leader set his sights on Hinata.

The girl squeaked nervously and backed away.

"Heh, I see you've managed to suppress your new demon nature, child," Damien grinned. "But, that will not last for long. You will remember whom you now pledge allegiance to. Remember this..." He grinned widely, showing his fangs. "The thirst always **_WINS_**."

"Don't listen to this guy, Hinata!! I'm going to beat him and end this!" Naruto vowed. Glaring over to Adam's direction, the Genin frowned. "Adam!! What are you doing...?! Get up and quit moping!"

"No, Adam is being a very obedient servant. He knows going against his master is suicidal. Besides, the boy does not yet have the experience to challenge me."

"So you say! You're all talk the way I see it!" Naruto growled. "What have you proven? Yeah, you can handle my Kage Bushin no Jutsu."

"Ah, but you have no idea where I've obtained the Sharingan. Do you boy?"

Then, it finally dawned upon Naruto.

Kakashi and Sasuke had been gone for a while since leaving earlier to pursue any suspecting Yami-nin…

_Oh man…then…That means... No!_

"That Uchiha child's blood was quite the rare delicacy. I didn't think such a boy would bear such a hateful grudge against the one who slaughtered his entire clan. I convinced him that I could grant him the power he needed to avenge his fallen clan. He deliberately volunteered to let me drink him. In exchange to signing a deal with the devil, I obtained his family line's Kekkei Genkai trait... the Sharingan." Damien cackled. "Oh yes, now I have two useful techniques at my disposal. Just think of the endless possibilities once I have combined them. Nothing and nobody will ever stand any hope of contesting me!"

"You... You're a liar!! Sasuke would never sell his soul to someone like you!" Naruto yelled as his eyes narrowed.

Sakura gasped. "He got it from Sasuke...? No, I refuse to believe Sasuke would ever do anything to give the enemy his own Kekkei Genkai trait."

"That's **_NOT_** the Sasuke we would know," Ino scowled.

"It's a shame you children are the first subjects to test out my newly gained abilities. I wanted to have fun with you but as you can see... There's little time and I prefer to end your lives quickly. Adam, if you will, prove your loyalty by drinking the females. One by one."

"No! Don't listen to him, Adam!" Sakura pleaded.

Hinata gasped. "Adam... You're a good person. You would never want to hurt anyone."

"Adam, if you dare hurt the girls, I will **_NEVER_** forgive you!" Naruto gave the half breed child full warning. His eyes darkened and his voice slightly altered with a deeper tone.

"Adam, there's no time to waste. What is it going to be?" Damien asked.

No response.

"Boy!! I am ASKING you a question!! Address your response to me or you will suffer the consequences!!"

Sometimes, all it took for one to follow their heart…was tension. The tension of being forced to make a decision, damn the consequences. "N... No."

"What? Did I just hear you right?"

Adam's voice toughened. "Never."

"Humph…"

"I won't, Damien. I will **_NOT_** turn against my new friends!" Adam raised his voice as his own set of eyes darkened. "They've done something you and your daughter have never done! They showed me what it's like to depend on someone! I've learned trust! Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Ai... They've all were KIND to me!"

The Night Walker leader's face frowned in disappointment. "But, that slayer girl attempted to take your life, Adam!"

"And?! She was sorry for it! After I told her the story about Yamigakure's destruction, she showed compassion for me. When I told her about my mother, she was starting to scratch the surface of my life! She even told me she wanted to meet my mother! After all, they and myself are survivors from Yamigakure! The same village you and your clan destroyed! Most importantly... How could you even consider yourself close to my father?! My father was a good man!!"

"Well said, Adam..." Naruto nodded.

"...Why couldn't you have saved my father when you had the chance?!"

Damien had heard enough. He did not utter a single word.

All was silent.

The Night Walker's Sharingan and Byakugan eyes pierced through the angry, innocent eyes of the boy.

"Adam, way to go. I'm proud of you," Naruto stepped beside the boy. "Now, how about we teach this punk just who he's messing with."

"..." Adam nodded as he gulped. Tightening his fists, the boy tried to conceal all fears. "This is it. I've got to defend myself... Now or never."

Damien, on the other hand, merely sighed in disbelief. "Adam. I am disappointed in you. I truly am. You would turn on somebody who took you in? I fathered you when Tsukimaru died. He even asked me to take care of you. You and your mother were given everything... A home. Food."

"Yet, you had to lock my mother in your prison cell and confined her there for nearly seven years!! She hasn't even seen sunlight since then!! You've treated her like disposable trash! And don't get me started on your daughter's abuse on me! I'm getting sick of this and I only feel right to stand up to you!! It's over, Damien!! I refuse to live a life of misery and hopelessness!!"

Giving Adam a smile, Naruto butted in. "You're showing courage. I **_LIKE_** this side of you."

"I've just had all of this anger pitted inside of me for a long time. Thank you, Naruto."

"Anytime."

"Damien, get ready. I'm NOT holding back," Adam took a stance.

The demon frowned. "So be it, boy. It's your funeral. I'll be sure to tell your mother that you brought this upon **_YOURSELF!_**" With that, both the Byakugan and Sharingan glowed intensely.

Naruto gave the nod to his remaining sixteen clones. He led them out to fight Damien head on. Adam realized this was his opportunity to finally overcome his fear of the Night Walker leader.

"C'mon, Adam!!"

"Right! Coming!!"

Damien smirked and immediately levitated backward through the forest. His eyes immediately were cast on the girls, whom were left behind. More specifically his sights were on Hinata.

_Since that girl is still branded by my bite, I still have use for her. Yes, she will make good sport of those brats._

With that, his eyes beamed and unleashed a hypnotic effect onto Hinata.

The Hyuuga child gasped out and dropped to her knees. _What's…happening?_ Panting heavily, she felt a cold sweat immediately covering her body. This prompted Ino to check up on her. Sakura carried Ai along to help with Ino.

"Hinata! What's wrong?" Ino asked worryingly. "Sakura! I think she's having some kind of seizure!"

"Hold on! I'm coming!"

As Ino turned her back, Hinata came out of her 'seizure' and opened her eyes. She then glared hungrily at Ino and pounced at her without any second thought. Ino was forced on her back as Hinata screeched and pinned her arms down.

"Hinata!! What's the meaning of thi... Oh no!" the blonde kunoichi realized what had happened. "Sakura!!"

"Ino!! Get off of her, Hinata!!" Sakura screamed out. She lunged out at Hinata with her right shoulder and forced her off of Ino. "Ino, are..."

"Don't even ask..." Ino brushed herself and glared toward Hinata. "Looks like she's regained her old demonic mind."

"Hinata!" Sakura turned toward the reawakened Yami-nin.

Hinata smirked a toothy grin and giggled. Damien had reawakened the demon within. "Sssh, little ones. Just hush and let me drink you. Hehe." Her gaze became fixated on the two kunoichi. "And perhaps I can save that slayer for dessert." She licked her lips. "Mmmm."

"Hinata, I didn't want to have to do this. Ino..." Sakura placed Ai down. "Watch over Ai-chan's body. I'll hold her off."

"Hold it! You can't fight her alone! You'll need my help!"

"Thanks but someone has to look after Ai," Sakura closed her eyes. _Naruto. Adam. Hurry back soon._

"So, the pink-haired bimbo wants to volunteer first? Fine by me. And don't think I've forgotten about you yet, blondie," Hinata's red eyes locked onto Ino. "You and the slayer girl will be next!"

"Pay attention to me, Hinata," Sakura stepped out in front with her arms out. "Come and get me!"

"As you wish..." Hinata grinned as she flew out at the pink-haired ninja with bloodlust in her eyes. The claws in her hands extended while she prepared to rip Sakura into shreds. "**_RAAAGH!!_**"

Executing a hand seal, Sakura flipped back to avoid close contact with the demon-possessed Hinata. In place of Sakura was a clone, which Hinata tore right through with her claws. The clone's shredded remains turned into a pile of stones.

"Great, looks like I have my work cut out for me..." Sakura sneered.

Ino watched from the sidelines with Ai lying by her side. She had wished to actually participate in this exchange but then an idea immediately came to mind. "Sorry but I'm not going to sit by and let you take all the credit." The blonde put her hands in front. "I've still got my little trump card." _C'mon, Ino, don't screw this up._

_xxxxx_

Naruto, alongside his clones, was already catching up to Damien. The Night Walker leader was surprised by how quickly the boy was gaining enough distance from the former location.

Glancing over his shoulder, Naruto watched Adam hopping further along and doing his best to keep up the pace.

Damien had already decided on a new avenue for battle. Glancing behind him, the demon noticed a long river rapidly flowing out and leading to what appeared to be a cascade waterfall. Two canyon ridges were shown standing alongside the river.

"Perfect..." the demon murmured to himself. "I have decided the location of your graves, you whelps."

Hearing the term 'grave' made Adam even nervous about his decision to stand against his master. However, he didn't want to think too much of where his future may lead.

Damien frowned once his eyes shifted their gaze back on Adam. _Of course, killing these two will give me the edge I need to reclaim the human world in the name of Makai. Eliminate each possible threat one by one... Starting with the child containing the Kyuubi._

Descending down onto the left canyon ledge, Damien took a deep breath and exhaled. "Ah, can't you smell it? Indeed, this shall be your final resting place."

"Yeah, yeah! We heard enough of that!" Naruto called out as he and his clones stood together in a single line formation on the opposite side of the river.

Adam landed beside one Naruto alone and faced Damien's direction. "Naruto, I'm ready whenever you are."

"Good, let's NOT waste anytime with this... cold-blooded freak," the Kyuubi boy shifted his gaze at the Night Walker leader. "I will NOT let this guy get away with advancing those techniques he stole! Hinata and Sasuke earned those Kekkei Genkai! If we let this guy live, there's just not telling the possibilities of how far we will go! The thought of it just scary but we'll shut this guy down here and now. Adam, are you with me?"

"You're not going to see me back away now. Not with how Damien treated me over the last seven years!"

"All right, that's what I've wanted to hear! You hear that Damien?! It's over!" Naruto pointed at the Night Walker and threatened him. The boy then closed his fist. "Don't underestimate Adam... or myself just because of those stolen abilities! Sasuke and Hinata will be avenged!"

Before Naruto and Adam blinked, Damien instantly vanished from the top of the cliff side.

_**WHISH!!**_

The Night Walker instantly reappeared behind Naruto, the clones and Adam.

As they all turned around, they saw Damien with his sights set on them.

"Adam! Look out!" Naruto warned.

Thrusting his left palm forward, Adam reacted in time and back flipped out of the demon's reach. Luckily he had managed to avoid getting into contact with the Juken, another technique Damien obtained since feeding on Hinata.

"That was close!" Adam snarled.

"Excellent reflexes, Adam. I have trained you well..." Damien smirked. "However, you can't keep this up for too long."

"Then, how about I show you what I've learned from your teachings, master!" Adam spat as he dashed at the Night Walker while executing a hand seal. Quickly finishing that, he slammed his hands on the ground and watched as the earth started to move on its own. "**_DOTON: DORYUKEN!!_**"

As the ground rumbled, a giant fist made directly out of earthen clay launched directly for Damien as its sole target. That same fist morphed into the shape of a dragon.

Anticipating the boy's Ninjutsu technique, the demon's newly obtained Sharingan copied the ability. Catching Adam by surprise, Damien executed the same exact series of hand movements. "**_DOTON: DORYUKEN!!_**" Slamming both hands on the ground, an even larger fist made out of mud and earth came shooting out at Adam's dragon.

_**BOOM!!**_

The earth dragon was quickly reduced to rubble as Damien's giant earth fist transformed into a dragon's head.

Adam uttered a deep gasp; his technique had been copied and disposed of so easily. **_"NO!!"_**

"Adam!! Hold on!!" Naruto called out as he waved out to five of his clones. They immediately rushed out to Adam's aid and provided as a barrier to shield the half-breed.

Uncovering his eyes, Adam watched as the five Naruto shadow clones were wiped out after having provided themselves as a wall for his protection. "Naruto... thanks, but you should have left me alone."

"Fat chance! What could you have done?!"

Damien scowled at the mere sight of the yellow-haired Genin. _That annoying child! _"Just for that interference, I'll take you and your clones out in under a minute!"

"Then come on and bring it, fang face!" Naruto challenged the Night Walker.

"Certainly, but I'd best advise you watch your back..."

Before Naruto could react in time, a shadow quickly appeared behind Naruto and nailed him across the back with a spinning back kick. This forced the Genin back as he was sent hurtling into a nearby tree. The impact that Naruto created caused Adam to cringe.

Naruto was nearly flattened, face first, against the tree like a pancake.

The shadow that emerged was another Damien.

"What?! A shadow clone?!" Adam blinked in surprise.

"Heh, guess you can't tell which one is the real me. Here, allow me to show you," Damien said. Pointing to himself, he instantly dispersed into a dark streamlined form of vapor.

No mistake.

The Damien that snuck up behind Naruto was the real demon.

Adam was taken back by surprise. "So, it was just a clone who countered my attack?!"

"Caught you by surprise, dear boy? I thought I taught you well," Damien nodded his head in disappointment. "Guess I was wrong. You have a lot to learn."

"Hey, don't forget about us!!" The remaining eleven Naruto clones called out.

"Oh yes... I did forget about you annoyances. How rude of me..." Damien grinned.

Then, the Night Walker disappeared while leaving an afterimage.

"Whoa! He's quick!!" the clones exclaimed in unison.

Damien reappeared at the center of clones. They all turned and charged to attack. Putting up his hands, the demon skewered through four Naruto clones consecutively with his claws and waited as each defeated clone disappeared as smoke clouds.

Two of the Naruto clones went airborne as they threw out their kunai knives.

Damien danced around the kunais gracefully and caught them using only his left hand.

"I believe these are yours."

Hurling the kunais back at the two clones, they were wiped off the battlefield.

Only five clones remained in addition to the original user.

Speaking of the original user...

Naruto had finished pulling himself off the tree, shaking his head all the while. "... Ugh, I have such a splitting headache!"

"Naruto!! Damien is coming for you and your last shadow clones!" Adam warned the Genin.

"So, just five clones and the original big mouth to eliminate... Easy pickings," Damien chuckled, his eyes fixated on Naruto. Sinking his feet deep into the ground, the demon flew out to attack Naruto head on.

"Crap!! Here he comes!!" the Genin pounced up out of desperation and swiftly leapt, landing on a tree limb. While his heart pounded rapidly, Naruto swung himself across the branch and then grabbed another. "C'mon, you guys! Help me out here!!"

"RIGHT!!"

With that, two of the clones took off to provide back up for the original user. Three of them stayed behind to form a circle. As two began waving their hands around a circular motion, the clone in the center put out his right palm as they gathered enough chakra to form the Rasengan.

"Whoa, they're going for that technique Naruto used earlier against Mikon and Chibi Kumori's bats," Adam watched the clones quietly…then it suddenly dawned upon him. "Wait! Why am I standing here for? I should be... Naruto!! I'll help out, too!!"

Taking off to the branches above, Adam moved out in pursuit of the Genin and the Night Walker. He hopped onto one branch followed by another to catch up in time before it was too late.

Flying through the forest canopy, Damien stopped nearly fifteen feet above the tallest tree and performed a one-hand seal motion using his right hand. As an air stream force whirled around the demon, he called out for one of his own deadly jutsu.

"**_Ketsueki Zekkyou. _**Blood Scream."

Opening his mouth, a high-pitched sonar beam was fired directly out of the gullet of the demon. As the sonar widened, it started to rip up the trees off their roots and cleared away sections of the forest landscape.

It appeared as if a tornado was passing by and uprooting the trees.

_**WHISH!!**_

SWISH!!

_**KRACK!!**_

Each tree was sent hurtling across random directions as half a mile of the land was cleared away to expose the underbrush.

Damien immediately closed his mouth to end his attack and scanned the ground for any signs of Naruto.

"That should get the little rat to come out," Damien eyed the landscape.

Suddenly, poking his head out of a freshly dug hole, Naruto glanced around as his eyes hugged out. "HOLY...! You've got to be kidding?! He did ALL of THIS?!" _Just what am I up against?_

"So there you are! I was beginning to wonder if you had died or not, boy!!" Damien shouted. "You really know the means to survive an enemy attack. Clever..."

Pulling himself from out of the hole, the Genin scoffed. "I'm not going out just like that!"

"I'm going to enjoy this," Damien said as he prepared to descend.

Suddenly, just as he lowered himself further, the two clones jumped out from behind the demon as they grabbed both of his arms.

Realizing that he had been caught, Damien gasped in shock. **_"WHAT?!"_**

"Didn't see that coming, did ya?! All right, let him have it!!"

With that, the three Naruto clones who prepared the Rasengan were seen coming out of the forest. The clone holding the spiraling blue sphere jumped up and became airborne.

Roaring out as his eyes were locked onto the demon, he tossed the sphere ahead. "**_RASENGAN!!_**"

"NO!!" Damien screamed, as the Rasengan was mere moments from colliding with him. Suddenly, the demon grinned as he slammed the two Naruto clones that restrained against one another. Freeing himself, Damien swatted the Rasengan aside with his right hand.

"No way!! I thought I had him!!" Naruto was taken back.

Looking at his hand, Damien howled in deep laughter. "Was THAT the best you could muster, child? Don't you realize who you're challenging? I am many years your senior and my experience is unprecedented!"

"Blah, blah, you're just all talk!" the Genin retorted mockingly as he turned toward his three remaining clones. They vanished in a puff of smoke, their use expiring.

"If you think I'm all talk, then why are you worried about your life? I can sense fear coming from you!"

Naruto scowled as he mumbled to himself. _He's right. What now? He even anticipated my Rasengan and destroyed nearly all my shadow clones! Not to mention he's got stolen techniques…damn it! _

_**SO, ARE YOU GOING TO BE BEGGING ME TO LEND YOU MY CHAKRA, BOY?**_

_Yeah, right! Like I need your help!_

_**IF YOU CONTINUE AT THE RATE YOU'RE GOING, THERE WON'T BE MUCH OF YOU LEFT TO SAVE. YOU'LL BECOME A BLOOD SMEAR ON HIS FIST IF HE GETS SERIOUS. BESIDES, WHO ARE YOU TO QUESTION ME, CHILD? THIS DEMON IS MY ENEMY!**_

_Yeah, you've already told me about your long grudge with this guy. I'll bet you know his weaknesses!_

_**RELEASE ME AND HE WILL REMEMBER ME. **_

_No! I can do this..._

_**DON'T BE A FOOL, BOY. IF HE KILLS YOU, THEN I WILL PERISH. IF YOU WON'T RELEASE ME, THEN I WILL SIMPLY PROVIDE YOU WITH MY CHAKRA.**_

_Will it make any difference, stupid fox?_

_**NOT MUCH BUT YOU WILL AT LEAST RECOVER FROM HIS ATTACKS AND YOUR STRENGTH WILL BE INCREASED. YOU HAD BETTER NOT LET MY CHAKRA TO GO WASTE, BOY. TEAR HIM TO SHREDS!**_

Before long, Naruto's body shivered as a red-orange coat of chakra began covering his body. The boy immediately three his head back and yelled.

His screams turned into a slightly demonic roar.

Naruto's eyes turned bloodshed red and the whiskers on his cheeks became thicker and bolder.

Inside the eyes, the pupils became thin.

The nails on his hands grew longer and extracted into claws.

His teeth were becoming sharper, especially his canines.

The boy's face contorted with an angry, feral look to them like a blood lusted beast. The outline of the chakra had taken the formed of a one-tailed fox.

Damien noticed the quick and surprising transformation the boy underwent. "As I thought, you are the vessel of that demon. You, child, are THE KYUUBI!!"

Widening his eyes and mouth, Naruto growled and snarled. His human vocabulary was replaced by animalistic grunts.

"Child, at last, you have shown me proof of the Kyuubi's power. That chakra I know all too well. Yes…that old grudge myself and that demon had for one another. We contested each other dominance and territory. Of course, here I stand and look at the state of the Kyuubi. You foolish fox... You deliberately allowed yourself to be sealed by the Yondaime. You bring shame to us demon kin."

Ignoring what Damien had to state, Naruto came leaped up high into mid-air and came to attack the demon head on.

Looking back to the past, Damien frowned. "Now, you rely on this child to fight your battles. How pitiful can you be...?"

Influenced by the Kyuubi's chakra, Naruto mindlessly launched at Damien and lashed out at the demon. Damien quickly telegraphed child's movement and dispersed into a horde of bats.

**_"RAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!"_** Naruto roared as he quickly landed on the cliff's edge and sniffed the air. As he turned around, he spotted Damien standing nine feet away from where he crouched.

"Hesitant as ever, are you my friend? It's been such a long time since you've wanted to make a meal out of me."

_**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!!"**_

"Yes, that bloodlust and rage. I remember it all too well," Damien smirked. "Why don't you come out of that meat bag and face me here? We can settle the score after so many years."

Tilting his head to one side, Naruto scowled and immediately raced toward Damien instinctively.

Suddenly, the Kyuubi sent a quick telepathic link to Damien as the two long-time enemies communicated with one another for the first time in years.

_**IT'S BEEN A WHILE, DAMIEN. YOU HAVEN'T CHANGED MUCH...**_

_Heh, now why would I change? I was hoping our paths would cross again. How ironic that you're the one who ended up getting sealed inside a human host and I'm standing here now completely free to do as I please._

_**I WOULD HAVE DEVOURED YOU IF IT HADN'T BEEN FOR YOUR CLAN. YOU AREN'T WORTHY OF RULING DEMONS, LET ALONE DEFEATING A REVERED BEING.**_

_Your power has been drastically reduced while being inside this child. There's not a damn thing you can do to me. I will make short work of this child and end your legacy._

_**I REMEMBER HEARING THAT NONSENSE ON THAT NIGHT...**_

_Only this time your end will be guaranteed in just a few moments, old friend._

xxxxx

_**Flashback/Outside Darkness Country/Valley of the Befallen/12 years ago**_

Damien stood at the center of an open field. His body was relaxed. The mood of the demon was calm and collected.

On the other side was the behemoth and legendary beast - the mightiest of the Tailed Beasts. Its blood-red fur, also tinted with orange, was covering its entire gargantuan form. The long ears adorned the sides of its massive, slender head. The eyes of the demon were blood red while lacking any depth of human remorse. The body of the fox demon was larger than the tallest trees. Four long limbs pressed on the ground with claws gripping the earth under its toes. Waving across its backside were...

One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine.

Nine tails.

The Kyuubi - also known as the Nine Tailed Demon Fox - glanced ahead with evil intentions toward Damien's direction.

"Kyuubi..." Damien chuckled. "How fortunate that you have made your presence felt on my land. However, there can only be room for one powerful Makai lord in the human world. You are a roadblock to my destiny and if I have to... I will seal you."

"**_HU HU HU. YOU AND WHAT ARMY? HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN THAT YOU FLED THE MAKAI TO ESCAPE ME IN THE FIRST PLACE?_**"

"Ah, but I was a young and indeed a fool then. Having learned to adapt on my own without a family has helped me to cope with loneliness. Eventually, I would form partnerships and build alliances long enough to form the 'army' which you brought up. Allow me to introduce to you such... an army."

With that, the demon raised his right hand to give of a 'signal.'

In no time, nearly a hundred Night Walkers came flying out of the dark forest in massive hordes. Some rode upon jet-sized black bats with wingspans of 25 feet.

Most notable of the Night Walkers to emerge were Kagemaru, Myotis, Guraida, Chibi Kumori and Mikon.

Conspicuous by their absence were Tsukimaru and Kanna. In Kanna's case, she was not a full-fledged clan member and did not join Damien's clan until much later. Tsukimaru, during this time, remained with his lover, Saya, to care for their child.

Damien stood his ground while the Yami-nin contingent stampeded and flew ahead to launch a mounted ground and aerial assault on the behemoth.

"So, are you impressed?" Damien folded his arms.

"**_I'LL ADMIT YOU HAVE COME PREPARED. BUT IF YOU THINK YOUR FOOT SOLDIERS CAN HALT MY PROGRESS... THEN YOU ARE SADLY MISTAKEN. YOU ARE AND WILL ALWAYS BE A FOOL. YOUR ARMY ARE ONLY LAMBS BEING LED TO THE SLAUGHTER!_**"

"Go ahead and mock me all you want. You have always underestimated those you look down upon. Overlooking me is a mistake and you are going to learn the hard way, old friend."

"**_HU HU HU! AMUSING BUT IDLE THREATS. I SHALL DEVOUR YOUR LOYALISTS!_**"

With that, the behemoth charged lunged forward and swiped at a handful of sixteen Yami-nin simultaneously.

Swinging his seventh tail up, the Demon Fox slammed it down and flattened the sixteen demon warriors.

_**BOOSH!!**_

"**_INSECTS. ARE THESE THE BEST YAMI-NIN YOU COULD RECRUIT FROM BOTH PLANES OF EXISTENCE? PATHETIC WORMS!_**"

Hopping off her summon giant bat, Mikon landed and hurried over to Damien. "Father!! At this rate, we will lose our potential warriors we've worked hard to recruit from our native Makai realm!"

"That's fine. That's of no concern to me."

"But, father...!"

"No, we can simply convert as many humans in this world into our new Yami-nin and rebuild our army."

"That's right. In fact, some of the humans we've bitten are out there fighting for our cause as full-fledged Yami-nin."

The Night Walker leader acknowledged his daughter's statement. "Indeed..."

"Why isn't Tsukimaru with us?!" Mikon scoffed. "We would have been extremely useful."

"The fool is with his mate and fathering his new child."

"That makes me retch. He made the wrong decision mating with a human woman! He could have been mine!"

"Now's not the time for your griping, Mikon. We should focus on the matter at hand!"

The mistress looked ahead and paled at the sight of the blood lusted Nine-Tailed Demon Fox. She then focused on the number of Yami-nin being decimated by the great beast.

"Relax, my daughter. For I will seal this beast and prevent him from denying our claim over the human world."

"Yes, father."

"But in the event I perish in this battle, you will be next in line to command my entire clan."

Dropping down on her right knee, Mikon lowered her head and bowed. "I will honor your wishes, father. I will make our clan even stronger!"

"Good, now with that settled..." Damien smiled a toothy grin and opened his right hand. Purple chakra rings formed around his hand and turned into long spirals. "...Kyuubi, it's time we finish this!"

Meanwhile, the demon fox had finished devouring a mouth full of nearly ten Yami-nin as his lips was covered with black ooze. The Kyuubi then set his sights on Damien and his entourage.

"Shall we go and accompany you, Damien-sama?" inquired Kagemaru.

Damien put a hand out to silence his loyalists. "I will deal with Kyuubi myself." With that, the Night Walker leader levitated off the ground and flew across to confront the Kyuubi.

The demon fox spotted Damien heading for his direction and released an earth-shattering roar. "**_HU HU HU! HAVE YOU DECIDED THAT STOPPING ME WAS FUTILE? I SUPPOSE YOU WOULD WANT TO THROW YOUR OWN PATHETIC LIFE AWAY? WELL, I'LL BE HONORED TO GRANT YOU A FUNERAL... IN MY STOMACH!_**"

Charging ahead, the Kyuubi slowly opened his mouth and prepared to swallow the Night Walker.

Then, as the two came within moments of collision...

Damien's left fist was glowing a dark purple hue and with a sphere of electric chakra building up. "Yes, this is THE end for you!!" Making his declaration known, he prepared to unleash his sealing jutsu.

_**BA-BUMP!**_

_**BA-BUMP!**_

_**BA-BUMP!**_

_**WHOOSH!!**_

A powerful gust of strong winds passed through between the space where both Damien and the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox stopped.

Both turned to find a large, black looming form rotating in circular formations. Everyone stopped as they noticed the large ascending the skies and making its presence felt.

"What is that...?" Myotis wondered, glancing at the heavens.

"Father!! Can you confirm what you see?!" Mikon called out to the Night Walker leader

Silence.

Damien was too busy attempting to make out what the large winged form shrouding the skies.

Even Kyuubi stopped to look up in curiosity.

The massive figure opened a large pair of wings.

Leathery wings. Elastic membrane to allow for the wings to stretch out. These wings were much larger than the bat that the Yami-nin summoned. The wingspan of this gargantuan was 45 feet in length as its body was half the size of Kyuubi.

Large ears. A pair of glowing yellow eyes opened to give off an intimidating glare. Its entire body was covered with dark brown fur.

However, the most notable feature of this bat were a seven long, tails protruding from its backside.

"Wait...!!" Damien's eyes widened in shock as he recalled a piece of information he had kept confidential. _That beast...! I see seven tails! Could it be...?!_

Even the demon fox was quick to recognize this giant bat. "**_YOU... I NEVER THOUGHT I'D SEE YOU HERE... SHICHIBI._**"

"Of course..." Damien mumbled as his eyes transformed into violet orbs. "The Shichibi... The Seven-Tailed Demon Bat."

"Seven-Tailed Demon Bat...?" Chibi Kumori uttered a gasp. "No, it couldn't be..!"

"There are two Tailed Beasts?!" Mikon blinked repeatedly while stuttering in disbelief.

"**_HU HU HU!! WELL, ISN'T THIS A TREAT? THIS IS MY OPPORTUNITY TO KILL TWO THORNS IN MY SIDE. I THINK I'LL START WITH YOU... SHICHIBI!_**"

"No!! I won't let you get away, Kyuubi!!" roared Damien as he channeled more chakra into his right hand. "I'm the one you want!!"

"**_AS SOON AS I KILL SHICHIBI, YOU WILL BE NEXT. DON'T YOU FORGET THAT, DAMIEN._**"

_"…Since then, you had gone off to fight the Shichibi,never to return to my land. I would have been the one to seal you but the Yondaime accomplished that goal for me. I suppose Konoha benefited my cause. Heh, too bad that would be their ultimate mistake. Of course, Shichibi would return to our land. And you wonder... Did I ever use my sealing jutsu? Well, perhaps... But I'm not going to tell you that, fox."_

_**End of flashback**_

xxxxx

**Southern Region/Darkness Country**

"...And you see. That's how I recall our last meeting," the demon continued on while flying out of Kyuubi-Naruto's reach. Damien back flipped on top of a boulder. "While you never returned to my land, the Shichibi returned but having suffered devastating injuries. I take it you were able to conquer the Shichibi. I mean... why should I even be surprised?"

Suddenly, as Damien stared ahead, he noticed Naruto gone from sight.

Twisting to the side, he spotted the Kyuubi host throwing himself out at Damien with his right hand closed. Damien side stepped the child and backhanded him.

Naruto twisted around and went for a claw strike.

The demon quickly took the air but then was taken back in shock as Naruto jumped right after him. Flying around in circular motions, Damien attempted to outmaneuver Kyuubi's host and throw him completely off his guard.

As he vanished from sight, Damien reappeared above Naruto. "You're going to have to be much faster than that, boy! I thought the Kyuubi would have given you more power. Even when filled with blood lust, you aren't thinking straight and attacking me mindlessly. Fool, you're being overly reliant on that demon fox... Though, what's to say that I could care less?"

Grabbing by his right arm, the demon hurled the Kyuubi-Naruto into mid-air and prepared to launch an aerial strike.

"Here I come..."

_**"NARUTO!!"**_

As the demon stopped, he overheard Adam's cry from the background. He quickly turned and spotted Adam standing 12 feet away. The half-breed child had arrived just in time to prevent Damien from inflicting more punishment on the Genin.

"Adam, you've come just in time. I was hoping you'd come and witness me finishing your new 'friend'."

"Your fight is with me, Damien!" Adam closed his fists, grinding his teeth down.

The demon blinked. "You're a quite the comedian, Adam. A coward like you can't hope to last against me."

"I'll repeat what Naruto told me: Do. Not. Overlook. Me."

"Oh, is that so?"

Taking several steps forward, Damien advanced on Adam. Suddenly, he stopped as noticed a looming shadow coming down from above. He noticed that Naruto was coming down at him. The Genin reverted back to his normal self with the red-orange chakra aura noticeably gone.

"Oh ho ho ho! You're back!" Damien bawled out in laughter. "No matter. I'll make this quick!"

However, as Naruto fell further down, he exploded into a puff of smoke.

"Humph, not this amateur tactic," Damien scowled as a log landed in place of Naruto.

Then, the demon noticed an explosive tag attached on the log.

"What?! Oh, n-!!"

_**KA-BOOM!!**_

The explosive blast knocked Damien off his feet and sent him hurtling back. Adam dodged the incoming demon.

"CURSE... YOU!!" Damien roared as he prevented his fall and stopped to glance around his surroundings. Activating the Byakugan eye, he scanned the forest but found no signs of Naruto. "Now, where did you go, monkey?!"

Suddenly, Damien noticed the ground under him rumbling as five Narutos came jumping out simultaneously.

"WHAT?!"

"HERE WE COME, DAMIEN!! TIME TO PULL OFF OUR FIVE-MAN COMBO!!"

Adam watched with anticipation. "Oh boy!! Naruto, c'mon I'm pulling for you, my friend!!"

"HAAA!!" the first Naruto clone caught Damien by surprise and kicked him in the chin. "**_U..._**"

The second clone delivered a boot into the demon's chest to kick him further up and shouted. "**_ZU..._**"

Coming from the right angle, the third clone kicked him further up. "**_MA..._**"

The fourth Naruto clone followed it up with another kick. "**_KI!!_**"

As Damien was sent hurtling further up, the real Naruto came dropping down. Damien's nose picked up on a putrid odor as he noticed the garlic falling out of Naruto's jacket.

As the garlic fell onto his face, Naruto fell down and rammed his right heel down on the demon's face to complete his combo. "**_NARUTO RENDAN!!_**"

If the blow wasn't enough, the garlic did the trick.

Plummeting to the ground...

_**BOOM!!**_

Damien fell face first and left a mid-sized hole from the impact of the fall.

"Yeah!! Got him... Eh?" Naruto blinked. "Oh, the garlic!! Nuts! I forgot about the ten second rule!" _So, much for using it for my ramen!!_

"What do you know? Naruto actually packed the garlic in his jacket?" Adam chuckled. "Oh, Naruto, sometimes you even amaze me."

Calling off his clones, Naruto dropped down to the spot where Damien had fallen. "Well, it's a good thing I figured out their weakness to garlic after seeing Adam freak out after being exposed to it."

Naruto kneeled and attempted to reach out for the garlic. "Man, it's already past ten seconds!" Ignoring the garlic, he noticed Damien's unconscious form. "Geez, this guy took a hard fall..." He stopped dead cold as the demon's right hand started twitching.

"Naruto!! Get away from there!!"

Before he could move away, Damien caught the Genin off guard and grabbed his left wrist. The demon followed it up and backhanded Naruto aside.

"NARUTO!!" Adam cried out.

Picking himself up from the hole, Damien's eyes darkened; half of his face was burnt from the exposure to the garlic. "Stupid child... How dare you humiliate me in this manner!! Just for that, **_I WILL SKIN YOU ALIVE!!_**"

"No you don't!" Adam dashed out at the Night Walker. "Naruto, I'll fight in your place!!"

Slowly lifting himself off the ground, Naruto groaned. "A... Adam..."

_**THAT BOY IS BEGGING FOR DEATH. WHY DON'T YOU RELEASE ME NOW? **_

_To settle your old score? Sorry, fox, but I'm beating this guy without you!_

_**WELL, TRY TELLING THAT TO YOUR SUCIDIAL FRIEND.**_

Looking ahead, Naruto spotted Adam being held up by the neck. Damien put his right hand around the boy's neck and slowly started to tighten his death grip.

"Adam!! Oh, no!! Let him go...!!"

Damien toyed with Adam's hanging form. "Stupid boy. Clearly I haven't disciplined you enough. It's time for your daily punishment..." With that, the demon activated the Sharingan eye. Three tomoes formed inside the eye morphed into the shape of a pinwheel. "Let's see if you can withstand the Sharingan, Adam. If you survive this, then you are worthy of being my one to lead my Night Walker army. If you don't, then you will be deemed a 'failure.'" Getting closer to Adam's ear, he whispered. _Perhaps, I should tell you what I did with your mother in her prison cell. Well, would you like me to share that with you?_

Upon hearing this, Adam's eyes opened as his mouth was cupped by Damien's left hand.

"Sssh, just relax and give in..." Damien snickered wickedly, his voice now becoming dripped with malicious glee. "...As a matter of fact, someone very special to you will be joining us."

As soon as he said that, Damien's Sharingan caught Adam into a trance and then the boy found himself...

Cut off from the outside world.

Not even Naruto's cries were going to save him.

_**Ba-Bump!**_

_**Ba-Bump!**_

_**Ba-Bump!**_

Adam's heart rapidly beat as each second passed and he opened his eyes to find himself...

xxxxx

**Interdimensional Space**

...inside a void of darkness.

Adam was still hanging but he found no sighting of the Night Walker. Panting and heavily wheezing, the half-breed prayed that nothing horrible would come out of this.

His hopes were crushed as Damien emerged from the darkness and stood beside.

"Where... Where am I?"

"Excellent, I've already adapted to implementing the advanced form of the Sharingan." The demon lord chuckled; attaining the ultimate form of the Sharingan had been surprisingly simple. It only spoke volumes to how imperfect humans were compared to demons. "What do you think, dear boy?"

"Please... let me out of here!!"

"Why should I? Didn't I say I was going to inflict some well-deserved punishment on you? You have been a very disobedient boy. My daughter is dead. Your new friends have managed to kill some of my clan members. Even several of our own brothers and sisters have defected from us."

"Good... They're already starting to realize just how much of... an egomaniac you really are..."

"Alas, no one is here to save you now."

"Naruto will save me!"

"In the condition he's in, that won't happen for a while. Even if he does, he won't make any difference."

Walking out of the darkness with Adam in his grasp, Damien advanced toward what appeared to be a chair mounted on the floor. The seat seemed to be reserved for someone but Adam wondered for whom.

Adam gulped as he eyed the chair. There were straps on the arms of the chair, which were likely reserved for him.

"No, this will not be reserved for you and I can't advance any closer to it. You see... I did mention someone very special would join us. Well, allow me to reveal that guest of honor."

"Who...?"

"Oh, you'll see, my boy."

With that, Damien glared toward the seat...

Appearing on the seat of the chair was none other than Ai.

Or at least an illusion of Ai.

However, Adam gasped out into utter shock as he saw the slayer completely out of it and her eyes completely glazed over.

_**"AI-CHAN!!"**_

"Ah, I see you've taken a certain liking for this girl," Damien whispered into the boy's ear. "I have to say she is quite the beauty. It's a shame she has to die for the murder of my clansmen. Oh yes. You see Adam... Justice WILL be served!!"

Adam pleaded as he struggled to break free. "Please, let her go!! Don't hurt her...!!"

Damien advanced over to the seat with Adam in tow. He looked down at the near unconscious girl and rubbed her chin.

"I said... Don't touch her!!"

"Hush now. Now, this girl is quite the specimen," he said while examining her face. "She could have made a wonderful addition to our clan. Don't you think?"

"No!!"

"Well, no matter... Time to inflict some well deserved punishment. Let's test her threshold for pain. I think I'll do so implementing both the Byakugan and Sharingan techniques I've obtained. Yes, I've come up with a creative new torture method..."

Adam angrily sneered as he kicked away madly at the Night Walker. "Leave... her... alone!!"

Opening his eyes, Damien activated both the Sharingan and Byakugan simultaneously. A twisted smirk crossed the demon's lips as his tongue came waving out.

"You're probably wondering how I was able to transport the girl here? Well, I transported her a while ago when she tried attacking me. Using the advanced Sharingan technique, I learned a method of transporting the victim's subconsciousness to another dimension. So, you see our subconscious minds are in a localized interdimensional space-time warp. We'll remain here as long as I keep this technique activated. Unfortunately, it seems I can only use it for a short time." Chuckling under his breath, Damien edged closer toward Ai's face. "...I better savor this moment while I still can."

"Please, _**DON'T!!**_"

"Too late, boy. It's time..." Damien grinned as he glared directly into Ai's beautiful eyes. "**_SHARIKUGAN!!_**"

Simply glaring into the girl's eyes, Damien probed Ai's body and mind.

Then, to Adam's horror, Ai awoken only to scream and tremble violently. She spat blood directly from her mouth and became damped with sweat. Whatever Damien was doing, he was inflicting internal damage to the girl.

"AI!!" Adam cried. "What are you doing to her...?!"

"What does it look like, boy? As you can see, this is only the start of implementing my newly developed Sharikugan, a fusion of the two Kekkei Genkai traits. What I just did was attack an internal organ inside her body without making _any_ hand contact. Picking up the Byakugan trait from that Hinata girl, I've also gained her Juken technique. I, too, fused that ability with the Byakugan as an added bonus. I don't even have to make hand contact to attack or rupture an internal organ. I can inflict damage simply by looking into their eyes. I thought you had already known we can fuse the users' abilities. All it takes it draining that user of their blood. It's that simple."

"You had NO right to drain that girl of her blood!! You stole her techniques!"

"Yes, what of it? I've stolen the techniques of many ninja in the past," Damien smirked, his eyes laid on Ai.

The girls' condition wasn't looking any better. She could hardly lift her head up while blood dripped from her mouth.

"Ai-chan..." the half breed looked away and felt guilt for preventing this act of cruelty to occur.

"She brought this upon herself, Adam. The girl must pay with her life."

"Please, no more..."

"Perhaps, I shouldn't kill her after all," Damien put a hand on Ai's head. "I should lock her up alongside your mother. Just think... I'll have two of Yamigakure's last survivors on display. Surely, I'll have to take good care of them. What do you say?"

"You're sick..."

"Ha! Am I now?! I'm surprised you're saying that already!" laughed the demon. "Are you telling me that I should let a rare specimen like her go?! I don't think so. Just think, at least your mother will have some company."

"Stop this... Just let her go."

"As if I would ever!" Damien scowled. "You're being too selfish, boy."

"Locking my mother up is wrong, too!"

Then, as he heard Adam mention this, Damien uttered a deep chuckle and dropped the boy. Turning his back on Adam, Damien licked his lips. "I wonder just how she likes it. She looks so delicious."

"You've wondered what transpires down in your mother's prison? You ever wonder why I never released her? And I'm sure you're wondering what I do with your mother for my daily pleasure...?"

The boy barely lifted his head up as he prepared to listen to what was going to be the most startling and revolting revelation the Night Walker was about to tell. The demon was ready to share with Adam his 'secret.'

"What are you going on about...?"

"Heh, are you sure you want to know?" smirked Damien. Turning around, he kneeled by the boy and whispered deep into his ear. _Your mother enjoyed every moment of when I forced myself onto her. That's right, Adam. I raped your mother._

Upon hearing this horrifying and blood-chilling truth...

No, to Adam, this was the most sinful act the demon had ever perpetrated.

Damien had violated Adam's own mother.

Rape.

That word rang out and repeated in Adam's mind.

Adam crouched and was in a current state of shock. He didn't move a single muscle or even utter a single word.

"And don't think I'll be afraid of doing it again, Adam! Once I've captured your mother again, I'll mentally rape that whore until she submits to my will. Who knows? I just might do the same with this girl. But, remember this, whatever happens to your mother and the girl is on your HEAD. Your stubbornness will only cause them more grief and unspeakable agony."

No response.

"What's the matter? A loss for words? I'm not surprised. You'll never stand up for yourself. You WILL always remain a coward and there's no changing that!"

Once more... silence.

"Come now, at least, say something. Are you even concerned for your mother's welfare? She'll never be the same woman again. Ever since the death of your father... I recall Tsukimaru dying before my eyes."

Lifting his head up, Adam's eyes were filled with tears. "You... saw my father die...? Why didn't you save him...? Why didn't you stop those hunters!"

Damien cocked his head to his left side and grinned. "Hunters? Oh, yes. That little story... Well, you see, I'm afraid I was mistaken when I told you this. There were never any hunters."

"...Wha..?"

"That's right, boy. There were no hunters on our land. We would have dealt with them easily. No, the one who slew your father was..." the demon stifled a deep laughter.

"No, it..."

_**"IT WAS ME!!"**_

Shooting a glance toward Damien, Adam's eyes became possessed as he couldn't believe what he was hearing. The one who had taken him and Saya into the clan was his father's murderer.

"I played you like a fool and forced you to do everything I asked of you to do. I had kept this secret until I was ready to reveal the truth, but I couldn't resist keeping this to myself. So, how does it feel, Adam? How does it feel to be a bastard child?"

Suddenly, as Adam's mind drifted into darkness.

"And should I also let you in on another secret? You ever wonder why you seem to possess more chakra flow than the rest of us Night Walkers? You ever wonder, dear Adam? That's because... you are host of the Shichibi! You are the Seven-tailed Demon Bat!!"

Adam's stopped as he remained frozen in place and panted heavily under his breath.

Once again, no response.

"There you have it. I take it your just beginning to let this all sink in? I know it's difficult to believe but it's the truth. Your mother being raped by ME, ME killing YOUR father and YOU being the host of the Shichibi!! All of it is true!! It was only a matter of time before you realized it. I had to fill you in on those secrets."

"No..."

"The truth hurts, doesn't it?"

Damien turned away and advanced on the seated Ai. "Now, that you know what you really are. Shall I have some pleasure with this girl? You're more than welcome to watch."

"Ho... How am I the host of the Shichibi?!" Adam screamed out, demanding an answer out of the devil himself.

"I demanded your father to bring you to me. Approximately ten months after your birth, you were brought to be the vessel to contain the Seven-Tailed Demon Bat. You see, the bat had returned to our land with serious injuries after challenging the Kyuubi. It was no surprise to see that the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox had decisively beaten the bat. He was near death's doors. The sealing jutsu that I had developed to seal the Kyuubi was used to seal the Shichibi. Once your father brought you before me, I performed a ceremony in conjunction with another sealing jutsu. It's a demon art long developed by demon shinobi from the Makai. It was an art passed down to me. With this jutsu, I sealed the Shichibi within you. Haven't you noticed the two **_Rokusho Fuin_** (Six Symbol Seal) on your stomach?"

"No..."

"Yes, that seal allows for the demon bat's chakra to leak back into your own chakra, boy. You see... that is why your own chakra level is extremely high and it's all thanks to the demon bat's high amount of chakra. However, you hold yourself back. You ever so rarely summon the Demon Bat's chakra because you are too afraid to release it. That is why your technique and skill range is so limited despite the training you received from each of us. You are too soft to be a shinobi. If that Kagemaru hadn't always pampered and bailed you out of difficult situations, you would be dead! You are truly a disgrace to the Night Walkers and every Yami-nin from the Makai. You'd be a laughing stock if I had told them you were the host of the feared Seven-Tailed Demon Bat!"

Lowering his head, Adam closed his eyes.

"So, are you starting to realize just where your role stands in life? You will always be inferior to a superior demon such as myself. Now, be a good boy and bow before your master. Know your place amongst the Night Walkers!"

However, Adam did not follow through with Damien's command and scowled.

Damien growled as his eyes glowed an intense blood red. "Adam! I gave you an order! Now, bow or... the girl over here gets it!!" He stepped in front of Ai and slowly started to undo his pants. "She will receive the same treatment as your whore of a mother!!"

Adam opened his eyes as his body started to tremble violently. A dark purple shimmering aura once again coated his entire body. His eyes turned blood red with bloodlust.

"Hum...?" Damien turned as he noticed the shimmering aura and sensed a demonic presence behind this chakra coat. He faced the boy's direction and uttered a small gasp. "...Adam...?" _What's going on here?! That boy's chakra is growing stronger but he shouldn't be able to._

"..." Adam scowled as his face conveyed anger. That anger quickly becoming unadulterated hatred. The chakra aura around his body expanded. "...Get..."

"No... it couldn't..."

Adam screamed out as his voice boomed out with intense rage and oozed with evil. "**_GET. YOUR. HANDS. OFF. OF. HER!! SHE IS NOT YOUR PLAY THING FOR YOUR AMUSEMENT!!_**"

Backing away, Damien was taken back. His eyes widened as he, for the first time, was conveying a show of concern.

No, not just concern.

It was fear.

Through his eyes, Damien noticed the massive form of a winged, demonic bat appearing above Adam.

It was the image of the Seven-Tailed Demon Bat.

"No... It... It can't be...!!" Damien was horrified. Sweat poured down his face and his mouth became dry. _Not the Shichibi! This can't be possible!!_

_xxxxx_

**Southern Region/Darkness Country**

"Hey, what's going on here..." Naruto blinked as he cut himself off and watched as a purple aura covered Adam. He felt a strange power emanating from this aura and gasped. "It's... It's just like last time when he saved me... But, what could this be?"

_**I THOUGHT YOU HAD FIGURED IT OUT.**_

_No, what is going on?! What is this strange chakra coming out of Adam? Damien looks terrified!_

_**AND AS HE SHOULD BE. AS I SAID, NOW YOU ARE ALL GOING TO EXPERIENCE TRUE FEAR. HE MADE THE GRAVEST ERROR BY ANGERING THE DEMON SEALED INSIDE OF HIM!**_

_What?! Adam has a demon inside of him, too?! Just like me?!  
_

_**HU HU HU!! SHICHIBI, SO YOU'RE FINALLY READY TO EMERGE FROM YOUR IMPRISONMENT.**_

_Shichibi? You don't know mean... Another..._

_**HE IS THE SEVEN-TAILED DEMON BAT. ONE OF MY LONG TIME RIVALS STEMMING BACK TO OUR DAYS IN THE MAKAI!**_

_Seven-Tailed Demon Bat...? Adam?! You're kidding!! Somehow, I have a bad feeling about this. Adam, why have you kept this a secret from us?_

_**HE DIDN'T KNOW UNTIL THAT FOOL REVEALED THE TRUTH. IT WAS DAMIEN WHO MURDERED ADAM'S MOTHER, VIOLATED HIS MOTHER AND TOLD THE BOY HE WAS THE HOST OF THE DEMON BAT. HMPH…DAMIEN, YOU ARROGANT FOOL. YOUR SADISM WILL COST YOU DEARLY. HU HU HU…**_

Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Secrets were revealed and he feared what the Shichibi was capable of doing.

_Something tells me that Damien isn't the only one in trouble. We're all in grave danger._

_xxxxx_

Meanwhile, Sakura found herself being pinned down as Hinata mounted on top of her. The hungry girl opened her mouth and prepared to bite down onto Sakura's throat.

"Hin...ata..."

Ino placed the slayer down and aimed to make her move. "Sakura! You're going to need my help obviously!"

"No... kidding..." Sakura mumbled as she struggled to kick Hinata off of her. "Get... off!!"

"Hehe, now it's time to feed!!" Hinata hissed, her fangs lengthening.

Ino gasped. "Oh no! Hold on! Here's one **_Shintenshin no Jutsu_** coming up!!" The blonde kunoichi aimed her jutsu directly for Hinata.

Suddenly...

Before Ino could complete her jutsu...

White feathers fell down in front of Hinata's face and then...

Hinata felt drowsy as her eyes were closing and the complexion of her face showed sleepiness. She yawned and fell face first next to Sakura.

Both girls were taken back in sudden surprise.

"Um, what...?" blinked Sakura.

"Yeah, my thoughts exactly," nodded Ino.

Hopping down from out of nowhere, Rock Lee landed with Saya. The girls were taken back by the sudden appearance of the Taijutsu fighter, especially Sakura.

"LEE!!" Sakura shouted, her eyes nearly widened. "Oh my gosh... But, when did you...?"

"My operation was a success. It is good to see you and Ino doing well, but..." Lee noticed Ai lying on a branch next to Ino. "That girl I cannot say the same for. And Hinata was just put down by this woman's genjutsu."

"I put her with sleep with my **_Fukurouhane Nemuri Hypnosis. _**Owl Feather Sleep Hypnosis," Saya explained. "That will keep her in a temporary sleeping state for thirty minutes." She turned toward the two kunoichi. "Girls, have you seen my little boy? My Adam?"

"You... Then you're his mother! Saya!" Sakura pointed to the woman.

"Yes, and do you know where..."

Suddenly, the woman's head snapped back as she turned and felt a powerful demonic presence. It was coming from beyond the forest and from a single source: Adam.

"What is wrong?" Lee looked down at the woman and noticed fear etched on her face.

"It's... Adam. Oh, no. Could Damien have awakened the demon from within him?"

"Demon?" Ino overheard the woman.

"What about Adam? Did something terrible just happen? You're not making any sense here," Sakura said.

"No..." Saya mumbled and pushed herself away from Lee. "I've got to get to Adam!!" _As I feared, Damien finally told him the truth. Now, the demon sealed within my little boy will be released. I have to get there before it's too late!!_

_xxxxx_

**Near Fukurou Lake/Darkness Country**

Kagemaru quickly sat up and faced the skies. The demonic chakra coming from Adam was being felt by the Yami-nin.

"What's the problem?" Gai asked with concern. He once again checked over Kakashi.

"...We're all in serious danger I'm afraid," Kagemaru's face contorted with fear. "Damien, you've dug your own grave..."

xxxxx

**Southeastern Region/Darkness Country**

Tending to Kanna's wounds, Tenten had torn off a piece of cloth from her shirt and used it to clean off the clean the blood.

"Thank you..." Kanna showed her gratitude to the young ninja.

"No problem. I'm glad you're not bad like the rest of those Yami-nin."

"Yes, I'm nothing like that arrogant witch..." Kanna then cut herself off as she sprang up onto her feet. Her mouth and eyes widened in horrified disbelief. "No... It's Adam!! I can recognize that demonic aura... But, he couldn't possibly be..."

"What?" Tenten was concerned.

"What's going on, you two?!" Kiba called out.

Shino kept to himself to listen to what Kanna was saying.

"The demon is finally coming out of Adam. Damien must have finally told him the truth..." Kanna shivered as her eyes were directly across the forest. "I'm afraid I will have to leave you, my friends."

"Why? What's going on?" asked Kiba.

The female Yami-nin faced the group and answered. "...If Adam isn't stopped soon, we are all dead."

xxxxx

**Southwestern Region/Darkness Country**

"The worst has yet to come," Guraida said, lifting himself up. "Myotis...?"

"Yes, I know. It's Adam..."

"What about that boy?" Asuma asked.

Kurenai, Shikamaru and Chouji were, too, concerned about the impending situation.

"My friends... We are all in grave and serious danger..." announced Guraida.

xxxxx

**Southern Region/Darkness Country**

As he dropped Adam on the ground, Damien deactivated his Sharikugan and the overall Sharingan genjutsu.

The demon realized he had made the biggest mistake in his existence... forcing the release of the Shichibi.

"No... This shouldn't be happening. He should have been completely sealed!!" Damien backed away. "Stop it!! **_STOP IT NOW!!_**"

Picking himself up from the ground, Adam stared into Damien's eyes and smiled with evil glee. His voice changed and boomed out. "**_YOU WILL PAY FOR MURDERING FATHER, VIOLATING MY MOTHER AND ATTEMPTING TO HURT AI-CHAN!! YOU WILL PAY WITH... YOUR LIFE!!_**"

Naruto witnessed this change in Adam from the background. "Adam, you can't... Please, don't release that demon!"

The demon fox chuckled with malicious glee within Naruto's mind.

_**IT'S TOO LATE. SOON YOU WILL ALL DIE!!**_

**(Fade to black)**

xxxxx

_**Next Time**_

_**The Shichibi Reawakens!! Sad Departure from Darkness Country!!**_

xxxxx

Ok, I've come to the realization these final chapters have taken me more than a week to complete. xX

Gah, what a pain.

With that, just one more chapter before I end the Land of Darkness story. Everything comes into full swing next time and we will see the Seven-Tailed Demon Bat in action.

Though, I'm sure some of you are shocked over Adam's secret. Your thoughts? Maybe you were expecting this to happen? Who knows?

No, I have not forgotten about Sasuke. He'll be in the next chapter, Sasuke fans. ;)

Now, since the canon Shichibi hasn't been revealed in the manga (yet or ever), this is my own creation. Please, do not bother asking anything about the manga because I am slightly diverging from the canon story and this is obviously an AU. I'd appreciate it if you kept anything dealing with this to yourself. Thank you.

Next time, the chapter will be a long one. Probably close to 20,000 words. That's a BIG maybe but a tall order if you ask me.

So, stay tuned.

One more chapter to go, baby!!

Peace!


	12. The Shichibi Awakens! Conclusion?

**_Disclaimer:_** For the last time (for this story), I make no claim over Naruto, the characters or the entire concept. All is credited to the creative genius of Kishimoto-sensei.

The only characters I have rightful claim are the Nightwalkers. Adam, Saya and Ai are characters crafted by my friend, Belletiger.

Well, this is it. The final chapter of Land of Darkness.

Nothing else to say.

Enjoy.

xxxxx

_**Naruto: Land of Darkness**_

_**The Shichibi Awakens! Departure from Darkness Country!**_

xxxxx

**Near Hanging Neck Cliff/Darkness Country**

The wind whispered quietly as a cold draft came.

Sasuke was still unconscious after having been victimized by Itachi's **_Tsukiyomi_**. Since then, he hadn't moved a single muscle, nor had he regained consciousness. Anyone who had ever challenged Itachi's Mangekyou Sharingan paid the price.

Uchiha Sasuke was no different.

Suddenly, a dark figure jumped down from a tree and dropped beside Sasuke's body. Then, the figure's brown eyes looked down onto the boy's prone form.

"Finally found him," the figure spoke as she emerged from the darkness.

It was Mitarashi Anko.

"I never thought I'd find you first," the purple-haired Jounin remarked, kneeling down beside the boy. As she touched Sasuke's arm, a chill went up her spine. "Wh... Why is he freezing cold? I better get him someplace warm before he..." That's when she noticed the bite marks on the side of his neck. Her eyes widened at the sight of those punctured holes. "My god..." Taking her coat off, she put it over Sasuke to keep him warm until she could figure out how to help him. Unfortunately, all knowledge she had on the Night Walkers was based in stories.

As she scooped Sasuke in her arms, she glanced around to double check for any enemy ninja, hoping she could keep her presence hidden. "Good. Coast is clear. Time to find the others," Anko nodded. Holding Sasuke in her left arm, she put her right hand up, chanted quietly and vanished.

She reappeared several yards away and raced across the treetops with Sasuke in tow.

"Geez, why is he so cold? And those bite marks…" A frown crossed her face. "So, the stories are true then. These 'blood suckers' or 'Night Walkers' are not just your everyday folk tales. It's no wonder Yamigakure was said to have been devoid of any activity for the last seven years."

Looking down at the Uchiha child, Anko sighed to herself. _We've both been cursed by Orochimaru's Cursed Seal. But these bite marks look nasty. I'm surprised Sasuke's still alive. Well, at least he's still breathing. He should be fine…if I can keep him warm._ The kunoichi grimaced._ I didn't think the situation would get worse. I just hope I can reach everyone in time._

_xxxxx_

**Southern Region/Darkness Country**

Blood-curling banshees echoed through the forest area. The winds blew against the trees as the screeching cries seemed to consume all.

Damien observed with shock from afar; Adam was hunched over as his body became entirely coated with a sinister, dark violet chakra. His eyes were already gleaming with blood red light. The boy's face contorted with anger as he was slowly opening his mouth to reveal fangs so sharp that they could've been mistaken for hypodermic needles. Adam growled deeply as more chakra covered his body.

Slightly taking a few steps back, Damien murmured to himself in disbelief. _It...It can't be!! How could he be generating this much chakra?! No, he can't be... NO!! Even, he wouldn't be THAT foolish!!_

No response came from the half-breed. Instead, Adam's eyes remained locked onto the demon and he never once for a second batted an eye.

No, the boy wanted to look deep into the eyes of his tormentor and to take pleasure on the look of fear etched on the villain's face.

This was Adam's revenge.

Adam wanted to avenge his slain father, Tsukimaru.

Defend his mother's honor and prevent the demon from ever again raping her.

To prevent Damien from breaking Ai's spirit and violating her just as he did with Saya.

He would no longer stand for Damien's constant bedevilment.

Meanwhile, looking on from the distance and keeping his eye on Adam, Naruto was galvanized and in complete bewilderment. He too did not bat an eye as the Kyuubi within chuckled with malicious glee. "Adam!! Stop it!!" Naruto called out. "Don't release that demon within you!! Please, you're only going to make it worse!!"

_**HU HU HU!! IT IS TOO LATE, YOU RUNT. THERE IS NOTHING STOPPING THIS BOY FROM UNLOCKING THE SHICHIBI. DAMIEN HAS MADE HIS GRAVEST ERROR. ONCE THAT FOOL IS FINISHED, THEN THE REST OF YOU WILL BE EASY PICKINGS!! THE DEMON BAT WILL SHOW YOU NO REMORSE.**_

_No! I refuse to believe that Adam would ever hurt any of us!_

_**WHY DON'T YOU STOP HIM THEN? BECAUSE YOU ARE AFRAID AND YOU SHOULD BE! WE DEMONS HAVE NO SYMPATHY FOR THE WEAK! NOW WATCH AS HE MAKES SHORT WORK OF THIS STUPID FOOL. UNLESS OF COURSE, YOU'RE WILLING TO RELEASE ME SO I CAN KILL THESE TWO.**_

_No chance in hell!! I'll save Adam just like I saved Gaara!! All I need from you is plenty of chakra I can use._

_**NO.**_

_Why not?!_

_**BECAUSE YOU WILL NOT BE NEEDED! YOU WILL ONLY GET IN THEIR WAY. RELEASE ME NOW!!  
**_

_What am I? A broken record? I already told you: NO CHANCE IN HELL!!_

_**SHICHIBI AND DAMIEN ARE ENEMIES I'VE LONGED TO SETTLE MY DISPUTES WITH!**_

_Yeah, who cares what you want?! I'm in charge here... Wait! Look at Adam!! _

_**SO, HE'S ALREADY READY TO TRANSFORM. THE DEMON BAT WILL FINALLY REVEAL HIMSELF.**_

"Adam!! Can you hear me?! You've got to stop this!!" Naruto called out, taking a chance as he raced forward. His instinct had told him to jump out to stop the transforming child. **_"ADAM!!"_**

However, the half-breed paid no attention to the pleading Genin and focused his attention solely on Damien. The dark purple chakra aura expanded and resonated. Damien couldn't have possibly predicted this outcome to occur and never expected for Adam to be pushed this far. He was always under the impression that the child was too cowardly to unleash his true potential. Thus, he viewed Adam as someone who lacked the heart to take part in battle and would cower behind his superiors.

Damien wasn't looking into the eyes of a scared child anymore.

The red glowing eyes that pierced a frightening and blood-chilling gaze was not even remotely human.

Even the chakra flow around the child became demonic in nature. His physical appearance alone was changing before Damien and Naruto's eyes.

"You stupid child... Do you possibly think relying on the demon bat is going to make any difference?" scowled Damien while tightening his fists and growling under breath. "You're only going to danger everyone. The Shichibi will NOT know the difference between friend and enemy! You will only kill them and your mother!! The demon will consume what's left of your humanity!!"

However, this did not stop Adam. He simply had one motivation in mind: kill Damien.

Then, at that moment, Adam closed his eyes and found himself...

xxxxx

**_The Soul Room of Adam_**

...inside a room shrouded in darkness with little source of light piercing through small cracks of the stonewalls around him.

Adam took a deep breath as his entire body was shivering from the cold chills in the room. He glanced around and gulped nervously.

"Where am I?"

Suddenly, a pair of red glowing orbs pierced through the blanket of darkness behind him. The half-breed stopped as he sensed an ancient presence lurking behind the shadows. Closing his eyes, Adam slowly turned around…and as he opened his eyes, the red irises widened as a malicious laughter boomed all around. Steel bars confined the Seven-Tailed Demon Bat inside with a seal placed over the lock.

"It's... you," Adam said, his voice dry and meek. The _thing_ gazing down at him was scarier than anything he had ever seen before. Even Damien could not compare.. "What Damien said. You're the Shichibi. You're the Seven-Tailed Demon Bat."

The Shichibi chuckled. **SO, WE FINALLY MEET AT LAST, ADAM. I'VE EVER WONDERED IF YOU AND I WOULD MEET IN THIS MANNER. WHAT'S THE MATTER? ARE YOU AFRAID OF ME?**

"No...No, that's not it!! I never thought I'd be the host to contain you!! How should I have known?!"

**I'VE ALWAYS DELIVERED A PORTION OF MY DEMON CHAKRA DURING DIRE SITUATIONS IN YOUR LIFE. MOST RECENTLY, I GAVE YOU MY CHAKRA TO ALLOW YOU TO SAVE YOUR FRIEND FROM CHIBI KUMORI.**

"I don't remember. Naruto told me that I was giving off a strange chakra..."

**INTERESTING. YOU HAVE NO KNOWLEDGE OF THAT PREVIOUS EVENT? WELL, JUST NOW, YOU ARE ASKING ME TO GIVE YOU MORE OF MY CHAKRA TO KILL YOUR FORMER MASTER?**

The boy quickly responded aggressively and in an outburst. His gentle demeanor was replaced with a determined and vengeful manner. "HE KILLED MY FATHER!! HE RAPED MY MOTHER!! HE HAS GRAVELY PUT AI'S LIFE AT RISK!! I WANT YOU TO GIVE ME ALL OF YOUR CHAKRA!! THAT MONSTER HAS TO DIE AND PAY FOR HIS CRIMES!!"

**WOULDN'T YOU RATHER REMOVE MY SEAL AND RELEASE ME FROM THIS IMPRISONMENT?**

"What?"

**YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO GET REVENGE IF I SIMPLY GAVE YOU MY CHAKRA. RELEASE ME AND I SHALL ASSUME YOUR PLACE. THAT BASTARD WAS THE ONE WHO SEALED ME INSIDE OF YOU AND I HAVE YET TO REPAY THAT DEBT. IN ADDITION, THERE'S A CERTAIN FOX DEMON THAT I MUST REACQUAINT MYSELF WITH. IT'S BEEN FAR TOO LONG.**

"But, this is MY revenge!! I have to kill Damien with my own hands!!"

**HE WILL SIMPLY RIP YOU TO PIECES IN YOUR CURRENT STATE. IF YOU FREE ME, I WILL WIPE HIS PRESENCE FROM EXISTENCE AND AVENGE THOSE CLOSE TO YOU. AFTER I'M DONE WITH THE KYUUBI, THEN YOU WON'T HAVE TO RELY ON ME ANYMORE.**

"You... You can do that?" Adam gulped, looking down at his hands. "But, this is my revenge."

**I'M NOT GOING TO WAIT FOR AN ANSWER. WHAT'S IT GOING TO BE, CHILD?!**

Seeing there was no other choice, Adam lifted his head quickly and pierced a gaze at the glowing pair of red eyes belonging to the Shichibi. He pointed at the demon hiding behind the shadows and frowned. "If it means avenging my father, mother and Ai, I WILL go through with it!! But you had better make good on your word, Seven-Tailed Demon Bat!!"

**YES, NOW HURRY!! **

Once again flinching back, Adam shivered as he approached the front door of the gates. His eyes lay on the seal over the pad lock. Once he removes it, the demon would at last be unleashed.

**YES, YES... DO IT, ADAM. FREE ME!!**

Shutting his eyes, the half-breed put his fingertips on the seal. His hands trembled uncontrollably as second thoughts crossed his mind. He knew he couldn't trust a demon with such tremendous bloodlust…but what other choice did he have?

For Adam, it was all about killing Damien.

But, for the Shichibi, the motivations were even greater.

Taking a deep breath, Adam FINALLY removed the seal and unlocked the pad lock. He dropped the pad and watched as the gates slowly creaked open. Then, before he could react...

_WHOOSH!!_

A giant clawed hand shot out and snatched Adam. The boy screamed as he was brought closer into the cavern and toward the Shichibi.

Gasping and wheezing, the Seven-Tailed Demon Bat's eyes and mouth widened. Adam paled at the sight of fangs the size of mammoths and rows of razor sharp teeth. The boy suddenly realized that he was being brought closer and closer into the gullet of the demon.

**NOW, LET US BE ONE!! IT IS TIME FOR YOU TO PROVE YOUR WORTH TO ME, BOY!!**

"NOOO!!"

**AT LAST, I AM FREE!!**

xxxxx

**Southern Region/Darkness Country**

"You must die..." Adam murmured as he lowered his head. His body suddenly started to grow unexpectedly and quickly. Gray fur emerged and covered the boy's entire body. His ears grew larger than his head and his head stretched out. "**_YOU MUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSST DIEEEEEEEEE!! RAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!!_**"

Damien paled at the sight of the boy transforming and expressed an emotion that he had never shown since the night Shichibi entered his land: fear. It was etched and evident on the demon's face. His hopes that this would never again transpire were dashed.

Damien's nightmare was about to be unveiled.

Ripping the shirt off his body, a pair of stubs was revealed on his back. Then, those stubs protruded and lengthened out. His eyes were demonic blood red, revealing no shred of remorse or a hint of human depth. These eyes were filled with bloodlust. The dark gray fur covered his body. The boy's feet turned black and equipped with claws. His body had grown to the size of the largest tree within the area.

The stubs on his back ripped open, revealing wings that opened up. Blood slowly trickled off of the thin skin membrane.

Finally, there were seven long, slender tails protruding from his back, moving freely and wildly.

At long last, after nearly twelve years of being confined inside Sangara Adam...the Shichibi was loose.

The Seven-Tailed Demon Bat was free.

The demon glanced around and grinned. His eyes shifted onto Damien.

**HA HA HA!! AT LAST, I AM OUT OF THAT PRISON!! THAT BOY WAS SUCH A LITTLE, TRUSTWORTHY FOOL!!**

Stopping dead cold in his tracks, Naruto jumped back and looked up in horrifying awe. "No... Adam, how could you? What have you done?"

"**DAMIEN. DAMIEN. IT'S BEEN SO LONG. ARE YOU SHOCKED THAT WE'D SEE ONE ANOTHER?**"

Damien quickly regained his composure, reminding himself of how powerful he had become. "So, you tricked the boy. You made him believe that you'd avenge his father, that whore of a mother and that girl? He truly is a gullible fool."

"**BUT NONETHELESS, I SHALL ENJOY MAKING A MEAL OUT OF YOU, DAMIEN! I WAS GOING TO EAT YOU HAD THE DEMON FOX NOT INTERVENED!!**"

_That's what you think!! I have obtained the Sharingan and Byakugan while successfully fusing those two Kekkei Genkai!! _Damien thought while closing his fists. "You WILL NOT take me alive, Shichibi!! My power has grown since you were sealed!! By taking your life, I will be rid of that child! Killing two birds with one stone!"

The Shicibi chortled. "**OH HO HO HO!! BUT CAN YOU REALLY CARRY OUT YOUR THREAT?! PROVE ME WRONG!!**"

"I WILL SHOW YOU!!"

Naruto moved back as he watched Damien preparing to engage the giant Seven-Tailed Demon Bat. "Adam, why did you do this? You shouldn't have trusted that demon!! He won't have second thoughts about killing us all!!"

_**YOU SEE? THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU STUPID HUMANS SIGN A DEAL WITH A DEVIL. YOU PAY FOR YOUR IGNORANCE.**_

_But Adam is a good kid!! He's just too trustworthy!! But, I don't get how he would agree to let his demon out!_

_**BECAUSE HE WANTS TO AVENGE HIS FATHER'S DEATH, THE MOTHER'S HONOR AND PROTECT THE GIRL NAMED AI. TO THE DEMON BAT, THEY ARE NOTHING MORE THAN WASTES OF FLESH. SELFISH HUMAN DESIRES ALLOWED SHICHIBI TO TAKE ADVANTAGE OF THE CHILD. ADAM PAID FOR IT DEARLY.**_

_Where is Adam? I don't see him..._

_**HE IS WITHIN THE DEMON BAT BUT IT APPEARS THAT STUPID BAT HAS YET TO FULLY REGAIN HIS FULL FRAME OF MIND. **_

_I've got to do something!! I have to save Adam!!_

_**GET INVOLVED AND YOU WILL DIE! UNLESS OF COURSE, YOU WANT TO RELEASE ME?**_

_When hell freezes over! I WON'T need you!! _

_**YOU ARE MAKING A GRAVE MISTAKE, BOY. I'M GIVING YOU ONE FINAL WARNING!**_

_You shut up and stay out of this!! It's time I, Uzumaki Naruto, step in!!_

With that, Naruto picked himself up and glanced at the two opposing powers. He was not going to be pushed to the side and be a spectator. Naruto wanted to assume an active role in this conflict.

_But, you can at least give me some of your chakra. _

_**HMPH. YOU WILL EVENTUALLY BE FORCED TO CALL ME OUT WHEN THAT BAT PROVES TOO MUCH FOR YOU. FOOL!**_

Saya grimaced as she sensed the presence of the Seven-Tailed Demon Bat. _Oh no…_

She nearly collapsed, but Rock Lee prevented her fall. "Lady, are you okay?" asked Gai's student.

Sakura was rightfully worried. "Saya... You're looking for Adam? Right?"

"My son... So, he has done it. The demon has been unleashed..." Saya dropped to her knees and covered her face. "I was too late to save my little boy."

"Wait... What demon are you speaking of?" Ino raised an important question. She sat next to the unconscious form of Hinata. "What's this got to do with your son?"

Sakura nodded. "Yeah, I'd like to know. Does this demon know Adam?"

"You're sadly mistaken, young ones..." Saya sighed as she uncovered her face and faced the direction of the forest. She frowned. "Adam... Adam **is** the _demon_."

The others uttered gasps of shock. Lee, Sakura and Ino couldn't believe what they had heard; straight from the mother's mouth at that! Sakura quickly approached Saya and turned her around to face her. "Now, WHAT did you say?! He's a half-breed. You and your demon lover had Adam! That is what your son told us! He never told us anything about a demon inside of him!"

"He never told you because he never knew. Damien had hid that secret from my child and planned on telling him when he felt the time was right. Well, he couldn't have done it at a worse time," Saya said, biting down on her lips and wiping the flow of tears from her cheeks. "I knew my son became the host for this demon as soon as I was brought into Damien's captivity. I couldn't tell my son because I was locked away immediately following the attack at Yamigakure." Her eyes narrowed as she recalled what she had been through. "Seven long years I've been isolated from the outside world…"

"Seven long years? How horrible!" Ino frowned. "I can't forgive anyone who separates their son from their mother!"

"You wouldn't understand. I was separated from Adam since I was looked upon as inferior to Damien's demon kind. We humans are nothing but meals to them. Damien chose to inflict unspeakable torture onto me, hoping he'd crush my spirit, that I'd die in my prison. But, my love for Adam and Tsukimaru was what kept me alive. I won't die so easily..."

"But, this demon. What is it?" Sakura asked.

Sighing deeply, Saya stood up with her back turned to the three Konoha Genin. "Months after his birth, Tsukimaru had taken Adam to the race he had long been affiliated with... the Night Walkers. As he presented our son to Damien, the demon saw potential in the boy…for you see, Adam could be exposed to sunlight. Sunlight normally kills any full-blooded Night Walker. But not Adam. With human blood coursing through his veins, he has developed certain immunities. Sunlight and holy water do not harm him. In fact, if he bites anyone, that victim does not become a demon. I take it your friend there laying down was bitten by Damien."

"I'm afraid so," Sakura admitted.

"I see."

"But I do not see how any of this has any connection with this 'demon' you mention. What is this demon?" Lee asked.

Saya nodded. "Right. You children wanted to know. Well..." She cut herself off and paused for a moment. She did not want to inform the Genin the truth behind Adam's true nature but…she saw no other choice. They had to know.

"Well, what then?" Ino demanded. "What demon?"

"Adam is the host of the Shichibi. The Seven-Tailed Demon Bat is sealed within him," Saya answered, her eyes downcast and her voice faint.

**_"WHAT?!"_** the trio was taken back by surprise.

"Yes, it is the truth. Thanks to Damien's Sealing Jutsu, he wanted to get rid of the Shichibi and grow stronger overtime. Once Adam was strong enough and trained to become a more efficient shinobi, he would have been molded into the ultimate ninja. Adam has and always had the potential to become a powerful shinobi but his kind heart has always prevented him from ever reaching his full potential."

"Unbelievable," murmured Sakura.

"This poor child has been through so much," Lee stated, his eyes downcast.

"So, what are YOU going to do about it?! You said yourself that your son's unleashed this demon?" Ino yelled at the woman.

Saya responded as a frown came to her face. "That's where I'm going now. Adam-chan needs me and I'm going to defeat the demon."

"Hold it!! You possibly can't be going by yourself?!" Sakura raced up to the woman and stood in front of her. "I can't allow it! Sorry."

Saya smiled slightly. "You're very thoughtful and caring for my well being. However, I need to be in the same location as my son. I NEED to see him again. Even if it means fighting the demon myself and bringing back my son."

"But, is Naruto not with Adam?" Lee asked Sakura and Ino.

The pink-haired girl nodded. "Yeah, he and Adam went to pursue Damien not too long ago."

"Your friend is in the middle of a war he has no business being a part of. I have to go there now!" Saya declared. "I suggest you kids remain here."

"But..."

Just as Sakura was about to speak, a loud shriek echoed from the background.

Everyone all turned toward the right direction where the source of the loud animalistic cry came from. Saya faced that direction and bit down on her left thumb.

"There. It's time for me to go save my son!" the woman exclaimed, looking down at her bleeding thumb. She quickly put it down on the tree branch that she remained balanced on and performed a summoning jutsu. The Genin coughed as the exploding smoke smothered them. Sakura waved the smoke away from her face and watched as Saya rode on the back of a summoned beast.

It was a large, beautiful snow-white owl. The body of the giant bird was covered with a thick layer of snow-white feathers, his eyes colored a gleaming gold. Saya stood on top of the owl's back and peered out above the canopies of the forest. Her intention was clear as she prepared to set off to where Adam was... or at this point where the Shichibi was.

"Saya!! You're going to get killed! From that sound of that demon, I doubt you can even save your son!!" Sakura pleaded. "You don't have to do this!"

"Girl, what is your name? In fact, what is the name of these other three young ladies?"

The pink-haired kunoichi stuttered. "W-well, I'm Haruno Sakura. The blonde is Yamanaka Ino. The other two laying unconscious are Ai and Hyuuga Hinata."

"I see. Well, I'm simply going to say this... If and when you four grow up to bear children, you will understand the strength of a mother's love for her child. Nothing and I mean it NOTHING is more powerful than a mother's devotion for her children. At this point in my life, Adam is the MOST important thing and nothing else matters." The woman faced Sakura with teary eyes. "...Sakura, if you were in my position, you'd agree. Wouldn't you?"

"I... Well, of course! But you're going into a situation where you might not even come back alive!"

"It's okay. If I die, then I will make it count. My son's life means more than my own," the woman smiled, turning her back on the Genin. "I must go."

With that, Saya pointed forward and called out a command to her owl summon. "Now, Kisakitori!! Let us depart from here!!"

"**_As you command, Saya!!_**" the giant owl bellowed, his voice thunderous and imposing.

With that, the owl opened his wings and started ascending above the tree canopies with Saya standing on top to lead the way. Sakura, Ino and Lee watched as the owl was already 20 feet into mid-air.

"I would suggest you children stay out of this!! You don't have any idea of what you'll be going up against! If I happen to see your friend, I will tell him that you all are safe!" Saya called out, letting the Genin know.

Sakura frowned and prepared to pursue Saya…but then Lee put his left arm out to stop her.

"Do not go, Sakura."

"Why not, Lee?! She doesn't..."

"She is going to save her son. Obviously, we do not know this boy or his mother well enough to intervene. This is their matter to solve. I understand just how strong a bond between a parent and a child can be. Of course, you know Gai-sensei is more than just a sensei to me."

The pink-haired Genin sighed and smiled briefly. "Oh, Lee."

"There she goes, guys," Ino said, pointing up to where the owl summon carried Saya off into the distance. "You think she'll be all right?"

"I am sure she will be. I saw determination in her eyes," Lee replied. "A determined mother can not be stopped or reasoned with."

Sakura watched the owl disappear into the distance. "Please, come back to us and bring back our friends." _Adam. Naruto. Be careful…_

As Kisakitori advanced, Saya looked out into the distance and noticed a heated commotion taking place. In fact, she saw what appeared to be the large presence of the Seven-Tailed Demon Bat. Her blood chilled at the sight of the behemoth.

"**Saya-sama, are you going to be okay?**"

"Yes. Do you see the demon ahead of us?"

"**Yes and that is where your son should be, am I right**"

"That's correct."

"**Don't worry, Saya-sama. I know it's been a while since you've last summoned me.**"

"Almost seven years, Kisakitori."

"**You're still as beautiful as I remember you.**"

Saya slightly blushed as she gently pat the top of the giant owl's head. "Thank you, Kisakitori."

"**Anyway, we have a demon to stop and a precious little boy to save, right?**"

The woman's expression changed into that of a serious gesture. "Yes, we're getting closer. Adam-chan, momma's coming!"

xxxxx

**Southeastern Region/Darkness Country**

Kanna's eyes widened. _The Shichibi has been released._ She faced the Konoha-nin and expressed gratitude. "Thank you all so much but I must leave you now. I take it you understand."

"Not entirely…but you said this demon was contained inside Adam and now it's been released. You're crazy if you go out there by yourself," Kiba said.

Akamaru nodded while nervously whining and sitting on top of Kiba's hood.

"Don't worry. I won't be alone out there. If anything, Adam's mother will be there and some of my good friends will be there. Besides, it's possible some of your own Konoha-nin should be there to lend a hand. But I have to be there to support Saya and save her son from the demon."

"And leaving us behind?" Shino asked.

"No, if I do manage to survive... God willing... then I will come back for you."

"Or we already would have been found by our fellow Konoha teams," Tenten said, sitting beside Neji. "Neji still hasn't woken up. Kanna, what if..."

The female Yami-nin smirked. "Somehow, I think Damien's life will be cut short and your friend will be returned to normal. All the victims he has bitten will be cured from the Yami-nin curse."

"What about you, Kanna?" Kiba inquired.

"No, I was born as demon. I will outlive you children," Kanna looked down at her hands. "I'd rather stay this way."

Tenten smiled. "Well, that doesn't matter. You saved us and we see you as an ally to us. Now, you go out there and be careful."

"Heh, yeah. These wounds will heal rather quickly. Believe me," Kanna waved to the ninja. "Farewell, Konoha-nin. Hopefully we will meet again." With that, she vanished from the spot and left the three ninja behind.

"Gee, I hope she knows what she's doing. If anything, I wish I could heal my wounds like hers," Kiba grumbled.

Shino remained silent as she leaned back against a log and let out a relaxed sigh.

"No kidding. I hope she'll be okay…and I hope our teammates are okay too," Tenten finished.

xxxxx

**Near Fukurou Lake/Darkness Country**

Kagemaru bit down and summoned a large bat, as he was ready to embark on an emergency to stop the Seven-Tailed Demon Bat.

_It's as I feared! Adam has unleashed the demon! I must go!_

Gai looked over at Kagemaru. "You have to go, Kagemaru? You did mention that a demon was in the land. That boy you told me about is the host for the bat demon?"

"Correct, and I apologize for leaving at such an abrupt time. But you must realize this boy is my student." He paused. "No, he has become like a son to me. I must be there for him and to save him from the demon that has consumed his innocent soul."

"I understand. Your relationship with this boy reminds me of Lee and myself. Go and do what you can, my friend. Don't worry about Kakashi and myself."

"He'll awaken very soon. I'm sure one of your comrades will find you here sooner or later. Take care, friend."

With that said, Kagemaru hopped aboard his bat summon and yelled out a command. "Let's go!! Time is of the essence!!" The bat immediately followed his summoner's orders and opened its wings to lift itself off of the ground before flying off into the sky.

"Good luck, comrade," Gai smiled. His thoughts were now on the well being on his students and the other Konoha-nin. "This is getting completely messy. Those kids had better be all right. Right, Kakashi?"

No response obviously cam from the unconscious 'Copy Ninja.'

"You put up quite a fight, my friend. Next time, let's try _not to kill_ each other," joked Gai.

xxxxx

**Southwestern Region/Darkness Country**

Guraida shuddered from the frightening presence of the Shichibi's aura. He faced Myotis and muttered, "You feel that, Myotis?"

Myotis acknowledged him with a nod. "I do. It appears Damien has told Adam the truth. The Shichibi has been unleashed and our greatest fears have materialized."

"Agreed."

"Now, hold it. You two said you'd be going? Why not take us to aid you?" asked Asuma as he stepped forward.

"If this monster is anything like the Kyuubi, then we will need to go there with overwhelming numbers on our side," suggested Kurenai. "You two are not enough."

"Don't worry. We do have colleagues on their way over there," Guraida reassured the adult ninja. "Yes, Kagemaru, Kanna and Saya will no doubt be on their way over there. Not to mention…if I know Adam, he'll stop that demon himself with a certain technique taught to him by our own Kagemaru."

"What technique is that?" asked Chouji.

Shikamaru nodded. "That's what I'd like to know."

"Don't worry, my friends. IF Adam is still within that demon, he will do whatever it takes to break free. It just all depends on the boy's will. Believe me. It's much stronger than anyone of you may realize."

Biting down on his cigarette, Asuma frowned. "You sure have high hopes for such a grim situation."

"Maybe, maybe not. It's all depends on Adam and his control over the demon bat," said Myotis. "Guraida? Shall we get going?"

"Not now. We will go when needed. Kagemaru, Kanna and Saya will be there. The least we can do is help the Konoha ninja here find their allies." _That is if... Adam can control the demon. The last time I recall facing the Shichibi…I felt such overwhelming fear. Damien, you've just dug your own grave for pushing that boy too far._

"All right, everyone. Follow us. We will be able to pick up the scent of your allies easier than any of you," Myotis stated.

Kurenai and Asuma nodded in agreement. "Lead the way."

"Geez, what a pain. I actually wouldn't be surprised if Naruto was caught up with this mess."

"What do you mean, Shikamaru?" Chouji asked.

"Nothing. Just mumbling to myself." _It's like I said, Naruto no doubt is already involved in this mess with this demon bat. He's probably done something reckless..._

"Let's go, Chouji!! Shikamaru!!" Asuma shouted from the distance already ahead with Kurenai and the two Yami-nin.

"Right!!" the two Konoha-nin responded simultaneously.

With that, Shikamaru and Chouji raced off to follow the four adult ninja. Shikamaru's suspicion about Naruto involved with the Shichibi battle was right on the mark.

Though, the worst with the Seven-Tailed Demon Bat has yet to come.

xxxxx

**Outskirts of the Southern Region/Darkness Country**

Taking several more steps back, Damien's face twisted with an expression of fear and bewilderment. His body abruptly froze as every muscle fiber within his body stiffened. His mouth became dry and no words could describe the terror he faced.

"No, I will not fear. **_DO YOU HEAR ME!!_**" Damien roared, his voice deepening. "I am a TRUE lord of demons. A beast such as yourself would never deserve such a title. Your time has come and gone. Only demons like myself are worthy of leading the Makai to the dawn of a new age of darkness! Yamigakure was only the start. Soon, all nations will fall before my growing clan!"

The Shichibi was unimpressed. "**IS THAT ALL? YOU HAVE RATHER WEAK MOTIVATIONS, YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A MAKAI LORD. YOU HOPED THAT I AND THE DEMON FOX WERE SEALED SO YOU CAN HAVE FREE REIGN OVER THE HUMANS WITHOUT COMPETITION TO GET IN YOUR WAY? AM I RIGHT?**"

Damien was taken back from the Shichibi's response and scowled.

"**WHAT'S THE MATTER? ARE YOU SPEECHLESS? BEING TALKED DOWN UPON BY A SUPERIOR DEMON MUST BRUISE YOUR PATHETIC EGO.**"

"YOU BE SILENT!!"

"**THE SIGHT OF YOU MAKES ME LAUGH!! TO THINK THAT LITTLE COWARD, ADAM, FEARED YOU SO.**"

"And he should! For he was going to serve the future ruler of two realms! You and the Kyuubi's days are numbered. For I am the future."

"**FUTURE? AH, YES. I HAVE FORESEEN YOUR FUTURE.**"

Damien grinned. "I see you're beginning to see things my way. You do see I will become superior to you half-wit behemoths."

"**ON THE CONTRARY, YOUR FUTURE IS GRIM. YOU, MY FRIEND, HAVE A VERY SHORT LIFESPAN. YOU WILL NOT SEE THE NEXT SUNRISE.**"

Upon hearing this from the Shichibi, the demon scowled as his entire body tensed. "What did you say...?! I have NO future?!" He quickly calmed himself. "No, you're just playing with my mind. Aren't you? Yes, that's right. You proclaiming that I have no future is simply just you being in utter denial. You're jealous that I will lead the Makai to revolution. A revolution that will mark the end of human civilization. You can't be satisfied if you and the beasts cannot have the share of the pie. Well, guess what? You aren't getting a piece! This whole realm is mine!"

"**NOT UNLESS YOU PROVE YOURSELF TO ME, DAMIEN! YOU SPEAK OF A REVOLUTION? HA! WHAT A FARCE! YOU TALK BIG BUT YOU HAVE NOTHING TO BACK IT UP. IF YOU ARE SO POWERFUL AS YOU CLAIM, WHY ARE YOU HESITATING TO ATTACK ME? IT'S PAINFULLY CLEAR YOU ARE AFRAID. YOU'RE SCARED OF WHAT THE FUTURE MAY BRING. IN THIS CASE, YOU HAVE NO FUTURE!! FOR I WILL END YOUR PATHETIC EXISTENCE, WORM!!**"

Damien found himself completely taken back by the strong and truthful statements from the Seven-Tailed Demon Bat. He didn't want to admit it but he was intimidated by the presence of the giant. Looking into the Shichibi's eyes, he realized that death would soon befall him.

There was no mistaking it.

He was completely outclassed by the behemoth.

However, Damien was not going to submit easily. Not without a fight.

Putting up a fake guard, Damien deeply chuckled. "...Then, I suppose I can't claim the top spot until I'm rid of you myself. Pitiful Adam... He just had to rely on you to save the day. No matter." Shutting his eyes and reopening them, the Sharikugan was activated. "Then, I'll just kill YOU myself!! With you dead, Adam will NO longer be an issue!!"

"**I SENSE DESPERATION FROM YOU, DAMIEN. YOU ARE SIMPLY PITIFUL!! I WILL ENJOY DEVOURING YOU!!**"

As he flew up to avoid any further contact from the Shichibi, Damien roared out and ripped off the shirt covering his body.

What covered his entire chest was truly a grotesque sight to behold.

There were eyeballs covering every section of his form. On his arms, chest, abs, back and torso. There were wet eyeballs rolling and being squished together, staring intently at the Shichibi.

Naruto witnessed this from the background, his face turning green. The foul and wet stench of the eyeballs made the Genin want to vomit. "Gross!! Just why are there eyeballs covering his body?!" Naruto covered his nose. "Man, I don't like where this is going!"

The Demon Bat was not impressed, as the stench did not bother him in the slightest.

"**SO, THAT'S IT. THOSE ARE THE EYES...**"

The Night Walker abruptly cut off the demon. "These are the eyes of every victim I have fed upon. You see, I am quite…_aroused_ each time I look into the eyes of my prey. I enjoy looking at the fear that is shown to me. So, as a reminder of the victims that I have feasted upon, some of the blood I have drained from a victim turns into a duplicate of the eyes of that victim. So far, I have hundreds of victims." He paused. "Actually, I take that back. I have fed on approximately 20,000 victims over my entire lifespan."

"**20,000 VICTIMS? GA-HA!! THAT IS QUITE A FEAT, DAMIEN. FOR THAT I CAN COMMEND YOU, BUT YOU SEE... I HAVE FEASTED ON MORE PREY THAN YOU EVER COULD IMAGINE.**"

"You think I'm doing this to compete with the likes of you? Out of all the victims I have fed upon, only two have benefited me. It's true I have gained many unique styles of Genjutsu, Ninjutsu and Taijutsu from my victims. However, by draining the blood from a girl of the Hyuuga clan and one of the last two surviving Uchiha clan, I have developed and fused their two Kekkei Genkai to create a new deadlier, Dojutsu... the **_Sharikugan_**."

"**HA!! IS THAT SUPPOSED TO SCARE ME?**"

"You'll see."

"**BAH!! I'VE HEARD ENOUGH!! IT'S TIME THAT I STAY TRUE TO MY WORD ABOUT YOUR FUTURE BEING CUT SHORT!! HERE I COME, YOU INSECT!!**"

With that, the Seven-Tailed Demon Bat flew straight toward the Night Walker.

Damien quickly flew up to avoid contact with the giant Biju as a purple aura flared around his body. Then, hundred upon hundreds of thin, tiny purple beams erupted from the eyes, raining down upon the Demon Bat. More repeated shots pounded away on the giant. The Demon Bat quickly closed his wings to shield himself from the incoming blasts. The Yami-nin leader cackled. "HAHAHA!! HOW DOES IT FEEL BEING ON THE RECEIVING END OF YOUR NEW SUPERIOR?! NOW, KNEEL!!"

The Demon Bat scowled. "**YOU ARE ONLY LUCKY THAT I AM NOT IN 100 PERFECT FORM… OTHERWISE, YOU'D BE DEAD!!**"

"THAT'S RIGHT!! YOU KEEP SPOUTING SENSELESS GARBAGE!! THAT IS WHAT YOU ARE TO ME - TRASH!!"

Opening his wings, Shichibi quickly lunged at the demon with his mouth wide open. He slashed across in an attempt to catch Damien; however, the Yami-nin saw the giant coming forward and rocketed upward to once again avoid the Demon Bat's wrath. He continued to unleash more purple beams through the eyeballs covering his body.

Shichibi shot a glance upward to locate Damien as each wound inflicted on his body was healing thanks to the demon's own special chakra.

"NOW, LET'S SEE YOU TRY THIS!!" Damien howled, the look on his face showed desperation on his part. Once again performing his one-handed seal, the demon bellowed out, "**_KETSUEKI ZEKKYOU!!_**" As he said that, a powerful high-pitched sonar beam came straight out of his mouth and struck the Demon Bat.

The Shichibi screeched loudly as the attack pounded and ripped off sections of his own fur. However, he quickly managed to shrug off the worst of the attack and flew out at the Night Walker. "**RAAAAAAAAGH!!**"

"WHAT?! HE'S STILL COMING?!"

"**IS THIS THE BEST YOU'VE GOT?! YOU DISAPPOINT ME, DAMIEN!!**"

_No!! He's not even stunned!! Time to implement my Sharikugan!!_

Activating his newly fused Dojutsu, Damien made eye contact with Shichibi and attempted to do what he had done earlier to both Adam and Ai. However, the behemoth lashed out one of his giant tails and slapped Damien away. "GAH!!"

"**JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE ATTEMPTING TO DO?! DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH. I WILL NOT FALL FOR SUCH A DUBIOUS TRAP LIKE THAT STUPID BOY!**"

Having seen enough, Naruto put his hand down onto the ground. "That's it! Here I come!" Performing a series of hand seals, a large smoke cloud exploded around the Genin. "**_Kuchiyose no Jutsu!!_**"

_**POOF!!**_

The summoning was a success.

The ground trembled. Trees were crushed. The massive summon appeared out of the smoke as the sound of the collision echoed through the air. As the smoke cloud dissipated, a large, light brown toad emerged standing 100 meters high. Red markings covered the toad's body, and fitting his body was a large dark blue gi with tape wrapped around his giant gut. In the amphibian's mouth was a smoking pipe. Sheathed on the behemoth's side was a dagger.

The "Boss Toad" - Gamabunta - was back in rare form.

Naruto stood on top of the giant amphibian's head and gazed out to where the Demon Bat stopped to face their direction.

"Great, he saw us!"

Shichibi diverted his attention away from Damien and focused on Gamabunta with curiosity. "**WHAT DO WE HAVE HERE?**"

As he opened his tiny yellow eyes, Gamabunta uttered a deep groan and focused his vision clearly to get a perfect view of the Seven-Tailed Demon Bat. Once again, he had come into contact with yet another Tailed Beast. This wasn't, of course, his first time gazing into the eyes of a Tailed Beast, for he had confronted the Kyuubi and the Ichibi no Shukaku before.

"Gamabunta!" Naruto smiled proudly.

Snorting loudly, the giant toad looked up at the Genin. "**_You just had to summon me while I was taking my nap, you idiot!_**"

"We don't have time to that, Gamabunta. Look ahead. We have big problems!"

Once again setting his sights on the Shichibi, Gamabunta growled. "**_Another one? I never thought I'd have to face the Seven-Tailed Bat. This is quite the development._**"

"So, what do you think? We have any chance of beating him like we did with Shukaku?"

"**_I can't tell. I've never seen the Seven-Tailed Demon Bat._**"

"Another thing you have to know and this is important."

"**_And that is?_**"

Naruto sadly sighed and answered. "Adam, my new friend... That demon was placed inside of him. He's just like Gaara and me. But Adam was born a half demon…and his life completely changed once Damien sealed that monster within Adam. So, we have to at least stop the Demon Bat without killing Adam."

"**_That won't be easy I'm afraid._**"

"I know."

"**GUAHAHA!! SO, THE LITTLE PUNK FRIEND OF THAT COWARD SUMMONED A GIANT TOAD TO DO BATTLE WITH ME!! WELL, THIS IS QUITE THE PLEASANT SURPRISE!!**" the Seven-Tailed Demon Bat bellowed out in high-pitched laughter.

Taking offense to what the Shichibi had referred him to, Gamabunta reached down to his sheath and pulled out the blade. He then raised the weapon in front himself and glared at the laughing Demon Bat.

"**_You're going to regret calling me just a 'toad', you giant winged rodent!_**"

"**HA! COME ON THEN!!**"

Taking no chances at letting this opportunity slip away, Gamabunta took giant leaps across the landscape to attack the Demon Bat straight on. He took a giant leap out at the bat and went for an overhead slash with his sword. The Shichibi flew directly out of reach of Gamabunta and quickly made a u-turn to slam himself directly against Gamabunta's back.

"AHH!!" Naruto cried out as he nearly lost balance and fell back onto Gamabunta's head. He picked himself up and sighed with relief. "That was a close one but watch it!!"

"**_He's the one who attacked me directly from behind!_**"

"**GAHAHAHA!! I LOVE THIS!! I FEEL ALIVE AGAIN!**" laughed the Seven-tailed Demon Bat. He opened his mouth and prepared to bite down onto the toad's back.

_KA-CHINK!!_

Gamabunta spun around to prevent the Demon Bat from inflicting the deadly bite. He pushed Shichibi holding back the behemoth's fangs with his blade.

"**_You keep your teeth off my hide!_**" Gamabunta growled angrily, pushing the Demon Bat away and using his blade to slash at the left wing of the giant.

Howling out in excruciating pain, the Demon Bat threw his head back. "**AAAAARGH!!**" He quickly ignored the ripped membrane on his wing and once again lunged forward. This time he was more than determined to inflict a deadly bite on the giant toad.

"Not bad! But you've only just ticked him off further!!" Naruto exclaimed.

"**_Don't worry brat! I've got this! I'll make sure to render him incapable of flight!_**"

"Good idea!" _C'mon, Adam, you have to somehow regain control! Don't let this crazy bat keep you under wraps! We're doing our part! Now it's your turn to do something! _

Lifting off the ground, Damien stopped and witnessed the battle at hand. His face contorted with anger. The thought of being swatted aside like an insect had further agitated him and to make matters worse... he was no longer involved in the battle.

Damien hated being an afterthought in all of this…which was why he was preparing to make his next move. "I will NOT be pushed aside! Shichibi, you will pay for overlooking me!!" Damien roared as he flew straight into mid-air and rocketed off to where the two behemoths were clashing. _This is your final mistake, Demon Bat!! I know exactly where to weaken your great power! The source itself: the boy._

_xxxxx_

Already reaching their destination, Saya and Kisakitori watched the two behemoths clash against one another. Saya grimaced, she was too late. The demon had emerged in full form. "No... I was too late," Saya paled. Her body became stock still; no words could come out of her mouth, so great was her shame. "We were too late to get here. Now, that demon has completely taken over."

"**Saya-sama, do not lose hope. I am sure your son is still within that demon. You can't give up on your precious boy.**

"No, but... We'll have to force ourselves into battle against that monster."

"**Well, Saya-sama, what do you propose we do?**" the owl asked the woman.

Biting down on her lips, Saya's eyes were fixated on the battle between the giants. _Even if that monster has been released, that's still my son out there! Though, it appears we'll be intervening. The friend that girl mentioned must have summoned that giant toad. I'll be coming to his aid if he knows what happened to my son._

"**Saya-sama?**"

"I've made my decision. We will enter the battle."

"**Are you certain?**"

"Don't question me. Just go!"

"**Yes, my lady!**"

With that, the giant owl pressed onward to engage in the battle against the Seven-Tailed Demon Bat. Saya's eyes were now filled with determination, for her only goal was to save her child whom she had proudly given birth to for Tsukimaru.

"Adam-chan!! Can you hear me?! Adam-chan!!"

Upon hearing the woman's cries, the Demon Bat turned his attention toward the opposite direction to notice Kisakitori flying toward him. His eyes narrowed darkly as a hunger for new prey invigorated his taste for blood.

"**GUAHAHA!! ANOTHER PIECE OF MEAT BEING LED TO THE SLAUGHTER? AND WHAT'S THIS?**" Shichibi grinned as he noticed the blonde-haired woman standing on top of the owl's head. "**THE BOY'S MOTHER? WELL, THIS IS QUITE THE SURPRISE.**"

"**_Hey! Where are you looking?!_**" Gamabunta roared and performed a body slam against the Demon Bat's back. With the weight of the Boss Toad on his back, Shichibi roared as he fell face first. Gamabunta proceeded to pick up the Demon Bat by his legs and hurl him across the forest landscape.

_**BOOSH!!**_

"Yeah!! You got him!!" Naruto cried out. "All right, this is it! Just remember what I said. Don't kill him or Adam will die along with him!"

"**_Humph, I know! Stop yelling at me, whelp!_**"

Suddenly, the Boss Toad stopped and turned to see Kisakitori floating by his side. Naruto was awestruck at the beautiful sight of the rare white owl. "Wow, look at that owl!! It's almost as big as you!!" Naruto pointed at Kisakitori.

"**Hum, well, he is a noisy one,**" the owl chuckled, gazing down at the Genin. "**Saya-sama, what do you think?**"

Taking a deep breath, Saya kneeled down and clutched her chest. "Oh..."

"**Saya-sama?!**"

Naruto noticed the woman kneeling on top of the giant owl's head and blinked. "Um, hey! Who's that? Is she going to be all right?!"

Gama-Bunta sighed. "**_So, it's you, Kisakitori. It's been a long time._**"

The owl slightly frowned. "**Yes, it has, Gamabunta. You haven't changed much.**"

"Wait, you two know each other?" Naruto looked back and forth.

Picking herself up, Saya glanced down at Naruto. "Please, excuse me. You don't happen to be the one they speak of? A pink-haired young girl I ran into earlier is a friend of yours? She referred to you as Naruto...?"

"Oh, you met Sakura-chan?! Yeah, I'm Naruto! Uzumaki Naruto!!"

"And you happen to know what happened to my son, Sagara Adam?"

As he heard the name of Shichibi's host mentioned, the yellow-haired Genin gasped. "Then, you must be... his mother!! You're Saya!!"

"Yes, and I take you know my son is..."

"He's turned into that Demon Bat. Not to mention he's the Seven-Tailed Demon Bat. I heard everything and saw your son transform."

"What? Then, I was right. He has realized the truth. By the way, where is Damien?"

"That no good bastard? He was just taken out earlier by the Demon Bat."

Gamabunta coughed loudly as he immediately butted into their conversation. "**_Save all the talk for later! We have a Demon Bat to defeat!_**" The Toad Boss set his eyes on the recovering Shichibi. "**_The Seven-Tailed Demon Bat. I never thought I'd face him._**"

"**Neither can I, Gamabunta,**" Kisakitori nodded. "**This is will indeed be a challenge for us.**"

"Ok, first off, how do you two know one another? That's what I'd like to know," Naruto wondered.

"Naruto, there's no time for such trivial questions. We have a demon to defeat. In order to save my son..." Saya stated while her eyes filled with sheer determination.

"Right. I didn't know what I was thinking," the Genin replied as he quickly put shifted back on the Demon Bat. "Let's do it, Gamabunta!"

Holding the hilt of his dagger blade, Gamabunta leaped across to deliver another vicious blow to the Shichibi. Kisakitori followed in pursuit as he flew above the two behemoths.

The Boss Toad slammed the end of his dagger hilt over the Shichibi's cranium, which caused the demon to let out a high-pitched cry and fell down face first.

"**RAAAGH!!**"

"Now, Kisakitori!!" Saya called out, performing several hand seals as she exhaled a white wind mist through her mouth. She and Kisakitori both called out the same Ninjutsu art simultaneously. "**_FUTON: SHIROKAZETOPPA!!_** Wind Release: White Wind Breakthrough!"

Both the woman and the owl unleashed two great white winds, which swept across the landscape and pummeled across the Shichibi's body. The force of the winds was strong enough to force the Demon Bat several yards back, thus shifting the momentum to the two summoned beasts.

"Wow!! That was incredible!!" Naruto was in awe at the woman's display.

Saya frowned as she ignored Naruto's praise and focused on the Demon Bat. "We're not done yet, Naruto. As long as that demon doesn't stop, my son cannot be freed."

"Right! We'll get Adam back!"

Suddenly, just as the two prepared their next course of action, a flying figure came rushing past them. Naruto and Saya both gasped into shock as they saw that it was none other than Damien. The crafty Night Walker howled into laughter.

"**_KA! HA! HA!_**" Damien bulleted toward the Seven-Tailed Demon Bat. "Just as long as you're still here, I might as well seal your fate as I kill the boy within you!!"

"NO!!" Saya overheard the demon's declaration. "He's going for Adam!"

"But he's inside the Demon Bat!"

"Yes, I know that. Damien is going to go inside the Shichibi and kill Adam from within. Once that happens..." Saya stopped herself as she refused to acknowledge the repercussions. "Kisakitori, take us forward!!"

"**Yes, my lady!!**"

"Hold it!! We're coming, too!!" Naruto called out as he watched the owl fly across. "Follow them, Gamabunta!!"

With that, the Boss Toad leaped across in pursuit of the giant owl and help to stop Damien from carrying out his execution order... before it was too late.

xxxxx

Witnessing the events unfold, Kagemaru arrived with his bat summon and remained hidden under the tree canopy to conceal his presence. He was completely frozen stiff at the sight of the Shichibi.

"The Demon Bat has indeed returned and completely taken over Adam. Just as I feared would happen... This was unfortunately inevitable," Kagemaru sighed sadly. "Damien, you truly were a fool to push the boy too far. Now, you will pay with your life."

"Kagemaru!!" a female's voice called out from behind him.

Turning around, the former priest saw Kanna flying toward him. He didn't stop to greet her but pointed out to where the battle was taking place. "Kanna, take a look for yourself if you wish to see what has become of our Adam."

Fearing the worst possible outcome, the female Night Walker pushed some branches and peered out into the open. "What is there to see...?" Then, her face contorted as her eyes widened. "Oh, my..."

"We were too late, Kanna. The Seven-Tailed Demon Bat has been unleashed. The Adam we know is gone."

"No, that can't be true!" Kanna bit down on her lip. "Not Saya's little boy. That monster couldn't be him!"

"I'm afraid so."

"Is there anyway we can save him?!"

"Engage the Shichibi in battle and force the demon to release the boy. However, the chances of that are slim to none. If the demon has gained full control, there just maybe no way of reaching Saya's child."

Kanna scowled. "How could Damien seal that demon within an innocent child like Adam?! He didn't have to be the host for the Shichibi!!"

"No but what has been done cannot be changed."

"So, are you just going to give up on the boy you would proudly refer to as a 'son' you never had?! You may not be his real father but he enjoyed your company and you taught him many useful jutsus! Now, you're just going to turn your back on him?!"

Kagemaru scowled. "Look! What is else is there for me to do?! Saya is out there and what she is doing is suicidal! This is a Tailed Beast! They are one of the higher-ranked demons from Makai. You and I are inferior to them!"

"Look, I don't give a damn about all of this Tailed Beast garbage! All that matters to me is getting that boy reunited with his mother! Damien has brought great misery to them over the past seven years! Don't you even wish happiness to them? After all, they lost a wonderful man. Tsukimaru was a loving man and a father!" Kanna abruptly cut herself off as she looked down upon herself. "I mean... He chose Saya over me. Now…I think I'm sometimes envious like Mikon was but I realized just how happy Tsukimaru was. As long as he was happy, I would bear no grudge. It's time we return the favor for Tsukimaru and Saya, Kagemaru. Adam needs us."

After hearing Kanna speak out from the bottom of her heart, Kagemaru was convinced what needed to be done. Adam immediately crossed his mind. "Yes, I shouldn't turn my back on Adam. Not that gifted and kind young man whom I helped to father in Tsukimaru's absence. I owe it to the boy. If the Shichibi isn't stopped, there's no telling where that demon will go. Many nations will be put at great risk."

"And I know you wouldn't want to see any more villages destroyed just like Yamigakure?"

"Nobody deserves to have their home lands devastated. Considering the Demon Fox nearly destroyed Konohagakure."

Kanna closed her left fist. "That's the spirit, Kagemaru!"

"I've noticed the wounds on your body have already healed?"

"Yeah, I just got back from helping Saya kill that arrogant witch."

"Mikon has been killed, then?"

The female smirked. "You bet! Now, I'll be taking over as head mistress. If you don't mind that is..." She winked to the male Night Walker.

"**_IF_** we survive that is."

"We will. Now, come on! I'm not going to miss this out!" exclaimed Kanna as she flew out ahead.

Kagemaru frowned and ordered his giant bat to led him onward into the open.

xxxxx

Meanwhile, Damien was well within inches of reaching the Seven-Tailed Demon Bat. He torpedoed right through the Demon Bat's torso and found himself inside the behemoth.

_**RIP!!**_

"**RAAAAAAGH!!**" Shichibi threw its massive head back and screeched at the top of his lungs. The hole drilled through his torso was clearly a serious wound on the behemoth.

As the Shichibi staggered forward, Naruto paled. "Oh no!!" Naruto cried out, watching the Shichibi thrashing about violently. "Adam!!"

Saya scowled as Kisakitori raced out to get to the Demon Bat. Her eyes now filled with furious anger over what Damien had done. "I will NOT lose, Adam-chan!! I lost Tsukimaru but I will NOT lose my son!!"

"Saya!! Hold on!!" Naruto yelled toward the woman's direction. "Shoot, she can't hear me!!"

"**_She's going through that hole that demon drilled through the Shichibi._**"

"I hope she can find Adam inside that thing!"

Searching throughout the inside of the demon's bloody torso, Damien flew upward to pick up on Adam's scent.

"I know you're in here, boy!!" Damien roared, searching through every corner. Blood splattered across his body, which started to arouse his ever-growing hunger. _I must be quick. That hole I've made will only close and heal up._ He stopped as he overheard Saya's voice echoing out. "So, Tsukimaru's whore has come."

Suddenly, a loud rumbling was heard from outside. Damien did not waste anymore time and flew straight up in pursuit of Adam.

Kisakitori halted as Saya ordered him to stop. Protruding out of Saya's back were the pair of wings she used to fly earlier in her battle with Mikon. Her eyes turned yellow and owl-like.

"Kisakitori, remain here. I shouldn't take long."

"**Yes, my lady, but are you sure you want to do this? If you don't hurry, this hole will close up and you'll be trapped inside the demon.**"

"Don't worry. I will return with my Adam-chan. Rest assured."

As she said that, Saya flew through the gaping hole through Shichibi's torso. Realizing there was little time before the Shichibi's wound would heal and recover, the woman flew up to follow Damien in a race to retrieve Adam.

_Yes, I can sense you are here, Damien! You will NOT be taking my son! I'll make you regret raping my mind and body! Your end has come!_

The Shichibi abruptly stopped as it lowered its head and went into a sleep-like trance. Considering what Damien had done, the behemoth was attempting to heal his wound with its own demonic chakra.

"Um, hey, what's going on? The Demon bat just stopped," Naruto blinked repeatedly.

Gamabunta narrowed its eyes. "**_He's trying to recover. He knows he can't beat me with that serious wound._**"

"Then, why don't we just take him down right now?! He can't do anything if he's severely wounded!"

"**_Aren't you forgetting? That woman went inside the Shichibi! If we attack, her life will be endangered._**"

The Genin gasped. "But, Damien is in there! He'll find Adam and kill him!"

"**_If he does indeed kill the child, the Shichibi's life will end._**"

"But we're not here to kill Adam! We have to do something!"

The Boss Toad groaned as he kept his ground. Staring toward the Shichibi, the amphibian puffed out smoke through his pipe. "**_Then, we'll wait._**"

"Wait...?" Naruto scowled. "How can we wait?!"

"**_You're worried for the well-being of both the child and his mother. Once she finds him, there's a chance the demon will lose his power and turn back into your friend. Though, it will be extremely difficult for her to tame a beast._**"

"If anything can..." Naruto turned toward the Shichibi. "It'll be his mother. Her love should be the ultimate weapon to bring back Adam."

"**_But then there's that demon._**"

"Yeah, Damien! C'mon, Saya, find Adam."

Just then from the corner of his eye, Gamabunta noticed a giant bat flying toward his direction. The presence of this bat captured Naruto's attention as he turned to find one giant bat and the two Yami-nin.

Kagemaru and Kanna both came into view.

"Great! We've got company!" the Genin frowned as he hopped into a defensive stance. "I'll bet you two are here to help that creep!"

Kanna was taken back by Naruto's accusation." Excuse me? We didn't come to bail that egomaniac for nothing! If anything, we're here to stop him and the Shichibi."

"Huh...?"

"Yes, we no longer consider ourselves associated with Damien," Kagemaru confirmed, glancing at the Shichibi. "We are close to Saya and her son, Adam."

"So, you came to help?! That's great!" Naruto smiled. Other Yami-nin that weren't cuckoo-nutty-insane? Perfect!

"Yeah but it appears the Shichibi is out of it. Why did he stop moving?" Kanna wondered. Then she noticed the massive gaping hole through the beast's torso. "What happened?!"

Naruto frowned. "Well, Damien was desperate and just plowed through the bat!! He's probably going after Adam but then a woman named Saya showed up to chase him!"

"Going after Damien, eh? She's crazy if she thinks she can take him by herself," Kanna scowled. "All right, I'm going after her!"

However, Kagemaru put a stop to the female Yami-nin as she grabbed her left wrist. "Hold on, Kanna."

"Hold on?!"

"Yah, why not let her go after Adam's mom?" asked Naruto.

"She wouldn't accept our help. Let's just hope she can get out of there with Adam in one piece. Before Damien does..."

Naruto gulped while tightening his fists. _There's something I've got to do! Wait, maybe there is... But not until Adam and his mom escape!_

_xxxxx_

As she ventured inside the Shichibi, her keen eyesight scanned upward to locate Damien. Taking no chances, Saya flew upward as her wings allowed her to ascend. She was driven with the sheer determination to rescue her son even if it meant confronting Damien herself.

That same abuser who had raped her for his own pleasure.

_Damien! You're NOT getting anywhere near MY son!_

As she reached further up to she saw a view of a large purple sac attached to the top of the ceiling. Her eyes scanned through the interior of cocoon-like sac. To her shock, Adam was curled up in a fetal position inside the sac.

"Adam-chan! You're there!" Saya advanced closer toward the sac. She ran her hands across the sac, which spewed out purple-like puss through tiny holes. Slightly flinching, the woman ignored the vomit-inducing puss and prepared to rip through the sac. "Hold on, Adam-chan! Mommy's here." Her voice became soft.

Suddenly, as she raised her right hand, something grabbed a hold of her wrist and threw her aside. Saya grunted while being slammed against the walls.

"Heh, so you came after all, dearest Saya."

"Damien," Saya hissed as she pulled herself off the wall and scanned her surroundings. "Come out, you coward!! You're NOT going to stop me from taking back my son!!"

"Oh but that's precisely what I'm planning to do, Saya. You see... I cannot allow the boy to live, as he is the one to ensure the Shichibi's survival. By eliminating one Tailed Beast, I can rightfully take my place as the supreme demon lord."

"By killing my son?!"

"There is no other way," Damien wickedly grinned. "Killing Adam ensures that the Shichibi's fate is forever sealed. That's one Tailed Beast driven to oblivion." The demon advanced toward the sac and put his hand on its surface.

Narrowing her eyes darkly, Saya tightened her fist as her voice deepened. "**_GET. YOUR. HANDS. OFF. MY. SON!!_**" Without any hesitation, Saya launched herself at Damien with her fists and muscles tightening. "**_RAAAAAAGH!!_**"

"Bah!! You dare come at me without a strategy?! You're as foolish as the boy!!" Damien laughed out amusedly. "Like mother, like son!! You've just guaranteed your own grave!!"

"**_FUKUROU TSUME DAGEKI!!_**"

The Night Walker leader quickly telegraphed the woman's strike, phased behind her and grabbed her wings. He put his right foot across her back and began pulling at the woman's wings.

"AAAUGH!!"

"Does it hurt my dear? Oh, don't be like that. Just imagine how much more painful it was when I forced myself onto you every time I visited you in your prison cell," Damien snickered, his voice oozed with perversion. "So, even I couldn't break your spirit. Then, I suppose I should do something even more unforgiving."

"I... won't let you have Adam...! You're going to have to kill me..." Saya gritted her teeth.

"Yes, that's the spirit. Never show fear in the face of death. That's a good girl," Damien smirked, licking the sides of his face.

Glancing across at the purple sac, Saya lowered her head while chanting a prayer. _Adam-chan... It looks like you and I are going to join Tsukimaru soon..._

"Now..." Damien pulled Saya toward him and put his right arm around the woman's neck. "Time for you to greet the underworld." He pulled Saya closer to him and licked her left cheek.

Then...

_**BA-BUMP!!**_

_**BA-BUMP!!**_

_**BA-BUMP!!**_

Repeated sounds of a pulsating beat echoed.

Damien paused as he glanced ahead. His eyes shifted onto the sac.

"No!! I should be going for the sac!! I have to delay it!!" Damien howled as he threw Saya aside and flew out to pursue the pulsating sac. "I won't let you out!!" With that, Damien lunged forward, extracted his claws and sliced open the sac. "Now, to cut out your..."

Suddenly, a burst of dark purple light beamed out through the sac and caused the entire sac to spontaneously combust. Damien immediately shielded his eyes as the shimmering lights blinded him. **_"GAAHH!!"_**

Picking herself up, Saya faced the direction of where the shimmering light beamed out of the sac. Her eyes widened as soon as a figure rose out of the cocoon.

One foot stepped out followed by the other.

The figure opened its eyes to reveal a pair of red, demonic eyes shimmering with evil.

The face of this figure was revealed as Adam.

"Adam-chan...?" Saya uttered a silent gasp. _Oh no..._

Holding out his right hand and popping every bone in it, Adam grinned wickedly. Bloodlust filled his red eyes. Those eyes shifted their gaze onto his abuser. The demon that had used him, raped his mother and murdered his father.

Revenge was on Adam's mind.

Opening his eyes, Damien focused his vision and shook his head. Once he came to, the demon's blood chilled as he faced an Adam filled with bloodlust.

"What's the matter, Damien?" the boy snickered, his voice slightly altered and deeper. "Do you feel the balance of power shifting? You're the one who is scared and the proof is obvious." Adam tilted his head to one side as his stare penetrated through Damien. "What's the matter, you pathetic worm? You weren't expecting me to come out of that little coward. Even I have to admit it was getting stuffy. I have you to thank, Damien. At least, I am free to continue the wave of destruction I was preparing to lay to every known village."

"No... Adam..." Saya whispered, realizing that the Demon Bat still had complete control over the boy. _That's not Adam-chan. Not my son! That demon is still controlling him!_

Adam chuckled while advancing toward Damien. "I think it's about time we end this. No time to waste. It won't be long until I reawaken and kill everyone standing in my path. That includes the boy with the Kyuubi contained inside of him!"

"Bah, you still don't know your place amongst the demon rankings, Demon Bat," the Night Walker scowled angrily. "YOU CAN'T KILL ME!!"

"Sorry to say but your lifespan has expired," Adam frowned as he threw his arms out while the purple demonic aura around him expanded out. The entire area was shrouded by a thick, purple glow.

"You're a fool!! I **_WILL NOT_** be denied of my claim over the human world!!" Damien hissed while shielding himself from the rays.

Saya screamed out in hopes of reaching out to her son. **_"ADAM-CHAN!!"_**

xxxxx

Suddenly, as the purple aura expanded through the eyes and mouth of the Shichibi, everyone turned their attention back on the sleeping behemoth. The powerful rays blasted through sections of the forest around it.

Kisakitori immediately moved away from the incoming beams of light. "**Oh no! Saya-sama!!**"

"Damien and Saya must have gotten to him. Now, the boy is going to fuel the Shichibi with an even greater amount of chakra," Kagemaru observed.

"Damn! That demon is fueling off that boy's chakra! Every time he's even emotionally distressed, the Shichibi just gets stronger!" Kanna feared that the worst was about to come.

"All right, then it's time we do something about it. You ready, Gamabunta?" Naruto asked the Toad Boss.

Holding his blade in hand, Gamabunta prepared to resume his battle with the Seven-Tailed Demon Bat. Puffing out smoke, the Toad Boss stared down the demon. "**_Always ready! It's time we end this!_**"

Throwing his head back, the reawakened Shichibi let out a thunderous laughter. "**THAT WAS QUITE REFRESHING!! NOW TO PICK YOU LITTLE WORMS APART ONE BY ONE!!**"

"Ugh! C'mon, Adam! Stop giving this guy more chakra!!" Naruto called out. "C'mon, lady... Try and bring some sense to your kid!"

xxxxx

"Don't think for a second that I'm going to let you carry on with this!!" Damien howled as he summoned three clones of himself to attack Adam straight on.

Anticipating the demon's next offensive strike, Adam smirked as he launched himself straight at the clones. Without even touching them, his demonic chakra expanded and wiped them out. Damien seized the opportunity; he snuck up behind Adam and thrust his right hand's claws through his torso.

_**SHICK!!**_

Saya's eyes widened in horror as her entire body stiffened. She watched as her son was impaled through Damien's claws.

"ADAM-CHAN!!"

"Heh, not so tough, are you...? Now, hold still. This should not take long..." the Night Walker stopped himself mid-sentence. His eyes and mouth suddenly widened as Adam faced him without any show of concern.

Adam snorted in annoyance as his red eyes gleamed. "**_Is that all you've got?!_**" Grabbing Damien by his arm, the boy tightened his grip and chuckled. "**_Why don't I return the favor for what you've done to me?!_**"

With that, Adam pulled onto Damien's left arm and…

_**RIP!!**_

He quickly and easily tore Damien's left arm out of the socket.

Literally.

Damien threw his head out as he unleashed a high-pitched howl. Blood spewed from the torn socket area. Saya was horrified at her son's actions; she cried, "Stop it!! Adam-chan, stop it!!"

Glaring toward Saya's direction, Adam once again scowled as his demonic instinct started to take over. "**_Why don't you shut up, you annoying wench?! Or... I will KILL YOU!!_**"

"Adam-chan!! I know you can hear me!! STOP THIS!!"

The half-breed snarled. "That's enough!! You've just dug **_YOUR OWN GRAVE!!_**" roared Adam. But before he could take another step, he completely froze in place as his body started to tremble. "Er…what…" Dropping down to his knees, Adam clutched both sides of his head while his body quivered as if he were having a seizure. "Momma!! Did he hurt you...?!"

"Adam-chan...?" _He's trying to fight back against the Shichibi!_ "ADAM-CHAN!"

"Momma!! Please, protect me from the monster!! PLEASE!!" Adam screamed, his eyes wide and filled with sheer fear. Throwing his arms around, the boy grabbed his hair. "Please, protect me, momma!! I..." His voice quickly altered once again. The demon was completely taking over. "**AUUUUUGH!! KILL!! KILL!! BLOOD!! RAAAAAAGH!!**"

"Release my son you monster!!" Saya demanded out of the Demon Bat. "He's NOT your puppet for your own sick and cruel pleasure!!"

The leader of the Yami-nin could be heard laughing. "Heh, you can't tame an ancient demon like the Shichibi," Damien snickered as stepped forward. His clothes already stained with his own blood. He ignored the threshold of pain after having his left arm ripped out of the socket. "He, like the Kyuubi, is beyond reason. These beasts care for nothing but inducing **_FEAR_** and bringing **_DEATH_** to the people of this plane of existence. The other side is an even crueler world. I know…for I was born and lived there for almost my entire life." His eyes were set on Adam. "For you see, Saya, your son must die. If I am to be guaranteed to be rid of the Shichibi, Adam cannot be allowed to live anymore."

"NO!! DON'T!!"

"Shichibi!! IT ENDS FOR YOU NOW!!" Damien raised his hand over Adam.

"STOP IT!!" Saya raced out toward Damien as she prepared to throw herself at the demon. _ADAM-CHAN!! PLEASE, COME BACK TO ME!!_

Damien twirled, anticipating Saya's lunge. Scowling in annoyance, the demon bit down on his lips and backhanded the woman aside with his free right hand.

_**WHAP!!**_

Saya was sent reeling back and rolled across with a red imprint across her cheek. Crumpling on the ground, Saya groaned and spat a wad of saliva mixed with blood.

"Stay down like the dog you are!" Damien howled, pointing down at the woman.

As his body quivered, Adam's head snapped back and faced Damien. The dark purple chakra aura expanded as numerous tendrils came shooting out at the unsuspecting demon. Damien was caught off guard as his right arm and legs were being tied down by the tendrils extending out of the chakra aura. Gritting his teeth down, Damien struggled to break the tightening grips applied by the tentacle-like extensions. However, his efforts were to no avail.

Adam's demon power was stronger than Damien would even expect.

"LET ME GO!!"

"**HEH. NOW, WHY WOULD I DO THAT? THIS TIME I WILL NOT LET YOU GO!! YOUR WORTHLESS LIFE ENDS NOW!!**" the Demon Bat and Adam roared out simultaneously as their voices became unified.

The demon's eyes widened as he looked deeply into Adam's. Somehow, much to his horror, not even his Sharikugan was doing him any good. He had exhausted his chakra by relying on his fused Kekkei genkai, and the loss of his arm had hindered him far too much.

Damien realized it yet he didn't want to admit it.

He was at the Shichibi's mercy.

At any given time, Adam would kill him and satisfy the Demon Bat's sensational hunger.

"Adam-chan..." groaned Saya. She picked herself up and fixated her gaze on her demon-possessed son. "No more... Please, just stop this. I want this to stop."

"**_Not until this bastard dies_**," the half breed sneered, seemingly enjoying Damien's painful anguish. The tendrils were applying more pressure on the demon's limbs. "**_Now scream. SCREAM!! Insect..._**"

Getting to her feet, Saya panted heavily and paced forward slowly. Her arms slowly extended forward as if she were asking for an 'embrace.' "Adam-chan, please, it's over. Don't let the demon consume your innocent soul." Tears started to form in her eyes. "Adam-chan, momma's here. Sssssh."

Listening to the woman's motherly cooing, Adam frowned at her direction and hissed, "**_Get back, woman. Your son is mine forever._**"

Ignoring the demon's threat, Saya continued to walk forward. A tiny smile curled her lips. Tears dripped down her cheeks.

"**_Are you insane?! Didn't you hear what I just said?!_**"

"Adam-chan, I know you can hear me. Ssssh, it's over. Just stop this. Let the demon finish Damien but please come to me."

The voice of the Shichibi boomed into thunderous, malicious laughter. "**YOUR SON IS MINE, YOU NO GOOD WOMAN!! HE'S MINE!! MY MEAT PUPPET!! MINE FOREVER!!**"

Saya immediately stopped as she glanced up at the ceiling of the demon's cranium. "Demon Bat, you may do what you wish with Damien. I do not care what you do with that disgrace of a demon. After all, you are one of the superiors of the demon kind, aren't you?"

Silence. The Shichibi gave no response. Even Adam stared down Saya with near lifeless eyes and the tendrils holding Damien were slowly loosening.

"Let my son go and you may do what you wish with Damien. I know how you demons take great pleasure in inflicting pain on the weak with your great power. Am I right, demon?"

"You... You'd sacrifice me for your son...? I... I gave you a home...!!" Damien growled, his eyes turning dark red.

"You violated me, Damien. No, you didn't just violate," the woman frowned while tightening her fists. "You **_RAPED _**me!! You not only raped me but you lied to me about Tsukimaru! You used Adam against his will! You hid the fact that the Shichibi was sealed within him!!"

Raising his voice and throwing his head back, Damien roared and bashed the back of his head against Adam's face. Adam refused to flinch, even as the tendrils pulled away from the demon. "You have no idea what you're dealing with, Saya. If I die, then you will be left with a demon you cannot control. The Shichibi has your child... Heh, and then you will die. You and I will both die here," Damien smirked. "Do you feel honored, being killed by your child?"

Saya glared at the demon with a lifeless stare. She nodded her head and smiled. "I do not fear death anymore. Because of you, I've already approached the doors of the afterlife after you've raped me repeatedly. If the Shichibi kills me, then so be it. If I die saving my child, so be it."

Damien was appalled. "...You morbid woman. You would seriously throw your own life away to save your failure of a son?"

"My son is not a failure. He will have a future…unlike you."

With that, Saya turned her back on Damien and closed her eyes. Then, she started humming a harmonic song to herself.

"**HAHAHA!! THIS WOMAN SHOWS NO FEAR FOR DEATH UNLIKE YOU, DAMIEN. MY, HOW INTERESTING THIS HAS BECOME. TIME TO FEED ON YOU TWO INSECTS!!**"

"NO!! LET ME GO!! I CANNOT AND WILL NOT DIE LIKE THIS!!" Damien screamed, his voice becoming strained. He continued thrashing but to no avail.

Adam shook his head as he faced Damien and turned toward Saya. His eyes repeatedly changed from being filled with bloodlust to their normal eyes. Damien noticed this turn of events. _The boy's trying to reject the demon's control. This is my chance to escape as long as Adam is trying to regain control... Heh, even the Shichibi has its limits..._

"**WHAT IS THIS...?! ADAM, WHY ARE YOU REJECTING ME?!**" The half breed suddenly twitched and convulsed. "Momma... Momma!!" Adam cried out.

"Adam-chan?!" Saya turned around, her eyes on the child. "Adam-chan, is that really you?!"

Pulling away the tendrils that bound Damien, Adam fell back while glancing around his surroundings. His eyes blinked while not realizing where he was. He quickly noticed Saya rushing toward him.

"Momma...? Where...?"

As Saya jumped out at Adam, she embraced him and pressed him against her. The woman's motherly instincts kicked in as she held him protectively. "Adam-chan, please stay close to me and don't move," she whispered into his left ear.

Nodding his head accordingly, Adam closed his eyes.

Damien limped toward the only exit of the chamber. He saw an opening…it was the demon's ear! "My only escape out of here... I must retreat and recuperate..." Damien winced as he hopped onto the nearest platform and scaled toward the exit. _I will NOT die!! Once I return, I will come back and kill you all!! Shichibi, you WILL PAY!!_

Watching Damien retreat, Saya scoffed. "Coward. You've realized that there are demons with greater power than you could ever comprehend."

Adam slightly opened his eyes and pressed himself against his mother. "Momma... I'm sorry."

"Adam-chan, you're going to have to call back the demon back into you."

"What...? But, how can I do that?"

Saya put her hand on Adam's forehead and smiled. "Suppress your rage, my son. The demon feeds off on your emotions. It's over. Damien will die for his sins."

"Oh mother... But how do I suppress my anger? After what that monster did to you?!"

"It's okay, Adam-chan. I know I will be avenged... Your father assured me that."

"My father...?"

"In spirit, he said to me that the Shichibi will seal Damien's fate," Saya assured her son. "All that we've lost will be avenged." Looking up at the ceiling, the woman smiled as the ghostly image of Tsukimaru appeared.

The spirit looked down upon his mate and child like he was their guardian angel.

_Tsukimaru, my love. I hope you're watching. Damien will soon be sent straight to hell where he belongs._

_xxxxx_

Limping out of the Shichibi's left ear, Damien wheezed as he grasped the bleeding stump where his left arm used to be. Realizing he was losing a large quantity of blood and chakra, only one conclusion came to mind.

He had no choice but to flee.

"No... To think I'd be reduced to this! My... My chakra level is depleting. I'll be forced to flee and at least recuperate from this," Damien snarled, gritting his teeth down. "Mark my words. I'll... be back and I will kill you all!"

Just as he prepared to take flight, he noticed Kanna, Kagemaru and Naruto across the distance. Gamabunta, Kisakitori and Kagemaru's giant bat were also present while present.

"They're still there...?!" Damien hissed. His eyes were now locked onto the Genin. "If I can't kill the Shichibi now, the Kyuubi's vessel will do!!"

With that, Damien launched himself toward everyone else with his sights immediately set on Naruto.

"HOLD STILL, KYUUBI CHILD!!"

Naruto panicked as he prepared for Night Walker. "Great! Here he comes!"

"Don't worry. We'll be here to stop him!" Kanna flew down beside Naruto and assumed a battle stance.

Kagemaru observed the incoming Night Walker. "He's fast! Watch it you two!"

"**_Oh please! I'll take care of him!_**" Gamabunta grumbled as opened his mouth.

"NOW, YOU THREE WILL DIE!!" screamed Damien. His last act of desperation was then...

…immediately cut short.

The demon stopped and found himself bound by long, black tendrils. He glanced across to see the Demon Bat's body with a purple chakra aura while giving off a subtle glow. Shooting out from the aura were at least four long, black tentacle-like extensions. One tightened its hold around the demon's waist while Damien struggled to break free.

"NO!! LET ME GO!! YOU CANNT DENY ME THE CHANCE TO KILL THE KYUUBI'S VESSEL!!"

Bellowing out in laughter, the Shichibi pulled Damien directly back toward him. It's face contorted, as the beast was hungry to feast upon the Night Walker leader.

"**NOT ON MY WATCH!! HEH HEH!! LOOK AT YOU TREMBLE!! I THINK IT'S ABOUT TIME I RID THIS WORLD OF YOUR PATHETIC EXISTENCE!!**"

"NOOOOO!!"

"**GOODBYE.**"

As the Shichibi said that, he opened his mouth and immediately pulled Damien towards his massive maw.

"NOOOOO!! DON'T!!"

Ignoring the Night Walker's pleas, the Demon Bat threw Damien inside its mouth and rolled him down using his long tongue. Swallowing Damien down, the Shichibi licked its lips and snickered wickedly.

Just like that, Damien was swallowed.

Naruto was taken back by this turn of events and shuddered. "He... He just swallowed him?! Just like that...?!"

"Damien got what he had coming. That fool's arrogance was his own undoing. What a sad and pathetic way to have your life end," Kanna scoffed. "Kagemaru, what do you think?"

"Don't be so sure. He's now the least of our problems. We still have to deal with the Shichibi!!"

"Not to mention that Adam and his mother are still inside that thing!" Naruto snarled, his eyes glaring at the Demon Bat's direction. _C'mon, Adam! What's taking you two so long?!_

Grasping his blade, Gamabunta was anxious to return back to battle. "**_Humph, just look at him! How about I just arrange that ugly mug off that winged rat's face?!_**"

"But we have to at least wait for Adam and his mom!"

"**_But, it might be too late for..._**"

Snarling, Naruto did not want to hear about the worst case scenario. "No, I'm NOT giving up on those two!" _Besides, if I can call off you, damn fox, then Adam can call off that Demon Bat! _His voice echoed and was transmitted inside the Kyuubi's mind.

"**_I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY!! YOU HAVE NO CHANCE!_**"

_Keep telling yourself that, you carpet rug! Nobody, not even you demons, should ever count me out!_

Focusing his gaze toward Gamabunta and Naruto, Shichibi chuckled with amusement. Having eaten Damien had satisfied his nourishment. Now he was more and willing to continue his attack on his other prey.

Slamming forward his right arm, the Demon Bat caused a tremor that flattened a section of the forest. He had full intent of killing Adam's friends and leaving no trace of them.

"He's coming this way!" cried Kanna. Her body trembling in fear at the sight of the Seven-Tailed Demon Bat. And who could blame her? "Damn! To think he easily disposed of Damien! If he can do that to him, then we're just little specks to this thing!"

"No matter what it takes we must work together and prevent the demon from devastating this land any further. It may be too late for Adam and Saya," Kagemaru feared the possibility of the worst-case scenario. He turned to where Naruto and Gamabunta were. "Boy, it appears..." He paled. "What?!"

Looking ahead, Kagemaru watched as Gamabunta was charging forward with Naruto leading the charge at Shichibi.

"NO!! WHAT IS HE THINKING?!" Kagemaru shouted in utter disbelief.

Kanna was flabbergasted. "He... He's actually going to attack the Shichibi head on with his summon?!" _Just who is this kid?! He's lost his mind!_

Meanwhile, Naruto was hollering out while pointing ahead to lead Gamabunta in for the head-on attack. The boy's was intent of rescuing Adam and Saya even if it meant entering the beast itself.

**_"HERE WE COME, YOU FLYING RAT!!"_** Naruto hollered at the top of his lungs as he captured the demon's undivided attention. "I'm coming for Adam and his mom!! I'd like to see you try and stop us!!"

Shichibi howled with happy, psychotic laughter. "**HAHAHA!! THAT'S IT!! RUSH TO YOUR DEATHS!! YOU'RE NEVER TAKING BACK THE LITTLE COWARD AND THE WOMAN!!**"

"WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT!!" Naruto retorted, not showing fear at the presence of the Seven-Tailed beast. "ADAM'S MY FRIEND!!"

"**HOW FOOLISH CAN YOU HUMANS GET?! OH WELL, YOU'LL BE JOINING DAMIEN!!**" the demon bat continued bellowing out in laughter. Opening his mouth, the demon unleashed a massive black sludge. "**YAMITON DOKUSUIHEDORO!!** Darkness Element: Poison Acid Sludge!"

"NO!!" Naruto cried out as the gathering of acidic sludge came at their direction. "Gamabunta!!"

"**_Hold on!!_**" Gamabunta roared as he pounced up into mid-air to avoid the acidic sludge and formed a hand seal. "**_Suiton Teppoudama!! _**Water Element: Gun Bullet!" The giant toad spewed out a mouth full of water (shaped like a bullet no less) and watched as the Shichibi sidestepped the water attack.

_**SPLOOSH!! **_

_**BOOM!!**_

"**HAHAHA!! IS THAT THE BEST YOU'VE GOT?!**" Shichibi taunted the Boss Toad.

Gamabunta was none too pleased with the Demon Bat's mockery. "**_He's a cocky one._**"

"Gamabunta!! He's going to fire again!!"

"**_I know! I'm right on it!_**"

"**COME DOWN AND FIGHT YOU COWARDS!!**"

"**_Is that right? Well, you've just got your wish!_**" the Boss Toad roared as he came falling down and aimed to body slam himself across the Shichibi's back.

"WHOA!! HOLD IT, GAMABUNTA!!"

"**YOU FOOLS!! YOU'RE MAKING THIS TOO EASY!!**" Shichibi shouted and spewed out another mouth full of acidic sludge. "**YAMITON DOKUSUIHEDORO!!**"

"**_SUITON TEPPOUDAMA!!_**"

The water attack from the Boss Toad washed down on the incoming black sludge and pinned it down to the earth below. However, another section of the forest was melted away by the acidic slime.

Reaching for his blade, Gamabunta dropped down in front of Shichibi and slammed the hilt of his weapon under the Demon Bat's chin. Stunned from the vicious blow, Shichibi staggered back as he tried to immediately shake the effects.

"**YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!!**"

"Great job, Gamabunta! But we have to get closer! I have to at least get inside that hole Damien created earlier on that thing's torso!"

"**_The chances of that are slim if he continues spewing that acid sludge, but I'll try!_**"

"Don't try. We have to get this done! Adam and his mom are counting on us!"

Kanna and Kagemaru watched alongside the other two summons. They couldn't believe just how effective Gamabunta had proven himself in a battle with a Tailed Beast. If they had seen his confrontation with the Shukaku, they wouldn't have been taken back by surprised disbelief.

"This is unbelievable, Kagemaru. That kid and his toad summon are actually hanging with the Demon Bat!"

"Yes but for how long? The Shichibi isn't even fighting at full strength. Those two... will need a miracle to survive this," the male Night Walker lowered his head. _Saya. Adam…_

_xxxxx_

Saya glanced around her surroundings and fell back while losing her balance. The back of her head hit the side of an interior wall inside the beast.

"Mother!!" Adam called out.

Groaning in pain, the woman rubbed her throbbing head and winced. "Owww... it appears they're already engaged in battle. That friend of yours, Adam. I believe his name is Naruto..."

"What? Naruto is fighting him?!" Adam was shocked. "But, he can't hope to beat that thing on his own!"

"He's not on his own, Adam-chan," Saya responded as she gave an assuring smile to her son. "He has summoned the Boss Toad."

"Boss Toad?"

"Adam-chan, listen to me. It's over. There's no need to get angry anymore. Damien... I've felt him just now. Every trace of his existence eradicated."

"Damien...? He's... He's gone?" Adam was taken back.

"The Shichibi made a meal out of him. It's over. He won't be around to torment you and I anymore. We're finally free..."

Adam sighed and turned away. "Yeah, but it took me awakening a blood thirsty demon to kill him. I was forced to rely on that monster to avenge father, you and Ai-chan. I couldn't take anymore of his lies and deceits. I... I..." Adam opened his eyes and yelled. "...I HAD TO UNLEASH THE BEAST TO KILL THAT HEARTLESS BASTARD!!" He snarled with anger and rage. "**HE DESERVED HIS DEATH IF YOU ASK ME!!**"

"And that did happen, my son, but it's over," Saya approached the boy. "Please, suppress the rage that has been long been building in your heart. The demon grows stronger through your emotions. Please..."

Adam crouched down as he grabbed the sides of his head. "It... It's too difficult! I can't...! The Shichibi won't let me!"

"Yes, you can!! I know you have enough will to overwhelm the Shichibi's demonic bloodlust! I know you can do it, Adam-chan. Because if you don't, that new friend of yours, Kanna and Kagemaru will be done for."

Adam stopped and heeded his mother's warning. He couldn't let the Shichibi kill his friends and get away with destroying every square inch of the Darkness Country. Sakura and the other Konoha-nin would immediately be placed in further danger.

_No, I can't let Shichibi kill _MY NEW_ friends! Not Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi or any of their friends! Not to mention Kagemaru, Kanna and mother! It's all up to me! Only I can suppress the demon's wrath! Damien's dead…but why am I not yet satisfied? It's because of the demon. He wants to kill more!_

"Adam-chan!"

Overhearing his mother's cries, Adam let out a deep sigh and closed his eyes. He began to link his mind with the Shichibi and probed the demon's very thoughts.

xxxxx

**_Adam's Soul Room_**

Opening his eyes, Adam instantly reappeared inside the dark, empty space within his own soul. He glanced forward to come face to face with the towering, winged behemoth.

Adam and Shichibi's eyes both met simultaneously.

The boy's innocence and the demon's bloodlust.

They gazed at each other for a moment until Shichibi deeply chuckled.

**SO, YOU'VE COME TO REALIZE THAT I AM ALL YOU NEED TO AVENGE THOSE DAMIEN HAD VIOLATED? YOUR DEAD FATHER, YOUR WHORE OF A MOTHER AND THAT LITTLE BRAT!**

"No."

**EH? SO, WHY HAVE YOU COME, BOY? TO ALLOW ME TO FINALLY TAKE CONTROL? YOU KNOW YOU DON'T HAVE ENOUGH WILL POWER TO SUPPRESS ME! NOTHING WILL DENY ME FREEDOM! I'VE WAITED FOR THIS SWEET MOMENT OF BEING FREE FROM YOU!**

"I'm sorry to say but this is where your fun ends, Shichibi," Adam declared, his fists tightening and a look of determination formed on his face.

The Seven-Tailed Demon Bat bawled out into laughter. **HEH HEH... HAHAHAHAHA!! YOU'RE NOT TRYING TO BE A COMEDIAN, ARE YOU DEAR ADAM?!**

"The only joke around here is your so-called 'bloodlust.'"

That dealt a vicious blow to the demon's over inflated ego as Shichibi became silent.

A comment like this would only anger a beast as powerful as the Shichibi…and yet, Adam was standing his ground against his inner demon (literally). "I've started to realize that I only needed you to eliminate Damien. Now that you've taken care of him, you're no longer any use of me."

**THAT'S BIG TALK COMING OUT OF A LITTLE COWARD LIKE YOU! LIKE YOU WILL EVER SEAL ME UP!**

"For as long as my rage is not contained, your power grows stronger. Now, my anger is being suppressed and that will be the cap that seals your power AND your control over me. Sorry Shichibi…but your freedom has been cut short. You and I will become one again. Now, get back inside me!"

**HA! YOU TALK BIG FOR SOMEONE SO SMALL!! YOUR IDLE THREATS MEAN NOTHING TO ME!!**

Adam smirked. "Then, why don't you attack me then? Come on, big guy."

The Demon Bat stopped and narrowed his eyes. He had just remembered that Adam was crucial to his survival. If Adam dies, his own survival would not be guaranteed.

"What's the matter? Come and kill me. I know you want to add me to your list of fallen prey," the boy challenged the demon. "I'd be a delicious morsel. Come on! I'm right here for the kill!"

**...TOY WITH ME?**

"Heh, I think you know who's in charge here? You know if you kill me then your fun ends here. Too bad!"

**YOU LITTLE BRAT!! YOU WON'T DENY ME THE PLEASURE TO KILL YOUR WORTHLESS FRIENDS ONE BY ONE! I'LL MAKE SURE YOU WATCH AS I RIP THEM TO TINY SHREDS!**

"You will not touch my friends. Shichibi, this is the end, friend," Adam stated as he formed a hand seal. _Kagemaru, time to use that technique you've taught me that I didn't think I'd ever use. Then again, you and everyone else never told me about me being Shichibi's vessel. _

**I WON'T LET YOU DENY ME OF FULL FREEDOM!! COME HERE CHILD!! RAAAAAAAAAGH!!**

As the demon reached out to snatch Adam, the boy completed the jutsu Kagemaru had taught him. He muttered the chant under his breath and narrowed his eyes forward. A red glowing pentagon appeared on the boy's forehead. "**_Fuyoukai Hoin. _**Spectre Sealing Method."

Just as the Shichibi came into close contact, a bright red beam shot out from out of the boy's forehead and struck the demon head on. Shichibi threw his head back and let out a horrifying screech.

**RAAAAAAAAAAGH!! WHAT?! A... A SEALING METHOD?!**

Adam opened his eyes as his he became focused. "I'm not done. I know this sealing won't completely bind you in place. But this will at least weaken you long enough to force you back where you belong... back inside me!"

**NO!! CURSE YOU... IF ONLY I WASN'T WEAKENED...**

"That's the price you pay for being sealed inside of me these last thirteen years, Shichibi. It's over. Now!" Adam declared, putting his hands forward and placing them over Shichibi's face.

The Demon Bat was still paralyzed from the effects of Adam's powerful sealing jutsu, which had been passed over to him by Kagemaru. He realized that his freedom was short-lived.

**HOW... HOW COULD YOU... DO THIS?! I WAS MEANT TO BE FREE!!**

"In order to protect those I love, I will make sure and keep you in check, Shichibi. Nobody will ever have to die because I depended on you! I WILL NEVER LET YOU CONSUME ME MIND AND BODY!!"

**MARK MY WORDS!! I WILL BE FREE!! YOU KNOW YOU WILL HAVE TO DEPEND ON ME IF AN ENEMY MORE POWERFUL THAN DAMIEN THREATENS YOUR LIFE! IN FACT, I HAVE FORESEEN MY FATE.**

The boy froze for a moment as he listened to what Shichibi meant by 'fate.' "What do you mean?"

**HEHEHE. IT APPEARS I WILL BE QUITE USEFUL IN SOMEONE'S AMBITION TO TAKE OVER THIS WORLD.**

"Who...?"

**I WILL NOT TELL FOR EVEN I DO NOT FULLY KNOW. BUT, I AM GIVING YOU FAIR WARNING. WHEN THAT TIME COMES, YOU WILL HAVE TO DEPEND ON ME TO FIGHT THIS STRONG ENEMY. THE OTHER BEASTS, INCLUDING THE FOX, MUST PREPARE TO PROTECT THEIR EXISTENCE IN THIS WORLD.**

Adam did not like what he was hearing from the Demon Bat and wasn't sure what to expect from this 'enemy' Shichibi hinted at.

**ALL I CAN LEAVE YOU WITH IS THE FACT THAT THIS ENEMY IS NOT A DEMON OR EVEN A NIGHT WALKER. BOY, YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS MAY HAVE WON THIS DAY BUT AN EVEN GREATER CONFLICT WILL TAKE PLACE WITHIN A FEW YEARS TIME. THAT IS WHEN YOU WILL BE FORCED TO RELEASE ME AGAIN. THINK ABOUT IT. HEHEHE.**

With that, a blinding flash of light shrouded the entire room. Both Adam and Shichibi were engulfed by this source of light while being returned back to the material world.

_**VOOSH!!**_

It had only occurred just a few moments ago. Everything within the empty space froze as if time stopped. The entire dimensional room was white and empty as if the universe had been erased.

Suddenly, Adam rematerialized and found himself lying on the ground with his limbs spread out. His eyes were groggy and his body ached. Groaning to himself, the boy barely could move a muscle.

"Di... Did I... do it?"

Just then, as he waited for a response, a shadow casted itself over Adam's fallen form. The child looked up to see who had appeared. Much to his surprise, the face he saw was none other than...

His deceased father: Tsukimaru.

Adam could not believe at whom he was gazing upon. He was seeing a ghost from his pas. It was a ghost who had long since been dead for seven years.

"F...Father...? Is that you...?" Adam inquired.

Tsukimaru kneeled down and scooped the boy in his arms. A smile curled on the demon's lips.

"Yes, my son. It is I."

"Father... you're back... Somehow, I'd have... hope you'd return..."

"Unfortunately, I wish that were true, but the fact is I'm still dead. I know you and your mother miss me dearly but I cannot be with you anymore."

"Father... where...are we?"

"We're in the Spirit Realm. This is a separate universe where all souls migrate after death. It is parallel with the living world. All good and tainted souls are judged one after the other. I was already judged after my death. Because of my good deeds, I was sent here."

"But, that means I... I'm dead?"

"Far from it but you nearly gave your life up to seal the Shichibi. So, technically, your body is soulless as we speak. Your soul will return to your body in a few moments. This is the only way I could ever communicate with you and probably for the last time."

"So, after this, that's it?"

Tsukimaru nodded and sadly released a sigh. "I'm afraid so until you die and your soul turns up here."

"Father... Damien, where did he go?"

"Limbo. Souls tainted with malice and evil are sent there where they can suffer for eternity. Damien has what's coming to him along with his daughter."

"It was Shichibi who killed him... after I released that demon. Father, why did you have them seal this demon within me? Why must I accept the fact that I'm no longer just a half-breed! I can't even consider myself half human anymore! This... This monster..." Adam cried as tears rolled down his cheeks. He pressed himself against Tsukimaru's chest. "Why... Why must I endure this suffering? I didn't want this! What if I lose control over myself again and release that thing?"

"Adam..."

"Don't 'Adam' me, father. I want to know the reason why you had this thing put inside of me!"

Tsukimaru begrudgingly nodded. "Very well. There was a reason..." Sitting down with Adam on his lap, the man looked up at the white spaceless dimension. "The Shichibi could not be killed by any conventional means. Even a weakened Shichibi was very difficult to kill. Damien tried everything he could muster. Nothing came of finding the method of permanently killing the Demon Bat. Its regeneration was simply too ludicrous."

"The Shichibi has regenerative powers?"

"When the Demon Bat was critically injured, it had regenerated a white skin on its wings and half of its face was blown off only for that section to reform. It all depends on the amount of chakra it uses."

"The Shichibi couldn't close the hole in its torso just a moment ago..."

"Because it was sealed inside of you for the past thirteen years and it hadn't grown adjusted to reusing its regenerative abilities."

"So, that's why Damien sealed the demon in me?"

"That's not all," Tsukimaru responded as he smoothly palmed Adam's head. "He saw you as the chosen one for his latest experiment. You see, Adam, you're the first half-breed of my kind. Damien saw great potential in you. You were the first amongst our kind to be bestowed with the gift of walking during the day. You could freely walk out with the sun still out. You have gained immunity from the sunlight. Your chakra level was far greater than any of our own but that was mainly due to the Shichibi supplying you with an extra boost of chakra energy."

"So, I was meant to be Damien's... super soldier...?"

"Exactly. Damien tested you and he wanted to be convinced that you were not a failed experiment. His ambition was to one day have Night Walkers bred with humans. Once doing so, a new breed of Yami-nin would be born. Damien would have given them the name 'Day Walker.'"

"So, I am... a Day Walker."

"And Night Walker. You are one of both."

Adam blinked. "And I am the first of that kind."

"Amongst half breeds? Well, there are supposedly others."

"Really?"

"I suppose but I think you would like to find that out on your way."

"I guess."

Tsukimaru took a deep breath and exhaled in a relaxed manner. "The Shichibi was sealed into you to boost your chakra level to an extraordinary level. Damien wanted you to use you as his most powerful weapon against the humans. If you had stayed with Damien and become a young man, there would be no telling how strong you might have become. However, I am glad you didn't turn out to be a violent and bloodthirsty child that Damien had wanted you to become. You, like your mother, possess a gentle heart. You do not wish to inflict harm on others. I did the right thing telling Damien I would be taking you home and caring for you alongside your mother. We raised you to be a good boy, Adam. Thank you for not walking down the path of evil Damien intended you to choose."

"I'd never go down that path."

"That's good to hear," Tsukimaru smiled warmly, much to Adam's comfort.

"But, as a demon, doesn't that brand me as bad? Add the fact that the Shichibi is sealed inside of me."

"You view all demons as evil? What about Kagemaru, his two followers and Kanna? They're full-blooded demons like me but they are far from horrible people. Demons are no different from the humans. Yes, we have our share of good and evil demons but there are those who maintain neutral positions. Many despise humans while others do not. I would consider myself neutral."

"You?"

"There are certain humans I dislike but others I enjoy the company of. However, no human can ever compare to your mother, Adam. She was very special to me. I loved her."

"And mom loves you, father."

"Yes and one day we will be reunited in the after life."

"And I'll be there, too."

"Of course. Just as long as you remain walking on the right path in life. Besides, isn't there someone special in your life? A girl?"

Adam blushed as he tried to cover his face. "Well... there's... Ai-chan."

"That slayer girl? Heh, she's a spunky one but she's a good girl, Adam. Ai is the perfect girl for you. Hopefully she can toughen you up."

"Toughen me up?! Father, you're not suggesting that she...?"

"It's time that you grow up to become a man, Adam. Standing up to Damien was only the first step. However, you mostly had to rely on the Shichibi. Next time, you need to improve on your skills. Don't be afraid to use whatever means to kill an enemy."

"Yes, I understand."

"Good. That's exactly what I needed to hear, my son. Another thing."

Adam looked up at his demon father. "Yes, father?"

"When you and that girl get older, please, would you for me... have her bear your children. For me and for yourself, Adam."

"I... I haven't even started thinking ahead that far, father," Adam sweat dropped. "That seems kind of awkward, don't you think?"

"It's never too late to think about your future. I have foreseen that you will become a stronger shinobi than me."

"You think so...?"

"No, I don't think. _I know_," Tsukimaru clearly stated. "For now, though, I want you to look after your mother and the girl. You three are the last survivors of Yamigakure. It's time for you to find a new home."

"But, I'll have to leave Naruto and his friends?"

"They have their own home to return to. It's best this way. You three deserve a fresh start with Damien gone and the Shichibi sealed within you."

"But, will I ever see Naruto again?"

"Who knows? I also understand Naruto is the host for the Kyuubi?"

Adam nodded in reply to confirm Tsukimaru's suspicion.

"Interesting. At least there is someone else out there who can share their sympathies with you as far as having a beast sealed within you is concerned. Naruto and his Konoha clan are extraordinarily, gifted people. You have befriended some good people. One day, I hope you will revisit them again."

"I will. I intend to."

"So, what are you going to do?"

Getting out of his father's arms and standing up, Adam faced Tsukimaru with a determined glare. Never long were there eyes of doubt or fear. The child's entire demeanor has now changed.

Could have this been because of his father? Who knows but Adam knew what he needed to do for the rest of his life. This spiritual visit from Tsukimaru would be the benefactor in turning Adam's life around for the better.

"Father. I promise that from this day forth I will be responsible for taking care of my mother and Ai-chan. As a growing man, I will NOT let you down, father. I vow to become strong and lead a better life for myself."

Tsukimaru smiled and rubbed Adam's head gently. "Thank you, my son. I know you won't disappoint me. For I see a bit of me in you. Just don't forget about me, Adam."

"I won't forget this visit from you. Father, I love you."

"And I will always love you, Adam."

With that, both father and son warmly embraced one another. Happy, hot streams of tears fell down Adam's cheeks as Tsukimaru kissed the half-breed's head.

"Take care, my son. My spirit will watch over you..." Tsukimaru whispered as his voice trailed and his body dispersed into gust of wind. "...always."

Adam found himself alone but nonetheless happy. He had gotten something he had wanted for seven Years. Even if this had been a short moment, Adam was reunited with his father. Perhaps for the last time until Adam's life expired.

_Thank you, father. I'll never forget what you said. It's time I turn my life completely around and for the better. Mother. Ai-chan. I will protect you to fulfill my father's request._

Then, before Adam realized it, a bright, illuminating light consumed him across the empty pocket dimension.

It was time to return to the world of the living.

xxxxx

**Southeastern Region/Darkness Country**

Neji opened his eyes as he regained his vision and slowly started to stir. His groans caused everyone to turn and face his direction. Tenten, Kiba, Shino and Akamaru were cautious as the white-eyed Genin eyed each of them.

Wait, white eyes?

"Neji...?" Tenten slowly approached her teammate. "Are... Are you okay?"

"Watch it, Tenten. He could still be..." Shino advised his warning to the kunoichi.

Akamaru jumped right out of Kiba's jacket and sniffed the air. The Nin-ken wagged his tail and barked.

Kiba clearly understood what his Nin-ken was telling them. "Akamaru's saying that Neji is back to normal!"

"What?! Are you sure?!" Tenten called out.

"What... are you going on about...?" Neji asked, trying to sit up but flinching from the pain across his body. "I feel like I've... just got wrecked."

"Neji! Thank goodness!"

Glancing over toward Tenten, he leaned back and tilted his head. She raced over to embrace him. "Owww...! Hey, watch it... where you hug me. I'm still... aching here."

Shino deeply sighed in relief. He turned around to see Kiba and Akamaru. "It's all good."

"Yeah but my concern is with Hinata. Damn, where is that girl?" Kiba shifted his eyes on the ground. "All this time and we still haven't found her."

"I know..." the bug shinobi nodded.

Suddenly, a shadow came dropping down from the trees above the ninja. Everyone turned and heard the commotion from the background. Kiba, Shino and Tenten were poised to attack as Neji tried to get a good view of the unknown figure approaching them from the shadows.

"Who's that?" Neji tried to focus but was too drained to activate his Byakugan.

"You kids are all the way out here? Geez, I've got a lot of work here," the familiar voice of Anko spoke out.

The Konoha-nin were relieved once the purple-haired Jounin stepped across with Sasuke on her back. Anko looked at each young ninja and counted.

"There are four of ya. That's good. But where are your leaders, Kurenai and Gai?" she asked the Konoha-nin.

"Well, you see... we were separated by those enemy Yami-nin," Kiba answered. "We don't where Kurenai-sensei or Hinata are."

Tenten sighed. "Lee was just here and helped us a moment ago. We don't know where Gai-sensei went. Neji is here with us."

"Rock Lee? Yeah, Tsunade-sama instructed me to follow him and that way he would lead me here. Glad I was able to find Sasuke here before I found ya," Anko lifted Sasuke across her back. Her hand had touched Sasuke's skin.

It was no longer frozen cold like it was moments ago.

"What...? Sasuke's not cold anymore?" Anko uttered a gasp and muttered to herself.

"Is there something wrong?" Shino asked the Jounin.

"No, nothing at all. I'm just relieved that there haven't been causalities on our side. Now, all we need to do is look for our other fellow ninja," Anko looked around her surroundings. "Geez, I was even lucky to get through this forest."

"Isn't day break supposed to be out soon?" asked Kiba.

"I'm afraid so. In fact, that should make this easier for us to find the others."

"Well, I can have Akamaru here sniff out their scent."

"Raf! Raf!"

"Well, at least we have you and Akamaru," Anko smirked. "All right, let's get moving!"

Reaching down and draping an arm around the back of Neji's head, Tenten helped her teammate to his feet. "Geez, that beating Lee gave you..."

"What...? Lee...?"

"You don't remember?"

"Just vaguely..."

"Hey, can you two stand?" Anko looked down at Shino and Kiba.

"Yeah but..." Kiba tried speaking but then was immediately cut off.

The Jounin stepped aside. "Ok then! You and Akamaru lead the way for us!"

"Huh...?" Kiba blinked. "Oh, might as well. Let's do it, Akamaru!"

"Raf! Raf!" the Nin-ken pounced in front of Kiba and started to sniff out the Lee's direction. It didn't take long for him to pick up on his scent and barked out. "Raf!"

"Good, Akamaru, you're pointing to the direction where Lee went. Let's move!" Kiba smiled as he and Akamaru raced ahead to lead the others ahead.

"Ready to get going, Neji? We still have to find Hinata after all, don't we?" Tenten started moving ahead with Neji in tow.

"Yes... and our fellow Konoha-nin..."

"With Kiba and Akamaru leading, they'll be sure to find them in no time."

Anko barked out at the two. "Hey, are you two just going to stand there and jabber? We don't have time to waste here!"

"Sorry! All right, Neji, now you hang on tight. I'm going to have to keep pace with everyone else."

"Do what you have to do, Tenten. I'll be fine..."

"Geez, you are beat," Tenten sweat dropped.

Anko turned and took off to catch up with Shino (whom had raced ahead). Her mind was on the other Konoha-nin, who were all separated at different areas of the entire Land of Darkness.

"I just hope we're not too late to find the others," Anko murmured while racing ahead with Sasuke in tow. "At least, I managed to find one piece of Kakashi's team. Where could those other two be?"

xxxxx

**Outskirts of Southern Region/Darkness Country**

_**SHICK!!**_

Gamabunta stopped as he had impaled his blade through Shichibi's torso, which stopped the demon dead cold. Removing the weapon from out of the Bat Demon, Gamabunta hopped back as he prepared to unleash another attack.

"**_Time to end this!!_**"

Kisakitori flew across to lend Gamabunta aid for a final strike on the Seven-Tailed Demon Bat. "**_Gamabunta! Don't forget about Saya and Adam!_**"

Naruto noticed a shimmering light quickly covering the Shichibi's entire body. He blinked and repeatedly shook his head. "Hey! What's going on?! What's that..."

Gamabunta realized what was transpiring and narrowed his eyes. "**_I see. So, it's been done._**"

"What's been done?! What's going on?!"

"**_That boy and his mother have done it. The Seven-Tailed Demon Bat's power is dwindling. I didn't think they would pull it off but they did it._**"

"Wow, they... they did it?" Naruto was taken back until he came into a realization. "Yeah, this had to be Adam's doing." _Adam, I knew you wouldn't give up easily!_

Suddenly, the Shichibi lowered his head as his entire form started to shrink down. The entire proportion of the demon became smaller and smaller in size. Taking the place of the Demon Bat was Adam, whom was held in his mother's arms. The very presence of the Shichibi returned back inside the confines of the boy's body. The seal had been put back in place to keep the demon locked.

Kanna pointed out. "Kagemaru! Look at that!"

"Yes, I see he used the special jutsu I had taught him."

"Yeah, this is incredible."

"More than just incredible. I didn't think he'd find the courage to use that technique," Kagemaru stated. "Even I'm quite surprised myself."

"Heh, whatever the case maybe, Adam-kun did it! He stopped the demon on his own!"

"No, we all did our parts. But, we also must give that brave mother of his credit, too."

Kanna nodded and flew across. "Come on, Kagemaru! Let's go and see if they're all right!"

"I'm on my way!"

Watching Kanna and Kagemaru flying over to where Saya and Adam were, Naruto tapped on Gamabunta's head. He pointed over to their direction.

"**_Well, at least I've already served my purpose here._**"

"**_Time for me to depart_**," Kisakitori stated before he exploded into a massive puff of smoke and vanished.

"Thanks, Gamabunta, but I'm going to go see if those two are all right. Just drop me off here."

"**_Go then. That woman and her child should be waiting for you._**"

Giving the Boss Toad a nod, Naruto grinned and slid down Gamabunta's back. _Here I come, Adam! I hope you're all right!_

Meanwhile, as Sakura, Ino and Lee stood by waiting, they turned as several figures appeared before them one by one. The three Konoha-nin were relieved to see that most of their fellow ninja had recovered the others. Anko, Tenten with Neji, Shino, Kiba and Akamaru had all arrived.

"Oh, you found us! Thank goodness!" Sakura smiled with relief as her eyes casted on each of her fellow ninja.

Kiba gasped as he saw Hinata's unconscious form lying next to Ai's. "Hinata!!" He, Shino and Akamaru immediately hopped over to their fallen comrade.

"Raf! Raf!" Akamaru barked while sniffing the blue-haired kunoichi.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura noticed the young Uchiha straddled on Anko's back. She hopped over and went over to check on the unconscious Sasuke. "I'm so glad you're all right."

Anko smirked. "I found him laying and picked him up. His body was almost freezing but now it seems he's gotten warmer thanks to my jacket I placed over him."

"Thank you, Anko-sensei."

The older kunoichi placed Sasuke down and frowned over his prone form. _Strange. How could he have been so cold earlier and now he's already warm? _

Lee reunited with Tenten and Neji while checking over Neji's injuries. He couldn't forgive himself for what he had done to Neji but he knew that there was no other choice. Considering Neji had turned into a bloodthirsty Yami-nin.

"Please, forgive me for what I have done, Neji."

"Lee, you... don't have to apologize," Neji coughed as he leaned against Tenten.

"Oh, just look at you, Neji. We're getting you all healed up as soon as we get back," Tenten scoffed.

Ino smiled as she saw Sakura tending to Sasuke. "I'm relieved Sasuke is fine. Though, where are Shikamaru, Chouji and Asuma-sensei?" Looking down at Ai, she watched as the slayer girl started to stir somewhat. "Oh...?"

Suddenly, Hinata opened her eyes. They were now back to their normal hue.

"Kiba, look!" Shino gasped.

"Hinata! Are you all right?" Kiba approached the girl. "Is it really you? I mean really you, right?"

Rubbing the back of her own head, Hinata groaned. "Kiba...? Shino? Akamaru? I'm... fine?" She blinked repeatedly and gazed around her surroundings. She spotted Neji and gasped. "Oh, Neji!"

Kiba and Shino exchanged sighs of relief. "That's our girl. She's back to her cute self."

"Neji's hurt because of me."

"Don't blame yourself, Hinata. Those monsters had turned you against us," Kiba reassured the young Hyuuga.

"No, it's my fault. That Damien bitten me and I became a monster."

"It's all over, Hinata. There's nothing you feel guilty over anymore. Neji will be taken care of. I can assure you that," Shino said.

Not feeling convinced, Hinata noticed the absence of their leader. "Where's Kurenai-sensei?"

Kiba sniffed the air. "I'm not so sure but we're hoping we'll run into her sometime."

"I hope so," the girl clasped her hands together. "And there's Naruto-kun. Where is he?"

Hopping over to Ino, Anko gave her hand with Ai. The Jounin scooped Ai in her arms and looked down at the slayer girl. "I take it this girl fought alongside you?"

"Yeah, she's a slayer girl from the Yamigakure. Or what's left of it."

Anko nodded. "I see. So, she's one of the last survivors. Are there others?"

"Yeah. There was a woman with us. She went to that direction just a while ago after summoning a giant owl," Ino pointed to the exact direction where Saya had departed off to earlier. "She left to go save her son. Saya and the boy are also survivors of Yamigakure I think."

"All right, then that's where we will be going then. C'mon, kids! We're heading off!" Anko called out.

"Already?" Sakura overheard the Jounin. "I hope Naruto-kun, Adam-kun and that woman are all right." _At least we're all safe. Then, I guess those two did defeat Damien. If that's the case, then that's great. Adam finally has his freedom. _Shifting her eyes onto Sasuke, the pink-haired kunoichi smiled. "Ready to go, Sasuke-kun? Naruto is waiting for us."

In little time, each of the Konoha-nin started heading out one by one. Their next destination: the site where the Shichibi and Damien had fallen.

xxxxx

**Southwestern Region/Darkness Country**

Guraida gazed toward the direction where he had sensed the Shichibi's power earlier. He realized that it had drastically decreased and faded. This was much to his relief and a sign that the Demon Bat was somehow defeated.

"Good, it seems the threat is gone," Guraida confirmed. "Myotis, I think it's time we move out to that direction."

Myotis was simply stunned. "To think the Shichibi was defeated. I... I didn't think it were possible."

"That's our Adam. All thanks to that technique Kagemaru had passed onto him."

"Hey, so, what's going on?" Chouji asked.

Guraida grinned and turned around. "It's time for us to head out, friends. The threat seems to have subsided."

"Are you sure?" Asuma inquired.

Kurenai readjusted her taped wrists and spoke up. "Could you lead us? There's a chance our other fellow Konoha-nin will be there. I need to know whether my team are going to be there waiting for me."

"Not to mention Ino is out there," Shikamaru said.

"Yes, we're ready. Lead us," Asuma faced the two Night Walkers.

Myotis smirked. "Yes, let us go then. Our brother, Kagemaru, should be there undoubtedly." _And that means Damien has finally been killed! This is certainly going to be a turning point within the rankings of the Yami-nin clan. Some of the victims Damien has bitten will be restored to normal since he has died._

Guraida had the exact thoughts as his partner did. _Yes, Myotis, my brother. This is the dawning of a new era for the Yami-nin. With Damien and his daughter gone, I feel Kagemaru should be the next in line to lead us. We'll see after we've taken care of business with the Konoha-nin._

The two Yami-nin faced the others and prepared to fly across. "Follow us!"

"Right!" the Konoha-nin confirmed.

xxxxx

**Southern Region/Darkness Country**

"Adam-chan."

Slowly opening his eyes and registering some movement, Adam stirred and looked up to see his mother holding him in her arms. She happily brought the boy closer to her and hugged him. Adam leaned his head against Saya's right shoulder.

"Momma, I saw father."

"Eh?" Saya blinked in surprise. "You saw Tsukimaru?"

Adam nodded. "Though, it was only momentarily. He talked me from out of the Spirit Realm."

"Spirit Realm...? What did he have to say?"

"He told me to take care of you and Ai-chan. It's about time we try looking for a new home. He sends his love to you and hopes to see you in the Spirit World."

Taking Adam's word for it, Saya warmly smiled and closed her eyes while visualizing herself with Tsukimaru. _My love. Even in death, you are always watching over us. Thank you, Tsukimaru. We will be reunited once my time here in the living world expires._

Suddenly, both Saya and Adam glanced up to find the two Night Walkers dropping down from above. Kanna and Kagemaru raced over to the two to find them embracing one another.

"Adam-kun! Saya-san!" Kanna called out as she raced over and knelt beside them. "Thank goodness! You two are just fine!"

"Tsukimaru was the one who guided us," Saya smiled as she reassured the female Night Walker.

Kagemaru looked down at Adam and smiled proudly. "Adam, you used that jutsu I taught you. Didn't you?"

"Yes. But I didn't defeat the Shichibi alone. Father was there guiding me in spirit. I know... he will always protect me."

"Tsukimaru..." Kagemaru muttered as he remembered the fond memories of the late Yami-nin. _Thank you, my friend._

"**_HEY!!_** Adam!! Are you all right?!" the high-pitched cry from Naruto echoed out from the background. This immediately caused everyone to turn and see the yellow-haired Genin dashing through the bushes. He took a breather while panting. "Adam..." His eyes were laid on the boy, the woman and the two Yami-nin.

"Naruto..." Adam gasped. "You're here, too?"

"Adam!! Oh, you're all right!! I thought we were going to lose you!!"

"Heh, are you kidding, kid? Our Adam won't go down that easily," Kanna replied. "He defeated and sealed the Demon Bat right back into his body! Not to mention he got rid of Damien for good!"

Scratching his head, Naruto deeply sighed in relief. "Well, that's a relief! At least, it's all over."

"Not quite," Kagemaru spoke out as he stood up. "We still have to find your comrades, child. Don't you have other friends out there?"

"Well, yeah, but..."

Just before Naruto mentioned them, the whole Konoha crew had arrived one by one. Everyone turned to watch as several parties dropped down.

Coming from the left corner of the forest: Kiba, Akamaru, Hinata, Shino, Sakura with Sasuke, Anko with Saya, Ino, Rock Lee and Tenten with Neji.

From out of the right corner: Guraida, Myotis, Kurenai, Asuma, Chouji and Shikamaru.

"Whoa!! You're all here!!" Naruto was taken back by surprise.

Kagemaru chuckled deeply. "I suppose I spoke too soon."

"Naruto!! Thank goodness you're still in one piece!" Sakura called out to her teammate. "Anko-sensei managed to retrieve Sasuke-kun!"

"That's great! And I take it everyone else have been cured?!" Naruto glanced over to Hinata. Then, much to his surprise, he saw Rock Lee. "And Lee is here?! Was your operation a success?!"

Flashing the 'Nice Guy' pose, Rock Lee answered Naruto's question.

"All is well for you, Konoha-nin," Kanna was glad to see everything back to normal.

Anko walked past Naruto with Ai in her arms. Once Adam made eye contact with the girl's unconscious form, he quickly pulled himself off his mother and dashed to the Jounin with his attention on the slayer girl.

"Oh no! Ai-chan!!"

"You know her, kid?" Anko asked. "She was moving just a little while ago."

"Oh... Ai-chan... I couldn't protect you..." Adam put his hand over Ai's face and casted his eyes on the ground. "I can't even look at you after what Damien did to you."

Naruto felt terrible for the half-breed child. "Adam..."

Suddenly, Saya got up and walked over beside her son. Placing her hand on Ai's forehead, Saya smiled as if she had an idea in mind.

"What's the smile for, lady?" Anko inquired.

"Because I can help Ai-chan. Please, set the girl down if you don't mind."

"Momma, what are you planning on doing?"

Kanna knew what the woman had in mind and watched from the sidelines.

Kagemaru cleared his throat. "Well, I better bring those two gentlemen I had left earlier. This won't take me long." With that, he put his right hand out in front and vanished into a puff of smoke.

Sakura set Sasuke down and joined in to watch Saya perform a ritual of sorts. "I'll bet he went to get Kakashi-sensei and Gai-sensei. Since they obviously appear to be the only ones missing."

"What's she planning to do?" Kurenai watched Saya kneeling over Ai's prone body.

Guraida confirmed. "She's going to heal Ai using a portion of her own chakra."

"You mean to tell me she's a Medic-nin?" Asuma inquired.

"She became a specialized Medic-nin after she gave birth to Adam," Myotis stated. "She was the best Medic-nin Yamigakure had to offer and worked hard to support her family. That family being her son and late-lover, Tsukimaru."

"I hope she can cure that girl," Rock Lee said.

As her hands became coated with a flow of chakra, Saya concentrated on harnessing her energy and transferring into Ai. Adam stood by watching and showing support for his mother. Everyone else had gathered to witness the procedure being demonstrated.

"C'mon... C'mon, now," Saya murmured as she concentrated.

"Ai-chan..." Sakura whispered while crossing her fingers.

As a few moments passed, Saya finally completed the procedure and knelt back after having exhausted enough chakra. She casted her eyes on Ai's body.

"I... used up all the chakra I could muster..." Saya panted and fell back exhausted. Kanna was there to catch Saya and prevented her fall.

"Now, all we can do is wait and see," Sakura kneeled beside Ai. "C'mon, Ai-chan."

"Just open those eyes," Naruto said.

In little time, Ai started to stir a bit and then slowly opened her eyes. Her vision was blurry until she focused enough to regain clear vision. Ai groaned as she looked up to see Adam, Naruto and Sakura's faces. Their expressions changed and smiled.

"It worked!" Naruto was relieved. "Adam, your mom did it!"

"She has exceptional skills as a Medic-nin if she can heal Ai-chan," Sakura nodded in reply.

Ai managed to speak up while trying to get up and glanced down at her body. She felt no numbing pain in her body. Ai wondered how this was possible and looked over toward Adam.

"Adam...? Did you...?"

Adam blushed and glanced over to Saya. "You can actually thank my mother for giving you the healing treatment."

"Your mother...?" she asked and tilted her head to spot Saya. "Wow, she's so pretty."

"Ai-chan, I thought you weren't going to make it," Adam said, crouching over and leaned closer toward the slayer girl.

"Well, you can't count me out, Adam. I don't go down that easily. Not even to that..." Ai immediately cut herself off. "Um, hey! Where's Damien?! Shouldn't we try and kill him?!"

"That's already been taken care of, Ai-chan," Naruto answered the girl's question.

"What? Who... Who killed him?"

"I did," Adam confirmed while attempting to keep the Shichibi to himself. "It's a long story, Ai, but I'll tell you later. All that matters is that Damien is gone and I'm finally free."

Having heard this straight from Adam, Ai nodded accordingly. "That's great to hear. Now, Yamigakure and its people have been avenged. My parents, too, have been avenged. Thank you, Adam-kun."

Adam responded with a nod and helped Ai by taking her hand. Realizing that Ai hasn't fully recuperated, he lent Ai a hand.

Suddenly, a puff of smoke appeared and caught everyone by surprise. Kagemaru had returned with both Gai and Kakashi in tow. Sakura and Naruto were glad to see their teacher back but noticed he was still completely out of it.

"Kakashi-sensei!!"

"Don't worry, kids," Gai grinned while holding Kakashi's body across his left shoulder. The Taijutsu fighter, too, could barely even move as Kagemaru needed to support his balance. "...Kakashi will be just fine. Just as long as we get back to Konoha."

"Heh, even though he's body has been completely spent, Gai-sensei is always sure of himself," Tenten chuckled.

"Gai-sensei!!" Lee roared, closing his left fist and fire burning in his eyes. "Look who is back!!"

"Lee, so your operation was a success. That's wonderful, my precious student."

Looking back and forth, Saya sighed with relief. She was glad to see people's happy faces. It had been so long since having seen positive emotions. No more despair.

Saya and her son were at last free from seven years of closed captivity. Damien could no longer haunt them. Tsukimaru had reached out from the grave beyond to grant them their deserved freedom.

"Momma, I think it's time we depart and find us a new home," Adam spoke out, facing his mother.

"What's that? Are you sure you don't wish to come back with us? We should find you a temporary home there for a short time before you're ready to get back on your feet," Asuma offered.

Ino nodded. "That's right. After all the hell you three have been through."

"We thank you for your hospitality but this is for the best," Saya answered.

"But we won't leave right away. After all, I have to greet each of you," Adam glanced at each of the other young shinobi. "Naruto, I take it these are all your friends?"

"More or less," Naruto shrugged.

"Humph, so he says," Kiba remarked, glancing toward the yellow-haired Genin.

"Excuse me," Hinata spoke out, walking forward as she faced Adam. "Adam?"

"Oh, hello. You're Hinata?"

The girl confirmed with a nod. "Yes. I just want to know why you don't wish to come with us?"

"Well, it's complicated but..." Adam looked down at his feet. He glanced over to his mother and sighed. "There's something I have to keep under control."

"Keep what under control?" asked Asuma.

"Yeah, I'd like to know," Sakura nodded.

Naruto kept to himself and watched Adam from the corner of his eye. He knew Adam still wasn't confident to reveal the horrifying truth of housing the Shichibi from within.

"Don't worry, Adam. Go do what you need to do," Naruto flashed Adam a grin. He stepped forward and got close to Adam to whisper in his ear. _Make sure that bat stays in there where he belongs. Look after Ai-chan and your mother._

As his expression changed, Adam responded. "Thank you, Naruto. I won't forget everything you've said to me. Because of you and father, I've found the courage I've been lacking. Now, I'm ready and willing to protect the ones closest to me."

"That's great, Adam," Naruto smiled as he put out his right hand. "Enjoy your freedom. You and your mother deserve it."

"Don't worry. We intend to make this count. Father would be happy to see us free from Damien's captivity."

Overhearing the boys' conversation, Saya happily sighed and looked up at the skies. The sun was slowly about to ascend and dawn would soon return.

"As soon as Adam finishes here, I think it's time you three depart and come with us," Kagemaru whispered to Saya. "Sunrise will soon be upon us. Kanna, myself, Guraida and Myotis can lead you three to a path that leads out of the Land of Darkness."

"You're not coming with us?"

"With Damien gone, a new system must be enforced and a new leader must be selected. I think I am more than qualified for the job. All Night Walkers who had been bitten by Damien will have been turned back to normal and will no doubt be lost. It's only right we help lead these people to new homes. They certainly deserve better."

"Ooooh, that means I get to be the new mistress! Of course, I'll be impartial," Kanna declared.

Myotis cut in. "We'll all pitch in and do our part to reorganize the clan's pecking order."

"Though, our future is still uncertain. We'll see how things play out once we assume control," Guraida said.

"Yes, we'll see," Saya nodded. "I believe your future will certainly look better without Damien. That I'm sure of myself. Tsukimaru would want you four to lead the clan."

"For Tsukimaru, we will honor his wishes," Kanna promised.

Kagemaru nodded as he turned back to the Konoha-nin. "As for our Konoha friends, it's our duty to lead them through a short cut out of here. It's the best we can do until we meet again."

"You think we will see them in the near future?" asked Myotis.

"I'm sure we will, my friend. I'm sure we will. For I know Adam and Ai would want to see them again." _And they will see them again. Adam has befriended a wonderful group of people. I think we also may have found ourselves new allies. In case, another group of renegade demons emerge, we can summon these young group of warriors to help us ward off enemies beyond the Makai. We shall see... or heaven forbid the Shichibi is ever released again. Then again, who else is there for us to be concerned with...?_

_xxxxx_

**Unknown Cavern Site/Outskirts of Darkness Country**

Having departed from out of the Land of Darkness, Itachi and Kisame stopped in front of a cavern. Their attention was onto what was beyond the darkness of the cavern.

"Yes, we've missed the boy with the Kyuubi," Kisame confirmed. "We weren't even assigned to get him." Snorting, the Shark shot the figure a slightly annoyed look. "Why bother coming to us? You aren't assigned to capture that little punk."

As usual, Itachi was reserved and facing the cavern's direction where the figure watched them.

"**_Leader has been keeping an eye on you two and has been extremely disappointed. You failed to capture him last time and now you completely forget about the boy again. Typical men..._**"

It was a slightly altered voice but still had a feminine tone.

Scoffing in annoyance, Kisame reached for his Samehada. "I don't see you doing anything but staying with Leader! You have no right to criticize us..."

"Kisame..."

Immediately stopping at his tracks, Kisame noticed Itachi putting an arm out to restrain him from charging for an attack.

"Sorry, I shouldn't let my temper get the best of me like that."

"**_You're excused. Actually, I'm here since I just discovered the one I've been searching for._**"

The Mist ninja caught on what. "The 'one' you're searching for...? You mean?"

"**_That's right. The boy possessing the Shichibi. I sensed his power. It's quite invigorating. I cannot wait until I'm ready to begin my hunt._**"

"The vessel of the Shichibi was in the Land of Darkness?" Kisame stopped as he recalled a growing demonic power earlier. "...So, that's what I sensed earlier. How could have we missed this?"

"**_Do not worry. Until Leader summons for us, we'll know when to strike. I must say though... this is going to get a lot more interesting than I previously assumed._**"

The figure slowly stepped out of the darkness. Only a few prominent features were revealed. This one wore a black cloak with red clouds. The hair of this individual seemed long, light blue and a white flower adorned the top of 'her' head.

However, her face remained hidden from view.

Whoever this was, she knew of her duty that was to come.

The Akatsuki would soon assemble to discuss their future goal within the next 2.5 years.

Until then, she would wait until she came face to face with the vessel of the Seven-Tailed Demon Bat - Sagara Adam.

xxxxx

**Outskirts of the Southwestern Region/Darkness Country**

Once Adam and Ai had finished becoming acquainted with the Konoha-nin, Kagemaru and the other Night Walkers (Myotis, Guraida and Kanna) led the Konoha-nin to the short cut leading out of the Land of Darkness. Their return home was well within half a day's time.

Once being told of Adam's secret, most of the Konoha-nin looked at Adam with caution while others hoped that he would manage to contain the Demon Bat within him. The Jounin realized just how dangerous Adam may get if he didn't maintain control of the demon from within. The Night Walkers had vowed to keep an eye on Adam closely to prevent an event of that level to ever occur again. The Konoha Jounin realized that they also would have to keep an eye on their very own Uzumaki Naruto.

Though, little did the Konoha-nin Genin (and Chunin) realize that Naruto, too, was just like Adam. He also housed a demon but the most powerful of the Tailed Beasts: the Kyuubi.

"Man, I can't believe all of this happened in just one night," Naruto stretched and yawned. "I didn't even get any sleep!"

"We all could use sleep once we get home," Sakura said.

"All right, kids. We've all said our goodbyes," Anko announced. "When we get back we'll be sure to get Kakashi, Sasuke, Neji and Gai to the infirmary since they'll need it."

"Perhaps an operation shall do them nicely?" Lee suggested.

"No way. I doubt they would need any of that," Chouji remarked.

Shikamaru scratched his head. "Geez, now we're just getting back on such short notice? And with no sleep to boot. How bothersome."

"We'll be sure and stop somewhere to rest along the way," Asuma said.

Ino yawned. "I hope so."

Gai glanced over to Kagemaru and cleared his throat. "Thanks for everything. However, don't forget you still owe me a one-on-one fight. Next time, the result will be different." With that, he flashed a quick 'Nice Guy Pose' (without the thumb but showing off his teeth only).

Amused by Gai's weird antics, Kagemaru deeply chuckled. "Sure, thing, my friend. Next time, it will be a fair encounter. You just make sure you and your friend, Kakashi, get better."

As Naruto turned around, he noticed Adam standing beside Ai and Saya. Seeing them without Damien around made Naruto comfortable.

"Hey, Naruto."

"Hum?" the yellow-haired Genin turned. "What is it, Adam?"

"Well, I just wanted to say... I just wish you the best in what you set out to do in your life, Naruto. Go and realize your dream of becoming, Hokage!"

Giving Adam a thumb up, Naruto smiled. "You grow up and become a man, Adam. You have two ladies to protect with your life."

Leaning her head against Adam, Ai took the boy's hand and smiled. "I hate to admit it but he's right. It'll be your job to protect me. Just like how it will be my job to protect you."

As his face blushed, Adam chuckled. "Of course, you and mother both."

"Goodbye, Naruto. Thank you for what you and your friends have done. Adam has developed a stronger sense passion and valor," Saya bowed to the Genin. "We hope to see you all again."

"Until we meet again, take care," Ai waved to Naruto and his friends. "Tell Sakura and the others I said bye."

Nodding his head and waving, Naruto bid his farewell. This would not be the last time he would ever seen the trio or the Night Walkers again. The knucklehead knew their paths would cross again.

Whatever fate would lead them in any case.

"**_NARUTO!!_**"

"**_HEY KNUCKLEHEAD!!_**"

"**_HURRY UP OR WE'LL LEAVE YA!!_**"

"Heh, well, it's time I go but we will see each other again! Count on it!" Naruto reassured Adam, Saya and Ai. His blue eyes gazed into theirs.

The Kyuubi growled from within Naruto with his eyes dead set on Adam while communicating with the Shichibi. **_AND IT CERTAINLY WON'T BE LONG BEFORE OUR PATHS CROSS AGAIN, YOU STUPID FLYING RODENT!_**

_**UNTIL OUR PATHS CROSS AGAIN, FOX. THE OUTCOME WILL BE DIFFERENT FROM LAST TIME!**_

Adam closed his right fist and pointed it toward Naruto's direction. "Safe journey."

"You, too."

With that, Naruto turned and raced off to catch up with the Konoha crew. Adam, Saya, Ai, Kagemaru, Myotis, Guraida and Kanna all stood by to watch the group set off on their trip back to Konohagakure.

"And I think it's time we depart before sunrise. At least, as far as us four are concerned," Kanna spoke up.

Saya pat both Adam and Ai across their backs. "Ready to get back to our old home, gather what we need for our trip and start searching for a new home?"

"Saya-san, am I not too much of a bother if I go with you and Adam?" Ai inquired.

"Saya, your family now. Besides, Adam could use your company. Besides, I also would like to have someone to talk to when I'm not too busy. You're more than welcome to live with us."

"Thank you. I just needed to know..."

Adam smirked. "Besides, I was wondering... When you're capable of training, could you teach me a few jutsus I could use?"

"Sure."

"Great!"

Saya giggled as the two young ninja carried on their conversation. "How cute." _Well, Tsukimaru, this is just what you've wanted. Adam and I are finally happy. Whatever the future holds in store for us, we'll never know. But, I will never forget what you've done for us. I truly believe it was you had made this all possible in spirit. May we see each other again in the Spirit World._

Gazing up at the fading moon, she visualized Tsukimaru's smiling face beaming down on her.

xxxxx

Meanwhile, Naruto had caught up with Sakura and no longer was behind the whole team. He remembered everything that had occurred over the whole night, including meeting new friends and facing new enemies.

However, most shocking of all, Naruto discovered there was another child with a demon sealed inside of him.

"Naruto, tell me. Did you see whatever came out of Adam?"

Taken back by surprise, the yellow-haired Genin gasped. "What...? You mean you know?"

Nodding her head in response, she answered. "That's right. Ino, Lee and myself heard it straight out of Saya's mouth. I also believe Kiba, Shino and Tenten heard Kanna mention about it after Kiba told me. In addition, I believe Kurenai-sensei, Asuma-sensei, Shikamaru and Chouji know, too from those other two Night Walkers. Now, once we find a place to rest, I'm going to tell every one of them to keep that secret amongst ourselves. Nobody else amongst the teams here but us five know about this."

"But I was the only one here to actually see the actual Seven-Tailed Demon Bat," Naruto murmured to Sakura.

"Yeah but I suggest that we kept this secret. I don't think we want this news to become spread throughout Konoha. I have a suspicion there'll be demon hunters that'll want to find Adam."

"And that's something we can't let happen. So, we better tell everyone about this."

"About that," Anko overheard the two.

"What you heard us?!"

"You two aren't good at covering up the tiniest of secrets," the Jounin snorted. "Everyone who has been told from those Night Walkers about Adam's secret. We're keeping that confidential. Besides, we want those three to live the rest of their lives peacefully."

"Thank you," Naruto and Sakura let out a unified sigh of relief.

"For now, let's worry about our own problems."

"Like Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke-kun," Sakura's attention was now solely on her instructor and teammate.

Naruto nodded. "Konohagakure, we're coming home!"

**(Fade to black; Roll to credits)**

xxxxx

_**THE END**_

_For now..._

_xxxxx_

Finally, it's been done and this is the longest chapter (not counting the mega chapters from my YuYuGiDigiMoon crossover series) I've written since the final chapters of the Millenniumon Saga of the original D-Fusion Series.

Naruto: Land of Darkness, Chapter 12: close to 24,504 words (in the story itself while excluding pre and post-story commentary). Go me!

First and for most, I want to thank Ultra Sonic 007 for putting the effort and extra time to beta-read this story. Make sure to thank him. Thanks again, Ultra! I appreciate it. Look forward to reading more of **_Legacy_**.

Whew and that about closes the book on **_Naruto: Land of Darkness_**, Part I.

As for those why I added the Sand Siblings? Well, to please the Gaara fans I suppose would be the best excuse. I mean a Naruto story to me isn't complete without the Sand Trio making an appearance (even if for a cameo)!

Yes, I said Part I. Why do you ask? Well, I can happily confirm that there will be a sequel! Yay!!

While the ending is open, I intended it to be so. I want to continue the saga of the Shichibi and Adam now having to face more trials in his life. As you may have seen, the mysterious blue-haired Akatsuki member appeared and has left us with a foreshadowing of the events to come. 'She' will indeed play major role in the sequel as well as the other Akatsuki members.

The sequel will of course take place within the **_Naruto Shippuden_** time frame. As for what I have in plan, well, you will just have to wait and see. All I can say is that certain events within the Post Time-Skip period will be altered since it is still set in an AU time frame. The title of the sequel series will be known as **_Naruto Shippuden: The Hunt for the Bijuu_**. Ok, honestly, the title is tentative. It is subject to change.

After the events of Land of Darkness, the whole Tea Country Race arc was been retconned out of this timeline. After all, it is a filler arc. Sasuke and Kakashi will be recovering from their injuries. Sasuke awakens to challenge Naruto and eventually leave Konohagakure with the Sound Four. Then, the events of the Save Sasuke arc mostly stays the same except that Rock Lee actually sets off with the crew instead of coming to Naruto's aid at the last second in the battle with Kimimaro. Sasuke and Naruto would still have their smack down at the Valley of the End. Meanwhile, Adam, Ai and Saya would have found a new home by then.

So, what can we expect in the sequel? Well, shorter chapters (at least through the first half of the story), some kick ass battles, Akatsuki in action, hopefully Orochimaru, the other Bijuu/Tailed Beasts plus a whole lot of other surprises. Adam will have a full set of awesome jutsus in his repertoire not to mention Ai developing into a stronger kunoichi. Just expect a whole lot of surprises to come.

Now, when will I post the first chapter of the sequel series? Eh... I can't say to be honest. Maybe after I finish the entire Burizalor Saga of my D-Fusion Ultimate Edition series (maybe a little before that story's conclusion). I'm going to work hard to think of an outline that encompasses the entire sequel's plot. Stay tuned. I still have other stories I need to work on and college that will take up some of my time.

So, this completes my trial run of Naruto fanfic writing. So, do I pass with flying colors? Are you ready for the upcoming sequel?

To be honest, I didn't think I would ever write a good Naruto story. This was the toughest fanfic work I've ever completed. I was pretty nervous when I started this. But, it seems I did all right. I'll grade this story and give it a B. I know there is some mechanics/concepts I still need to work on but I've always strived to become a better writer. This was a challenging testament for me.

Part I is now past us. Now, look forward to the future. **_Naruto Shippuden_** is upon us. If you didn't know, Japan has released the second series of Naruto. Check the anime out and read the manga. Meanwhile, I'll be off to continue my D-Fusion series again.

Thank you for the support (and criticism) and see you all later.

(Signing out)


End file.
